Ephemeral Reflections
by Fate Vione
Summary: Batman and the Young Justice team get a visit from a little bird from another universe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Danielle Fischer/Sparrow is a character I created in a cross over of Batman the animated series and the comics. Mostly the animated series except the Joker thing with Tim never happened. That stories not done but her general past will be explained here. Inspired by dragonprincess1988's story "a displaced red robin" She sucked from her world to young justice.

Also.. Ill put up a link to a picture of what she looks like so you can have a better image.

http:/ .com /albums /o213 /yukiochan1/ / (remove spaced)

.

The night was quiet. Well as quiet as nights got in Gotham. Most civilians were taking refuge from the downpour of water from the skies. There was the slosh of water being spit out against the sidewalk from under the tires of a passing car. Far off in the distance there was a siren from a police car. There was a clang and rattle of a stray cat rummaging for food in a dark, drenched alleyway. All was peaceful..

Until from far above the building on either of the alley came a scream. From thin air a masked, caped figure came hurtling towards the ground. Her arms flailed as she tumbled head over heels through the air. Seeing the ground quickly approaching she reached out for anything, trying to "swim" her way through the air towards the building on the right side of the alley. She had seen some rusted old fire escapes she'd hoped to catch herself on. So disoriented and unprepared for the fall her hands slipped from the rusted metal of a higher escape and she fell, hitting into a lower level. A cry was pulled from her lips as she heard a pop and felt a white hot pain shoot through her left shoulder as it slammed into the metal. She continued her tumble down, slamming gracelessly into a pile of black garbage bags, sending the cat from the alley with an angry screech.

Danielle's head was pounding, her shoulder throbbed. She tried to take a deep breath, trying to quell the nauseas feeling rising up from her stomach. After several moments of the world spinning and desperately fighting to keep the contents of her stomach internal, she reached for her dislocated shoulder. With a deep breath, a quick and forceful twist and push she felt the joint fall back into proper alignment and released the breath in a hiss through gritted teeth.

With huffs of breath that she could see in the cold rain green eyes surveyed the area from behind whiteout lenses. This certainly wasn't the area she was before.. before.. well she had no clue what had happened...

She'd been on a patrol without Bruce or Tim... Well they weren't far, but far enough. She wasn't supposed to run into a veritable army of guys with ak47s! Not on her own! She'd run, taking cover when she could, praying not to get hit while she dodged bullets. She'd been running across a rooftop... next she remembers... she was falling through the sky.. far from where she'd been.. and there was no one up there shooting at her...

Good thing for her judging by the pain in her side and the torn and bleeding flesh on her left side from where she'd been grazed. With a grunt she pushed herself up, putting pressure on her side once she was. She staggered a bit, ever so glad Batman wasn't seeing her. She was certain the training was all that kept her up.. But Batman would've been on his feet immediately, with not even a wince.

Cloaking herself in the shadows, best she could with her injuries, she headed for the opening of the alley, needing to find out where she was, how she'd gotten there.

The rain only made her feels worse, weighing down her scalloped cape making it weigh all the more. In addition her soaked bangs dangled in front of her masked eyes, annoying her further. What a miserable night and it was only just beginning.

"Sparrow to Batman..." Tapping the communicator in her ear she paused halfway through her sentence. She was met with static on the other end. "Robin! Batman! Anyone!" More static. Her breathing became more labored. She had no idea why the communicator wasn't working, but the fact it wasn't meant trouble. There was no way she could scale the buildings in her condition. No one was responding to come rescue her either. Can't catch the bus to Wayne manor, not dressed like this.. looked like she had to try the streets... keep to the shadows as much as possible..

With a huff she leaned against the entrance of the alley. There was no one on the streets, no cars in sight. Made her life a little easier. Catching her breath, preparing for the long track to a safe house, she watched the streets carefully, examining details, looking for traps, possible places for an ambush. Her eye did not miss the newspaper vending machine, nor the front page. Something in it caught her eye.  
>Drawn forward she stared at the paper contained behind the glass.<p>

Emerald eyes widened behind the mask. It had to be wrong. The year had to be wrong.

From across the street she heard hollering. A group of rowdy late teenagers, early twenties men caught her eye. Most of them were obviously intoxicated and it looked like none of them were up to any good if the crowbars and spray cans in their hands were any indication. She watched as one of them drew a large 'x' on a widow to a closed up clothes shop with red spray paint. The others hollered in approvement as one raised a crow bar and bashed in the window. They didn't seem to be looting. They were punks, just looking to deface property and cause general disruption to the masses..

One of the punks spotted her, elbowing another buddy in the rib as he gestured towards her with his head. "Get a load of the freak show!" The group turned on her. Though still in pain, still worn, her back straightened, her lips drew into a tight line, jaw set. They all laughed at her anyway, taking their time as they came over to her, forming a semi circle around her. "Halloweens not for a while kid! Why don't you run on home to your mommy." There were continued comments, none of which were anything she'd not heard before. Did all crime scum, no matter the level of offense, take the same 'stupid insults 101' classes? She determined the one to be saying these thing as the leader by his stance, the way the others gathered around him. She glanced up at him through her bangs, giving of an arrogant air. Her body screamed at her not to fight, her pride on the other hand...\

"Who do you think you're looking at like that you little brat!" Just as easy as always to anger. Did they turn out garbage like this from molds or something?

"I think I'm looking at a bunch of low class punks with no future." Again.. logic says don't but that smart ass streak in her couldn't resist as a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth.

With a growl the leader threw a punch to her head. Even in her injured state she easily avoided it, cocking her head to the side. "That all you got?" She taunted. Now enraged, the leader took several more strikes at her. Most were avoided with a little side stepping, and with the flutter of a cape she moved forward, uppercutting the man in the jaw. He stumbled back, holding his now bleeding mouth in his hand before pointing to her. "Get her!"

Immediately the 4 other men lunged in toward her. Making as little movement as possible she avoided the various blows they tried to land, nearly standing still as she weaved away from their attacks, occasionally ducking a punch or high kick. Said high kicks left them wide open.. she took the opportunities. Normally she would never go for such low blows but there were much bigger things to attend to at the moment. They were easily handled, a few well placed moves to certain pressure points.. to those that didn't leave themselves open for a world of hurt.. and they were out for a few hours.. leaving only their big bad leader, who, at the moment, was backing away towards the other side of the street. She followed.

He was backed all the way against the building, she kept coming, calm, collected. Finally freaking out he turned to run. Before he could take more than 2 steps he was tripped up by one of her lines. His face met pavement and his nose crunched, blood now dripping down to join that still falling from the corner of his mouth from the teeth she was sure she'd knocked loose. When he turned around on the ground she was standing over him.

"Why don't you take a little nap." One good hit and he was out cold.

From the distance she heard the sirens of the police cars speeding in response to alarm triggered when the rowdy bunch had smashed in the window. Turning back to the now destroyed window, she looked at the display. Reaching beyond the pointed shards of glass she snatched up a up long spring button up coat that would come down to her knees and a womans fashion backpack from the display. With a deep breath she shook off the pain and dizziness trying to overcome her. She had to get away before the cops came. She had to get to the manor.

With her newly "borrowed" outfit she began in a run for a dark alley further from the crime scene. Slipping from the sight of any passers she surveyed the area for any surveillance that could cause harm before stripping of her Sparrow uniform, grimacing and biting her lip so hard it broke the skin and filled her mouth with a coppery taste as she eased her shoulder from the tight Kevlar material. Packing all but her boots into the backpack she donned the button up coat, pulling her hair from its pigtails to fall around her shoulders in soaked strands. Her face itched where the glue from where the domino mask had irritated her skin. Slinging the pack over her shoulder, she began her long trek to the manor.

She stumbled, feet slipping from the side of the slippery road into the mud and gravel at it's side. She threw out her right arm to catch herself, falling to one knee on the embankment. Her breath was labored as she fought to raise her head, peering through the blackness creeping in at the corners of her eyes. The storm hadn't let up, not for a moment. The closer she came to the manor, the worse it got. Chest heaving, she could feel the tears of frustration prick her eyes before being washed away in the downpour.

A purple-white lighting bolt lit the sky. Up ahead, the gates, she could see the gates guarding the entrance to the road leading to Wayne manor. Just a little further. With several deep breaths she pushed forward, staggering as she tried to pick up her pace. She was nearly there.

The gates had never before seemed so tall, so foreboding to her. With her left arm cradled to her chest she leaned her full weight against her right hand gripping the bars. Even if she could scale it, it'd be suicide.. so to speak.. Batman would, of course, have the ground under surveillance. There would be traps all over, tripwires. There was only one chance.

Turning to the small box installed into the wall framing the gates she paged the house. Several moments later the monitor clicked to life showing a rather young Alfred on the other end of the closed circuit. She was taken aback by his appearance. His hair lacked the gray and his face was firmer, lacking the grandfatherly care she'd come to know and love the man for.

"May I help you, miss?"

Shaking off the shock she tried to speak, not finding her voice on first attempt, lips quivering she tried again. "I-I need to speak with Bruce Wayne"

"I'm sorry but it's very late. He is indisposed at the moment"

Panic began to rise. "Please!" She blurted out

"I'm very sorry miss. Mr. Wayne was not expecting company tonight. Perhaps if you come back tomorrow..."

Danielles' mind raced. She wasn't paying attention to his words. She had to get in! Her breath was quickening as the panic set in. Water flew from her as her head whipped around desperately. She saw the movement of Alfred moving to cancel their connection. Eyes wide she took her last shot. "Then let me see the Bat!" she spat out, wide eyed, mouth hanging open huffing out breath that clouded in the cold air before being pierced by the rain.

Alfred froze, his face faltering to a point only one of the family would recognize as shock. "Pardon..?"

Gathering her courage she lowered her voice to a pleading whisper. "I need to see the Bat... please..." Alfred remained paused for a moment more, gazing at the waterlogged preteen in front of him. The screen went black and Danielle was left standing in the rain, staring up at the manor that was her home through the black bars. Standing there for a moment she waited... prayed.

She was answered when the gates began to squeak open. With an opening barely big enough for her to squeeze through she ran through the gates, running on merely fumes of adrenaline as she began her journey up the road to the Bat HQ.

She couldn't care that Alfred had alerted Bruce to her presence, to her apparent knowledge. She cared less that she was monitored on her whole journey to the front door, watched closely on large screens by hidden eyes. All she could care about was that she'd made it, as she reached that top step to the large sturdy doors that opened not a moment after her feet touched the step.

There in the doorway. Alfred. The kind old butler, more of a grandfather to her. He was standing there, watching her. A last breath escaped her as she muttered out "Alfred" before collapsing on the step, blood dripping from her wound onto the landing by the door and mingling with the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, THANKS! I had a couple story alerts/favorites and a review! Tons of Hits! ^.^ Hope you guys enjoy and again, link to what the costume looks like is in chapter 1

She drifted in and out for a short while. When there was a sting of tweezers gently searching the wound on her side, looking for bullet fragments, the burn of antiseptic, the pressure of the bandages. She could feel the pull of the drugs Alfred had slipped her. Her arms were heavy and her mind began to fog. She didn't want to sleep, and had she been in better condition she could have fought off its affects... Bat training... But in her condition...

Alfred placed his supplies back onto the tray. "The drugs I've given her should keep her out for a while." He tucked the blanket up under her chin. "The bullet just bit in a little, no remnants inside the wound. A few stitches and she'll be just fine. Poor dear, seems to have dislocated her shoulder. It'll be a while before that heals up. She could use her rest." He turned to see Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway. Though he may have been dressed in civilian clothes his face retained the steady gaze of the dark knight.

Bruce had watched her approach on the manor once Alfred had called to the cave, explaining what she'd said to him. There were a very limited few he's trusted with the secret and this young child had never been on his list. He could see she was hurt, she'd stagger as she'd run. He didn't see her as a threat and gave Alfred the ok to let her in. He needed answer, needed to know why she knew, or thought she knew his secret life. As it seemed, he'd have to wait since she passed out at the front door.

"Did she say anything else?" He asked, voice grim.

"Nothing aside from what I've told you, sir. She got nothing but my name out before collapsing." Stepping away from the bed which they'd given the girl to sleep on, he eyed the stuffed pack that he'd picked up. "She did bring a bag with her. I thought it best to allow you to examine it."

Bruce looked to the overstuffed bag, the flap covering the top barely closed. His eyes narrowed. There could be any number of things hidden inside. He contemplated taking it to the cave but feared there may be any number of devices to track it's where abouts, any hidden cameras, wires. It could be a bomb. There would be no telling without risking either his identity or his life. Talk about a loose-loose situation.

Gently pushing Alfred back away from the bag he knelt down. With nimble fingers he gently worked the clasp that held on it's cover, flipping the cloth open once freed. Blue eyes peeked inside to the contents. Laid out on top of carefully folded material was a black "feathered" domino mask. The white out lenses were drawn. Picking up the small mask he realized just how high tech it was. Shaped and lined, there were a number of wires running along the inside of it, all leading to different devices. It matched any of his cowls. There was white out lenses, night vision, thermal..

Quietly placing the device down on the floor he reached further into the bag. Pulling out a body suit reinforced with Kevlar. Long sleeved, gray chest/arms pointing downward in a triangle and meeting brown. In the center of the chest was a thick outline of a bird, wings spread and head turned to the side embroider into the fabric. Running the fabric through his fingers he could see it'd been worn. There was a bloodstained gash from where he'd sustained the bullet wound. With one hand still holding the uniform he searched with the other, finding gray leggings, black miniskirt, and finally a utility belt. Top grade. Reaching into one of the pockets he pulled out a small metal device. Once brought into the open the compact metal sprang to life, what was once an oval silver metal sprang open, semi circular brown "wings" Springing from its' sides. Whoever this girl was, she was well supplied to a battle. But that just raised more questions. Who WAS she? And whose side was she on?

"Careful... theres dangerous stuff in there..." Bruce looked to the bed. The girl, looking more than half dead was slumped forward as she fought to stay up, made all the more difficult by the fact that her left arm was stuck in a sling and unable to assist in the support. "Though you should be fine.. You made more than half of them..."

Immediately he tried putting on is most innocent, naive 'playboy' faces. He stood, holding the small device as though he'd never seen it before in his life, like it's mechanics were completely strange to him. "I'm sorry miss but I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. You've hurt yourself pretty bad. I have help on the way. If there's anything you need.."

Her face steeled. "Cut it Bruce." She swayed for a moment, her head swimming as she tried to sit up straighter. "We've got more important things than you're put on of a rich, ignorant playboy." She looked up, locking eyes. "The very fact that you don't know who I am proves that..."

"I'm not sure what you want. All I can assure you is that whoever you are, your apparent accusations are certainly false."

"Sparrow" She spoke. Her voice had dropped, it was heavy and cracked. The drugs Alfred had slipped her, she shouldn't even be awake. "I'm one of Batmans birds.." She spoke softly. "One of your birds..." His face became a bit more serious, still disbelieving. Internally she was warring. All her training screamed at her. Never bring any part of the costume from the cave. NEVER speak of yours or anyone elses identity outside the cave. Nothing 'Batman' outside the cave!

" Clark Kent, Diana Prince, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, Arthur Curry, John Jones." She tried her hardest to keep both her tone and her face steady as she recited the original 7 of the JLA. Well, leaving out Bruce himself of course. "Need more..?"

Bruce turn to the Bat without the suit in a moment. His face was hard, eyes like steel daggers. "Who are you. Where did you come from. Why are you here." His voice was cold and as usual, none of it was a request. This information was demanded.

"Wish I could tell you why I'm here." With the urgency to make Bruce drop his day persona gone, she took on more of a quality that befitted her age of 12 years. Her head was spinning, her stomach was lurching with the effort of fighting back the drugs. "Like I said... I'm one of your birds... or I Will be.." She fell back against the pillows with anything but grace, closing her eyes and trying to block out the light.

"What are you saying?"

"You once theorised there were multiple worlds. Universes. I saw your ideas like a cheesy sci-fi flick. Each world was separated by some dimension, universal divide or something. Time space continuum or whatever... I'm not the brains of the group." She held the front of her head with her right palm, pressing against her temples with her thumb and middle finger. "You said that each world would have it's own characteristics, that it could be as different as night and day. As of yet you hadn't found a way to cross that divide. Apparently... Some one, or something.. has.." Cracking an eye open, though struggling to stay conscious, She caught his attention. "I'm from a different time, possibly even another Earth."

Bruce held the small brown winged object in his hand, rolling it between his fingers. The girl had passed out moments after their conversation. Assuring that she had indeed fallen into sleep he removed any and all possible weapons, taking her pack with him when he left. He did not need her getting a hold of something harmful.  
>Upon further inspection of the belt he found many things matching his own. He was now forced to face the facts that either she was speaking the truth or she was one hell of a copy cat. The fact that she appeared to know all the secrets the league had, and that was playing with the very theory that she claims brought her here. He flipped the "batarang" like object in his hands once more. He'd now spent hours sitting in his study, staring into the fire as he contemplated the possibilities, the odds. He'd long ago sent Dick to bed, skipping out on patrol. Dick had, of course, put up a fuss only exasperated by the fact that he hadn't told him of their visitor or that she as the reason they were skipping.<p>

There would be no telling how this could affect the world if she were telling the truth.

Sorry it's so short! Writers block! . k, well keep tuned! And don't worry, Young justice will join eventually. And it'll be fun when they do!


	3. Chapter 3

For anyone who tried the link and it didn't work, it's fixed. Take out the spaces and try again. It's in chapter one. For all the reviewers, THANKS. Reviews mean quicker updates. Review me! lol

Dick rubbed at his shoulder. It wasn't really hurting, that was the problem. It'd become routine, all the bruises and aches from a long night. He'd spent hours the night before staring at the ceiling after Bruce had sent him off to bed like some kid, his internal clock screaming it wasn't time for bed yet. Of course the monkey-suit of a uniform wasn't helping. Sure he'd gotten used to it over the years. The ward of Bruce Wayne Should always be in proper attire! Didn't mean he had to like it.

Speaking of the Devil, he had every intention of drilling the man about last nights sudden cancel. Last minute! Really! Better have been something important. Like he better have some big lead on someone or something and their planning a HUGE bust on an extortion ring or arms dealer or something big!

Up ahead he saw Alfred. His eyes narrowed in thought for a moment. It was odd to see the older man at this part of the house this early. Actually he was usually downstairs making breakfast. Not to mention he had obviously come from one of the many unused guest rooms of the mansion. If he looked close he could see a key. Why would he lock an unused room?

"Hey Al!" He called.

The butler quickly straightened, tucking the key into his pocket. "Master Dick, you're ready rather early."

"Went to bed early." He grumbled. "Where's the big guy?" He tried to play a bit more chipper at the look Alfred had given him.

"I do believe he's in his study." The Butler placed one gloved hand on his shoulder as he shot a sideways glance at the door. "Come. I'm heading that way to make breakfast." Alfred looked down at the boy as he ushered them both away. Dick had flashed a brilliant smile up at him though when Alfred looked forward again he looked back to the door.

Alfred had dropped the boy off at the entrance to Bruces' Study. Dick tended to stay out of this particular room as s=much as he could. Bruce would usually only come in here for one of two reasons, to be alone with thoughts/bills or to chew him out over something stupid he'd done. Poking his head through the door he saw the man sitting in chair in the center of the room. Rapping lightly on the door he entered when he didn't receive a reply.

Bruce was sat quietly in the chair, staring straight forward, but not caught off guard by Dicks approach, never caught off guard. Still, he felt...distant. More distant than usual. He could see there were gears turning in the old bats head. There had to be something big going on alright.

"Yes, Dick?"

He froze when the man look to him. Bruces eyes weren't hard, he wasn't angry. But all the same his heart froze and all that talk about telling him off about last night caught in his throat. Perhaps now wasn't the time for it.

"Um... just... wanted to know if you were coming to Breakfast..." He knew Bruce was reading his face, knew it was plain that he hadn't actually come to ask that. Luckily he didn't say anything about it, instead he gave a small smile and rose from his seat, ruffling the boys hair, to which Dick scowled. Before walking the boy out he placed the small 'birdarang' on his seat.

Once Dick was off to school safely, and the appropriate calls had been made that he wouldn't be showing up at the office today, appointments canceled and rescheduled, he headed for the locked guest room. He wanted answers.

When he opened the room, he wasn't expecting to see what greeted him. The girl, in a stolen pair of Pj's from Dick, was sat up in the middle of the bed, legs crossed, both arms (left free from the sling that still hung from her neck) lay delicate, hands up on her knees and eyes closed. Her breathing was steady, calm. He closed the door quietly behind him. If she wanted to run he wouldn't make it easy for her.

Eyes still closed a smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "I could have left any time I wanted." Her right eye cracked open to look at Bruce where he stood by the closed door. "Lock picking is Bat training 101 after all." In an instant she transformed. She went from meditating to a young teen girl as she slipped out of stance.

"I want answers."He demanded.

Leaning back on her good shoulder she let the smallest chuckle escape. "You're asking the wrong bird. Like I said before, I'm not the brains." Leanings forward, taking the weight off her good arm and instead using it to tap the temple of her forehead she continued. "You stopped them before I hit the 'insane genius' level. Now I only have a knack for picking things up quick."

"What are you talking about." At this point he was Batman minus the cowl.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped for a moment as she realized she said something perhaps she shouldn't have. She tried turning away, looking at the expensive sheets, playing like she hasn't said anything. The bat, of course, would not be avoided...

"Spill it!"

The volume and tone of his voice actually caused her to jumps slightly as her head snapped up to look at him, she fidgeted for a moment longer, drawing her knees up for comfort. "There's thousands of movies, stories and theories that are telling me I shouldn't tell you what you're asking me to right now..." Something in her shifted. To start she was being cocky, when he raised his voice she was caught off guard, but now, there was grief in her eyes. "But maybe... If you could stop it..." Her head was rested on her knees.

He sat on the bed, attempting to speak softer. "Explain."

She looked into his face. "I know what you're really interested in is why I sport so many of your toys... It's a long story... and it's always best to start at the beginning." There was a moment of silence. He wasn't going to say anything, it was on her to continue.

"My real names Danielle Fischer. Dani.." She started. "Two years ago.. well two years from where I come from, You took me in. I was saved by Tim Drake... Robin... The new Robin." According to the years she read on the newspaper... neither her nor Tim would be know yet. Then again.. If the years were different, why not other things...

"I was a street kid. My father had sold me to a gang to pay off his debts.. Before he came.. They drugged me with a new drug at the time. Street named 'heaven' You either felt like you were there or really did end up there.. He dropped me off at the hospital. I suffered for nearly two days. I ran away from the hospital, followed my father, I had to know why..." She trailed off, unable to meet his eyes. "Tim saw me, came to save me again since I ended up in a gang lieutenants hide out. E was knocked out and we were stuffed in the freezer while they killed my father since I got away and caused them more trouble..." Another pause.

"While he was unconscious... I peeked under the mask. You came looking for him, we escaped. But because I knew who you were, and the only family I had left were missing, you took me in. Eventually... I worked my way up to being your partner. I took up the name Sparrow. To help look for my older sisters who we had discovered were sold by my father as well. When we found them, we also found John Derringer. He was the mastermind behind 'heaven'. Turns out it wasn't a normal drug. Hidden inside the illegal substance he hid hundred to thousands of micro robots. They were programmed to rearrange a persons brainwave and nervous system. That's why it had such a high death rate.. once you start messing with someones brain, theres no telling what could happen. It was designed to make you his 'soldier'. You became strong, agile, it recreated synopses in the brain so not only could you learn things like killing more quickly and efficiently it altered your mind so you'd obey him blindly."

She looked up. He was giving her the death glare. He was already thinking the very same thing she did when they'd found out about the drug. She'd been contaminated, she was a threat to their identity, a threat to everything they stood for.

"Luckily he depended on those that survived the first taste to come back for more, which most did.. The micro bots would eventually flood and overcome the body. Attaching to brain and muscle tissue. Being as I was unwilling, I only got about half a dose. My sisters... They were mindless... crazed as they attacked me.. even after I removed my mask" That grief in her eyes came to it's deepest. She needed to take a moment.

"Once we had them all under arrest, You went about researching the drug. Since I had a small dose it was taking longer to turn me into a mindless drone but it was still happening.. That's why I'd picked up your training so quickly, why I can find clues the police don't see, I've been genetically altered." She looked up to him, a child looking up to a parent, that trusting. Grateful gaze.

"You found a way to stop it! A frequency that would cause all the bots to malfunction. It was risky, if they were altering just one wrong neuron, it could fry my whole body. Hurt something bad. I was out for days.. But they're gone... The changes they made are permanent but they're not working at making me evil anymore!"

"Your family?"

"My sisters are in Arkham." She said grimly. "They are considered as deadly and insane as any one of our usuals.. It allows Danielle to stay with Bruce Wayne which means Batman still has his Sparrow."

"You said new Robin.." Bruces eyes narrowed. "What happened to Dick." His voice was deep, dark. From the beginning he had wanted to ask, but he needed to know the whole story..

She locked eyes with him, unblinking. "He grew up..."

Dick was uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the day. There was a lot on his mind. First was the look on Bruces face. It haunted him how deep the man was in thought, how distant he was. He wanted to know what had happened the night before to make the Bat so off. Second was that room. There'd never been a room off limits to him since he was taken in.. well except for the cave in the very beginning. That didn't last long now did it. What were they hiding in that room?

Of course never one to leave secrets as just that he planned on finding out just as soon as he got the chance. Sure Bats was mad when he hacked the computers back when he took him to the JLA "HQ" and disobeyed direct order to stay there like good little children, but he got over it!

SO first thing when we got home, he ran to the kitchen for his after school cookie. If he broke his usual routine they might become suspicious. He was happy to see that Alfred was there, preparing for dinner. He stopped to chitchat with the older man, assuring that he would be stuck downstairs for a while longer. Excusing himself for "homework" He headed up. Along the way he surveyed for Bruce. Not in the study, not along the hallways. He walked slowly as not to draw any unwanted attention, stopping in front of the door he'd seen Alfred in front of earlier.

Dropping to his knees he pulled out his small lock pick tools. Working quickly he watched his perimeter like a hawk. "Yes!" He heard the click of success and turned the nob, slipping in before anyone noticed him. Closing the door he stood up, turning to the room. He stopped in an instant, frozen to his spot.

Sat on the bed was a girl about his age. Her hair fell a bit messily just past her shoulders, her jade eyes were wide at him, mouth hung open lightly. Her Left arm was tucked into a sling. What the.. HEY! Those were his clothes! His eyes narrowed, a scowled taking over the surprised O on his face. Bruce had a lot of explaining to do!

She looked at him, his eyes. Those so familiar eyes... She breathed out... "Dick..."


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't believe her!" Dicks eyes were narrowed at the girls sitting in his clothes, arms crossed defiantly. "Who's to say we can trust her. Maybe she just got a bit of information and thought she'd cash in on it."

Danis' eyes were wide in fascination as she stared at him, head turned slightly to the side. She only half registered what was being said, though she did note that when Bruce told him that she was from a future world he conveniently left out that Dick was no longer Robin. Good old Bruce! He never lies up front, he just omits things you don't ask about!

Though his features were contorted to disbelief and anger towards her she still hadn't gotten over that the boy standing in front of her was her big brother as a child. She'd not known Dick until he was Nightwing, but of course his old costumes hung in the cave, a monument to the good ol' days. He was there, when she'd stolen one of the domino masks and went out after Bruce and Tim her first night. He was there to rescue her from Batmans wrath when the crooks were securely zip tied. He threw his vote in for her when it came to debate if she should become a part of the bat family.

Even if the usually bright, gleaming eyes were glowering at her, his mouth that was usually upturned in the warmest of smiles now an unhappy line, she was happy to see him. Happy for the chance to see him at her own age. As smart assed as she was, she was speechless.

"I don't think she's looking for money Dick." There was a rustle of material that finally caught her attentions and Bruce had pulled up her suit. The tears from the bullet that had grazed her had been patched up, she could notice Alfreds handiwork. Good old Alfred. And of course it'd been clean and pressed! Come on, it's Alfred! "Her belt is identical to our own. The materials and technologies,all high level, even for us. I'd say she has access to plenty of money."

"She could still be a villain." He pointed out, desperate to disprove her story. "And what are you looking at!" He snapped at her after she'd gone back to staring.

Her eyes instant;y brightened and a large, genuine smile spread across her face, one that seemed to brighten the whole room. "You're fun when you angry!"

Both Dick and Bruce stared at her, Bruce a bit bewildered at her 'innocence' and Dick... Well he was just glowering, mouth a straight line as he stared. After about a minute of staring at her smiling back at him he turned to Bruce abruptly, throwing his left hand to her in signal. "See what I mean! She thinks it's a game!"

"It's never been a game. However, if you were you really were MY Dick Grayson, you would know getting angry like you are isn't going to help any." Dick turned a glaring eyes to her while Bruce raised an eyebrow. She seemed relaxed. Her smile wasn't as bright, her amusement toned down. "We know what the situation is, we don't know how or why it happened nor how to reverse it. Getting frustrated or throwing insults at each other isn't going to help any of us think any clearer." She met Dicks eyes, not angry, but looking for something... He continued to scowl at her before his eyes glanced toward Bruce. With a huff he stormed out of the room.

Her face became one of concern after he left the room. "Huh..." She whispered to her self.

"What are you mumbling?" Bruce asked. He was rather upset at Dicks behavior. He thought he'd taught him better than that.

"When I met Dick in my world, he welcomed me to the family with open arms. He was always calm.. I'm usually the hot headed one of the team..." She looked down to her lap. "He's so different.."

Bruce sighed, taking a seat in one of his chairs. He paused, looking at her for a few moments. She seemed quite content to sit by him, lost in her thoughts. He had his own as he searched for a way to explain to her what he needed to say.

"If what you say about this 'multi verse' is true, it could take some time before we find a way to send you back" She looked up at him. He could see all her emotions laid bare in her eyes for just a moment. The way her eyebrows were drawn together, how hurt and desperate her eyes were when she looked to him, as if expecting an answer from him. He could see how she looked to him. Not as Batman, not as Bruce. She looked at him how Dick looked to him when he had one of his nightmares. Like a child begging their parent to make it all go away. To her he was her 'father'. His heart tugged a bit, making it all the more awkward that he didn't know a thing about this girl. "Until then, you'll be staying here, you'll leave only when I say you can. I won't be taking any chances" That moment of weakness, of vulnerability that he'd shown her was steeled behind harsh walls he could tell were well built and hard earned. Her eyes 'brightened'. A large smile spread across her face as she shoved her good hand down and tucked them under her legs folded Indian style, her eyes closed as she threw her head back in a carefree manner.

"Well then! I don't have much of a choice now do I? Guess I best settle in!" She opened one eye, peeking at him before she turned on him animatedly. "Now... About my room!"

First off... I'M SORRY! The chapter is SOOOO short! But it was fast so.. it's a trade, right? You'll find I like to end on moments like this! SECOND- I kindda have the next 3-4 chapters mapped in my head which 1- means faster updates 2- allows me to tell you, the rest of the YJ team isn't toooo far away. REMEMBER REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES! REVIEW ME! lol


	5. Chapter 5

She fell back against the door with a heavy "omf" once it was closed. The cool wood under the palm of her hands, the scent of the fresh linens as she breathed in deep. Looking up she noticed her room. HER room. It was a little different than she'd 'left' it. The bedding wasn't quite as girly as it had been, after all, this Bruce wasn't expecting to be getting a little girl the way hers had. Of course all her personal belongings were missing too. But it was her bed, her set up...

She slipped over to the bed, sinking into the plush mattress when she sat down, feeling her stress begin to melt. She fingered the print of the bedding, flopping over and curling towards the middle. Instinctively her hands reached for the fluffed brown bear that should be sitting in the center waiting for her. She was met by only cool pillows. Her eyes opened as she raised her self, eyes darting to the spot of her friend, Bruces gift, should have been before darting around the room. Slipping from the bed her bare feet padded over the the bench lay into the bay window. There she sat, pulling her knees up to her chest, forehead to the glass, as she gazed out the window at the garden below. She wished she could go for a stroll but, though she'd talked him into letting her take this room, Bruce had forbidden her from going anywhere without his express permission. She knew better than to think she wasn't being watched.

The moon shining brightly illuminated the newly blossoming roses. She could see ghost images of herself, moving awkward through the greenery as she grew accustomed to the rich fabrics of her dress for the first time. Tim beside her, pointing out the horticulture, and architecture of the wayne manor. Looking back now she was sure it was something that had been told to him by Dick or Bruce, but at the time, he was the closest she could come to a friend..

Were they missing her...? were they looking... Did they even know she was gone..?

The next day She awoke to a rap at the door. Groggily her eyes peeked open but Alfred had not waited for her to answer. Judging y the light and position of the sun It was late morning. Just like the Bat Alfred would pride himself on punctuality. Coming in without permission was punishment for not waking at a proper time. As If she weren't already angry at herself for allowing her training to be taken over by minor injuries. "Mmm AL..?" She murmured, trying to wipe the sleep fro her eyes.

He didn't say anything, nut the look the man gave her warned her that he did not considered her close enough to call him that. A pang hit her heart, if anything, it woke her up quickly. "Master Bruce Is taking you out today. I've brought you a change of clothes." She sat up in bed as he set the clothes down on the seat at the end of the bed.

"Thank you." she said in a sullen voice before he walked out. Slipping out from under the covers she padded softly over to the private bathroom. She was going out with Bruce.. That meant appearance was everything.

After turning on the shower, letting it warm and steam the room as she turned to face herself in the mirror. She was pale, paler than normal. For the first time in a while she felt wirey. She was quite malnourished when she'd first been taken in.. years on the street would do that sort of thing. But once she'd gotten a few of Alfreds home cooked meals she began to fill out, in more than one way.. Apparently she 'blossomed' early, much as her sisters had. It was the curse that had lead to their misfortune,

Her eyes traveled down. Peeling back the lightly stained gauze from the stitches on her left side she traced the healing wound. It would scar, adding just one more to the list. Most girls her age were scared of pimples, she feared she'd get hurt in a place that would be impossible to explain away. Bruce could do only so much if CPS ever got involved. Turning away from the image that she despised she stepped into the shower, hands leaning against the wall as she allowed the water to run down her back and drench her hair. As the water hit her injured shoulder she hissed. It was a good sort of pain. She could feel the muscles unwind. Every muscle began to ease. She wished she could stay here in the warmth that embraced her, nut Bruce would be waiting...

Bruce waited patiently in the main entrance by the front door of the mansion. being the boss had perks butt if he kept taking days like this, Even though he actually only took a half day today, it might just start rubbing people the wrong way.

He was alerted by a small clearing of the throat and he looked up from where he;d been leaning against the wall to see her standing in front of him. He blinked to see the transformation. She looked like a cute kid when she was dressed up. The Khaki skirt that ended just above the knee, light blue shot sleeve polo, knee socks and headband fit her well when she was washed up, hair styled and falling about her shoulders delicately. She certainly looked the part.

"Where to boss?"

Clearing his own voice he ushered her out the door towards the awaiting vehicle where Alfred opened the door for them. Correcting her overly familiar manners of earlier she beamed brightly at the old man and thanks him properly, internally it stabbed at her heart to have to be so formal with someone that was like her grandfather. Once locked away safely in the car away from prying eyes and nosy little eavesdroppers he answered her.

"Regardless which world you're from or whose side you're playing on, you belong in school. So I'm going to enroll you."

She was staring out the window as they drove. "Gotham Academy huh?" When he raised an eyebrow she answered his unasked question. "I used to take this route every school day. I know it like the back of my hand." She held up her left hand with a grin as if to prove it.

"What happened to your sling" He asked. She blinked at him for a moment.

"As much paper work as you can generate to lie to the public about me, I thought it'd be bad for your image for me to sudden;y show up and look like I'd been fighting guys three times my size, regardless of how true that may actually be..." He looked a bit skeptical so to prove it to him she rotated her arm at the shoulder, even going so far as to stretch it behind her head. There was a definite burning and screaming in her head that it hurt like HELL but she had a damn good poker face. "I'm a bat, I'm used to going on patrol with much more than a dislocated shoulder. I know you're suspicious. You wouldn't be a good Batman if you weren't. I'm trying to show you I'm on the up and up, even if it means being under your thumb worse than when we're on patrol, even if it means having tracers in the heel of my shoes." She said lifting her leg and shaking her mary-jane clad foot. Anyone else would have missed the twitch in Bruces eyes as she revealed she knew all about his tracers. She let out a happy laugh. "You did the same thing when you first took me in, 'cept that was because you thought the mobster that killed my dad were going to kidnap me and finish that job they started! If it makes you feel better to have me bugged that's fine Bruce! I've nothing to hide."

Bruce had an odd feeling. He felt an attraction to this young girl, not in the illegal way, more like a father to a child. He could feel the pride that he felt over dick when he caught a big time enemy, or preformed a move perfectly for the first time, the same sort of feeling he had when Robing first donned his cape and took the oath. He didn't know her, had no connection to her. Why was he so drawn to her?

Why would he allow such a young girl to join him...

"Because," She said, answering the question he didn't realize he'd said out loud. "You didn't have much of a choice." She chuckled. "Long before I took up sparrow I was stealing jump lines and leaping from the tallest building I could find when you and Tim were on patrol. You were out numbered by Tim. Dick and me when I demanded to be part of the team." She grew a bit more sullen as she paused to gaze out the window. "None of us thought it'd be permanent. Just till we found my sisters.. "

"When we found them, they'd been pumped so full of the drugs, their mind had been so altered.. They were brilliantly psychotic. They knew me, they remembered everything... But they were slaves to the drug. There was no way to bring back the sisters I knew. On that day, the Danielle Fischer I'd been died... I was Sparrow. Danielle was only a cover, nothing more." She looked him in the eyes. "The Bat family is my only family,,,"

She fell silent for the rest of the ride, drawing back into her own thoughts and allowing Bruce to do the same. He now knew what was drawing him in. He could see, could feel that pain that was buried deep inside her, the same that was buried deep within himself. To her, being a hero wasn't what all civilians children thought it to be. She wasn't doing it for the glory, she didn't take it as a game. She was truly fighting for a cause. She was more Hero than child, innocence tainted by the streets and fighting to prevent it from happening to others.

There was a certain scent to the halls of Gotham Academy. It was a mix between the well waxed floors and over priced perfumes and colognes of the spoiled that attended. Still, oddly enough she could think of it fondly. She'd met a few decent students that had been accepted on some scholarship or another, the ones she'd sheltered herself in before she'd taken up her night life. She was new, and she was basically new money, only there because she'd been taken in out of pity by Bruce Wayne after being a 'drug addicted street walker', or so the rumors went. She wasn't looking forward to facing it all over again as she sat outside the deans office, awkwardly smiling at the secretary and looking at the pictures on the wall. She began to rub the palms of her hands against her upper leg nervously.. Just when she thought she wouldn't be able to stand it anymore the door opened and a brightly beaming Bruce came out with the dean, laughing about something or another. She jumped to attention, standing as they approached her, hearing something along the lines of 'I'll take care of everything' from the dean.

She put on her biggest smile as they came up to her, it appeared the dean was doing the same. She was rather certain that what they were discussing was the fee Bruce would pay for enrolling her so late and that the dean was thinking how much he could skim from the top without being notice. Dirty, greedy porker of a man, should burn in.. "Hello" She said cheerily as he greeted her, extending his hand which she place hers in with a delicate grace. Being the foster child of Bruce Wayne of course you had to learn the manners and etiquette of a high society woman.

"Well if it isn't the lovely miss Fischer. I've heard such god things about you! Don't worry my dear, I'm sure you'll fit right in her at Gotham Academy!" He said.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy my stay!" She said back, glancing to Bruce as they both kept up their persona's.

The word flew through the halls. Bruce Wayne was at the school. It was as if you'd said God himself had come down for a visit. Of course this would mean it was only a matter of time before it reached Richard Graysons young ears in a whisper. Needless to say the young man was genuinely surprised. It wasn't like Bruce to show up. Even more surprising was that he was reported as being with the dean. Dick didn't remember doing anything bad. He played the good son when in civies. Was he getting some sort of award or something? He didn't remember hearing anything. As soon as he had a chance, which of course wasn't until there was a switch of periods, he headed straight for the deans office. He had a bright smile on his face as he quickly walked, bordering on running, to the the deans office.

It faded just as soon as he got to the door. Through the little window into the mans office he did indeed see his 'father', but he also saw her. She was in bright new clothes, hair done, but it was her. And Bruce had his hand on her shoulder as they talked to the dean, smiling and laughing. Heat boiled in his stomach, rising. He stared at Bruce smiling face, then hers, and finally his hand... resting on her shoulder...

He wished he were home, he wished he could take out his aggression on a punching bag, smash up a few dummies. But here, at school, as Richard, all he could do was walk away. That's just what he did, without announcing his presence, without ever saying a word.

Ok. I'm sorry for so much time between updates! I'm now working 6 days a week at a crap job and it's been super busy so I had no time to write! X.X FORGIVE ME! I promise I'll try harder to keep up. AND I know it seems unlikely to be... "developed".. at 12... but uh... I was in completely adult sizes at that point... and I had suffered malnutrition for about 2 yrs before that as well.. so it is possible... hope it wasn't TMI but just wanted to let you know, that's why she's a bit 'well endowed' for her age.. but natural... ok...Imma stop now... Review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

She picked up a piece of bacon from her plate, stuffing it in her mouth as she folded the paper and slapped it down on the table. There was a large picture on the front of her emerging from the car with Bruce helping her out. In large letters across the top it read 'Wayne Adopting Again?" First day out with the man and the tabloids were already trying to come up with all sorts of ideas on who she was. The good papers got it straight at least, or at least the "straight" that Bruce had created.

-_flashback_-

They'd left the school without incident. Once again safely in the car she thought it'd b safe to speak more openly again."Cousin huh? Couldn't up with anything else? Something with a little more... pizazz?" The story that would be made public, when necessary, was that she was the daughter of one of his more distant cousins. Her single mother was terminally ill. She was living with Bruce until her mother could take her in again. All the paper work had been drawn up of course. "Sooo." She began. "If you trust me to go to school, does that mean I can leave my room now?"

He Thought for a moment. "You are to adhere to a strict curfew. I know where you are at all times and unless noted otherwise, you're not to leave the grounds." Regardless of the strict rules, she was just happy she didn't need to stare at her ceiling anymore With a grin she looked out the window, but they weren't going the way they should, turning back to Bruce, he read her expression. "You're going to need some necessities."

As she gazed out the window to see the high end fashion district of Gotham approaching. A shopping spree! With a smirk she turned back with an evil glint in her eye. "What about some not so necessary accessories?" Bruce paled, he was already feeling a ache in his wallet as they pulled to a stop.

"Keep it low..." She jumped from across the car and wrapped her arms around his neck before giving him a kiss to the cheek. Once the door was opened she leapt from the car, leaving Bruce behind to blink in his seat.

-_end_-

Well of course if anyone was following they'd find it suspicious that he was spending all his money on a random kid. But that's how she was sitting in a new G.A. Uniform, new bag sitting next to her on the floor with all new supplies and even a new cellphone. She had no doubt for a second that the cellphone had been low jacked and that at any given moment Bruce would be able to listen in on any conversation she might be holding or find her location. She didn't care, the only people she had to contact in this world would be the bats, which of course were already preprogrammed.

"Already making headlines!" She chuckled as she slid the paper towards Bruce. "As I've heard it, some tabloids are even saying I'm a secret love child! There's debate as to who's the lucky lady!" Bruce looked over his section of the news paper at the front page. He'd already seen it of course, even expected it. "If they only knew..."

"They're not supposed to. That's the point." Dick spoke for the first time since he'd mumbled a 'hello' when he first got in. It was tense, she knew he didn't like her. She wasn't used to this, to seeing an unfriendly Dick Grayson. She was used to her big brother scooping her up to give her a crushing bear hug, or ruffling her hair and calling her their little 'baby bird'. She wanted him to place his hand on he shoulder, look her in the eyes and assure her it was all going to be okay.

She wasn't stupid. She knew he was jealous. As nice as it was to find that Dick, the golden boy of Robins, was as insecure as any of them as a child, she sure wished she had her big brother back. It drove an pang of pain into her heart but it also made her want to retaliate, as was her nature.

"I know that, I was just saying!" she said back a bit snippy she received a glare from him in return, She glared right back, Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose..

"Alright you two! Off to school!" Bruce found it mildly amusing that they both turned to him at the same moment, both carrying the same look on their face. As much as Dick would deny it or hate to hear it, she could be his double. There! They both turned to glare at each other again before picking up their bags and heading out to the car. It was like they planned to do everything in unison.

They sat across from each other in the car. She had tried to quell the anger inside her over his thickheaded actions. A bad side effect of the nano-bots that had allowed her to learn what she needed to become Sparrow, was a quick blinding temper. She had to work three times harder than any of them to keep it under control. Still he kept his glare. "Are you NEVER going to talk to me?"

"Bruce may believe you but I don't. You're story is way too convenient! What do you really want?" He said, narrowing his eyes and leaning forward as if to interrogate her.

"Listen! I'm not trying to steal Bruce from you, I just-"

"You think you could!" He was cocky, there was a laugh in there. Was he saying she wasn't good enough to be part of the family? The anger was boiling inside her, she could feel the altered pieces of her mind twitching and burning as she tried to keep herself under control. In the end she just muffled a scream as she flopped back into the seat.

"URRR-AHHH! You're so frustrating!"

The rest of the ride was spent in silence as they glared at each other.

AN- Super short but hey, less than 24 hrs after the last update! Plus I just wanted to give a little snippet showing more of her personality and a little more from Dick. Couple things, I'm not sure if Bruce has ANY family, but for purposes of this story he has some floating around so no one get suspicious (the old tv series with Adam West Bruce had an "aunt B" Real aunt or substitute one IDK but just saying...)

and secondly.. Sorry to make Dick seem like such a brat but he comes out so jealous in the series (ie When Bats talked to kaldur) and the new comic series (where he was staring at a father/son playing in the park mid sentence...) anyway! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING- **This may be pushing 'T' rating as far as it can go but I still think it's 'T' AN let start off by saying, in this chapters there's a remark said kindda concerning homosexuality that could be taken as.. well kindda bad. BEFORE you flame me, let me tell you this, my personal view on the subject is plain, love is love, so I'm NOT against homosexuals..(written plenty of yaoi in my day...) ok.. no flames... and secondly.. this chapter gets a bit more graphic on her past, mentions drugs and child abuse and general crappiness of her life.. you've been warned

The day went as well as she could have hoped for. Reporters and photographers flooded the gates to snap shots of her as she entered the school. Everyone wanted to know who she was, why Bruce had taken her in. They'd done the same when her father had his brains splattered and Bruce had given her a place to stay. No respect, vultures each and everyone of them. There were whispers in the hall of course. Some took the chance to prove they were 'better; than her, others grabbed hold of the opportunity, fake smiles and pushing their family name at her, as if 'befriending' her would cause her to push a deal through between Bruce and their parents

Class held her attention as well as any kid. Could she repeat what the teacher said word for word? Could she answer any and all questions? Would she be able to break out and give an essay orally and get an easy A? Of course, she was a Bat! Was she happy to be there? HELL NO! She'd find herself subconsciously reaching for the pager she'd keep at her waist. It was like a phantom limb. Of course it's been taken away with all her other toys when she entered the manor but she could still feel the weight of the bat pager, still looked down as if this Batman would ever call her for something.

Luckily enough, because of their age difference Dick, or Richard as she had to take to calling him inside the hoytty toytty academy, was a grade level above her. She didn't see him during classes which was a relief. With each change of periods she could feel him glaring holes into the back of her head as she switched books or moved to a different room. She was sure he'd even been late to his own classes. Rarely were his own classes next to hers, but he''d apparently found it necessary to make sure she entered each one of her classes before heading to his own. When others were looking they'd both force a smile, make it seem like it was all okay, that they were cousins who truly enjoyed each others time...

Gym came with a sense of relief and a whole new wave of troubles. She looked forward gladly to the physical activities. Being under suspicion by the Bat meant she was pretty well confined. She hadn't had a good work since she got to this crazy, upside down world... Well unless you count the almost bleeding out as she ran to the manor... However, when the other girls were changing in the locker room, primping and preening, worrying about getting sweaty in front of some crush they had, she was holding onto her clothes self-consciously, looking for a dark corner to change in. She'd of course received open glares as she stood there. Coming to the conclusion the girls were not leaving any time soon she decided to head for the attached bathrooms.

Safely locked away in the stall she could hear what they tried to whisper. Or maybe they had wanted her to hear. The upper class was never really good at sparing some ones feelings. The most you could ever hope to gain from these people was a frenemy. Apparently the new debate was that !- she was one drugs and didn't want anyone to see her track marks, which ultimately lead into her staying with Bruce as a means to get clean or 2- She'd gotten work done or stuffed her bra and didn't want t anyone to know. She found it odd that they'd think she'd gotten a boob job this early, but then again, she was a bit more developed than most, and she didn't doubt for a second that given enough cash you'd be able to find a doctor willing to do anything to anyone but still...

She waited, listening as the girls had a laugh at her expense. Eventually, the girls filed out, leaving behind nothing but the dripping of a leaky faucet and her own breathing. Her fingers ran down a slightly raised line of flesh across the top of her chest. Her skin was a map of scars, each having a story of it's own. Many were from Sparrow, several were from before Sparrow even existed. Her Father had been anything but gentle after her mother had died. Being on the streets did nothing to help..

Her eyes traveled to the tender inside of the elbow of her left arm. It had faded, but she knew it was there, could still see where the chemicals of the drug had burned her skin and vein when they'd held her against the slimy brick wall and stuck her with the needle. She could feel his bonny fingers and smell his rancid breath wisping out over yellow teeth as he leaned in close..

She snapped to. There was a cold sweat pouring from her, breath labored and pulse racing as she stared at the stall door. She'd not lapsed into these memories for over a year. Why now..

The door to the gym creaked open, catching the attention of the whole class, including the Female teacher with chopped hair in a jogging suit, She was pretty sure her husbands name was Jane...

"Fischer, you're late!" She barked out. A flash hit her as a memory was dug up. Her father, dragging her along in the heels he'd throw at her, her clothes half hanging off as he dragged her into the alley. The punk teen emerging from the shadows... 'you're late Fischer!'... Several snickers from her classmates brought her attention back quickly.

"Sorry ma'am. Won't happen again." Taking her place in the line up she waited for the instructions of the class like everyone else. Luckily enough for her it was a basketball day. Something to distract her, and she took pride in destroying her opponents that day. However, before she the end of the day she could feel that ache in her shoulder. As some would say 'it hurt so good'. (AN/lol) It ached, but she was glad it did, she was getting a workout, she was getting right back in the saddle, or as close as she could get since she couldn't patrol at night.

The rest of the day slipped by rather uneventfully. Lunch had come and gone with her eating much like a bird and alone at her own table. When the final bell rang, like most pre-teen/ teenagers around the world, she couldn't wait to get out. Of course the moment she stepped from her classroom Richard was there, waiting, following her out to the car where Alfred waited, door open.

"Master Richard, don't you have after school activities today?"

Dani looked back over her shoulder where she'd begun to climb into the car. 'Like.. legit after school activities...?' she thought.. 'He lets him do stuff... other than Bat work...' Her eyes were naturally wide in surprise.

"Well yeah but-" He was cut off by a stern look from the old man "Fine." He grumbled. "Tell Bruce to call if anything happens. ANYTHING." He made it a point to look at her as he said that. Not being able to help herself she stuck her tongue out at him before climbing fully into the vehicle. To prevent further childishness Alfred shut the door, perhaps a bit harder than he needed to, to place a barrier between the two.

OK! Short chapter again. But I should be writing later today... and the next chapter will actually have some fun BAT stuff in it.. yay! I'm almost to the action packed parts! You guy have no idea how bad I just wanna skip ahead to those parts! Plus, I figured he does after school clubs based on the episode where it shows he's a "mathlete" I would assume that means he's in some club.. right? And it just works well for my story so.. yea... deal with it... lol **REVEIW**


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ Okay.. I know I kindda lied... It took me SOOOO long to update.. sorry bout that... There's plenty of references in this chapter if you can find it. I don't know how old most of my readers are, or if they have much knowledge beyond YJ or even the Animated series of the 90's! (I'm 23, watched the old adam west batman all the way through to the new YJ stuff including some comics. Is that sad...?) If you do, You'll understand the references, if not...it's not that bad, think of it as a bit of mystery to find out about later! lol

She couldn't help the sigh of relief that passed her lips as she walked through the door of the mansion. Being anywhere but home felt like an act. Here she was Sparrow... Even if she had basically been 'grounded' as they called it when you weren't allowed on patrol. She dropped the bag just inside as she threw her arms over her head in a stretch. "So where's Bruce?" She asked the Butler that had preceded her into the house.

"Master Bruce is still at the office I'm afraid." He said a bit stiffly. Dani shifted her head to the side for a moment before bending to pick up her bag.

"Right! Well I got homework to do.. I know how Bruce hates when we slip below an A+ in any subject!" She said a bit sarcastically as she headed for the stairs. She walked up and turned the corner, Alfred watching her as she went. After a moment he headed over towards the kitchen to prepare dinner.

No less than 40 seconds after Alfred had left did Dani poke her head from around the corner of the stairs. Bruce wasn't at work. If Alfred had driven them to school today that means Bruce had to of driven himself to work. She'd taken a peak, all the cars that she had counted before leaving were in the garage. The only logical explanation for why Alfred would lie, is because Bruce was in his second "office"

With footsteps only a trained member of the Bat tribe could pull off she slipped down the stairs headed straight for the old grandfather clock. She kept a watchful eye out for Alfred along the way, glancing over he shoulder at the groan that was made as the clock slid out of the way to the entrance. Her heart was racing, she's not had this excitement in a while. Once tucked into the landing before the steps leading down to the cave she closed the clock again, no reason to tip Alfred off if he were to pass by.

Once the secret passage was closed off once more she hugged to its back. Looking down at the steep steps she didn't need any of her tools to know that the lasers were there, or even to know WHERE they were. There was a pattern, something she's found out quite early when she would sneak into the cave before Sparrow was even conceived. If she managed to sneak in without Bruce knowing it without training, imagine what she could do now...Of course she'd never been injured then..

Stretching her neck from side to side and rubbing at her injured shoulder she tried to calculate her success. She wasn't Tim, she wasn't one fore probability, but she wasn't stupid. The steps were small, steep and she wasn't at 100%. One miscalculation and she'd tumble down to a neck snapping death.

With a deep breath She leaned forward, almost as if diving into a pool from it's side. When her palms touched the step below her her actions slowed as she stiffened, her body a bit tense as she moved her legs carefully through the invisible laser tripwires. She could feel the pull in her shoulder, more so than when she'd been playing in gym. She welcomed it. Pulling her legs between the first two lasers she straightened to a full hand stand. Wobbling back and forth from one hand to the next so she could turn the other way, from her pack from the next two lasers to the front. Snaking a pointed foot through the hole of the two higher beams she pushed off the step with her hands as she lept through, keeping her body in a perfect arch to cross over the beam without hitting its twin and still land on the step below.

Still got it!

With a grin she twisted, moving with more speed as she kicked out her left leg dangerously close to the wall between two criss crossing beams, ducking low, skipping a step and once there, switching it up and kicking out her right leg on the opposite side and again with the left one she was through with that one. Oh how she'd missed this!

It got little rough further down. Bruce and his super paranoia. She was at the last step. Beams crisscrossed with barely an inch space between them from the step and up for a good five and a half feet. Up ahead she could see the bat computer screen. There was a platform ahead that blocked out the occupant of the seat in front of said computer that she was certain was there. With a grin pressed herself to one side of the wall, building up as much of a run as she could towards it match, 'walking' up it for a few steps, just enough to get enough leverage to spring off it and above the trip lasers, just barely passing between the beams and the ceiling above the entrance. There was a slight noise as she landed, rather soft considering the clunky school shoes she wore and the height she'd come from. She caught herself with her arms, ducking down early to her belly upon landing to soften the sound. She waited a moment, grinning when she didn't hear the Bat react. Raising slowly she she looked to her left, Bruce was still at the computer, fully suited. Standing on her feet she began to strut to the steps of the platform with confidence, Once reaching the top step she let out a loud whistle, alerting the Big ol' Bat to her presence. "This place sure seems empty! Hey! At least you got the penny and dino!" She pointed with her left index finger as she began to walk down the steps leading to the landing with the large super computer.

She turned back to the Bat with a cocky grin once she reached the bottom step, finding him to have stood from his seat, eyes narrowed behind his cowl. Yes it was hard to know what was going on behind that damn mask but after being with him as long as she had, plus that fact she'd had Tim and Dick to train her on the mysteries of the Batman, she could tell. "You should really try not to scowl so much Batsy, it causes premature wrinkles. Makes poor Bruce Waynes life all the harder." She wagged a mocking finger at him as she passed him, headed for the large chair.

"What are you doing down here." He demanded. She was certain that voice would make most criminals wet themselves... Her? She was on the receiving end of it for months on end during training. To her it held as much threat as a parent's 'so help me I'll turn this car around'. She threw herself back into the overly large swivel chair, causing it to spin around multiple times as she threw her feet out and cupped her hands behind her head

"You should work on the trust issues you know. Even the great Batman needs friends." At his look when the chair stopped she cocked her head, propping her head on her right fist and she leaned the elbow on the arm of the chair. "Yes, even more than Robin" She closed her eyes, breathing in deep. There was the slightly moist smell of the cave, there was the smell of the grease from the car, the oil used to keep all their toys clean and from rusting. There was the tickling heat from the computer exhaust, the sweet echo of bats. She felt home.

"So this is what it looked like back in the day huh?" She opened her eyes, looking about the cave nostalgically. "Pretty much the same, minus the clutter... and the cars" She added after glancing over towards the Batmobile. She remembered that model!

Glancing off to her right she recognized the area back against the wall. The displays weren't there yet, but there was no mistaking it. Her heart sank a bit, remembering back to the suit that hangs there, a constant reminder to what COULD happen, of what WAS to happen.,, What HAS happened...

She was more like him than any of his other birds... They even came from a similar past.. was she doomed to repeat his mistakes? Without noticing she clasped her right hand over the injection site of her left arm and it began to tingle and heat. Squeezing for a second and fighting back the nausea with a hard swallow she turned to the large screen.

The scientific mumbo jumbo served it's purpose to distract her as she tried to decipher it. "Wormholes and the such huh?"She randomly flicked through the files, scrolling through them in a browse. "If you're studying this it would appear that you believe me.." She looked over her shoulder with an 'I told you so' grin. "Well I guess if I'm going to get back home I could have worse people on the job!"

"You're taking chance not wearing..."

"Wearing a mask..." She matched and cur him off. "Yeah yeah, I know, rules and all that" She spun around again, pointing a finger directly at him. "You took all my toys from me and never gave them back remember?"

"I never gave you permission to come down here." He said gruffly, dangerously. It sent a shiver down her spine and she chose her next words very carefully.

"If you didn't have some kind of proof that it was possible you wouldn't be studying this, "She gestured to the screen. "Very few people were ever able to get the drop on you, let alone get to the cave.. if I was associated with any of them, I'd have tried to kill you a long time ago..." She met his eyes behind his cowl. "I know it's hard to have in our field of work but you're just gunna have to trust me this time..."

"Where's Bruce?" Dick Ran through the door, pausing only to ask the butler and steal a cookie from the tray the old man offered.

"He's in his 'office' I believe" Alfred replied. 'office' being code for the cave.

"Thanks AL!" He called out as he ran up the steps to his room. Tossing his back pack across the room he went about quickly changing into his 'civilian' clothes, all too happy to get out of the itchy uniform. Throwing on his black jeans and red hooded sweatshirt he tucked the pair of glasses into the neck of the shirt as he headed downstairs. Bruce would throw a fit that he didn't do his homework but it was a Friday, he had all week to do his work! He hoped he could convince Bruce to let him out, he certainly needed to unwind lately.

With a wide grin he headed right for the old clock, keying in the code to disarm the alarm as he headed down. Finally! He could talk to Bruce alone, maybe they could even get a patrol in, or maybe Bruce had a mission he'd be let in on. He let his min wonder. Who would it be this time, scarecrow, Dent, Ivy...? Being a hormonal boy he couldn't help the shiver that traveled down his spine. He shouldn't hope to have to fight a super villain like ivy but his hormones got the better of him!

His fantasies crumbled when he walked to the edge of the platform Below he saw more than just the figure of his mentor. He saw the figure of that girl as she leaned over the control of the main computer along side Bruce. She'd stripped of the jacket, wearing now only her white dress, button down shirt and pleated skirt which barely covered anything from his view. His anger won out over hormones as he stomped down the stair, drawing the attention of both occupants of the cave. His fire. only rose higher as he saw she'd been given a uniquely 'feathered' gray/black domino mask.

"What's she doing here!" He demanded

Dani spun from the computer where she'd been attempting to listen to Bruce explain possible explanations behind her sudden travel, even trying to add to the conversation. Her eyes fell on Dick... His outfit was... interesting... better than sweater vests... (A/N: XD) "Dick" she gasped out before she realized it, feeling like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar for some unexplainable reason.

"Don't you call me that!"He turned with a glare to her.

"Robin!" It was that threatening tone that drew both birds attention.

Dick didn't care, his temper was flaring. "You let her down in the cave? You really believe her?"

"I'M in charge here. I make the rules. I decide who's allowed in the cave."

Dani watched the intense glare that was shared between them with panic building in her gut. Things had turned sour between Bruce and Dick when he was a teen. Something had driven a wedge between them causing Bruce to retract into his shell like a hermit crab, Dick hid himself away from the family for years... Was SHE the one driving a wedge between them?

"Robin..." She reached out tentatively. He ripped his arm away from her. He continued to glare at Bruce for a moment longer.

"I'm going to the team." He snapped out as he pulled the glasses over his baby blues before heading away towards the zeta beam transporter. Dani let out a small gasp, following him for a moment, trying to bring him back.

"Robin!" She called after him as he disappeared into the white light. His words dawned on her. She turned to the dark looming figure behind her. "Team..?"

"Later." Was Batmans only words as he turned back to the computer.

'team'... The Teen Titans..? He'd already assembled them...? Starfire, Raven Gar and Vic...?

It was already beginning. The family was already falling apart right in front of her...

OK! I'd like to say to those out there following but not reviewing... REVIEW! ^.^ I'd love to hear from you! If you're reading it chapter by chapter or added it to favorites you have to have a reason for it, let me know, lets start a conversation on it! Talk to me, I'm a starving artist... you're reviews feed me! lol I appreciate all those who have reviewed! Thanks, hope to hear from ya all!


	9. Chapter 9

For starters, lets just make it clear, she's not gunna be able to "outdo" batman... she got the drop on him cuz 'stealth' is like her strong point.. hence her costume (for those that looked at it in chapter 1) Even tho they toned down Robins suit in this series, it's still flashy, still scream "BOY TARGET" Cuz if you saw a big red chest in a dim, dreary city like Gotham it'd stick out... now maybe if he was in Vegas... ANYWAY! That's why her outfit is Black/Grey/brown... colors you'd actually see in a city (IE buildings) Yea... Batman still kicks her ass...

Dani stared at her plate, poking and rolling the food about. Alfreds cooking was certainly good, and the smell was tempting but she didn't have much of an appetite. It'd been two years since she'd felt this alone, sitting alone at the large dinner table. "Where's Dick,,,?" She asked, hardly more than a whisper.

"Master Bruce has informed me that he will be staying with friends for a while." of course meaning his team.

"I was afraid of that..." She prodded the food a bit more before looking up to the old man pleadingly. Normally Alfred wouldn't let them leave the table till they were done, including all the veggies, like some horrible sitcom family... "I'm sorry Alfred, I'm not feeling good right now... May I be excused?" After a moment of her most sincere puppy dog eyes Alfred gave a nod as he picked up the plate.

Immediately she headed for her room. With all that had gone on she earlier she hadn't taken off her uniform, at least not fully. Tugging the buttons from their matching holes she slipped her white dress shirt from her shoulders, catching it with her right hand and tossing it in the direction of the bed to land on the be at it's foot. Pulling at the zipper of her uniform she shimmied her hips as she strode towards the closet, shaking it free from her hips, hooking her toes as it reached her ankles and tossing it to land with it's top. Reaching into her recently filled closet she tugged down a pair of roll over yoga pants and an oversized shirt to pull over her undershirt.

Glancing to the clock it was still early. Unable to keep still she began to stretch in the center of her room. She began simple enough, touch your toes, side bends. It wasn't anything more than the cheerleaders or athletes at school would do Pulling her leg up so her ankle met her ear, well perhaps some of the best cheerleaders could pull that off... By the time she was bent backwards, hanging onto her ankles like some contortionist.. That was beyond anyone at school...

From there she moved into a handstand, taking a few 'steps' on her palms. She could feel that burn come back to her injured shoulder, feel the shake in her muscles. Still, if Bruce could push through so could she! Steeling her face she began to push up, lifting her palms off the hardwood floor and placing all her weight towards her fingers. She felt that tremor running through her whole body, felt the sweat dripping from her nose as the heat rose to her face. Before she could get to the top pads of her fingers she let out a cry, barely controlling her fall so she wouldn't break her nose, landing on her back with a hard thud. Her hand flew to her shoulder and tears sprang to her eyes.

The pain from her shoulder had very little to do with the tears. Yes, it hurt, but they were trained for this. THAT is what made her cry. If her Batman saw her now, he'd be ashamed. How could she let one injury stop her! If Nightwing or Robin saw her... They'd risked the wrath of the Bat to get her in! Nightwing had spent days training her, improving her flexibility, teaching her how to evade in the air, teaching her everything he knew! She was a waste of time!

She slammed her head into the floor. Now she was crying! Batmans birds didn't cry! The very thought of her family, the family she knew, only caused her tears to go from pricking the corner of her eyes to flowing freely down her face. She Covered her face. They had to be so disappointed...

Bruce watched the form of the girl crying on her bedroom floor across the closed circuit feed. He didn't have audio but he didn't need it to hear the sobs that wracked her body. He watched her head bounce off the floor when she slammed it back as self punishment. It made him wince.

"Seems the young lady is having trouble adjusting." Alfred approached with a tray of coffee to set Bruce up before he began patrol. He tried to keep professional but Bruce detected that worry in the older mans voice. Alfred may be put off about thee situation, the fact that their dynamic was offset by her arrival and how Dick was reacting but he wasn't heartless. He was anything but, Bruce knew first hand.

Bruce accepted the steaming cup from the older man, staring intently at the screen as he watched the young pre-teen rise to her knees, swiping at her tear streak face, scrubbing it to tr and cover up that she'd been crying. "From what I've heard there would be plenty of reason for that." Seeing that she was headed for her door he clicked the camera off, knowing just where she was headed.

"You believe her then, sir?" His voice held none of the contempt for the idea like Dick had. Alfred was truly leaving this decision up Bruce.

"I believe it's possible. She does know a bit too much to not have some connection (AN1-) I believe she's being sincere." The more cynical part of Bruces mind didn't want to give in that easy. It insisted that he couldn't trust her, especially since she knew so much about them. It was a danger. But some gut instinct was telling him she gave no warning sign for someone trying to pass a lie off on the worlds greatest detective. She truly seemed sincere, mischievous, a bit of a troublemaker at times, but an honest one,"I believe she's earned the benefit of the doubt for now." The butler nodded and made a noise in the affirmative.

Just then he heard a clink of feet, heavier than they need to be, on the metal platform. It was Danielle's way of announcing herself without as much of a show as before. She was calm compared to her earlier arrival. He knew it could be attributed to her emotional state but he wasn't going to say anything if she didn't. With a cool, even voice she spoke up. "What are you researching tonight?"

Downing almost half the coffee in one go he placed the cup down at the console. "I'm patrolling tonight" He said standing and heading for the car. Her eyes brightened a bit.

"I can suit up in just a min-"

"Alone!" He called to her as she was running towards where he'd allowed her to see him pull her mask from last she was in the cave. She stopped dead, turning to him.

"You don't want me to come..." He could hear the hurt in her voice. He couldn't let it affect him. She was hurt. She could try to cover it up, play it off and git her teeth all she wanted but he knew she was in no condition to go out. Not only didn't he not know her capabilities but if she wasn't 100% he'd be distracted all night. Each night he brought Dick out was hard enough on him, the constant worry gnawing at his gut each time the boy left his sights. He wouldn't risk her. He didn't know enough about he.

She followed him to the car. "You'd rather go out on those streets alone than to take me!" Quick to anger, he noted. "You let me in the manor, you trust me in the cave! But you won't trust me in the suit! You can't leave me here!" She demanded as he got into the drivers seat of the batmobile.

"Watch me." The top of the vehicle slid shut, she slammed her fist against the top as he started it up, jumping back as he sped out. She picked up a stray rock and chucked it at the escaping vehicle, missing by a long shot as she let out a frustrated shout.

It was a late night, even for Batman. It was a race between him and the sun to see who would make it home first. Once he hopped from the car Alfred was there to meet him. He was glad to see the old man, but he became concerned when Alfred welcomed him back in a hushed voice. "What's wrong Alfred?" He questioned pulling his armored top off, cape and cowl already resting in Alfreds arms. He pulled on a pair of sweat right over the rest of his suit. The butler put his finer to his lips as he lured Bruce over towards the chair in front of the computers. Halfway there he could see the lump under the blanket lay over her. Her head was propped on the arm of the chair facing the car, mask adhered to her eyes, following the rules even in sleep.

"I'm sorry sir." Alfred whispered. "She refused to go up until you came back. She fell asleep just a bit ago."

"It's okay Alfred." Kneeling down by the chair he spoke softly to her. "Hey.." She stirred in her sleep. "Hey come on... you've got to get to bed." She groaned. Pulling the solvent from his belt before handing it to Alfred he spritzed it carefully, working at removing the mask. She seemed in a state that she was aware of what he was doing, just too tired to care. Once the mask was off he wrapped the blanket around her, pulling her into his arms easily. She felt lighter than a feather in his arms. "Lets get you to bed.."

AN-1 Okay, for anyone that's actually read the batman comics, you can laugh with me at the inside joke that Tim was able to find out pretty much all she knows and was NOT a part of the family... Heck he wasn't even in the double digit age! lol okay... no more..

GO FORTH AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

AN- YAY quick update! Lol okay, for **CANDYAPPLES101- **thanks for the review! To answer questions you might have, Sparrow IS an original character from me. I don't know if you read the comics but her origin story, which is on my profile, even thought no ones reading it, ( ) was from a mix between the old 90's cartoon and the main comic books of batman. If you haven't read the comics, they made a 'multivers' which is basically unlimited parallel universes so they could play around (IE kill someone) and not have it affect the main time line, Young justice (the cartoon) is just that. There were comics a while back But **TIM** **DRAKE** was Robin, Wally wasn't part of it and I don't think Artemis was either. She's from **THAT** world! In her world Dick never ran Young justice, He was leader of Teen Titans,(plus he's Nightwing by the time she joins the team) so she thinks that's the "Team" he's talking about. So basically she's in for a surprise.

Bruce was enjoying his sleep. His deep sleep. Like the type of sleep he so rarely gets. Being as he was out so late, coupled with the fact that Dick was with his team and the girl would probably be sleeping in as well he'd allowed himself to sleep in this time. He trusted Alfred to alert him if there were any 'hostage' situations or bombings that needed Batman to sweep in and save the day. He hadn't actually expected it though. At about 12pm, he shot up from the bed when he heard the banging on his door.

Throwing on a robe he rushed to the door., swinging it open he was met by Alfred, a worried look in his eyes. "The girl is gone!"

Panic instantly flew to his heart as he pushed past Alfred, running down the hall. When she's negotiated a room from him, claiming that was the room he'd given her from whatever world she'd come from he found it odd that it was so close to his, not far from Dicks. He always wanted to keep the boy close. Did he need to keep her close?

The door swung open, slamming into the wall behind it. There was no sign of a struggle, the room was neat and tidy. The only suspicion was the wide open window, curtain fluttering in the breeze mockingly. Ice gripped his heart. He turned, running for the cave, Alfred following shortly behind.

Once in the cave he flew to the computer, bringing up the surveillance feed, first from her room and rewinding it till he saw her, pausing it. He saw her, poised on the window sill wearing a long baby blue tunic with white leggings. Luckily he could see her shoes, they were traced. Looking at the time stamp of the footage he could see it was approximately 3 hours ago. Then the feed from outside the manor. He watched as she headed straight for the main road, still alone. While a certain weight was lifted from his heart knowing that the girl wasn't kidnapped another was crushing him.

Where was she?

Danielle Fischer sat on a bench, overlooking the playground. She had a clear view of the sandbox and swings where children squealed and shriek, running from their parents when they tried to scoop them up. Though she sat with her hands gently folded on her lap, calmly staring out to the swings, her heart and mind were racing. She blinked when she heard the snap of a twig under the large feet carrying the man behind her in her direction. She didn't look, didn't need to in order to know who it was. She didn't flinch when he sat down next to her, didn't make a move. They sat in silence for a moment, both watching the children play.

"I could have removed the tracers you know.." She whispered out, never taking her eyes of a pair of girls swinging on the set. He made a noise in the affirmative. There was a long silence as they continued to watch, her eyes never leaving the pair of girls on the set. She knew he wanted answers, but he also knew she wasn't going to cause trouble. He could be patient when he needed to be.

"The one in the green shirt... She's Fanella... she would be nine now...The one in the red.. That's Kerra... She'll be turning 8 in a week..." She said in monotone. Bruces eyes immediately focused on the two girls swinging on the set. His mind worked fast, he could assume why she was telling him this, but he remained silent. It was a minute before a young woman in a sun dress, appearing to be about 8 months pregnant called their names, bringing the girls attention to a small picnic set up on the grass just a little to the twos left.

The two girls ran to their mother, running around the blanket a bit, shouting, the woman spinning around to watch the pair with a bright, loving smile as they squealed before a man, presumably the father threw out his arms catching the two as they tried to pass, pulling them into an embrace. They giggled as he dragged them down onto the blanket, doing his best to tickled the both of them at the same time. The mother made an 'oh' face and placed a hand on her stomach. They could hear as the girls shout 'let me feel! Let me feel." The older sister placed her hand on the bulging belly while the younger girl placed her ear there, hoping to hear the heartbeat.

"And that... That's me..." He heard the crack in her voice, noticed how she was blinking rapidly to try and force the tears away. "I remember... When I was very young... That we'd come here every Saturday when the weather was good... Kerra told me it was like tradition.. that they'd done it for as long as they could remember... Until we lost everything... "

Bruce now understood fully why she'd made her voyage out here. If he had just one more chance to see his parents, to feel his fathers hand on his shoulder, embrace his mother, he'd jump at it! He wouldn't give it a second thought. This child had the chance to see her family in happier times, to feel that love towards her that she had obviously not felt for some time...

From what he'd been told, if it held true, the 'love' he saw from the man sitting next to his pregnant wife wouldn't last. She'd explained to him, troubled by financial woes, living on the streets and after her mothers death, the man had sold off his children to drug dealing pimps.. Even his Ten year old girl that now sat so bravely next to him. He couldn't imagine the pain in her broken heart, seeing the man that gave you life, that abandoned you, to see him so happy, see him playing 'house' with the family he took from you.

He looked over to see the tremor in her shoulders. He scooted closer to her on the bench, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. "It's okay to cry.." He whispered. She turned to him, eyes brimming with unshed tears. She sniffled one or twice, trying to hold it back before she threw herself into his arms, silently letting the tears flow, staining his suit.

Bruce was still awkward at this. Dick had cried into his arms many times when he'd taken him in, every years on the anniversary of his parents death, and any time he'd had a nightmare. Still, with all the practice, he never felt like he knew what to do when someone needed a shoulder to cry on, never knew what to say. So he did just what he did for Dick, he held her.

AN- Short, but hey, it's only like 12 hrs later! Plus this scene was just bugging me... I had it in my head since I started this dang story...


	11. Chapter 11

YAY! ACTION! ^.^ Sorry if Dick is a little OOC...

Dick was a jumble of emotions. He'd spent the whole weekend at mount justice, avoiding Batman and their little "guest". While the time away from the stress at home, being able to spend time with the only real friends he had, had eased the tension he was feeling, Bruce hadn't called for him. Not a word from his mentor to check up on him, no mission for the team, no patrol. Nothing.

He tried to convince himself it was because the Dark Knight had been busy, not because SHE was there. That theory became harder to believe as he stepped from the transporter to see her there She was on the far side of the cave, having at the heavy bag.  
>His eyes narrowed instantly but he watched her for a moment. She was quick. The blows were fast, steady and powerful judging by the sway of the bag.<p>

"Feelin' better?" With one final punch she turned to face him, catching the bag as it swung back at her. Though she worse her mask, white out lenses down, he knew that smirk that was on her face reached her eyes.

"What are you doing down here." He demanded, heading towards the training area marked off by equipment and padded mats. He didn't see Bruce anywhere. His heart locked up a bit at that though.

"Chill! Daddy Bats is letting me train down here. I can't get rusty just cause I got stuck in some weird time travel trap..." She looked him in the eyes... er shades, with a broad smile. "So hows the girlfriend?"

Dicks eyes widened behind his glance, truly taken by surprise. "What! I don't have a girlfriend!" He sputtered, his cheeks tinting red just the slightest.

"Sure you do. You know! Red hair, alien..." (AN/she's talking bout Starfire from Teen titans,He's thinking Megan. lol)

"She's not my girlfriend!" She looked at him with a knowing smirk. It then dawned on him. "How do you know about her anyway!" Danielle walked around the bag, unwrapping her hands as she went and clicking to raise the lenses from her mask.

"I told you, I'm from the future. Of course I know about her. I know the rest of your team too. They're big in my world. They're actually kindda my secondary mentors. They take us kids in when Bats can't baby sit us." She looked over her shoulder at him. He still had that glare on his face. She sighed. "I was hoping you'd be over this by now. If even Batman can find it possible that I'm telling the truth why can't you?" e continued his glare. "And we thought Bruce had trust issues..."

"Who's we?"

She turned to him, trying to gauge his reactions, trying to determine if it would be a mistake. "Robin and I." She stated bluntly/

"I'M Robin!" He said sternly.

"For now." She stated. At his growl of anger and step to move closer she continued. "Did you think you'd be the BOY wonder forever? You have to grow old just like the rest of us!" Even though there was a bitter part of her that wanted to crush him, tell him how him and Bruce barely talked anymore, how they seemed to fight every time they did, she held it back. That didn't stop her head from snapping to the side as he slapped her, open palmed across the right side of her face.

The cave fell silent.

She didn't move. For a moment he thought he saw an inhuman flash behind her eyes, a flicker of something electric as she glared at him sideways. "Wrong move Dickie." Before he can make any sort of comeback to her name for him he had the air knocked out of him with a swift kick to his stomach that sent him flying across the room . When he headed for the floor he flipped, doing a hand spring on the mat and landing in a crouch facing her, one hand where he could swear he felt a foot print.

Across the mats she took stance, an evil grin on her face, a dark sparkle in her eye. Extending her arm she raised her hand, palm to the roof of the cave and curled her fingers in towards her palm in a "come get me" gesture. With an evil grin of his own he raised to his feet, taking his own stance. He took a step forward and to the right, she matched him, mirroring his every move as he tried to circle her. He was growing impatient, as was she, neither wanting to make the first move, each waiting for a mistake on their partners part.

She caved first. She charge, fist raised high and back. Dick prepared for the block but she faked at the last moment, sliding in to take out his legs. With hardly a second to spare he jumped, flipping in the air as she slid under him on the mat. Once he landed he had to raise his hands throwing his head back as he blocked a kick. She'd done a backwards handspring, swinging her legs down to connect with his head as she supported herself on her hands. Thinking her in a compromising situation he raised a leg, going to kick the side of her ribs. Instead she caught his leg under her arm, lodging her foot in space between his crossed arms and chest and with a violent twist threw the both of them sideways.

As they both headed for a tumbled they dislodged from each other, both successfully separating themselves from each other and landing on their feet He charged this time, throwing a punch she blocked with her right hand, circling it around and throwing his hand out as she went for a blow of her own. (AN- Wax on, Wax off Danielle San! HA!) He easily dodged, going for a successful leg sweep, spinning around and attempting to land a downward heel kick. Before he could get around with the devastating blow she sprang back in a somersault.

Before he could gain his bearings she flipped forward, kicking rapidly with her right foot, mixing her aim both high and low as he dodged, using his unnatural flexibility to avoid the powerful blows but only by centimeters each time. With great timing he caught her foot, she wasted not a moment her foot kicking out with her left, sending him skidding across the floor as she twisted to land with her head towards him, somersaulting once more to a standing position. For a moment they sized each other up.

Robin reached into his shirt, pulling a smoke pellet he threw it to the floor, sending up a smoke screen to cover his movement. He waited a moment, gauging her movements before he made his.

Leaping into the air he came from above her, landing both feet into her chest. She went back on the mats, but in the moment he had to look he could see she'd been braced for the attack, her right arm slipped under his feet and her falling back, while partly from impact, was also in preparation of her legs drawing up to kick him in the center of his back as she threw him up and away with her arm. Though a startled cry escaped his lips he rolled and landed on his feet, turning to face his opponent just as she'd done. The infrared lenses of her mask shone out of the scattering smoke.

He could feel the sweat pouring down the side of his face, watched as a few droplets fell to the floor from her nose and chin. Both kids were breathing heavily, both still in stance, both just waiting for the next move.

"That's enough." Came the gruff voice from behind Dick. Dani slipped from her stance at the sound, hands falling to her side. After a moment of distrust Dick did the same as his father stepped up beside them.

"Batman... How long have you..."

"Long enough." Danielle matched the Dark Knights tone and words exactly. The cowled man turned to look at her, eyes narrowed behind the mask. She cocked her head to the side unaffected by his glare, she received it every day.

"I know I've taught you better than this, Robin." He said sternly. Dicks heart sank. It was that angry/disappointed voice that he used. It cut him deep. "If you continue to lash out recklessly like this I will pull you from the team!"

An eyebrow raised behind Sparrows mask. 'pull him from the team'. Since when did Batman have any say in the Teen Titans?

"As for you." He turned on her, she tilted her head towards him to show she was listening. "While you are here I would suggest you not antagonize anyone!" She remained silent, lips drawn into a thin line. "Upstairs, the both of you!"

Dick glared at her, wanting to yell it was all her fault, tempted to throw another punch. After a moment she gestured with her hands towards the staircase, suggesting he go first.

"Ladies first"

Eyes narrowed he stepped towards her but thought better when he heard the growl from the caped crusader. Instead he headed for the manor above, followed a short distance behind by his rival.

Batman was left, watching them walk up the steps, mumbling and bickering amongst themselves. Truth be told, he could have stopped the fight much earlier but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He wanted to know what the girl was capable of out in the field. Very few could go hand to hand with Robin and hold their own. Most were much more experienced heroes or Metas. She was skilled, that much was clear, however, what unnerved him the most was was much the two had mimicked each other. She knew ALL his moves, she could pull off some of his more difficult move. It was like she was his clone, only more impulsive, more impatient. He hadn't thought it possible.

However what scared him the most...

Was her Anger...

Short but actiony! lol Sorry for the gratuitous AN s... I was writing at like 5 in the morning... I was bored and tired and that's how I kept myself entertained. Lol and HEY! no reviews on that last chapter...? I thought the touchy mushy sad scene would earn reviews for sure! Well maybe the violent one will! I gave the fight scene my best try, hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

FIRST OFF! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS/ALERTS/FAVS! Could you believe this started as like a crack fic? Something I was writing only cuz I couldn't get the idea outta my head and I had no real direction for the story? Lol

Couple personal messages.

_**Candyapples101**_- Yes he's older by about a year in this world. She's 12 going on 13. Being as this takes place late in the school year after they formed YJ He's either going to be 14 or IS 14 (DC changed Dicks Bday a few times so depends on which date you go by... some say the week before halloween others say the first day of spring...) Meaning in her world he's really almost 14 years older than her...

_**Darkryubaby-**_ Wow! She's designed to annoy you sometimes but I never meant for her to be the type of character you read about cuz you hate them! lol For those that read the comics I'd describe her as **JASON TODD** dough with **TIM DRAKE** chocolate chips, and **DICK** clusters rolled in, in some cases dusted with **DAMIAN WAYNE** flour coating baked in a **BATMAN** (not 'BRUCE') pan. She's from the future(kind of..) so she thinks she knows everything that's going to happen, that's why she assumes. But HEY! AS LONG AS YOU ENJOY READING I THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND REVIEWS! ^.^

EVERYONE ELSE I STILL LOVE YOU! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!

Danielle slammed the door shut behind her, blocking out the image of the boy who was entering his own room just a few doors down. She rested against the solid wood, finally letting the panic rise in her chest, breathing heavily as she looked around. She could feel her heart rate skyrocketing, the rush of blood filling her ears. She tried shaking it off with a vicious shake of her head, the heat inside her no dissipating. Turning to her left she spotted the bathroom. Shoving herself away from the door she ran across the wood floor and even quicker across tile as she threw the faucet on.

The water was like ice as she threw herself into the under the showers spray, fully clothed. Curling into a ball on the shower floor she gripped her head, tugging at her hair. Her eyes were shut tightly, trying to force out what had just happened, trying to deny what she was feeling. The water started out as ice daggers, sharp as razors as they seemed to slice to her nerves, still she sat. Soon her body began to numb, the shredding cold now more of a pang on firm skin. Her body reacted, her skin became paler, her body shiver and her lips quivered as she drew in shaky breaths from withing the cocoon she'd made within her arms and legs.

She tried to concentrate, tried to organize all the muddled thoughts racing through her, pushing back that rage as she'd done countless times before. How did she loose control? How could she attack Dick?

She shook her head, pulling at her hair as she let the stream wash away the tears she felt slip past her eyes.

Her head flew to the door as she heart a soft rap at the door, Bruces voice calling her name. All inner turmoil froze as she quickly scrubbed her face under the water, slamming the dial off and searching quickly for a robe. As quickly as she could she stripped of the now drenched clothing, peeling it from her skin before wrapping herself tightly in the plush robe. Picking up a near by towel she attempted to scrub some color back into her face. Satisfied that her body wasn't quivering anymore, though still cool to the touch she threw the towel aside, poking her head out the bathroom door. Bruce was right there.

"We need to talk." He wasn't using the Bat voice, but he wasn't the happy go lucky playboy either. With a huff she left the bathroom. Glancing to the alarm on the end table she could see she'd been shivering at the bottom of the shower for almost and hour and a half. She flopped on the bed, Bruce quickly followed, sitting beside her. "That spectacle back there-"

"He started it!" She interrupted.

"You said something you shouldn't have." His eyes narrowed accusingly at her.

"I told him the truth!" She defended. "He's nothing like MY Dick Grayson! He's not so childish!" She though back for a moment about her dear big brother. "Not about things like this anyway..." She added softly. Feeling she was loosing her point she turned pointing to her cheek. "He slapped me!

Bruce sighed. He wasn't good at playing dad to one child. He now found himself laden with TWO, feuding children at that. How could Batman keep the streets of Gotham at peace when he couldn't keep his own house at peace?

"I've already taken care of him for that. And perhaps he's not so childish because yours is older."

"Doesn't matter! Mine would nev-" She cut herself off abruptly. "Wait..." Her eyes were wide as she looked at him blinking.. "You just said..."

There was a 'slip' as Bruce pulled out a shiny slip of paper. Snatching the paper from between his fingers she recognized it instantly, her blood ran cold as she realized he'd found it, what he would think, how much of a lecture she would receive. In her hands was a small photo she'd slipped between the many layers of armor on her suit, tucked up against her chest. She'd painstakingly stitched it in, trying to match the original work flawlessly so even if captured no one would think to look. It was a photo of Tim, Dick and herself in civies. Alfred had snapped the shot when no one was really looking, save for Tim who was beaming at the camera. She had a bit of a shocked expression on her face, confused at what was going on and Dick had a lazy smile on his face from where he'd turned to look when Alfred had called them to looked for the shot.

"Your stitching's still at bit sloppy. When I examined the suit again under more scrutiny it was obvious." She looked up at him through damp bangs, eyes sad as there was a tightening in her chest from the image laid in the palm of her hand.

"How do you know it's Dick...?" She didn't know why she was trying to make him question himself. SHE knew the truth and if he believed it everything would move a lot more smoothly for her. For some reason she just needed to know there was no doubt.

"No matter how old he gets, I would never mistake my son." He confided in her, staring into her eyes to show how serious he truly was. In truth, Bruce had spent hours staring at the photograph, not wanting to part with it. Once he laid eyes on it he had no doubt those eyes belong to his son, even his silly lopsided smile belonged to the boy just a few rooms away, he knew it. However he couldn't get over the image of his little soldier as a man. His face was squared out, what little baby fat he had was gone and his hair much too long for Bruces liking. But it was his boy all grown up... With his little brother and sister it would appear.

"I've spoken to Dick about earlier. I think it best the two of you avoid having confrontations like that again or your punishments will be worse." He paused. "I think it best he not see this" He said looking down to the photograph. She nodded in understanding, looking down at the picture without looking away. "I'm looking into anything that had happened the night you came here and nights leading up to it." He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it firmly before leaving. He didn't say "I promise". She wasn't sure to feel better about it or not. Last time he had promised her something that seemed so impossible it'd been that he find her sisters. He did, and now the only thing standing between them and chaos in Gotham were the guards and gates of Arkham...

Perhaps if he'd said 'I promise' she'd return to find everyone dead... The last of her 'family' gone... No.. She didn't want promises... they never worked well in the end...

Again... short... And I wasn't entirely happy with this chapter but I just didn't know how to make it work... Hope this got out the teen (or tween) angst... _**IN EXPLAINATION**_ I don't want people to think she's crazy... She's kindda 'hulk-ish'... The nanobot things in her blood altered brain waves/synopsis/nerves. To start she was a wall flower, basically they altered her personality (cuz scientifically they say messing with the brain can do that) which leads her to be quick to anger... sometimes to the point of 'crazy' angry. Kind of roid rage... cuz that's what the villain who made it planned. Bunch of super soldiers dependent on his stuff BUT 9unlike bane...) They would be like criminally insane geniuses... Like total kickass.. hers was stopped before she became too crazy but she's still fighting to control the side effects... _**ALSO **_ just throwing it out there but if anyone wants to do fanart of this I'd love to see it.. I tried drawing some pics.. not too many came out well... Plus I'd consider it an honor to have sum1 do that for one of my stories! Just let me know! Drop me an PM with a link or something! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's a few hours later than I planned.. Not feeling good and SOOO tired But I HAD to post it, for those that follow.. Thank you all who added me to alerts/ favs.. special thanks to **Candyapples101**! Hope ya like this chapter. I know it seems like forever to introduce the team but I don't wanna have a marry sue where she come in and Bats just throw her on the team knowing nothing about her. Don't worry.. they're coming!

For the next week Danielle became just as reclusive and brooding as the bat. She went off to school and came back right after Alfred checked in countless times, probably just to make sure she didn't try sneaking out the window. His suspicions only grew when she didn't come down for dinner, she didn't visit the cave. She tried to keep her distance from Dick. She'd attacked him so recklessly. She WOULDN'T let that happen again. Due to this, the house had grown quiet. Even as they would pass each other in the hall, meet over the occasional breakfast she'd actually attend, they tended not to talk. As a point she tried not to even look at him, less she provoke him to begin another argument.

The tension was thick enough she was certain a knife wouldn't even be able to cut through. Her release from it all was meditation. She'd spent hours locked in her room after school each day, curtains drawn and lights off as she sat in the center of her room in the lotus position, fighting down the rage and anger that threatened to consume her. The very fact she had to fight to do so only served to anger her more. Her hatred for the man that had created the nano filled drug that had changed her, the man that had sold her to them, the society that had created that man. The furry built till she couldn't take it anymore.

With a gasp her eyes flew open. A few heavy breaths escaped her before she looked to the door. There hadn't been a knock but there didn't need to be one. "Enter" She called to the man on the other side.

The door slid open slowly, Bruce emerging on the other side. Come to think of it it was rare she saw the man the last few days. Rising from the floor her expression didn't change from it'd indifference if not slightly annoyed looked as she walked to the cushioned seat on the windowsill, resting her back against the wall and drawing her right leg up so the foot rested on the cushion while allowing her left to dangle off the side. "Something on your mind?" She asked looking out the window.

Bruce allowed himself a small smirk at the girls cool demeanor as he shut the door, approaching her, leaning against the wall off to the left of the window crossing his arms. "Being as you haven't disappeared in nearly a week and that there haven't been any fights I was wondering if you'd like to come out tonight?"

Her head turned slowly to look at the man. Hope rose and nearly choked her as she looked at him with skeptic eyes. "Out tonight liiike..." She let it linger for a moment.

"A late night." Was his coded answer.

An almost evil smirk spread across her face instantly. "Mission?"

"Patrol." He clipped.

"Alone?"

"Supervised." Another short, quick answer.

She looked away for a moment, thinking, before she turned back full grin on her face with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Can we find a REALLY tall building...?"

So there they were, on one of the tallest buildings in Gotham. She felt accomplished that Bruce had given in to her request even at the expense of actually having to use his binoculars to look for trouble on the streets. She breathed in as the wind caressed her skin. She'd missed the city. Not the city that Danielle got to see but the one that Sparrow protected. Gotham was two different cities, one by day and another by night and oh how she loved the night!

Her feet moved silently over the roof towards the edge where Batman and Robin were perched, looking down towards the streets with binoculars. She looked down with them.

"I still can't believe you gave her weapons. She could kill anyone we try to save you know." Robin said on the other side of Batman.

"My hearings just as good as ever." She paused to looked to Robin who glowered back at her. "Just so you know."But even his attitude couldn't get to her today. She was overjoyed at being on the streets again. Though she couldn't say the same for Batman. Even through the cowl she could have sworn she saw the nerve throbbing on his forehead. Poor Bats. He should have expected this after what happened in the cave.

FLASH BACK

Danielle stood still, face emotionless as one Richard John Grayson attempted to kill her with his eyes just inside the cave.

"I still can't believe you're taking her on patrol with us!"

"When you run the cave you can make the decisions." Was Batmans cool reply "Now suit up!" Dick glared at her for a moment longer before reluctantly turning and walking away to change.. Danielle approached Batman.

"And mine is...?" She questioned. Batman pointed to the opposite direction of where Dick had walked. She nodded and headed over, making quick work of the armored suit. The reinforced gray reinforced leggings, Kevlar reinforced brown and gray body suit, brown leather gloves with hidden lead pouches hidden in the fingers for the added 'ouch' factor, black armored kneed high boots. A black miniskirt (for fashion) and finally her lightly weighted cape, mid calf in length, yellow on the inside and black and brown scalloped on the out side to give the illusion of wings.

Pulling her hair into two high matching pigtails before she reached into the pocket of her discarded clothes to pull out a red/black color tube of lipstick. She'd picked it up when Bruce had taken her shopping. It was the same shade and brand that Barbara had given her when she first put on the mask. 'to add a touch of femininity to it' Babs had told her. Finally her 'feathered' mask.

Walking out to the open was heavenly, the swish of the cape that enveloped her shoulders, the ease of walking in her tabi boots, the pull of the form fitting suit against her blossoming curves. It was bliss! She froze however when she caught hold of Robins suit, even as he snickered at her.

"That's your suit?"

She let an evil smirk of her own cross her face as she took in the new outfit. Her Dick had never worn one like this... Looked closer to Timmys.. Thank God! She wasn't sure how comfortable she'd be going out with a half naked Robin."In my world your suit was scaly green panties and pixie booties. I believe mine is an upgrade." She paused, pointing a finger to his chest only centimeters from poking him. "Besides, mine is designed for stealth is Gotham. Red? Where were you planning on seeking cover? Vegas?"

"Maybe I'm not as Gothic as you but at least I don' look like I'm trying to be five. Pigtails?"

She let out a small laugh. "Apparently you have the same brain capacity as a criminal. They like to underestimate me, think I'm just a kid. And as we saw earlier I can certainly hold my own against you." It looked like Robin was about to say something when Batman bellowed from the by the car.

"Another word and neither of you are going!" They abruptly stopped. "Get in the car!"

END FLASHBACK

She was drawn from her thoughts as she recognize a familiar light, turning to fully face the signal of the bat that shone through the passing clouds she paused. Bats said no missions. Getting a call from the signal pretty much meant mission. She turned back to Batman, waiting for his call. He looked to her for a moment, contemplating, before nodding. Her face lit up, dark lips accenting white teeth in a large smile. "Yes!" Behind him Dick let out a sigh. Figuring she might as well have a little fun she walked to one side of the building, looking to Robin. "Race ya there Robby." She said before running full speed towards theother side of the building. Once she approached the edge she leapt off it in perfect form, diving straight for the grounds.

Watching her jump from the building Robin and Batman had the same reaction of running to the edge, watching as she accepted the fall, wind blowing her cape out behind her like true wings. Bruce felt a lump in his throat as he watched her free fall.

There were no words to describe the rush, the feeling of falling. The wind rushing, the feeling of being alive, being free. Like she was truly flying.. Sadly enough, she could relish the feeling for only so long before she would splat on the asphalt below. With a 'pof' she released her grapple gun, using the force that whipped her back up to curve around the building she'd hooked onto.

"Hmph I could do that!" Was Robins reply as he pulled out his own grapple, giving chase. The lump in his throat finally gone at seeing her rise up above the skyline again, Batman shook his head before following the two birds.

"I just don't get what you see in these freaks commish." Bullock shuffled a bit, trying to find a way to open his donuts and still hold onto the papers the commissioner had told him to bring up to the roof with him. "A grown man running 'round in tights playing hero.. What's he got to hide under that thing anyway. Awfully suspicious if you ask me."

Gordon ignored the man as he watched the skies, waiting for the dark night. It had been a long night. Pulling his glasses from his face he closed his eyes to rub them for just a second. Opening them he was met with a tall dark figure. He did it again.. However, to his surprise, not only was Robin with him, but there was also another young female, early teens on the other side of him as well, one he'd never seen before.

"Jeez they're multiplyin'!" Bullock called from behind him.

"A new partner?" Gordon asked.

Before Batman could say anything she stepped up. "Sparrow. Think of me as a temp for now." Batman glanced to her with narrowed eyes and she feel silent, slipping back behind him.

"You had something for me commissioner?" His question startled Jim from looking over Batmans newest side kick.

"Right. Bullock?" He called for the man who shuffled once again to hold onto his sweets and hand over the manila folder.

Sparrows head cocked to the side as she looked questioningly to the officer behind Jim. That was Bullock? He was... Skinny... Well relatively so. He was still a normal sized man but she would have expected someone in the porker range of her own detective Bullock. She continued to gaze for a minute as the man fought with his sweets before Gordons voice drew her to look to the folder he'd handed Batman.

Inside the folder were police reports and paper clipped to the corner was a mug shot of a nicely built man, sandy hair and dark blue blue eyes, holding the number card with a smug smirk.

"Name's Hector Sogrimm. He's traveled from place to place and wherever he goes people disappear. He's suspected of Human Trafficking but nobody can get anything to stick because no one is ever found alive. Intel is that he's in Gotham. We've had three missing persons reports already with no clues. We were kind of hoping maybe you'd be able to help us out."

"I'll look into it." With that he turned to leave, Robin obediently following and they both stopped at the ledge of the building, waiting for Sparrow. She started staring at Bullock again and everyone noticed but the man himself. Finally, after more than a minute the slower than normal detective felt the gaze on him and looked up, pastry in hand.

"What are you lookin' at?"

She gave one of her patented evil smirks . "If I were you I'd lay off the donuts." With that she ran to the ledge, pulling her grapple and shotting it off into the night as they all swung away in a line.

If the name Hector Sogrimm was from somewhere, I didn't know.. I was so tired I just asked my fiance to throw me a name and that's what he came up with. He said he heard it somewhere but didn't know where.. I was too tired to argue... Review, please and thank you... tired... X.X


	14. Chapter 14

Medzr3-Thank you! I hadn't thought of him telling the JL. You've given me an idea for a whole chapter (not this one but a future one, I'm thinking two chapters from now...) SEE? This is why I crave reviews! They help me come up with ideas. Throw me ideas!

Candyapples101- SANKYU! ^^ You keep me writing, you're always so excited! Plus, when I write, I see things as an episode... Well more like an anime (I was a big anime fan..) SO yeah

ALSO FOR EVERYONE!

I drew a pic of the picture Danielle carried. Since I can never seem to get my stuff to work I'll just tell you, if you want to see it go to fanartcentral ,net and look up my user name of renkimura (my avatar is a anime gray kitty head.) from their you can veiw all my pics. There's even one of a early version of Danielles sparrow suit and nightwing. OK. Enjoy...

Chapter 14

There was little to be done on the streets that night. The files Gordon had given them couldn't be researched until they go back to the cave. Any crime scene would be compromised by now and the trail on the girls that had gone missing was pretty cold.

Once they were tucked safely inside the car, Danielle having willingly relinquished the front seat to Robin for the sake of peace, She released an over dramatic sigh, her mouth forming a perfect 'O' as she flopped back against the seat. "AHHH! First day out in weeks and I didn't even get to kick any bad guy butt!" Bruce gave a sideways glance to her from the drivers seat, a smile trying to tug its way to his face. For all the animosity between them, she reminded him of Dick. Sometimes he felt like he was babysitting five year olds but then they'd surprise him.

A glance at Robin and he wasn't the typical boy wonder he was used to. His lips were in a tight line and behind the mask he was sure Dick was rolling his eyes. Still he said nothing, obeying earlier orders to stop the fighting. He turned back to the road. Perhaps it was best to call it an early night for patrol, baby steps..

Sparrow breathed in the sent of the batmobile, so familiar. It drew a smile to her face as she closed her eyes behind the mask. Placing her head against the small bullet proof window rested like this for the remainder of the ride. She never would have though she'd be so overcome by a simple ride in the batmobile. It was one of those things she took for granted she guessed. When you're out on patrol each night, you don't realize just how much the small things mean till you don't have them anymore...

Once the car was pulled into the cave she jumped from the car, stretching with her arms over her head. Watching as Bruce walked towards the super computers She decided to follow. However, still wanting more action she decided to follow by walking on her hands. What? She had to entertain herself somehow. Once she got close enough she flipped back to her feet. She didn't miss the roll of Dicks eyes this time, even behind the mask.

"I think you two should head to bed. I can research the disappearances myself." Was Batmans response. Dick looked like he wanted to say something but just turned away, pulling off his cape as he moved to change his clothes into something suitable for the manor.

Danielle hung behind for a moment, staring at the man that was captured by the computer screens. Removing her own mask she called to him. "Bruce...?" She said tentatively.

Hearing his name the dark knight turned to look at her. There was so much in her eyes as she looked at him. He could see all her emotions laid bare for him. Her message came across clear as a bell. There was nothing but 'thank yous' for her night out, even if she wasn't actually saying them. In an instant her expression changed and a bright, beaming smile took over her face. "Don't work TOO hard!" With that she back flipped away to remove her outfit and head up stairs.

Danielle flopped on the bed. Her hair was still wet from her shower and even her skin was still a bit damp but she couldn't be bothered. Reaching into her pillowcase she pulled out the picture of Dick, Tim and herself from her own time. Having everything brought into a new light, realizing all the small things, she missed them more than ever. She wondered if they were still alive in her world. Had they gotten ambushed while looking for her? Perhaps they'd been caught in the same rift. Maybe they were lost somewhere in THIS world and couldn't get home...

Ok...

She realized how stupid that sounded. If Bruce or Dick had been dropped in the middle of nowhere they still would have found a way back to Gotham by now. Still, she couldn't help her wondering mind and overactive imagination. All the most horrible images and scenarios kept playing through her mind.

That night she had a dreamless sleep.

The next day passed quickly. She hadn't seen Bruce which lead her to assume he was still in the cave. She wondered if he'd had any sleep. She knew the man was used to it, knew this Batman was younger than her own, but she still swore he'd work himself to death down there one day. Her only comfort was that she knew Alfred would bring him food and beg the man to eat. Bruce couldn't turn down Alfred often...

She'd again spent most of her time in her room, brooding. But today, feeling a bit homesick, regardless that she WAS home, she went for a walk in the garden just as the sun had begun to slip beyond the horizon. She couldn't help the tightness that gripped her heart as she past the roses. She could still hear Tims overly exited voice, see his face from years ago. She could see his face, from the night she'd gotten dumped in this crazy upside down world, wishing her luck on her first solo sweep of the city as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to steady her nerves. She bit her lip to supress the sob that wanted to escape.

"His usual targets run from mid teens to early twenties. No one has ever seen him take a girl in person. Seems he doesn't like to get his hands dirty." Batman stated, recounting his findings to Robin.

"How bout vehicles?"

"Always stolen, always destroyed, thoroughly scrubbed and then burned. He's good at covering his tracks."

"So what's the plan?"

Bruce paused. He really didn't have any yet.

"Sounds like you could use some help."

Robin and Batman turned to see Sparrow, already in uniform. They hadn't noticed her slip by, didn't expect her being as they'd already began their night. She was carrying a small bag with her.

"You got a plan?" Robin asked skeptically.

She gave that mischievous grin that Bruce had been inclined to copyright to her. "Of course!" Raising her finger up in a 'wait a moment' gesture she slipped into one of the shadows of the cave. They heard rustling and flops as fabric and armor fell to the floor. "Perhaps you haven't thought about it but.." The sound of zippers. "What better way to lore a rat to a trap, than bait?" She stepped from the shadows looking much older than she ever should.

During her brief disappearance she'd changed into a tight pair of gray/black skinny jeans with a striped tunic with a belt hung low on her hips. She'd suddenly grown a few sizes in her chest, courtesy of a push up bra she'd bought, knowing this situation would arise at some point... She wore a pair of boots with a bit of a heel, her secret was the wedges inside the heel to add extra height while still making it look like she was naturally this tall. She played it up with dark eyeliner, lashes lengthen to almost false standards and bright painted lips. Her hair was a bit messy but fell in curls around her shoulders.

"I'd suggest a wig to add extra security to hiding my identity but apparently you don't have much in the ways of female wigs in your kit yet`

"You can't be serious..."

"You plant a tracer on me.. I get 'kidnapped' we find him, and even better, maybe we can find the girls."

"You'd leave yourself open if anything were to happen." Robin turned to Batman in disbelief that he would actual consider this.

With a grin she pulled a folded birdarang from a hidden compartment on the inside of her belt. Reaching into her bra she pulled out her mask and a few zip strips. "I also have gas pellets and under this I'm wearing most of ,y suit, she pulled down her top to show off the suit underneath minus the cape.

"We'll get you a wig..."

Sorry for such a short crappy chapter.. I got sick.. Food poisoning.. Only thing to do was sleep and try to write while I could since I couldn't go to work... I'm gunna b so broke...


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING- This chapters a little dark and angsty. It may be pushing the T rating, but it won't always b like this so I don't wanna go M. Just as warning. Reference to rape/prostitution (nothing descriptive.. basicly just saying it happened) and quite a bit of cursing. If you can read... please do...

CHAPTER 15 (FULL VERSION)

Buy her a wig they did.

A strawberry blond, with beautiful body and waves that fell down her back and framed her face beautifully. Bruce had even special order contacts to make her eyes a brilliant baby blue. Even with a trained eye it'd be hard to know that her eyes were green. The tracer was on and they'd even though as far as to have a mic hidden in her suit. If no one before them had been able to pin the crimes on this guy they weren't going to take chances.

With a sigh she leaned against the wall, flipping out her phone for effect, making it seem as though she were checking her messages or something of the sort. In reality, she'd never been much of a heel person. Yes one would think bat training would endure you for anything, but no matter how much training she was put through heels still killed her feet. She longed for her boots so bad. However Tabi boots out on the street of Gotham might just blow her cover.

She'd been walking for hours. They'd started in the late evening hours, beginning in less populated areas of Gotham. From time to time she'd disappear into a shop, pretend to do a bit of shopping, buy a water. What normal teen girl would be walking the streets of Gotham alone in the darker hours aside from prostitutes. She didn't think they'd take a girl already in the business. A girl with millage doesn't fetch much.

Scrolling down to her contact list, mostly fake, again gotta keep appearances, of her prepaid throw away she found the contact know as "Barbie". Composing a text she wrote 'Derek hasn't shown up to pick me up yet' hitting send she knew it was flying to a matching throwaway phone in Batmans hand. They'd maintained coded contact with each other from the beginning. If she didn't check in every so often it would be a sign for Batman to rush in and follow. As for now, he kept his distance, didn't want them sniffing him out and be too afraid to take the bait.

The phone vibrated in her hand as it let out a girly chime. Looking down she read the message of ' he said he was one his way'. That was code for 'keep trying' With another sigh she sunk further against the wall of a small time bakery. This waiting was killing her!

From behind her closed eyes she could tell the world had gotten darker. Opening them she realized the bakery next to her had closed their doors for the night and had turned off their lights. A few moments later the streetlights began to flicker on. Her eyes narrowed and a grim frown was set on her face as she pushed from the brick wall and began walking down the street. "Stupid Derek" she said for dramatics The only thing missing was the rain, that would make it just perfect...

About a hundred feet from the bakery she first heart it. A footstep. She was trained for it, most wouldn't have found it strange, so she pretended not to notice. She was painfully aware now that she was being followed. Mens feet, steel toes work boots. Judging by his stride she'd estimate 5 foot 8.. maybe five foot 9. She kept her pace, a sway in her hips as she walked. Trying to act natural she threw a glance over her shoulder.

Dark clothes, hoodie with the hood up hands in his pocket. If she didn't have to keep character she'd laugh at just how cliché he was. Instead she picked up her pace a bit. If she got away, he wasn't their guy. Behind her she hear him take larger stride. Inside she smirked. 'That's right.. take the bait..."

Looking over her shoulder again she feigned a more frightened look, opened her mouth and widened her eyes. When she notice he indeed did seem to be taking more unnatural steps to keep pace with her she turned back, picking up a bit more of a slow jogging pace.

Feeling his prey might get away from him the man picked up a quick pace, closing the distance between them. For good show she began a 'full out run' As a bat she could do better but she pulled a normal 'running' speed for a girl her age. She had to make it look real, she couldn't let them become suspicious. What girl wouldn't RUN if she was being followed by a man in a hood on the streets of Gotham at night? An extremely stupid one.

She skidded to a stop as a large built man stepped out in front the end of the street, already heading towards her. 'Hook line and sinker' Looking 'fearfully' from one man to the other she backed herself up against the wall, pulling her pocketbook up against herself.

"I don't have any money! What do you want?" She called as they closed in on her, even managing to force a few tears. One grabbed her arm, the large man attempting to block the scene from any peering eyes. A large van came screeching up from down the street. Once it successfully blocked the view The one holding her arm twisted it behind her shoulder. Of course he had to be lucky enough to grab her most recently injured shoulder. The cry of pain was only partially fake. The other grabbed her legs as the back doors to the van swung open from inside and another man was their to meet them. Handing her off to the masked man inside the two jumped inside. One held her down as she fought the entire time, one of her original abductors joining as the second waved the driver on, slamming the doors shut as the driver had the tires squealing against pavement.

She screamed as they pushed her down to the floor of the van, thrashing. They weren't treating her with kids gloves that's for sure. "Let me go you creep!" She managed to kick one in the ribs. She had to pull the kick, knowing she had enough force in her to shatter the mans ribs but it felt so good to watch the wind get knocked out of him. She was swiftly delivered a fist to the face. Her blood was flowing now. She felt alive.

"Shut up. Bitch!"

Much as it hurt her pride she played the part, groaning from the blow, rolling onto her side, holding her left cheek with her left hand. They let her go, thinking her broken and reeling from the blow. Slowly her right hand reached into her wig, pulling an inconspicuous jeweled hair bobbin from the strands, dropping it in a groove of the exposed metal of the van beneath her.

Behind her the men were rummaging through her bag, searching. One handed up her phone to the driver who swiftly tossed it out the window of the speeding vehicle to shatter against the asphalt. "She's clean." One called out as the others played look out for the cops. The jabber she heard let her know they had a police scanner. Explains why they were ahead of the game. Rolling back over with another groan her face was grabbed in a large hand.

"Time for bed sweetheart!"

A chloroform soaked soaked rag was draped over her mouth and nose. On instinct she stopped breathing, her hands went for a utility belt that just wasn't there, her hands balled into fists, shaking at having to give full power to these creeps, at being helpless. All she could say is this Batman better be on his toes. Her hands shot up to hold the wrist holding the rag to her face and she opened her mouth and nasal passages, breathing deeply. The world swam before fading to black.

The voices were muffled and seemed to echo inside her head. Oh she hated these after effects. There was a pressure at her eyes. Blindfolded. Great. The rattle of linked chains caught her ear as well as the cool bite of metal at her wrists. Handcuff. These guys were pros, they were taking no chances.

She was being dragged by her arms down a path as the men gabbed about nothing. There was the sound of heavy metal hinges creaking and she was tossed inside a large cell. She stumbled in, falling to her uninjured shoulder (she's a bat, she's aware enough, even after being drugged, to mind her injuries...) She lay there, rolling her head in a dazed manor she played as if she were still under the influence of the drug, as if she's be knocked out again in just a few moments. When th footsteps lead away she waited, listening to see if there were anyone guarding them.

She heard only whimpers and sobs, the rattle of chains... She wasn't alone, but she had enough evidence to believe whoever she was locked up with couldn't hurt her.

Slipping a pick from her hair she worked the lock of her cuffs. The metal clanked to the ground with a somewhat hollow sound. She pulled the blindfold from her eyes. There was hardly any light, the bulb that did illuminate the room giving off a sickly yellow glow. The world swayed beneath her and she became concerned the drug had a harsher effect on her than she'd though. That was until she heard the waves lap. A Boat? Were they really in Gotham bay this entire time?

Looking around her cell her stomach began to churn. The girls were cuffed, some with police issue cuffs, others with chains and shackles. Some had their legs tied with coarse rope. They were in varying states of dress, some in only tatters of their original clothing. Apparently they liked testing their merchandise first.

The heat was rising in her body already, liquid fire coursing through her veins. Bile rose in her throat as she could feel the fabric of that over sized miniskirt of more than two years ago. The hands on her skin..

Shaking her head clear of the thoughts she proceeded quietly to the girl, pulling out her mask as she went. After securing it to her eyes she reached for the blindfold they'd left on the 15 year old girl. From the looks of it, she was Tiffany Grant from the missing persons case. Her cheeks were tear stained with dark eyeliner and mascara running down, lips split and bruised. Tiffany started, about to let out scream for help but Dani clamped a hand over her mouth, raising a finger to her lips in a hushing gesture. "Quiet. I'm gunna get you out of here. You'll be alright. Can you be quiet for me..?" When Tiffany nodded Dani removed her hand, working to pick the lock on her cuffs.

"Who are you..." The voice was cracked, destroyed from days of crying and screaming till she knocked herself out.

"Just a good Samaritan." She said, helping the girl to her feet. "Listen, I don't know how long we have till they come back, I need to get these girl out. Can you help me?" Tiffany nodded, not trusting her voice. Dani pulled a collapsible cutting birdarang from it's hidden compartment behind her belt, clicking it open and handing it to the puzzled girl. "Good. Pass the word around. Cut the rope binding them and tell them to remain quiet and I'll see to it they all get home to their families in a few. Go!" She whispered to her hoarsly. Tiffany ran off, doing as she said.

Dani moved towards the Next girl, pulling out her ear piece and putting it into her ear.

"Bats, you read?"

(Else where and some time earlier)

"Will you hurry up!" One man yelled as the others dragged over a large drum of gasoline towards the get away van.

Perched up high on one of the surrounding warehouse building Robin watched. Everything had gone to plan. The pin in Danielles hair was a dormant tracer. It wouldn't activate until she turned it on. Once they'd thrown her in the van she'd activated it. Batman and Robin had followed the signal to Gotham bay. They'd watched from afar as they unloaded Danielle and loaded her onto one of the boat. From Police reports they'd already swept the docks. This meant they were getting ready to ship the girls out and had decided to move them to their means of transportation. Danielle was an 'unfortunate' last minute pick for the shipment.

When the van moved out again, two men hoping in, loading up gasoline containers before departure they knew where it was headed. They were going to destroy the car to conceal any evidence they might have left behind, no trace that Danielle had ever been in the van. Atleast they wouldn't be able to prove it when it was nothing but ash.

Robin was sent to follow the vehicle to prevent this. They'd found an abandoned area of factories and warehouses shrouded in overground brush. They had a good idea Robin had to admit. Prior to torching it they graffiti-ed it, writing the 'HA HA" in green paint and drawing wide grin on it. Good idea. Make it look like part of the Jokers gang did it, throw cops even further off the case. Except Joker doesn't think that small.

"You could help you know!"

"Stop yer bitching! You're the muscle aint'cha?"

He was getting pretty close with that container.. Time to act. Jumping from the building he let out his signature cackle. It reverberated off the building and through the shattered glass to bounce around the abandoned building and broadcast back out to the open field with even more of a ghostly haunt.

"What da hell was that!" The man dropped the container of gasoline, the fuel splashing across the ground and his feet.

"I don't know! They say Gothams got some weird little shits running round! One guy dresses as a bat!" The other said. He turned to the man yelling. "What the hell ya doin'! Pick that shit up! I wanna get the fuck outta here soon as I can!"

"Leaving so soon? But we already got a room made up for you two at state for the next five years!" Robin landed on the roof of the van.

"It's the bird freak!" One screamed as he drew a gun from his pants waist band. He shot at Robin who dodged easily, flipping towards the front of the van away from the two. While tossing his birdarang and knocking the weapon from his hands.

What none of them had counted on was a spark from one of the bullets striking the metal off the room flying and igniting the fuel splashed onto the ground. It quickly spreading, running up the mans legs, fueled by his gas splattered pants. Quick on his feet Robing ran to the end of the van, removing his cape as he went. With a leap he left the vehicle and tackled the man to the ground. He slapped the cape into the screaming mans legs, smothering the fire. His partner, more concerned for himself reached for his fallen handgun. Just before he reached the handle a birdarang landed, embedded in the ground, next to his hand. "I wouldn't do that If I were you..." Robin warned.

The man scream indignantly, scrambling to his feet he headed for the path leading back to the road, partner and van long forgotten. Robin let him go. No more than 100 yards from Robin however the man was blinded by flood lights and sirens as the voice of one of Gordan top men boomed over a mega phone, the sound of many guns hammers clicking back as the officer shouted for him to get on the ground. The criminal turned back to Robin who smirked at the man.

"Told you I wouldn't do that if I were you..."

Robin had called Gordan long before he made his move, though through private means. Gordan in tern moved his men in silently and stealthfully.

Robin stayed until he was certain the officers had the men and the larger man was on a stretcher, headed for a hospital to be treated for burns before being sent off to jail. "Well I'd love to escort you to prison but I got a lot on my plate tonight! Guess I'll just see ya on TV at sentencing!" With another cackle he was off, already headed back to the docks. "Robin to Batman..."

"Boss I think we got a problem!"

Hector Sogrim turned in his chair, glaring at the man that had entered his 'office' on the ship. It was quite lavish considering the rest of the ship was rather old and looked like run down. The walls were white washed, there were a few painting on the wall, a solid wood desk and leather chair. The man himself oozed leisure in his suit. "Why am I being interrupted...? I believe I said no interruptions.." His hand reached for the gun at the corner of his desk.

The easily replaceable henchman swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "It's John and big Jim boss! We ain't heard from them and they went out to get rid of the car a while ago!"

Hectored paused for a moment. "Check the girls!" He ordered, picking up his handgun as he headed for the bridge. "We leave NOW!" He shouted.

For those that still had shoes she asked them to remove them. It seemed a mean request but it was practical. The floors beneath them were metal, any sound could tip the men running this ring off that they'd escaped their cell. She wasn't worried for herself. She could handle anything they could throw at her but with innocents around, it would be hard to protect a group of 7 girls (apparently they've been busy since Gordan gave them the reports) by herself. If they got a hold of one of the girls she would be in their hands.

She'd long ago stripped of her cover clothes. She'd given any article she could those those most desperately in need of clothing but she kept her boots. She was trained to be silent in them, plus it'd hurt anyone who dared cross her a lot more with them on...

The girls were huddled behind her, many were still sniffling. She constantly asked them to be quiet. She knew there was little control over it. She remembered that night her father had sold her, remembered the screams and the tears that fell freely from her eyes even after Tim had saved her. But it still didn't help to have sniffling sobs echoing off the walls when you were trying to sneak out of a ship filled with ruthless kidnappers.

There was a clatter from up ahead in the hallway coming from a flight of stairs that led to an upper deck. Tumbling clumsily down the steps came the man that had just left Hectors off. He pulled up a walkie talkie. "Boss code red! The girls escaped! I think one of the bats friends is helpin 'em!"

"Stop them you idiot!" Came the scream from the other end.

Seeing the man gracelessly turn the corner Sparrow pushed the girls back, gathering them more tightly behind her and Pushing them to the wall. Taking a lead she readied herself for whatever he threw at her.

The man dropped the walkie, reaching for his own handgun. Sparrow ran up to him, she had to stop him before he fired, even if he missed the bullet could ricochet and hit one of the girls. Her heart lifted as he tried to fire the gun and it didn't work, though the girls screamed anyway. He fought with the weapon, fumbling it between his hands, he tried again and again to shoot and nothing came out.

Sparrow took his right wrist, twisting till she heard a snap and he screamed, releasing the gun where it skidded across the floor. Flipping the man onto his back she bent over, delivering a blow to the mans head that would have him out for hours. "Next time take off the safety!" She growled.

The girls peeled themselves from the wall, looking out to the man laying lifeless on the floor. Sparrow was breathing heavy. When he raised that gun, her heart had leapt into her throat for those girls. Searching for the gun she emptied the bullets on the ground before taking a birdarang and snapping an inner mechanism so it couldn't be used against her by anyone who picked it up before tossing it back to the ground. She turned quickly when she heard crying and broken yells. She saw one of the girls over the mans body, punching him as tears streamed down her face. Among the babbles that spewed from her lips where 'how could you' and 'you monster'. Sparrow could only guess what the girl had been out through by the man, could only imagine the anger burning inside her as she unloaded unto the unconscious man. However, much as she'd like to allow the girl her vengeance, she needed to keep them moving.

She walked over to the girl, taking her by the shoulders. "Come now..." She whispered in her ear. She knows these girls are older than her but to her, she felt she was their protector, she had to be the comfort cause for the moment she was all they had. "He's down, he can't do anything anymore. He can't hurt you." When she broke down, no longer trying to hit the man THROUGH Sparrow and instead hung her head to cry she added. "We need to keep moving. Come on." Tiffany came over, taking the girl into her arms.

"Are you there? God damn it! Come in!" Came the crackle of the forgotten walkie.

With fire hotter than the sun burning in her chest Sparrow reached for the walkie, holding the button as she brought it right to her mouth, breathing into the mic before growling in a voice far to close to Batmans. "Start saying your prays Sogrim. After these girls are off the boat... I'm coming for YOU!" She threw down the walkie, not waiting for an answer as she tapped the communicator in her ear.

"Sparrow to Batman, We've been discovered. I need emergency back up for a quick evac!"

"Son of bitch!" Sogrim threw down the walkie shattering it against the floor of the bridge. "I want this ship out to see yesterday!" He growled at the man behind the wheel. "You keep this boat headed for open waters or I have your head!"

"Keep going!" Sparrow shouted to the girls. They'd been ambushed from the back as they headed up to the deck. She was currently using a metal handrail she'd kicked from the wall to hold off a man with a crowbar. Two more men were behind him, pushing her up the steps awkwardly.

The girls moved as quickly as they could up the steps. One of them screamed just as she stepped foot onto the opened deck. A body flew by her to crash against the deck with a loud thwack. Off to her right she saw Batman fighting off another three men. With a cry she stepped over the body, running more into the open air.

Once Sparrow was at the entrance to the stairway she slipped her bar under the hooked end of the crowbar, twisting it to the left and knocking the crowbar from his hands before kicking him squarely in the chest sending him tumbling down into his buddies who stumble back a few steps themselves. With quick fingers she found a few pellets of knock out gas, sending them flying into the hallway turning away quickly before they exploded, rolling away from the scene. Hearing the scuffle off to her left she looked to see Batman skillfully taking on his enemies. "BATS! Boy are you a sight for sore eyes!"

Batman reached under his cape after kicking his foes away, tossing her a folded package. She caught it easily. 'Unwrapping' her cape from around it to reveal a fully stocked utility belt and her collapsible staff. She clicked on the belt before another enemy charge her. Using her cape like that of a matador she blinded the man as she rolled off his back, cape over his head before she kicked him into a wall, knocking him senseless and wrapping the cape around her neck.

"On the port side!" Batman shouted to her.

She nodded. "Roger!" motioning for the girls who had gathered in a protective group further from her she led them to the left of the moving ship. Off it's side but keeping up and right along side it, Robin was driving a speedboat.

She attached one of her retractable grappling guns to the boat before motioning for the first girl to come forward. "I'm gunna lower you down on this. Once you get close enough jump for the boat." Yes it was dangerous, but keeping them on the boat was more dangerous. The girl shook her head.

"I can't I can't I...!"

"I promise everything will be alright!" She beamed at the girl reassuringly. "I said I'd get you home to your family. When I say something I mean it!" Reluctantly the girl took the device. "Hang on tight" She pulled Tiffany aside. "I need you to get these girl off this boat. Keep them going until it's just you. Then you get yourself off you here me?" Tiffany nodded. "Good, I'll be watching your back." With that she moved forward, extending her staff, sending challenging looks to the men on the deck.

"Come on you bastards.." She growled under her breath..

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Sparrow knocked another man back with her staff, twirling it as she moved back. She'd found her way towards Batman and they'd been fighting back to back for a few minutes. A crackle came over their ear pieces before they heard Robins voice. "I've got all girls on board."

"Pull back to a safe distance." Was Batmans response.

"Good" Sparrow whispered. "They're all your Batman. I'm going after Sogrim!"

"Sparrow DON"T-" But she was already gone, fighting her way up to the bridge leaving him to try and follow.

Sogrim screamed as he saw the last of his girls leave his ship. He'd lost everything. All his girls, his men, his ship. It only got worse. He could hear the screams of the men guarding the entrance to the bridge as they were taken out, knew that they were coming for him. He held his gun, point to the door, waiting...

There was a thump next to the door and all went silent for a few moments. He waited, waited for a response, but none came. He began to inch closer to the door, gun still outstretched.

The door suddenly flew open. Metal projectiles flew from Sparrows hands as she entered the room, knocking the man at the helm out cold, sending the ship reeling towards a rocky shore. She dodged several bullets as Sogrim shot at her, flipping and spinning around them with ease. She stopped dead however when Sogrim raised the gun to his own temple.

"You'll never take me alive" Faster than even she thought possible a birdarang flew from her hands, knocking into the barrel of the gun sending the trajectory of the bullet upwards as he pulled the trigger. In a second she was there, whacking the man across the face with her staff and sweeping his legs out from underneath him. When he fell to his back, completely stunned she place her foot on his chest and her staff to his neck.

"I wish I could have let you pull that trigger you piece of trash. I wish I could rid this world of you!" She said darkly, putting more pressure on his chest. "But that would be giving you the easy way out. Those girls deserve justice and I hope your cell-mates repay you for every horrific torture you showed those girls!

"Sparrow!" Batman came running through the door. She spun to look at him. Taking the opportunity, Sogrim reached for his gun, raising it to shoot Sparrow. "Watch out!" Batman shout. With hardly a glance the end of her staff connected with the side of Sogrim head sending him into dreamless black. Once she was sure he was out she stepped away, walking past Batman.

"He's all yours..."

Sparrow watched from the side as the girls were wrapped in blankets and checked over for injuries at the shore. The ship had crashed into the shore and Gordan had shown up with more men to take in Sogrim and his men.

The families of the missing girls were allowed to pass through the police tape to see their daughters and sisters. She watched as Tiffany, the brave girl that had helped her lead them to freedom embraced her crying parents and they all wept together.

"This should be enough to put him away for a long time Commissioner." Batman handed him a copy of the tape they'd recorded.

"Thank you Batman. I'm sure the family of those young girls thank you as well." With a nod Batman headed over towards the alley way where Sparrow and Robin were waiting for him.

As Sparrow gave one last look out onto the scene with all the flood light and police sirens she didn't miss the photographers. She gave a smirk as she reached for her grapple gun and they were all off into the night.

AN

Holly crap... over 5000 words... told you it'd be crazy long.. What kept me going? I listened to Pat Benatar's invincible... back to back to back until I was done... PLEASE PLEASE tell me this chapters worth reviewing... cuz I killed myself over it...


	16. Chapter 16

_**STOP! **_ If you're looking for the conclusion to the thing about the Human trafficing thing, click the BACK button. YES, part of it was from the first time I uploaded chapter 15 but there's more than 4000 words I added when I uploaded the FULL version. Read that, than this. Thankyou

Thank you Candyapples101, but really guys? one reviewer... I worked really hard on the last chapter.. you're gunna make me cry...

Chapter16

Batman walked the corridor down to the meeting room in the watchtower. His feet carried him there instinctually but his mind was lost in deep thought. He was playing the vent of the night before in his head over and over. He couldn't believe just how smoothly it ran. Everyone escaped with out injury and the entire ring was taken in as a group. While he was sure the desk workers and paper pushers at the station were swamped and less than thrilled, he couldn't have asked for much more. The conversation he'd held after the capture was still fresh in his mind.

FLASHBACK

Dick had looked at her with a new expression. His obvious scowl and displeasure and distrust of her had subsided a bit at seeing the condition of the man as they were dragging him off the boat. With her staff in hand she stayed close to the man as they carried him from the boat and through the whole ordeal he seemed almost afraid of her. He was visibly shaken as she gave him the darkest of her glares all the way to the police car where she knocked on the glass once the door was closed. Sogrim jumped, shaking in his cuffs. Her face went from throwing daggers to a wide grin as she waved to him and called through the glass. "Don't go dropping the soap now!"

Dick couldn't help it, Batman watched as he tried to suppress the laugh unsuccessfully. He watched as she walked over to the older boy in the mouth of an alleyway, wrapping an arm lazily around her staff and leaning against a wall of the alley. For the first time he saw the two look at each other Without snarls, without the threat of death spewing from them. At first she looked to him a bit tentative, the grin from his chuckle at her earlier state wasn't wiped off his face and she beamed a bit more brightly as they waited for him.

For this act of peace he would wait till they got back to the cave before giving her a bat lecture

At the cave however..

"Robin, head upstairs. I want to talk to Sparrow."

Though he'd been calm and rather pliant the whole way home, not making any snide remarks toward the new addition his opinion changed once Bruce asked to be left alone and his eyes narrowed at her

"It's a lecture... do you really wanna be around for it?" Sparrow asked, turning her back to the dark knight as she turned head to the side, her hand out, palm up with a look in Dicks direction as to say 'really?'

Dicks eyes grew large for a moment before he gave a smirk, walking away to change and head upstairs.

She turned back to Batman, who had yet to even lower his cowl, with a shrug. "Mind if I sit down for this chewing out? I've kindda been walking the streets of Gotham in heels for hours." Without answer she began walking for a computer chair.

Batman had to bite back a snarl. "When I give an order it is to be followed." He said with a warning tone.

Danielle looked up to him from where she'd pulled off her heeled boots, dropping them on the cave floor to rub her aching feet, particularly in the arch. "So this is about me going after Sogrim while you were handling his goons?" She asked with a innocently curious look.

"I told you to wait. You had no idea what you were running into!" He growled.

"Oooh! So it's about THAT.. " She said with the same innocent look. The way she said it led him to believe he was missing something, so he waited for her to elaborate. She chuckled, looking far too much like Dick.. "Your trust issues!" She laughed.

His eye twitched in annoyance.. "I never told you to go after him."

Sparrow let go of her foot, sitting up straight in the chair. Her face was serious, but calm as she looked to him with large, innocent green eyes. "So you'd prefer we gave him the chance to get away?"

"If it had happened we would have tracked him down."

"And take the chance he could do that to more girls?" She asked calmly. "What if he hopped a plane? He could go someplace where we'd have an awfully hard time getting him back. Then there'd be no justice for those women.."

"You could've been killed. You have o idea what you were doing..!"

"AH!" She stopped him there, raising her right index finger up as if making a point. "There we are!" She paused for a moment, eyes sparkling. "You don't believe in your birds." He fell silent, staring at her in disbelief. "You're scared to let us leave your side, scared we'll screw it up!" There was a big grin across her face as she looked to the ceiling, as if remembering former times. "If you're ever going to make it to my time you're gunna have to put more faith in us Bruce." The fact that she used his given name did NOT pass him by. "YOU taught us... YOU trained us... We've been conditioned for battle under some of the worst conditions. Without Superpowers all we have to rely on are our quick movements and even quicker thinking. Sometimes it's only that single thought that separates us from life and death, that's what you once told me once. If I'd had any thought that I'd fail on my own I wouldn't have gone with that approach." She paused again, making sure she had the Bats full attention. "Us birds aren't as delicate and helpless as you may think. If it's going to work... You're gunna have to trust us..."

END FLASHBACK

The last word stuck in his head, repeating even as he pressed in the code to open the door to the meeting room. The door slid open and he stepped in, door sliding closed behind him before he looked up.

He paused, his eyes narrowing to white slits as Superman and Wonder woman turned to look at him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"We need to talk." Superman said as he placed down a creased newspaper.

Batman glanced at the paper, seeing a large image of Robin and himself, standing next to them was one grinning Sparrow with that mischievous glint. The grim line of his mouth didn't falter as he headed towards his chair towards the head of the table."Don't see how it's anyones concern." He said grimly.

"You've taken a second child into this life and you don't see it as a concern?" Wonder woman as, slapping her hand on the table on top f the news paper.

"I have my reasons"

"Care to share with the rest of us?" Superman questioned. The room fell silent as they all gazed at each other. "Of course not..."

Somewhere in the back of his mind Danielles words rang and he felt an odd urge he rarely felt.

"Can't believe your even part of this team." Superman made to walk out after Wonder Woman who had already began her march with a huff.

"She's not from our time." Came the monotone answer.

Superman and Wonder Woman froze in their spots, both genuinely shocked that the Bat would give up any information so willingly. They both turned with shock clear on their faces, on edge. This couldn't be THEIR Batman! "Excuse me..."

"She showed up on the doorstep. She knew everything, even the identity of the leaguers." He crossed his arm over his chest and leaned back into his seat. "Says she's from the future, doesn't know how she got here. I've been investigating since then."

"She knows our identities and you didn't bother to tell us?" Diana said, pissed.

"Honestly, how did you, of all people, not find this breach of privacy an important matter Bruce...?" Superman asked, truly perplexed.

"She's my daughter."

If it were possible, Clarks and Dianas jaws would have been on the ground. As it was they were fighting the effect of the artificial gravity to keep from collapsing. Superman rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh..." The thought of Batman having a daughter... well it was nearly as difficult as it had first been to feel that Dick was in good hands when Bruce had first taken him in.

Batmans eyes widened behind the mask as he realized what line of thought they were traveling and he narrowed them, brows knitting together as he scowled at them. "I take her in after her parents death."

"Oh!" There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Bruce."Diana approached, sitting in a chair next to the man. "How do you know you can trust her?"

With a few codes and an override password or two Bats was into the batcomputer, surfing through his computers for the file he needed. A few seconds later the center of the table flared to life and a holographic image of the photo Bruce had found sewn between Danielles Kevlar armor was displayed for the two.

"She had it on her when she showed up. It's taken in my private study. You KNOW how often I let anyone in there." He paused "I've ran hundreds of test. It's not a copy and not manipulated in any way."

Superman stared at the image. "Is that..."

"I've run facial recognition programs of the highest grade. Every one of them comes back as a perfect match for Dicks structure."

"And the boy...?" Diana question, gesturing to the boy in a red shirt.

"Apparently I took him in before her..."

Clark raised an eyebrow, fighting the urge toask Bruce if her was gunna turn into a Brangelina all by himself.

"Now what?" Diana asked.

"Now we find her a way home..."

Danielle was laid out on the bed, headphones on as she surfed the Internet. Bruce had gone up to the watchtower leaving her and Dick alone in the house. from what she heard he'd run off to see his team again.

Feeling a shift in the air she turned towards the door to see Bruce standing in the doorway. Seemed he was doing that quiet often lately. She pulled her headphones down to rest around her neck. "Bruce?" She questioned. He seemed a little nervous.

"Follow me.." He said. She pulled the headphones from around her shoulders and walked after him as he headed through the manor After a moment she knew they were headed for the clock.

"What's up?"

"I'm putting you on the team."

Danielle stopped dead, eyes wide. She watched Bruce continue walking to the clock. Shaking her head she ran after the man to catch up. "The team? I'm gunna be part of the tee- Are you serious?Really?"

She didn't know when Bruce was given the right to add members but she didn't care! She was gunna be part of the titans! She'd be part of the founding member! How sweet was that? She ran after Bruce, taking the step two or three at a tme as she headed down to the cave.

There... The team come I during the next chapter... yay! (bout dang time I know I know!)


	17. Chapter 17

YAY! REVIEWS. I give virtual hugs to you all, cept' iron lad.. She's not my definition of marry sue (trust me I don't like marry sues either) She's an oc, but that doesn't make her marry sue.. Marry sues are overpowered or in some other way have everything go good for them (they're happy) Danielle may be ok with combat but that's cuz she had 2 years on the job. In tech she's far below dick. She's not as detectivey as Bruce so she's balanced. Plus she's just an angsty teen grl. I mean she's going through having been sold by her dad, loosing her sisters to insanity, mom's dead and to make it better, you had mini robots screwing with your head and trying to make YOU insane and evil and there's no way of telling just how far the 'brainwashing' was completed so you don't know what you're capable of (like turning on your friends) I'd be angsty too...

_**CANDYAPPLES101 **_ The brangelina was a joke at Bruce 'adopting' so many orphaned children. If kids were cats Bruce would be the crazy old cat lady dressing his cats up in bows and bonnets (instead it's masks and capes...) As far as they know that means Bruce takes in 3 kids not including Jason Todd... Hopefully you know who Jason Todd is... so yea... just a little joke...

_**TheGrayson-**_ I thought of bringing them in, I thought it'd be too much, but you have given me an idea for a later story... Sorry you'll have to wait for it but I GOTTA finish this one first (or else I never will.. I'm like that.. lol)

Chapter 17

Exiting the zeta beam Danielles eyebrow raised behind her mask. She recognized the hideout immediately. Mnt. Justice? Where was the titan tower? When did they use the mountain? Boy when she got back did she have a lot of questions for Nightwing.

There appeared to be no one in the hide out and all was silent save for the slight whir and buzz of the operating equipment. Batman walked towards the console in the main room. "This is-"

"The mission room." Sparrow finished, cape fluttering behind her as she followed. Batman paused for a moment. "I've been here before?" She offered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Robin uses it as his own base back in my time." She ran a hand along one of the structural beams supporting the whole thing a swell of emotion building in her.

She spun as an electronic voice came out announcing their new arrival.

Wally walked through the beam laughing at his own story. Robin was by his side, which was the only reason he didn't super speed in and out. Apparently Artemis didn't trust him to bring the snacks out to the team who were chilling on the beach having a day off by himself. Said he'd eat it all. So Robin was sent to 'protect the food'. Robin, being his best bro laughed with him.

Wally looked up, about to zoom off and grab the snack to make things quicker when two figures caught his eye. Up in front was Batman, who of course made him swallow hard. But most peculiar was a figure standing next to the dark knight. She was cloaked in in a black and brown cape, but it was definitely a female figure. Her hair was up in pigtails but the way she held herself made her seem more mischievous, maybe troublesome, than an actual child. The smirk on her face accented her demeanor. "Who's the new girl?"

Robin looked over curiously. The sunglasses only hid half his rage at seeing her here though she waved with a grin when he looked at her. He stormed over towards them. Wally thought it best to give them a minute, he never saw Robin look quite so peeved at Bats before.

"What's she doing here?" He demanded once he was close enough.

"She's the newest member of the team." Batman said calmly.

"NO! No way! This is OUR team! You can't-"

"When we agreed to this you agreed to do it by the leagues terms. That means I have full authority to do whatever I want.."

In her excitement Danielle only half heard what was being said. From the gist of it she could tell Robin was NOT thrilled about her being here. "WALLY!" She called over Robins shoulder, genuinely happy to see the speedster. Sure he was Dicks age, sure he was the flash and sure he was a level above her on the hero scale but so what? Part of being around Dick was being introduced to all his friends, becoming friends with all his friends. Wally was a bit like an older brother, just one she saw less than Dick or Tim.

The ginger raised an eyebrow when he heard his name called. He zipped over in an instant to his friends side. "You know this girl Rob?" e asked. "Hows she know my name?"

Robin glared at her, even as she sat grinning like a cat who swallowed the canary. "Yeah I know her, KF. Unfortunately..."

Wally was confused. He'd never seen Robin be so distant to a new comer. Robin was usually the first to great someone, chatty and friendly. He was friendly to Artemis for petes sake! That meant something. Did that mean this girl was bad news. He looked to the girl who was happily smiling at her... She didn't seem dangerous..

"Sparrow!" She held out her gloved hand for Wally, formally introducing herself. "But you can call me.."

"No names." Came Batmans quick and overriding demand. Sparrow looked up to Batman blinking for a moment, completely in shock. Since when have the titans been on an alias only basis?

She was drawn out of it when Wally took her hand not quite confidently as he should. "Kid Flash. How'd you know my name?" He said quickly.

Sparrow was about to open her mouth, large grin on her face when another electronic voice cut through, calling out the arrival of more quests.

"I thought you were supposed to be the 'fastest boy alive'. What's taking so long?" Artemis called as she exited the zeta beam. She paused seeing the small group forming in the center of the room. "A new girl?" She said, eyes a bit wide, walking into the group. "Please tell me you haven't starting hittin on her already."

Wally and Sparrows eyes grew wide! "DUDE! She's younger!.. I mean.. I think she is.. looks like she is.."

"Arrowette...?" Sparrow questioned, voice high and dripping with confusion.

"Artemis actually." She turned to look at the girl, taking in her appearance. "And you would be?"

"Really, cuz that really looks like Arrowettes costume..." Sparrows voice carried a bit of accusation in it as she tilted her head. She was getting confused. Yes arrowettes mom had tried chasing speedy and green arrow around but not wearing that suit. Arrowette was part of young justice.. not the titans...

"Excuse me?" Artemis demanded, answering with her own attitude. Behind them the voice went off multiple times sending Sparrows world spiraling.

"Is everything alright? Has something happened?" Kaldur asked as he entered the room. Behind him Superboy and Megan walked in close quarters.

Sparrows shoulders were slumped down, her mouth hung open and her eyes were as wide as humanly possible behind her mask. "k...k..Kal?" She blurted out. "Megan... Kon?" None of them belonged here! None of them should even be born yet.. or at least not more than babies... or in Superboys case, a thought. "Where's Kory? Where's Gar? Raven? Vic?" Her hand flew to her head. She could feel a headache throbbing behind her eyes.

Batman watched her actions closely, examining her actions.

"Batman, is there something wrong?" Kaldur asked as he approached before he caught glimpse of Sparrow hiding behind the others.

"I'm bringing in a new member to the team. This is Sparrow."

At hearing her name, Dani pulled herself together enough to reign in her expression. Inside she was freaking out, outwardly she put on a large grin as Batman stepped away, allowing the others to move in close to see her.

Kaldur was the first to approach, offering his hand. "Welcome. I am Kaldur'am. Agualad." She took his hand but her body felt numb

"Yay! Another girl!" Megan squealed out. "My name's M'gan, Megan if you'd like. They call me miss Martian." She giggled as she all but hopped up and down. "Lets do each others hair! I'll cook brownies! Lets share secrets!"

Sparrow cleared her throat tying on a large, toothy smile. "Sorry.. I uh.. just think I need to talk to your leader for a moment in private.." She really wanted to get to the bottom of this... "Uh Robin...?"

"Um... Actually.. Kaldurs the leader.." Megan said softly.

Sparrows face didn't change, that large smile stayed in place, not wavering a bit. The only thin that made it certain she hadn't been paralyzed into that expression was the soft tick in her eyebrow that moved the mask a bit. "If you'll excuse me a moment..." She said through her teeth as she slid away. "Ohhhh BATMAN!" She sang out. The dark knight turned to her from where he'd been talking to Robin away from the group. She grabbed his arm, dragging him off down the hall and a few moments lady they heard the swish of a dorr sliding open and a whir as it closed them in. The team was left behind, many with the same expression (something like this ' O.o')

" Kal, Megan and Kon are all part of the team with Dick? That Artemis? She's a wanna be! And a team that Robin DOESN'T lead? What sort of crazy mixed up, upside down world was I dropped into!" Sparrow shouted as she fell into a chair of one of the private 'war room'. Throwing her head down on the table, arms over her head.

"Done?" Batman asked after a moment.

Er white eyelet peered through a hole in between her two arms as she raised her head. "I think so..."

"Good." He said, thinking for a moment. "Apparently, things are different from your time."

"You're telling me..." She said, sitting back in the chair. "Those member out there belong on Young Justice."

"That is the team I've placed you on..." Her eyes widened again.

"What about the Teen Titans?" From Batmans questioning (even though only one of his bird that would be able to decipher it as that) look she explained. "The Teen Titans was the first league of sidekicks. It consisted of Robin, wondergirl, Kid flash and Aqualad as founding members. Later joined by Starefire, Raven, Beastboy, Cyborg, Jericho.. The list goes on and on... But out there.. those were TIMS team members! It makes no sense..." There was a few moments of silence as Sparrow freaked and Batman though.

"It would appear, not only did you travel to a different time, but rather a whole different plane of existence." Sparrow looked to Batman in obvious mental exhaustion. "A parallel dimension. Not only is time different but rather the whole universe is different. In your world This team never existed, which would explain your reaction."

"But they DID exist!" She shouted, throwing her hands out. "They were part of MY team!" She could feel the tears of frustration pricking the corner of her eyes, her voice cracking. This was too much... just too much..

"Not here they aren't." She held her head up with a palm against her forehead, elbow propped on the table. Batman laid a hand on her shoulder. "We have to find out what other potential differences there are between the two worlds. It may explain what happened to bring you here."

She nodded.

Would there be a Tim in this universe? Would there be anyone? Was that bundle in her mothers stomach really even her? Perhaps in this world she was never born. Suddenly she wasn't so sure about her future here.

More team in the next chapter. More reviews =quicker updates. I'm finally getting back into the swing of things (this being the first published and regularly updated story since... I think 2007? MAYBE 2008...) Plus, should I find it sad the minute they showed the flames of todays episode I knew who it was? (the enemy and the mole..) AND this is the shitty part of writing for a series that isn't finished... I was gunna have red in it! So now what do I do? For this reason, not everything will being going to the show...


	18. Chapter 18

HEY! First off, thanks **FudoTwin17** and **candyapples101**! Secondly... IDK if it's true but several fics I've read have mentioned Dick's 'native language' which lead me to investigate. Wiki said nothing of it but other sites have said something about his parents being Romanian or something... if anyone has proof of it or not, it'd be awesome to know for sure cuz when I first read them I was like 'what?' But I just wanna know for sure... k.. that said... read on..

**Chapter 18**

The team, minus Robin and apparently their newest member were gathered around each other, watching as Robin spoke with Batman. No one but Superboy could hear anything and he had decided, by Robins animated actions and facial expressions, that this was something more private and something perhaps he shouldn't be listening too. Sparrow was some distance from Batman and Robin as they argued. Every so often she would look to the arguing duo or back towards the team, shrinking in on herself as if wanting to disappear.

"What do you think is going on?" Megan asked. She was antsy. She could feel the agitation rolling off Robin, something she'd never felt from the young boy. She could almost drown in the loneliness pouring from the young girl they knew only as 'Sparrow'.

"I think Bats got a new side kick." Artemis said, arms crossed. She was still peeved over the girls earlier comments to her. Who was this 'Arrowette' anyway?

"NO WAY!" Wally protested immediately. "Robin's still here! He doesn't need a new PARTNER!" Wally made sure to emphasise that Dick was NOT a side-kick.

"C'mon doofus. Just look at them. Her outfit screams Gotham. And why do YOU think Robin is so unhappy? Plus, if she's not bats newest bird then where's her mentor?" Wally gave Artemis a glare at having been insulted and for having dared raised the idea that this new girl was going to replace his best bro.

"Maybe she doesn't have one! Maybe she's just some kid trying to play dress up all on her own!"

"Quiet." Came the demand from Kaldur. He'd remained silent the entire time, listening to everyones opinions and concerns. Being the leader he too was concerned. It was hard enough dealing with the bickering between Artemis and Kid Flash, he feared for the team as a whole if he had to add another rivalry into it. He could see there was hesitation is the girls eyes every times she looked up at them, she had seemed surprise to see them, he was quite confused. "They're coming."

Everyone looked up to see Batman leading the pack as he walked to the team of teens. Robin followed behind, seemingly mumbling under his breath. Sparrow waited for both to pass, giving plenty of space before following Robin. Instinctively all their back straightened a bit when Batman stopped in front of them, like soldiers with a commanding officer.

"Sparrow is part of your team. I will leave you here to get acquainted. I will be back later, I have other business to attend to." Batman headed for the beams, typing in the code for the watch tower. He had to inform the others of this new development.

Once Batman was gone they all turned back to look at the girl in the cape. Her confident demeanor of earlier seemed to have suddenly washed away under their gaze. There was a long pause of awkward sillence.

With no one making a move Kaldur cleared his throat a bit nervously. "Um... Things were a little... odd before. I'd like to welcome you to the team... again." He paused for a moment, nervous. When the team had started and each member they had hadn't been this awkwardly. Honestly not even bringing Artemis in with Red Arrow there felt quite this odd. He figured he might as well re-introduce everyone since he hadn't quite finished before everything blew up before. "I'm Kaldur. This is.."

"Artemis" Sparrow stated, remembering the girls earlier anger at her having confused her with Arrowette.

Kaldur was taken aback a little but kept going. "This is-" He said pointing to each member for continuing.

"Wally."

"This is-"

"M'gan"

"And this is.." He said, purposely leaving this one hanging, his brow arching.

"Connor"

"OK how are you doing that?" Wally demanded, ever the impatient one.

"I know you..." She paused, looking away as she rubbed her arm. "At least I thought I did..."

"What now?" Artemis questioned. "I don't ever remember running into you."

"Cause YOU haven't" Sparrow spoke out, meeting their eyes as she emphasized the 'you'. "I'm not from this world."

"An alien?" Superboy questioned. Sparrow looked up at him with a small blush and a chuckle.

"No, I'm Human... sort of..."

"Okay.. you got me..." Said Wally.

"I should explain..."

"Batman said no-" Robin began, as if for no other reason than to spite her.

"Names. I'm not giving them my birth name. I'm telling them the truth, which is not how the public knows me. They won't be able to tell who I am and there fore will not know who you OR Batman are..." She turned to him a bit fiercely. There was a fire shared in their glare at each other for a moment. Robin turned with a huff. She turned back, gazing at the strong gazes, thinking for a moment, trying to think on just how to tell them everything. She took a deep, calming breath.

"I'm from Gotham, but not this Gotham. I come from a parallel universe where I am Sidekick to Batman."

"Parallel universe...? You really expect us to believe that...?" Wally said with disbelief dripping from his words.

Sparrow paused for a moment, mouth in a thin line as she looked to the speedster. "I don't know West, you tell me. You've got super speed and you're standing next to a Martian, an Atlantian and a clone of a Kryptonian. Do you think the existence and travel between Parallel universes is that far fetched?" Wally stood blinking at her. "Never thought I'd miss impulse so bad..." She said longingly, turning away to go find a seat. She needed a rest to take it all in.

The rest of the team looked to each other for a moment. Before following her a few feet away where she'd taken a seat on a bench.

"Who?"

She smiled. "My speedster. Bart Allen..." Wallys eyes widened as she looked to him. "I'm not only from another universe. I'm from further in time in that universe. You exist, but in different places. In this world... I'm not even born yet. You Wally, you and Robin are adults. You're actually the flash." She smiled at the gaping boy.

"The rest of us?" Superboy asked, his voice deep.

"Well," She began. "Superboy, M'gan and Kaldur are part of my team.. The young justice of my world. We're lead by Robin... he was the founder actually... Artemis... Honestly... I... I don't remember any files on an Artemis.. From Your Robins times or mine.." Artemis looked at her with wide, shocked eyes.

"Our Robin..?" Kaldur asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Sparrow shot a look over to Robin who was glaring at her, trying to kill her with his eyes. She knew he didn't want it known, but what choice did she have? This wasn't her world, she wanted to go home and if telling them everything and anything could help she was going to do it. "I told you.. Robin grows up.. He passed down the role of Robin to new sidekicks..."

"Dude!" Wally shouted as he turned to look at Robin who was still glowering at Sparrow. "Is this for real?" Robin said nothing, scaring him.

"Robin, are you alright?" Megan asked, full of concern.

"Fine." With that he turned to leave. He needed to get away. Needed to work out his frustrations. He headed for the gym.

Once he rounded the corner Wally gave a quick look to Kaldur as if to tell him where to find him and was about to zip off after his best friend when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked back to see Sparrow holding onto his wrist with both hands, her head down and shadowed by her heair. She shook her head.

"Wally don't..."

"He's my best bro! Are you TRYING to get between us?" He said a bit angrily. By 'us' he meant Robin and the team. It was like Artemis and Red Arrow. She was brought in to replace Speedy after he left and made him feel even more isolated from the group even when that's the last thing him and Rob wanted! He wasn't going to let it happen to Robin!

"He needs time alone to work this out!" Her head snapped up, and from years of working with Rob he could read the desperate look behind her lenses. "Everyone thinks I wanna replace him but it couldn't be further from the truth!" She let his wrist slip from her hands and he turned to face her as did the whole team. "He thinks I wanna take Batman from him but I don't!" She drew one knee up to rest her chin on, falling silent.

"That is what his anger is about?" Kaldur questioned, unable to believe that it was over something so simple. He'd never noticed before.

She gathered herself before questioning. "When was the last time you saw Batman act like anyone of your mentors rather than a cold indifferent statue...?"

Superboys face steeled but the others set to thinking. Batman would talk to the boy but he never di act quite as .. kind,, as their own mentors did. It was always business with Batman, protégé or not. She nodded. "I thought as much. Bats opinion on him matters to Robin just as much as it does to you. Batman made Robin work for it. Me coming in... well it's like what little attention he got had now got to be split.."

"He's jealous...?" Artemis spoke out everyones realization. The boy had always acted so much older.. they never thought something so childish could set him off. "Then why..."

"He's the first Robin..." Sparrow cut her off. "The rest of us can never compare to him.. He.. He's just.." She fell silent again.

It then dawned on them. Just as they were all inspired by their mentors, following in their footsteps, she was doing the same. It was made harder by dimensional travel, time traveling and even worse, by the fact that her idol hated her.

If what she said were real, Robin would have nothing to fear from her, nothing to hate. But unless Robin saw it for himself, it would make no difference.

Extremely unhappy with this chapter... IDK why.. just am... Just feel like it turned a little marry sue.. which I TRIED to avoid... It's just supposed to be the the other are seeing that she's not trying to take over, she just trying to find a way home on top of trying to make Robin #! proud... Also..I can use some help for the next chapt if anyone knows the comics and stuff... I've hear Dicks fave food is cereal... anyone know if it's true...?


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm so happy! To _**CANDYAPPLES101 **_ I have limited knowledge of the comics. I knew Wally died, but wasn't sure how. But her universe is one of my own creation. It's basically mixing all the comics and cartoons/movies I've seen of DC and stewing them down to one giant meal. Tim from her world is Timmy Todd as we call him from the animated world.. only more grown up and without the joker thing from Batman beyond. But young justice exists.. like in the comics... so yea.. it's a HUUUUGE melting pot of DC... So in her world, since I'm the writer and I have control, I'm NOT going to kill off Wally... he's too funny.

Wally was sprawled out across the bed. The sheets had been pulled from the mattress sometime during the night, the blankets were mostly pooled on the floor ans somehow the pillow had ended up between his far placed feet. He was snoring quite noisily, snorting and sucking in breath every so often as saliva dripped down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

His nose began to twitch. Once, just a slight movement. Then again, and again, like a homing beacon. His eyes shot open and she bolted upright in his bed. "FOOD!" The heaven;y smell wafted through his door. His stomach gave a loud, disturbing growl and his mouth was already overflowing at just the scent. In a millisecond he had sped through the room, a slight sound of candy wrappers and chip bags crunching under his feet as he rummaged for clean clothes. A long white shirt, red button down and pair of jeans later he was skidding out into the hallway and full speed for kitchen.

He was certain his heart had stopped for a moment upon entering the kitchen. Laid out across the counters and large table were all things breakfast. There was crisp bacon, sizzling ham, scrambled eggs, egg whites, sunny side up eggs, toast, bagels with cream cheese and butter on the side. There were a few boxes of previously opened cereal, oranges and apples. It was a feast!

"Should have known you'd be first up."

Wally looped up to see their new recruit, oddly enough wearing a spare apron over her suit, minus the cape and gloves. Her hair was pulled back, strands falling and curling near her face rather than up in her pigtails. In her hand she had a bow of batter, clearly making pancakes next. Still.. it was creepy to see a bat in near full garb but in an apron.. The image of Batman in an apron, scowl still plastered to his face came floating through his head causing a shudder to run down his spine. "You cook...?"

"I know a thing or two.." She turned to lower the heat on the frying pan and add a slab of butter to it, stirring the bowl absent mindedlly. His eyes were wide. He didn't know where to dig in first. Everything smelt so good. He began to reach for some bacon when a spoon suddenly collided with his hand fiercely with a short, precise snap. Like a true bad she knew his next action even with her back turned and had stopped his pursuit of food with a metal spoon. KF yelped and pulled his slapped hand in against his chest.

"Not till everyone's here!" She scolded, turning her attention back to the stove. She poured a bit of batter into the hot pan, KNOWING Wally was pouting behind her. It was so obvious he and Bart were related, and as much as Wally tended to deny, they were much more alike than either would want to admit. She could feel the chuckle try to force it's way out of her. "Hey Wal?"

Wally turned to look at her from where he'd been staring at the food as though it were a naked woman. A very curvy, well endowed, sexy woman... No sooner than he turned he saw an English muffin flying over her shoulder, smeared with jam. Quick as he was he caught the morsel between his teeth and immediately began to chow down on it.

After a quick flip of the pancake in the pan she turned to see the teen licking his sticky fingers and trying to scoop up any and all stray crumbs with his tongue. She shook her head with a smile. Turning back to the entrance she could see the crew, some happier than others to be up in the morning, begin to filter in. They all paused at the entrance to look at her, She rubbed her hands on her apron as she picked up a plate from the counter, bringing to over to the table. "I-uh... I made breakfast..." She ran over to the frying pan, slipping the perfectly browned pancake from the pan and onto a plate. "I made dishes based on everyones favorites in my world... I hope it's something that carries..." She felt a fleck of food fly into her cheek and with a glare she turned to KF who was already packing away the food.

"What?" He said around a mouthful of food, pausing only enough to swallow half of it before speaking again. "They're here!" She shook her head at him and turned back to the rest of the team. Robin had just joined them, though she was certain he'd been up for some time, probably blowing off more steam in the gym.

Artemis pushed her way through to move to the table. She inhaled deeply. It smelt good... Sitting down at the table she took a forkful of eggs, tasting them. Her face lit up. "Hey this is really good!" Megan and Superboy headed over, taking their own places. Each took a sampling of the food, tentative when taking the first bite, as though it may bite them. It was met with great approval. Their contented sounds made Daniele smile.

"When did you find time for this?" Kaldur asked, taking a seat as well.

"Well, if you've been working with Robin I'm sure you know us birds don't sleep much." She said with a smile, turning back to the counter and picking up a still warm dish with an omelet on it. Inside was dice tomatoes and onions and shredded cheese seasoned with just a bit of salt and pepper. Her stomach dropped as she brought the dish over towards Robin. She held the plate out to him. "It was your favorite in my world..." She offered as way of explanation.

All conversation stopped and everyone froze as they turned to see the interaction between the two bats. Robins face remained blank, unreadable. The way she held the plate for him made her seem so much smaller, though she was very nearly his height. There was a silent sigh of relief through the room as Robin took the plate and without a word sat down at the table.

With just the hints of a smile gracing her lips she turned back to the stove to make more pancakes.

"Are you not going to eat with us?" Kaldur asked.

"I've had a bite earlier. And I'm sure we''re going to need more." She gestured towards the table. Turning back Kaldur found nearly half the food was already gone.

"Wally." The speedster paused like a deer in headlights at the scolding town in their leaders voice.

"It's okay, Kal. Impulse has a much faster metabolism and I manage to keep up with him." She said flipping a pancake. She focused on cooking. Inside she could feel the icy tendrils sneaking up on her heart. Here she was in the mountain, Superboy, Megan and Kal were even here with her but it didn't feel like home. Impulse wasn't climbing all over each other. Superboy wasn't preening over his look, Tim wasn't in the corner smirking... Tim...

She began a soft hum, just at the back of her throat as the pancakes became her world. The soft chatter and clatter of silverware drowned in her mind. After a few moment of humming her voice picked in, barely more than a whisper beyond her own parted lips.

"Nagareru sanbika sora ni wa noboru kumo  
>Subete no nukumori tooku ni kieta<br>Setsunai tasogare hitori ni naritakute  
>Furueru ryoukata misetaku nakute<p>

Dare mo shinjinai kami-sama de sae mo  
>Tenshi no utagoe okurarete mo" She began softly, the next part picking up a bit to match the music playing inside her own mind.<p>

"Boku wa boku o daite  
>Boku wa boku o miteru<br>Boku no tame to tomo ni ita  
>Boku ga itamu yo<p>

Boku wa boku o suki de  
>Boku wa boku o kirai<br>Boku no tame no yoru no yami  
>Mune ni oikake"<p>

Her voice dropped again.

"Katareta sanbika sora ni wa hikaru hoshi  
>Nobashita kono te ni kasanaru egao<br>Yorisou yuuyami futari de hitori kiri  
>Fureau kata saki saguri au yubi<p>

Dare mo shinjinai tsubuyaku kotoba ni  
>Tenshi wa sasayaku naite ii yo" and again the she picked up.<p>

"Kimi wa boku o daite  
>Kimi wa boku o miteru<br>Kimi no tame to tomo ni ita  
>Boku ga itamu yo<p>

Kimi wa boku o suki de  
>Boku wa boku o kirai<br>Kimi no tame no asa no tsuyu  
>Natsu de nurasu yo"<p>

Again, almost too soft to hear.

"Nemuri ga sameru to mou fumi kuru ma ni  
>Yawaraka na asahi hadaka no mune" and with a slight pick up.<p>

"Kimi wa boku o daite  
>Kimi wa boku o miteru<br>Kimi no tame to tomo ni ita  
>Boku ga itamu yo<p>

Kimi wa boku o suki de  
>Boku wa boku o kirai<br>Kimi no tame ni eien no ai o chikau yo" She broke, humming the melody in her mind for a few seconds. And softest yet she finishes.

"Kodomo no sanbika hitomi ga mabushikute  
>Chiisaku kotaeru tenshi no uta" (translation at the bottom)<p>

She turned to the table with a now overflowing stack of pancakes, a deep blush spreading across her pale cheeks as she saw everyone staring at her. Even Wally had stopped his gorging to stare. Against Bat protocol she'd let her guard down, she'd become so emerged in her thoughts she'd forgotten she wasn't alone in the room. Mentally she was kicking her own ass for such a stupid mistake.

She cleared her throat as she set the pancakes down on the table. "Sorry.." she mumbled out.

"Japanese? Really?" Artemis said. "You're Japanese behind that mask?"

Danielle let out a laugh. "Far from." Artemis looked perplexed. "I just speak the language. I know many. All part of the bat training. I've even picked up some Tamaranean from Starfire."

"Who?" Wally asked.

"Guess she doesn't exist here.. too bad. You would have loved meeting her Wally." Oh how she wished she could see the boys face when he first saw Star. She could just see his jaw dropping, causing her to giggle, trying to cover it up with her hand.

"SO, what on the agenda today?" Artemis questioned.

"No mission that we know of." Robin said softly.

"Can we go shopping then?" Megan asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not?" Artemis asked.

"PASS!" Wally and Rob answered in unison. No girly mall time for them.

"Like we wanted you to come anyway!" Artemis sneered at Wally. "Hey Sparrow! You wanna come? We'll make it a girls day."

"Oh.. uh sure..." Sparrow blinked. "But I didn't bring any civies." She hadn't actually intended to stay the night before, but bats had left them to 'bond'.

"I'm sure we can find you something lying around."

Translations-

Angel's Song

The hymn floats up to the clouds.  
>All the warmth has long since faded away.<br>The twilight is sorrowful. I want to be alone.  
>I don't want you to see my shivering shoulders.<p>

Even if a God that no one believes in...  
>...is given an Angel's song,<p>

I shall embrace myself.  
>I shall watch over myself.<br>I shall exist for myself.  
>I shall hurt myself.<p>

I shall love myself.  
>I shall hate myself.<br>The dark night which exists for me  
>chases after my heart.<p>

The spoken hymn and the stars that shine in the sky  
>smile at my outstretched hand.<br>The dark nights that join are together and yet are apart.  
>Shoulders touch, fingertips search out each other.<p>

To the mumbled words that no one believes,  
>The Angel whispers, "There's no shame in crying"<p>

You embrace me.  
>You watch over me.<br>I am here for you.  
>It causes me such anguish.<p>

You love me.  
>I hate myself.<br>The morning dew that exists for you  
>will be moistened by the summer.<p>

When I awaken from my slumber,  
>the sunrise is gentle. My heart is naked.<p>

You embrace me.  
>You watch over me.<br>I am here for you.  
>It causes me such anguish.<p>

You love me.  
>I hate myself.<br>I pledge my unending love to you.

The child's hymn shines brightly in my eyes.  
>And in a small voice, answering, is the Angel's song.<p>

AN- sorry. Updates slow due to writers block and crappy, thankless job working 7 days a week... I'll star writing again tonite.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, there was so much more I wanted to add to my AN notes last chapter but I was late for work.. For one, the song is Tenshi no Uta from Shounen maid kuro kun. You can find it on youtube. But since this is rated T unless you're over 18 AND know/like YAOI don't look for the show. Two, the song will be a foreshadow for the future.. like way future.. like sequel...

_**Canyapples101**_- I wouldn't say her superboy is conceited. I'm going by the early YJ comics one, I liked the fact he wore a sort of replica of Supermans costume and stuff, and I read a comic once where he had 'an agent' and crap and was doing publicity stuff like pageants. Lol so it's more like, he's a pretty boy and knows it and doesn't mind using it

CHAPTER 20

"I'm sure I could find something around here.. It may be a bit bigs but.." Artemis dug through her closet for some civies that would at least moderately fit the smaller girl. "I don't usually stay prepared for some one your age..." She paused for a moment. "How old are you anyway...?"

"I'll bee thirteen soon.." Sparrow spoke as she entered the room, glancing around at the scarcely decorated room. She guess Artemis wasn't a more frequent resident of the mountain.

"Bats sure does pick 'em young doesn't he.." She said, rummaging deeper into her closet. Megan walked past Sparrow to sit down on the bed, knees together and hands clasped in her lap with a large grin on her face.

"We don't have super powers. Our training needs to start at a young age. I was actually picked up pretty late. I'm lucky to have passed training so quickly."

"That intense?" Megan questioned. Sparrow smirked.

"I had an advantage." She rapped at her templed lightly with her knuckles.

"Here!" Artemis handed a pair of faded jeans to Sparrow along with the smallest shirt she had, knowing it would still be a bit baggy on the teen girl. "If they fit you can have them. They were getting a little small for me anyways."

Sizing up the clothes Sparrow knew there would be little she could do about the shirt. At least it wouldn't be too bad, just not fitted. The pants, however, she knew would be far too long. She hated being small, but that's what happens when you don't get your veggies cause you're living on the streets of Gotham. Reaching into a small pack on the back part of her belt she pulled out a needle and some type of thread. Artemis gave her a look as she sat on the floor. "Med kit. Supposed to be if I needed to stitch myself up out on the field. Think I can spare it, doubt I should need it for a trip out shopping." She folded up the bottom of the leg and expertly began to stitch up the fabric.

"You know... I don't think Robs that prepared..." She said in a bit of amazement.

"Robin is still young." Was Sparrows near instant remark.

"Um.. aren't you younger..?" Megan questioned, a little confused.

Sparrow chuckle. "I'm not talking about the man. I'm talking about the symbol. Guess that makes Bats young too." She tugged the thread, biting and cutting it with her teeth before moving on to the next leg. "I got to meet Batman when he was still green. Can't wait to tell him that!" She laughed, clearly amused with the thought. She laughed harder when she looked up to see Artemis and Megan staring at her with raised eyebrows. "Sorry. "She tried to stifle her laughter when Artemis gave her a bit of a glare.

"For a Bat you sure seem open. Bring up anything thats not already known about those two and Robin clams up." Artemis said, crossing the room to the mirror where she began brushing out her hair.

"Like I said. They're young. Batman doesn't particularly like working on a team."

"If that's not an understatement..."

Sparrow grinned. She had a feeling she could really like this Artemis girl. "Well don't go expecting it to change." She chuckled. "Even my Batman doesn't like teams. He just realizes he can't always do it on his own. So he learns to deal. Us bird aren't as bad. We're team players. Plus, " She paused, looking back to her task. "If you were any form of danger to us, there's no way you'd be on this team. Batman wouldn't allow it."

"Well that's comforting..." Artemis said dripping with sarcasm. "Anyway, what are the plans for today?" Artemis turned to Megan since it was her idea.

"I didn't really think it through." Megan said, pursing her lips in though. "We could try the mall. Maybe I can pick something up for Conner while I'm there."

Sparrows back straightened and her hands paused.

"Still can't believe you hook him." Artemis said, clearly letting a bit of jealousy slip through.

"You're... dating Connor...?" Sparrow turned. Megan was chuckling nervously.

"I know, right? I was so angry when I found out..."

Sparrow forced a little smile as she stood, picking up the clothes she had hemmed for herself and headed for the Bathroom. "I'll be out in just a moment." The two other girls nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Hey. I just thought of something. What should we call you? I mean we call Robin Rob when we're not in costume but if we call you Sparrow I' sure everyone will catch on.." Artemis called through the door as she sat on the bed with Megan, leaning back on the palm of her hands.

"Uh..." Came the voice from beyond the door along with the rustling of clothes and click and clank as the utility belt was removed and set aside. "How 'bout D?" She called back.

"D?" Megan and Artemis looked to each other, puzzled as to why she'd chosen that. But they shrugged. "D it is!"

A moment later Sparrow.. err D, walked out of the bathroom. She'd done a pretty good job hemming the pants, though the waist was still a bit large and hung low on her hips. The shirt wasn't frumpy but was far from fitted. It was far from her personal style and it felt a bit awkward but it would do for now. Her belt was slung over one shoulder until she could find a secure place for it and she'd swapped out her black domino mask for a pair of Gray sunglasses.

"Do you guys buy those things in bulk?" Artemis asked pointing to the glasses.

D smirked. "Maybe." She let her hair down. Being as she didn't have Bruces image to worry about here she let it go a bit crazy, with natural burls and body that formed while it was locked into pigtails. "Ready!"

D, for the most part was a quiet companion on the trip through the mall. She still felt a bit out of place. She window shopped with them, gazing into the window of the stores and listening to Megans chatter about cheer leading practices and different cheers and all that. D had already stopped to get some clothes. She'd used a card set up with a fake name and of course completely clean from the Wayne name. She'd convince Bruce to give her the card (for this world, she'd already had one for herself) after he'd found the picture and started bringing her on patrol. Can never be too prepared...

Of course she loved the girls faces when she'd pulled out the plastic.

Now they'd stopped at the food court for a bite to eat. She'd offered so they got pizza and now sat around the table with the large box set in the middle. D was leaning back against the seat, sipping at her tea.

"So what's the deal with you?" Artemis brought up as she grabbed a slice.

"What's it like where you're from?" Megan asked excitedly. Sparrow knew that look, it was her 'I wanna know everything about ALL cultures/worlds' look, She chuckled.

"It's pretty much the same as here. Only thing is you weren't friends with Wally or Rob... I mean we were all friends but... well... you were all a lot younger than them. It's not like my sky's a different color than yours or something."

"Then what was that comment last night... 'kindda human'?" Artemis had her voice low. It was likely no one in a busy mall would bother to really listen or remember but it's not something you;d want to announce it. "How can you be 'kindda human'"

Sparrow sighed. She was hoping it wouldn't come up. "I was born human, am human.. It just.. for a while... I might have been considered meta..." She leaned in, resting the side of her face in her palm and her elbow on the table. "I didn't really have super powers.. It's just... Before I was taken in by Batman, I lived on the streets... I was used as.. well a sort of guinea pig by this mob boss. They injected me with a drug he'd made but that's all I wish it were. It had microscopic bots in it that attached to my nervous system and began changing things." The girls expressions were shocked. Even worse was that Sparrow was so nonchalant about it all. If anything she was just irritated...

"You know how they say when you're young the synopses in your brain are forming all the time and it allows you to learn? Well that's part of what they did, on top of rapidly building muscle. It was designed to turn me into some super soldier for him but being as I wasn't a willing participant, I didn't go back for more drugs, which is what he depended on, that'd you'd NEED ore drugs so he could get a faster result."

"Then... are you meta..?" Artemis asked, almost scared to ask.

"You might have said that... but I killed the little suckers." She again tapped her head. "EMP. Since they were attached to my nervous system and shorted as I knocked them out it hurt like hell, even knocked me out for a few days but they're gone. So other than having a brain that's permanently hardwired different than normal Humans.. I'm normal..."

"As normal as a Bat gets..."

Sparrow laughed. "I guess so! But hey we're not that bad!" She paused, looking at them with bigs eyes as they stared. "Okay us BIRDS aren't bad! Ignore daddy Bats!" They all shared a good laugh. "Still, he's not so bad either, if you really get to know him. He's just not one for conversation as Di... er... Robin finds out." She couldn't believe she'd let her guard down that much! She nearly let out his name. She may not agree with Batman decision to keep it a secret, in fact she was certain that was one of the many dividing factors that drove them apart. Still, Dick was angry enough with her, if she were to tell them his name, he'd be livid, and god knows what Batman would do...

The slip up didn't get past the two teen girls though they pretended not to notice for her sake. They didn't know his name. Only that it started with D. And that wasn't much to go on... Still there was an awkward sillence.

"Amyways, there's a whole nother side of him that he doesn't show.. Guess you just gotta be close to him." She forced a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Somehow I doubt he's gunna let any of us that close..."

"You never know. Maybe we should make the first attempt!" Megan piped in.

"Maybe not..." Sparrow laughed as the image of the team trying to be chummy with Batman came to mind.

Ok. sorry it's crappy, but we got some girl bonding time. My fiance brought up a good point when we watched the last episode of YJ. He said Supey was like Superman. He's collecting animals (superman with all the alien creature things.) I was like OMG! Never thought of that! YAY! Ivy and Joker, though I don't like Jokers voice... :(


	21. Chapter 21

First off, sorry for the late and crappy chapters. Between work and getting my Halloween stuff together... and now I have Arkham city.. most awesome game! (tho sumtimes frustrating.) so yea, I find no time for writing. Also, I'd like to let you all know YAY! This is officially the longest story I've ever posted, and considering I started posting stories in like 2000, YAY! lol. Thanks for those that subscribe/review for making me want to continue writing it.

_**Chapter 21**_

"You cheated!" Wally screeched as he glared at the screen. "It's totally fixed!" He glared at the boy wonder. Robin however only smirked at him, stifling a chuckle.

"No way dude! Face it! I'm just better than you!"

"Are not! You cheated, I know you did!"

Sparrow stuck her head through the doorway, hearing the bickering as she was on her way to her 'room' to put away what goodies she had gotten from their trip. The girls had walked a few step ahead before stopping, realizing she wasn't with them anymore. Without a word Sparrow dropped her bags at the entrance and headed into the recreational area where Wally and Robin were sitting on the ground n front of the large television. She slipped behind them silently.

"Rematch dude! Rematch!"

"You're just gunna get beat again." Robin said as he started another match on the fighting game.

The screen came to life, the large letters jumping from the screen as the announcer yelled out 'fight'. Sparrow stood back for a few. She watched as Wally floundered in the fight. He'd try to avoid Robins moves and attack at the slim chance but as in life Robin was always prepared for his attack with a block or evade. After watching the battle continue this way for some time Sparrow knelt down behind Wally, pressing into his back as she reached over his shoulders to hit the pause button on the controller.

Wally immediately tensed at the feeling of a soft body pressed against him. His eyes shot open wide and his back went rigid. He swallow down a lump in his throat as she leaned close to his ear over his shoulder.

"Try this move..." Her hands slid over his on the controller. She hit the start button again to resume the game. With practiced ease he finders guided his to the proper input of the keys and directions on the analog stick. "It can't be blocked and it does massive damage." When the move was finished it blew threw Robins Virtual body, stripping him down to a fraction of his health. Robin who had taken to glaring at her when she'd wrapped herself around Wally didn't take care and with another guided hit the announcement rang Wally as victor. "See, it's easy if you don't panic." Sparrow untangled her limbs from Wally and stepped away.

"Uh.. Thanks..." Wally turned slowly. His face was a bit more red than it should have been as she smiled and walked away towards M'gann and Artemis who were watching with wide eyes from the entrance. She picked up her bags and headed back towards her room. Wally stared dumbfounded behind her, completely at a lost for what had just happened. She'd been,, and he could feel her..

"DUDE!" Robin threw a half eaten bag of chips at the speedsters head.

Sparrow continued on her way to her room, followed closely by Artemis and M'gann. "I'm just gunna drop this stuff off and I'll meet you guys in M'ganns room." She said before slipping into the room, the door sliding shut behind her automatically. The two girls look to each other with confused faces. Had they missed something?

Sparrow tossed the bags on the bed, some fell over, spilling the contents out across the bed. She had to get some things ready. M'gann had begged to have a sleepover. After much pleading and intense puppy dog eyes Artemis and Sparrow had relented. She pulled some of the clothing she'd bought from the bag, ripping the tags off them as she folded neatly, just as Alfred had taught her, and tucked them safely away in her drawer. Unable to put up with the bare walls and lack luster room she'd bought a few nick knacks and posters while they were out and quickly got to work taping them up and scattering them around the room. Once her 'redecorating' was done she went about gathering her things, including, among other things, Pj's and toothbrush, pillow and light blanket, which she had packed and rolled within one another to conserves space and make carrying them a bit easier.

She headed straight for M'ganns room, knocking lightly on the door. She was immediately met with 'come in!' When she walked in the grin on her face was lost. The girls were sitting on the bed, they looked as if they wanted to say something. "What?"

"Nothing!" M'gann chirped far to quickly. M'gann was a horrible liar. Sparrow raised an eyebrow which just barely made it past the rim of her glasses. "We were thinking we'd share some girl time here while we wait for a movie to come on.."

"Sure..." It was obvious she was hiding something. It was obvious Sparrow knew it. And the tension in the air was thick because of it.

"Why don't we just get changed?" Artemis asked calmly.

"Right! Can't have a sleep over unless you're in pajamas!" Megan said happily, grateful for the distraction. The girls began to pull out their night clothes and strip off their clothes. Sparrow looked nervously to the bathroom door.

"I uh.. I'll be right back..." M'gan and Artemis looked up just in time to see the door close behind her. They again exchanged looks.

After a few moments Sparrow re-emerged, clad in a pair of shorts that nearly reached her knees with small bat signals printed all over them, half covered by a long raglan shirt with a large bat signal on the chest. On her feet she wore over the knee socks that were a triangular plaid pattern of black and gray with black bats in the gray triangles. She'd swapped out her glasses for her mask. It'd be nearly impossible to sleep with her glasses on but she was conditioned to do anything with her mask, yes even sleep in it.

"Representing huh...?" Artemis said in disbelief, clad in a simple blue button down shirt and pants sets. Megan worse a long red night gown that fit in all the right places to give her a nice silhouette.

"They don't have Sparrow Merchandise yet."

"I think we should head out. It's gunna be a fight to get the guys to release the TV." Artemis said,holding her hand over the doorway, as if holding the door open for them like when one holds the elevator.

"Right!" M'gann headed through the door, followed by Sparrow, though the youngest gave the older girl a look, one that promised she'd get to the bottom of everything later

"Come on! I just figured out how to beat him!" KF whined as Artemis took the controller from his hand.

"You have had the TV all day. It's our turn!" She countered.

"For some chick flick? Yuck!" He stuck out his tongue for emphasize.

"You should try watching them some time. You might learn a thing or two!"

Sparrow looked around, finding a love seat off the the left of the screen. Her sock clad feet made no noise as she padded across the floor to the padded cushions and positioned herself against the armrest facing farthest from the TV so she was at a good angle. She watched as everyone took their places. Kaldur had taken a seat in a single chair and Wally and Robin were positioned on the floor, looking none too excited about the choice for movie night. Artemis sat on the couch and clicked the remote she'd stolen from the ginger boy and Superboy and M'gann curled up against each other at the other end of the couch.

Through much of the movie Sparrow was glancing sideways at M'gann and Superboy. Her heart thudded painfully slow beneath her chest. Each time she pushed closer to the clone, every time he ghosted his fingers over her hair... She was grateful for the mask. No one could tell just where she was look, no one could see the turmoil in her eyes, the emotions that threatened to burst out of her chest if the pain were any indication.

The movie had ended, followed by grateful whoops from Wally and Robin encouraging him with laughter even as Artemis threw a throw pillow at him

Everyone headed for their rooms, Superboy had walked M'gnn to her door. Artemis and Sparrow had entered and waited as Superboy and her shared their goodnight kiss. Sparrow swallowed hard. Once the Martian was in the room they all sat around in a circle. The girls began chatting about the movie but Sparrow had only seen clips, being far too preoccupied to actually watch it. Instead she leaned back on her palms and closed her eyes. In moments she was chuckling to herself, growing to a light laughter.

In her mind Sparrow was imagining Bart Running in on them like he tended to do. He had ZERO manners. The gain, growing up the way he did how could they expect anything else. Still she missed the breeze of him speeding past her or the tug and pinch as he tried to rile her up. She missed the super light frame that would jump on her back to see what she was doing before zipping off to do the same to everyone else in the mountain.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh?" Sparrow opened her eyes, caught off guard. "Oh, just thinking of Impulse. He'd usually be running in right about now, curious what we're talking about."

"Impulse...? That's your version of Wally.. right?" Megan asked.

"Pretty much. 'Cept he's kinda younger...and different." A large Grin came to her face as she thought of the mischievous brat. Oh the trouble the two of them would get inot together.

"You sure have a thing for speedsters don't you?" Artemis asked before her mind could think better of it. M'gann looked to her with a bit of worry on her face.

Instantly the mirth was gone and Sparrows eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"y'know.. you've got a thing for Kid Mouth..."

"I do not..." She stated flatly.

"You seemed pretty close before..."

"I was showing him how to do a combo attack in the game."

"Looked like you were trying to do more than that." By now M'gann had turned away, trying to not get caught between the two. "You looked like you were trying to-"

"I don't like him!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay."

Sparrow knew what they had seen. She was thinking innocently, but the subconscious part of her body that gave into the drugs effects had tried to seduce him. The drug had programmed them to use seduction as a means to his ends. He didn't much care how he gained control, as long as he did. Wally was like a brother to her! She never wanted...

"Let's just go to sleep..." M'gann tried offering. "We'll all feel better after a good nights sleep. Besides, we have training tomorrow..." The room feel silent save fore the affirming grunts and shuffle as the girls found their blankets and pillows..

Training.. that would blow off some steam.

NEXT CHAPTER- it may take a while, cuz I'm trying to figure out just how to get it so it seems reasonable realistic (as realistic as super heroes get lol) but there should be something good in there for those that like Supey. So yea, stayed tuned! Modifying from the old series.. "SAME BAT AUTHOR SAME BAT... WEBSITE...?" lol


	22. Chapter 22

Yay. Thanks for the reviews!

_**Coppa-Cola-**_ Yes, Wally is like a brother or uncle or whatever, cuz he's like 20 something in her world. The point of her doing that was cuz I was trying to show she subconsciously slips into a thing were she invades personal space and does things that would appear sexual to others. She does them totally innocently but subconsciously her body responds and moves.. well in a bad way. As for her and Kon, they kindda had a mutual thing going on in her world. (he's a little younger so it doesn't seems so weird) but as you'll see, it's not totally as it appears. They like each other but she's young and doesn't realize WHY she really likes him yet. If anyone could see why she thinks she likes him and reviews on it, I give you virtual cookie!

_**Flowergal74-**_ since most of your question was answered already. The 'secret' was really just that they were discussing her and Wally while she wasn't there.. You know, gossip. And obviously changed the subject when she came in

_**Chapter 22**_

For most of the night Sparrow had lay awake, listening to the others sleep. It had been far too early for her to sleep, being one of Batmans sidekicks, but she was thankful for the silence and chance to think when the others had fallen asleep. This allowed her to let the tension dissipate, spending most of it meditatiing and calming her mind and body.

The next morning was still a bit awkward, but the tension that had been so heavy the night before. It was an early wake up call so M'gnnn and Artemis were still a bit disheveled even as Sparrow was brushing her teeth in the Bathroom.

"I'm really not looking forwards to this..." Artemis mumbled. "I'm still tired and I just know it's not going to be good day.. not with those two in the same room together.." She grumbled as she headed for her suit.

Sparrow spit into the sink, poking her head through the door. "Who?"

"Superman's supposed to over see our training today." Megan answered since all Artemis gave as response was a grunt.

Sparrows face scrunch in confusion. She knew Batman and Superman didn't always get along. Hell, sometimes it was down right funny to watch the two work together. But still, there couldn't be this much tension between them, could there?" "Superman and Batman?" She questioned, eyebrow raised.

Megan and Artemis exchanged a look. "No... Superman and Superboy..." Artemis said.

"I thought you said Superboy was in your world...?" Megan questioned, the thought of a world where she existed and conner didn't...

"Well yea. But the most tension held between them is when Conner ditches school.." At their shocked faces she became really confused. "Am I missing something?"

"Superboy doesn't get along with Superman..." Artemis said. Megan cut her off to correct it.

"It's more like Superman... doesn't know how to react to Superboy." Megan didn't wan to insult or make accusations against a member of the league, regardless of how childish they were acting. Of course she didn't understand why Superman shunned Conner, but he was still a hero and she still needed to show him respect. "He doesn't know how to be a dad..."

A look of pure perplexion crossed Sparrows face. They had to be blowing it out of proportion. They were teens. Any teen was prone to angst and the usually 'My parents hate me, I wish I were never born, the world is out to get me' feelings, Being a teen sidekick you were even more entitled to those emotions. Still. Clark was never cold. In fact she could count on him to back her up against Bruce any time she'd need it, partially due to all the years Dick had put in being a fanboy...Still the fact that he would go against Bruce on anything.. Well that counted, even if you were the man of steel.

Superman stood anxiously next to Batman. Outwardly he seemed calm and collected inside he was nervous. He still didn't like coming here. He didn't like having to see the boy. He didn't hate him, the kid hadn't done anything to deserve hatred. He just felt as though his presence tended to build animosity, filling the air and smother them all. Still, he had to see this dimensional time traveler. Bruce had been spending much of his time with the league researching, studying anything information and readings he could from the day the girl had shown up on his doorstep. Something of this much interest to Bruce had to be worth it. Plus, if she could travel, perhaps there were more. He had to be sure.

As the children began to file in she took notice of how Kid Flash and Robin held themselves differently than he'd remembered. They were a bit defensive. Superboy of course have him a stern look, his face hard as he joined the line. From down the hall he heard feet running across the floor.

"Coming!" Megan yelled as she rounded the corner. Artemis followed her at a moderate pace and they were quick to fall in line.

A bit further back Sparrow came in at a slow stride. Her cape shifted around her in a way that reminded him eerily of the dark knight himself. Her back was straight her shoulders squared. When she fell in line one hip jutted to the side. She acted like she owned the room, that was for sure.

"You're late" Came Batmans gruff voice.

"I'm sorry! It'll never happen again!" Megan was asking for forgiveness, Artemis was just worried about the wrath of the bat, Sparrow.. Seemed unphazed. The girl certainly had some guts. A quick switch to the x-ray vision. Real guts. She was human, skeletal, save for some calcium buildup around what he knew had been once, a couple multiple, breaks was perfect, Organs all in the right place. A glance upwards and he had to stifle a chuckle. Her mask was lead lined. She'd inherited Bruces paranoia apparently. When his eyes switched back he was taken back to see her looking directly at him, her mouth a thin line and eyes, far as he could tell, calculating. In the next instant they're back to looking at Bruce. Darn Bats...

"Okay. Lets show 'em what you've got!" Black canary stepped on the training ground. The floor lit up and gave a reading as recognition that it had accepted Black canary as an opponent. Sparrows eyes narrowed. So it was an exhibition. They were like dogs pared around and made to do tricks to show their masters how much they've learned. She liked the team better when Tim ran things.

"Sparrow, you're up first." Said girl gave Batman a sideways look at his announcement. He gave nothing and yet everything away. So that's why. It was a see what the new girl could do disguised as a training exhibition. Shrugging it off she stepped onto the electronic 'mats' Her stats came up, apparently they'd left Batman with enough time to program her in.

"Don't worry, We'll start out slow." Canary said.

An evil smirk crossed Sparrows face. Slow huh? We'll see about that.

Canary slid forward, throwing a punch which was easily blocked by Sparrows left arm, pulling back she threw another, this time blocked evaded with nothing more than a quick movement of to the side by Sparrow, only the flutter of her cape giving away that she'd moved at all. She wasn't even in stance. She was simply standing there, as if it were nothing. There came a swift strong kick which was blocked by Sparrows right arm. She looked up to the taller woman, arm still holding out against the force of Canarys leg. "Have you figured out I'm no amateur yet, or do I gotta tell you?"

Canary pulled back. Alright, time to take off the kid gloves.

A few minutes later and the team, minus Robin, was staring in amazement. Not only was Sparrow evading nearly everyone of Canarys attack but she was doing so with the utmost grace. They'd only ever seen such acrobatic move and fluidity from Robin and no one had expected it so quickly and easily from this girl. In fact, when she fell, it wasn't so much from Canarys attack as tripping over herself. She'd miscalculated her landing on a backwards flip, partially distracted by the fact that Canarys blow was barely an inch off. When she fell she fell hard with a yelp.

"She seems like one of yours." Superman whispered. "Right down to the lead lined Domino.." Superman felt eyes on him and looked up to once again see masked eyes looking at him. It was disturbing. "Perhaps I should-"

"Superboy, you're up next!" Batman called out. Superman fell silent, knowing that was Batmans way of saying 'shut up and watch.'

"Right." The clone stepped up to bat. Through the battle he held his own. There were a few times he would stumble over himself, catching himself before falling. Most of it was because he would take his eye off the opponent to look at Superman, Sparrow had noticed. It had also not gotten by her that when the younger male would do so, Superman would sudeenly find something, anything, a lot more interesting. Conners body language spewed the anger she knew was there and Supermans screamed how uncomfortable he was to be there. She watched with growing annoyance.

When Conner finally fell he gave out an angered growl. Canary reached out a hand to help him from the floor.

"Good job, conner." She encouraged.

Once he was up he looked over to Superman again, his eyes pleading for acceptance. He was met with Superman turning away. With another angry growl and an angry look he headed back into the line. Sparrow couldn't take it anymore.

"So it's true!" She accused. The room fell silent. Everyone, except Batman cause his expressions never changed, look at her with large eyes as she stepped forwards from her spot at the end of the line. She turned fully to face the man of steel, her own body language dominant, as if she weren't several feet smaller. Superman still wore the dumbfounded look. "You haven't taken Conner in! You HAVE shunned him!" Oh his face.

"Sparrow!" Came Megans gasp, accompanied by many sounds of shock and horror from the team.

"What's wrong with him?" She raised her voice, verging on shouts as the anger in her began to take over. "Why is he not good enough for you?"

"Sparrow." Came Batmans warning.

"NO! I'm gunna say what need to be said even if the rest of you are too afraid to say it! What's wrong? Not ready for a kid of your own? Too bad! It may not be how you expected but he's here! " She was glaring, her pose nearly threatening.

"Sparrow!"

"Time to man up!"

There was an echo of leather meeting skin as Batmans gloved hand met Sparrows left cheek. Her eyes went wide, as did everyones, her head snapping to the side No one had ever seen Batman strike his protégé, the again they'd never seen one defy him so openly. Robing felt his heart drop into his stomach, his mouth hung open. He'd never thought Batman could raise a hand to anyone like that...

Out of Instinct Conner stepped forward, ready to charge Batman for laying a hand on his team mate. He could care less if she was his partner. He stilled when he saw her raise her hand to halt him. She turned her head back to look at Batman with narrowed eyes.

"You're grounded. You're not to go on any missions until I lift your suspension." He said calmly.

"Like I care about your missions!" She spat out. "All I want is to go back to my own world, where superheros are real and not just men in capes playing pretend." At this she blatantly look at Superman. With that she turned, cape fluttering as she marched back to her room. They were all certain, had the doors not been designed to automatically slide close they'd have heard a slam as she entered.

Everyone left behind were still in shock over the situation. His blood still boiling over watching what had just happened Superboy turned, silently walking after Sparrow. Megan called after him but he, as politely as he could while angry, gave her the signal to leave him be. A moment or two after he passed Canary looked to Batman. Regardless of how out of line or disobedient Sparrow had been she didn't approve of his actions. She made sure to convey it through her own expression and body language.

Batman looked to his young team. Megan looked close to tears, Artemis was giving him much the same look as Black Canary. Kaldur was in shock but worst was the expression his very own partner wore. Robin was in complete shock. He could tell that behind his mask his baby blues were as wide as could be. That expression cut him to the core. "Nobody move!" He turned to the still dumbstruck boyscout. "Nobody." And he headed down the Path Sparrow had just taken.

Sparrow was sat on her bed, knees up to her chest. She didn't want to be here! She wanted to be home where everything made sense! There came a knock on her door. "Go. Away. Batman." She called out.

"It's me.." Came Superboys voice from behind the door. Sparrow immediately lifted her head, opening the door remotely for the clone who walked in alone. For a good minute they stood in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Finally Conner decided to just go and say it." Why'd you do that?"

"What?"

"Stand up to them for me. They could have done much worse to you. You don't know me so why...?"

She looked to the clones face, holding eye contact. "I know you. "I know the you that's truly you. I know what lies underneath what you show. I met you after you had a bit more time out of the tube." She said, her expression straight. "I know the you after you're not afraid to be outside. And I know you don't deserve the crap he's doing to you. No one does!"

Conner was completely speechless. He had no idea what to say. What could he say to that? "Thank.. you?"

There was a swish as the door slid open behind him and they both looked up to see Batman who had overridden the security code to let himself in. He stood firmly as the clone turned to him with a threatening look, as if daring him to take a step further.

"We need to talk."

Conner let out a growl. "Conner..." He turned to Sparrow she nodded, letting him know it was okay, letting him know she wanted to talk to her mentor. Conner narrowed his eyes at the Bat, watching him closely as he passed by him to leave.

Sparrow and Batman locked gazes. They remained this way even as Superboy left and for some time. Batman listened intently to hear the clones heavy feet stomp away. Only when he was certain the clone was gone did he reach up, puling the cowl from his face. Their gazes didn't waver, even as he reached into his belt and stepped forward. He was certain she would flinch from him, pull away. Instead she held her ground as he spritz the solvent against her mask, pulling it gently away from her face. From the other side of the mask she seemed angry, pissed even, staring him down. Once he pulled the Domino from her cheeks he was met a much softer look in her eyes. The red mark was angry against her too pale skin, extending under the mask though lighter. He ran a finger over it gently.

"I've had worse. You pulled the blow anyway."

"I've struck you..." He said gruffly, contrasting the fact that he was no longer wearing the cowl.

"Fear toxin's a trip ain't it?" She said, staring at him directly, even as he ran over the mark. "Besides, I know you think the same way I do about the situation as I do."

"And what makes you think I'd want to get involved with someone elses life."

"That's why you choose Conner next. Superman would have left." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I can read lips.." She said off handedly. "You thought by making him see Superboy in action that he may see he's got potential. That Conner is worth his time. In all reality he IS! Apparently something so indirect is not going to convince him of that though."

Batmans face grew stern. "You're clever."

"I learned from the best."

"You need to learn to listen."

"And you need to learn when to talk."

Bruce stared at her.

Sometime later

Superboy had reunited with the team. Black Canary had tried to run damage control but still the team was restless to say the least. Superboy had picked up his past time of glaring at Superman of course. It was all his fault Sparrow was hurt after all...

There was a swish of capes. Turning their head to see Sparrow round the corner in full uniform, body language as dominant as ever, head high as she took long strides with shoulders back and squared. Behind her Batman followed closely, face grim. As she approached the team tried reaching out, trying asking about her wellfare. She walked right past them them, never blinking an eye as she headed right for the man of steel. Batman followed her, standing a few fett away as she squared herself with him, demanding his full attention.

"I'll admit, I shouldn't have done what I did." She said with a deep, dark voice. Superboy and Superman were both taken back. Superman wasn't sure how to react. Superboy felt as though what he'd heard from her earlier was all a tale. He felt a tinge of hurt that she'd lied.

"Um.. apology accepted..." He said trying to turn, feeling very uncomfortable under the youngest Bats scrutiny.

"I didn't apologize." She said sternly, demanding his attention again. He turned with wide eyes. "I stand by what I said. Every word. Conner had done nothing to deserve your treatment. He's helped the team, helped the world and whatever your insecurities may be, you should face them and not take it out on Superboy. I am merely saying I could have found a better place and time to bring it up."

He was looking at her with incredibly large eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her face was stern, he was unyielding. What could he say to that?

Looking up for help from Batman he found the man with a bit of a smirk on his face, just enough to betray him of his amusement.

She was definitely a Bat.

Okay, so the reason I had her say that to Superman is cuz that's what I would like to say... you know... if her were real... I wanna tell him take the stick out his butt and get over it! and plz, no body hate Bats now. He's a good guy, he just had a moment, like the first time ya spank your kid.. he feels really bad inside but he can't let her disobey him. We all know disobeying the Bat =death. (Jason... we're looking at you...) And she knows it.. So no hatey Batman... kay? Kay! Go and review!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry I haven't updated. ALOT of BAD crap has happened. First writers block then a snow storm in october, no electricity/internet, getting kicked out of my house, living in my car.. yea.. my lifes been hectic so I haven't had time to write. It's really short.. just to get SOMETHING up..

In answer to most people. Yes, in her world she kindda had a thing with Supey.. but it won't last. (since I never got that far in the other story, you could tell it would be one of those relationships that won't really last, but they're both kids, they think it will...) She's really, truly in love with someone else but feels she can't be with them. Since no one figured out my last one, virtual cookie up for grabs to anyone who can guess who she really wants.

Chapter 23

Dick couldn't help the smirk that graced his face after hearing Sparrow tell the man of steel where to go. The boy had once harbored a deep respect for the man, that respect had somewhat dwindled since the discovery of Superboy. He just couldn't see why Superman couldn't be just a little nicer. None of them could. A quick survey of the room showed that, though a bit worried for her safety, the team couldn't help but hide their own smiles and agreement. There had even been a look in Superboys eyes, a look he'd only had when around Miss M. Not quite the same 'I love you' look. It was the 'Someone gets me! I can't believe someone is willing to stick their neck out for me.' look. The team had silently rallied behind her, showing Superman that they were united in this. Of course Superman hadn't stuck around for much longer..

He knew Batman had been entertained by her performance. It was no secret the dark knight loved to exploit every chance he got at annoying the big blue boyscout. This was something Robin hadn't understood until recently. However, once the red cape was gone out of the beams, his face was stoic, his eyes burning as he turned to her. She didn't show much, but Robin couldn't miss the slump of her shoulders. They both knew Batmans threat for her earlier actions was no joke, nor had it been lifted.

As much as he distrusted her, as much as he didn't like her, he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. The next week consisted of her washing and detailing every one of their vehicles, car, boats, jets. And when Batman meant detail, he meant detail. When she wasn't cleaning he had her fighting invisible enemies. Through it all she'd remained entirely quiet, never complaining, not even when he'd had her practicing until she was drenched in sweat, puddles forming below her. It would take quite a bit to get her to work up to this state, hours on end with extremely intense moves, ones that he still cringed at in the succession he was making her preform them in.

It was just this that he walked in on as he entered the cave. She was trying to control her breathing, he could recognize the breathing exercise that Bruce had trained him in early on. Still she was failing, it'd been hours, he was sure she'd been working to the point of exhaustion. Her training clothes looked as though she'd just come out of a pool she was so thoroughly soaked with sweat. He watched as if in slow motion, knowing what was to come without being able to do anything about it, as she tried to preform a back hand spring on one hand. It was a sloppy start, her body wobbled at the entrance, her arm trembled and her palm slipped on a wet spot from where the sweat had dripped down earlier. She fell with a pained yelp, hitting the cave floor like a sack of bricks.

"Sloppy! AGAIN!" Batman called out to her, even as she struggled to push herself up with trembling arms. With heavy breaths she fought her way up to her feet, stumbling on them once she was up. She wobbled for a moment before assuming the position again, running through the routine once more from the top, each move, each kick and punch was getting slower, even if only by a second, but he knew how it felt. He remember what it was to not be good enough, to always be behind. He still knew it. He walked down the stairs.

"You ready?" He called out to Batman, to which the man turned. "You said we were patrolling tonight. Come on! Don't tell me you forgot!" The young boy, already in suit, leaned against the most currently used Batmobile, arms crossed over his chest. Batman looked back to Sparrow who dared not stop her routine, despite the stinging of the sweat pouring, more than dripping, into her eyes.

"Enough! You can rest for the night." Her movements slowed gradually down to a halt. Her chest was heaving and her hair clung to her face as she panted through parted lips. With no more than a flutter of his cape behind him Batman headed for the Batmobile. Robin kept his eyes on Sparrow. Once she was clear of Batmans scrutiny she looked to him through heavy bangs, she nodded to him before he turned to hop in the vehicle, speeding away and leaving her behind in the cave.


	24. Chapter 24

SORRY! I know I haven't updated in so long. As for my little 'challenge.. Uniquefreak13 got it! Tim and Sparrow are like star crossed lovers! They both like each other (neither one wants to tell the other) and they're afraid of Daddy Bats. Lol. YAY!

About the last episode.."Disordered" Did anyone else wanna hug their TV when Dick was all 'I'm traumatized." ? I was like AWWWW! And I was like "But you WILL be Batman!' And then I had to agree with him. Even tho I like Bats, he'd sacrifice anyone (superman/flash/aguaman) to do what he needs done. But that's the good thing about Dick being Batman.. he understands Batman CAN have friends. Lol. See Bruce? Learn from Robin! (plus me and my fiance both agree Agualad is stupid. I think a general that's willing to throw his 'soldiers' at enemies like fodder and yet not sacrefice himself if it's to save someone higher, THAT makes a bad leader.. not the other way around. Does anyone think that if it came down to Superman sacrificing himself to save the world from just one threat he'd wouldn't do it cuz then he couldn't lead the JLA? REALLY Kaldur..?

Anyway...

Thanks everyone for your reviews

'Blah' means either mental speech or speech within someones mind.. you'll see what I mean...

Chapter 24

Though not being on patrol was supposed to be viewed as a punishment, Danielle was quite grateful for it. Every muscle in her body was on fired, she wasn't even sure how she managed to get herself up the stairs to her room. All that mattered was that she had. She didn't bother to close the door tight, ignoring as it squeaked open after she moved away. She fell back against the bed, the lower half of her calves hanging over the end of the bed, arms spread to either side. She stared at the ceiling, the ache in her body throbbing with each beat of her heart. She closed her eyes.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of a clearing of someones throat. Her head snapped to her right, to the door. The light escaped the hallway, lighting an acute triangle on the floor save for the shadow of the petite boy standing there, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. Her heart sunk at the thought that she had blacked out. How long at she been out that he'd already come back from patrol?

"You should have told him he was pushing you to hard."

Danielle pushed herself up, certain she heard bones popping. She tried not showing the ache that was still there on her face as she raised to a sitting position on the bed. "You call that pushing?" She chuckled running a hand through her sleep tangled hair. It certainly didn't help that she hadn't washed the sweat from her body or hair before passing out. "The Batman from my world would have kept me doing it even after he left. Even go so far as to spy to make sure I'm doing it."

"Sounds like he doesn't like you very much either." Dick said shortly.

Danielles eyes widened for only a moment, the grin that had crossed her face fell quickly. But like a true bat she regained her composure quickly and her poker face slid right back into place. "He has his reasons for being strict with his birds. We need to be disciplined or bad things happen." She stared at the hardwood floor below her feet. "There are parts in the past he doesn't want to repeat." She said softly, the image of that glass case more than clear in her mind.

Dick took this as a shot at him. She said he existed. He's the original, Batmans first side-kick., the first Robin. She was trying to say there was something wrong with him? Batman didn't want him, didn't want some one like him? "If you're passing out you're gunna drag the team down. I'm not gunna let that happen." Was all he said before walking away, leaving Dani to stare after his retreating shadow.

It had been two weeks before she was allowed back to the team. Two weeks since that night, or rather early morning conversation with Dick. They hadn't bickered or fought. Rather, when they passed or were forced to stay in each others company it was an awkward silence. There'd been no word spoken as they suited up, none said as they took the zeta beam to mnt Justice and none were said during the training.

The others could feel the tension. Each member stood awkwardly in line as the two stared straight ahead. They weren't sure what to say, IF they should say anything at all. The training was a disaster for everyone except the two. Everyone else was to busy watching how Sparrow seemed so detached, Watching as Robins anger flared, as he put more force behind his punches. He truly wanted to hurt someone.

Only a moment after they dismissed, just as soon as their den mother left, Wally elbowed Miss Martian, inclining his head towards Robin. In an instant The three were telepathically link.

'Dude.' Wally said, as if the single word could convey all his concern.

'I think what Wally meant to say was, are you okay Robin?'

'Fine' Came the clipped answer as he turned to the two currently occupying his mind.

'Rob, if there's a problem you shouldn't keep it inside. I think you tried to give canary a nose job on that last punch..'

'Robin... we're just worried about you..'

'I told you. I'm fine!' Robs face contorted in aggravation, annoyance, anger.

"If you're gunna have a telepathic conversation you might wanna try and make it seem less obvious." Sparrow called from a few feet away. "Especially when it's so obvious what you're talking about." The three turned to her with raised eyebrows. "Seriously... You need to work on that.."

Wallys brows furrowed. "You're one to talk. You weren't hiding you awkward cold shoulder very well now were you?"

"I wasn't the one trying to be inconspicuous, was I?"

"How would I know! I don't think anyone knows what's going on in that head of yours!" A light bulb went off in Wallys head. "You're the ONLY one who hasn't let us into your head matter of fact."

Sparrow straightened, a look of pure fright on her face. Her mouth hung open like a fish out of water as she took a step back.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but Kid Mouth has a point. I don't ever remember having the pleaseure of yet another voice in my head." Artemis said sarcastically.

"I'd rather not.." She began.

"Why?" Wally interrupted. "Maybe Rob has a reason for his dislike of you."

ouch.. brutally honest much? She thought.

"Stop it." Came Kaldurs cool voice. "Do you not all remember the first time Megan used telepathy. If we all reacted the way we did, why should we force her to open up to such acts."

"Because she's hiding something!" Wally accused.

"I'm not hiding anything!" She defended loudly once she'd found her voice.

"Then why won't you let Megan get inside YOU"RE head..?"

Sparrow looked to Megan. The girl seemed like she was trying to fade into the background. She was caught between everybody, not wanting to upset anyone. She wasn't sure what to say, and Sparrows reasoning would only make her feel worse. If she didn't tell them, it could cause even more problems. "I won't let her in my mind because she's inexperienced.. She's untrained..." Sparrow said, not wanting to meet Megans eyes, knowing her expression would make her heart sink.

"OH.." Megan said, trying to laugh it off with a soft chuckle that just dripped with her hurt.

"She's just fine for us. Sounds like an excuse to me." Wally said crossing his arms. Robin couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at finally having had his friend see what he was seeing, knowing they shouldn't take her at face value.

"I'm not normal!" Sparrow blurted out angrily. "Those microbots changed everything about me, physically I'm not the same!" She paused looking to the ground, continuing softer "Even my mind isn't the same.. Everything in there is tattered and raw open ends from when we destroyed them. Even my Megan had to approach with extreme caution. One wrong move and.." She looked up to see everyone staring.

Megans face. The hurt behind her eyes. How could Sparrow have ever have said something so mean to her? She looked to the ground as the room fell silent. Her stomach was in knots and it was getting hard to breath. She knew there was only one way she'd be able to sleep tonight but she didn't like it one bit. It was dangerous. Then again, what wasn't in her life?

"If..." She had to pause, her voice was gruff, catching in her throat as she tried to speak. "If you can concentrate.. move slowly" While the others still stood staring suspiciously at her Megans face lit up immediately. " You'll have to map it out.. My Megan already knows it so she can slip in and out with ease.. but I'm not like any one here.. You can't take the same rout.. You can be as open.."

"I promise! Nice and easy!"

Minutes later she was sitting on the floor crossed legged, Megan across from her. She looked around the room. Everyone was there, staring intently at her. "You know.. SHE"S the telepathic one right? She could wipe out MY mind..."

"So you say.." Wally said.

"Okay! Ready when you are!" Megan said cheerily.

Sparrow took a deep breath. "Okay.. easy.." Sparrow closed her eyes, falling into the same stance she used for meditation. Megan followed a moment later. Slowly, tentatively she let her mind brush against Danielles, seeping in like water through pinholes.

Megan opened her eyes. She was surrounded by white. There was no real horizon, no real ground. There were a few doors floating in the air, suspended by nothing and leading nowhere. Every once and a while she could see a spark, a light that would ignite the air in an electric blue. She'd never seen anything like it.. 'Oh my..'

'Not what you thought it'd be, huh?' Came a voice from behind her, she spun to see Sparrow, sort of. She was floating.. and she seemed.. smaller. Not to mentions she NEVER expected to run into a manifested image of the girl. She clutched at her chest. Sparrow chuckle. 'Sorry.'

'How are you..'

'Manifesting a "physical form"? Simple really.. I've done it plenty of times. You think MY Megan got it right the first time? I've gotten used to skilled people in my head.. learned to keep others out..' Her form turned 'glitching' a bit, almost ghost like in the slight loss of concentration. She began to 'walk' away, though her feet never touch what Megan would consider the ground that she was standing on. 'The 'doors' that are open to you are the ones you may enter. Any 'locked' one.. well just stay away from them.'

'What's behind them..?'

'Different things.. different memories..'

'Secrets..?' Megan asked softly while following Sparrow through the maze of doors.

Sparrow paused, turning to Megan and floating a bit closer, looking her dead in the eyes.'We all have our secret.. don't we Megan?'

Megan blinked, suddenly feeling as though she'd been thrown under a microscope. There was a knowing look in the girls eyes. 'What do you mean?'

Sparrow gave her a warm smile. 'You could ditch the green you know. You're especially safe in here.'

Megans heart began to race. 'I don't know...'

'In my world the teams knows what you are Megan. A White Martian..' Megans blood ran cold and she stared at Sparrow during the brief pause, frightened. 'It didn't change anyones outlook or opinion on you. Being a green Martian, a White Martian or even a yellow poka-dotted purple Martian wouldn't change who you are Meg. The sooner you except that, the happier you'll be.'

'You're not gunna tell them.. are you..?' She said, a hint of pleading in her voice.

'It's not my place..' Sparrow said, turning to continue her little "tour". 'But YOU should seriously think about it...'

The mood became somber as they continued in silence. Megan shrieked when one of those random bursts of fire sprang out at her, having to jump back. Sparrow turned quickly. 'What are those things!' Megan demanded.

'Those,' Sparrow began. 'Are those raw ends I told you about. Basically it's a nerve that the bots were working on when we zapped them with an EMP. It was left open and incomplete so.. there you are..' She said pointing to it. 'When we're here like this, the message being sent along that incomplete path is released as a spark of energy.'

'And.. you don't feel it?'Sparrow laughed.

'I don't think about it. I'm really just lucky that somehow or another they left me enough finished cells and nerves to function at all.' Once she was sure Megan was alright she began to walk away.

Megan looked to the open nerve in wonderment. She had to admit, it was almost like entering the mind of a zombie. She couldn't understand how it was functioning either. This young girl was truly a miracle to even be walking around.

She looked to her left. There, just a few inches from her hand was this giant metallic.. well almost ant like object. It had a rectangular body and many legs, even what looked like antenna. 'What's this?' She questioned reaching for it.

'DON'T!' Sparrow turned to look, shouting out and lunging towards her too late.

Upon touching there was an electrical surge within her mind. She was shoved into Sparrows memories, witnessing them all withing seconds and first hand from Sparrows own eyes.

First she could see a ratty old bed, stained and sunken, placed in a half demolished building, the night sky above. She was cold, so cold and hungry. The imagery lunged again.

An alley. The smell of garbage and rain. There was rough brick on her back, breaking the skin. Hands. Hands all over her. Dark, distorted faces and the glint of a needle before it was thrust into her. Burning. Her blood was boiling within her, the world swimming, colors swirling as she ran, falling to the ground.

An underground warehouse. She could only tell by some part of Sparrows memory that hadn't been shown. A room. Many figures. She was being held, she fought. A man, A man in the center. A gun, a scream caught in her throat. A flash of gunpowder and a splatter of blood and brain matter. And a choked word caught in her throat. 'father'

Despair. Heart break as her world shattered around her. Two girls, dressed in leather and boots, crazed looks in their eyes. Loneliness as she stood above their unconscious bodies. And rage as she looked up to a man who had been watching with amusement. Blind anger as her vision went red.

Batman. She could see Batman. But she saw something she'd never seen in him. Pure worry, concern, fright. Batman was above her, frightened and trying to hold himself together. She was strapped down tight to a bed of some sort. She could feel the iv and the pads stuck to her skin. Being transported to a machine. A whir and...

PAIN! It was white hot, blinding pain. It felt as though every bone in her body had been smashed and each tendon ripped and acid thrown on her muscles as her skin crawled. She'd never experienced anything like it.

And in that very same instant, she knew Sparrow was experiencing it all over again too.

Megan and Sparrow Both let out a scream that made the teams hearts jump into their throat. Megans body flew back as her mind slammed back into her own and Sparrow crumpled to the ground gracelessly, not even coherent enough to catch herself or move after hitting the floor of the cave.

"M'gan!" Superboy cried as he ran to her side where she too lay on the ground. She was shaking, her eyes wide, tears gathering in her eyes. "Dam you!" He ran over to where Sparrow was laying.

He grabbed her up, gripping the front of her cape.

Her eyes were wide behind the mask, unfocused and staring at nothing. Her body was limp and her mouth hung open, gasping for air that just couldn't seem to get around a blockage in her throat. "What did you do to her!" Conner demanded. He shook her. The tiny gasps continued, and water began to trickle down her cheeks. The space behind her mask had already flooded and with no where else to go it had worked its way through the adhesive of her mask. But no answer. "Answer me!" Superboy raised his fist."

"Conner... don't!" Came M'gans gasped shout from behind him. He dropped her, running to hold M'gan in his arms. The tears were now freely streaming down M'gans green colored cheeks. "She.. She..."

Batmans cape flew behind him as he came running into the room at top speed. He'd heard the scream not never received a red alert and no sign of an intruder. His heart had dropped and he was certain it had ceased to beat once it had registered it was the girls. Upon entering he saw the team gather. Megan was in the clones arms, tears running down her face but he could see no physical damage. Robing, Artemis and Wally were close by, confusion and fear etched on their faces. Kaldur had gone to Sparrows side, a hand placed on her head.

The little bird was curled up into herself, her cape wrapped about herself as If it were a blanket to keep out the world. He could hear her gasping for air, shoulders shaking. Just as he reached her side he heard her suck in a large gasp of air before letting out quivering sobs. She looked so small, so young and fragile. Ice gripped his heart. "What happened here!" He demanded as he knelt down, lifting the tiny birds head in his hands, checking her pulse and looker her over for injuries. Her tears.. he gently brushed away.

"She.. oh my god..." Was all Megan could get out before a fresh batch of tears poured from her eyes and she turned sobbing into Superboy.

Okay. Now just to let you know. Her convo with Dick, she was thinking of Jason. He doesn't wanna loose a bird again, Dick just took it the wrong way. And YAY! DRAMA! ANGST!


	25. Chapter 25

Z. O. M. G! Thank you all so much! Totally didn't think I'd get this sort of response! Love you guys! ^.^ For all the reviews I've gotten I wrote an extra long chapter (atleast the length of two chapters) And also for those who celebrate Thanksgiving. IDK if I gots and oversea readers soo.. yeah. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 25

It had been three full days since the incident. Batman had scooped an unresponsive Sparrow up from the floor and headed to the medical bay, ordering for someone, who of course ended up being Superboy, to do the same with M'gan. Batman had checked both over for physical injuries. He'd found none, and while M'gan had remained emotionally upset, Sparrow was unresponsive. Batman had called for Manhunter and while waiting he'd demanded an explanation from the team. Kaldur, being the way he was of course offered himself on the chopping block. He insisted, being the leader, he should have stopped it. Batman couldn't care less at the moment. He wanted to know what had caused it, so he turned to M'gan.

The Martian had explained everything, or rather almost everything. Now was certainly not a good time to tell the others her own secret. Her heart ached just recalling the things she'd seen. Trying to explain the horrors she'd seen with her own eyes made them sting with tears and her voice crack. Everyone in the room had gone silent and remained so, even after she'd finished. Her team mates were in shock. They couldn't believe what they'd heard was real. Robing couldn't believe it was real..

Batman finally had his hard evidence. Proof the girl was telling the truth. It wasn't worth it in the end. Though her vitals were fine, Sparrow did not react, did not talk or move when touched. He'd sent the kids away, relying on Martian manhunter to help him. From the sounds of it M'gan had pushed the wrong button inside Danielles head. He didn't want to have to live with knowing the girl would never come back from the state she was in.

He wasn't sure to count it as a blessing or to panic worse when J'onn said he couldn't read the girls mind. Well couldn't wasn't exactly it. She was activily blocking him. This was a good sign that she was still okay some where deep down. Ir was almost a bad one. They had no idea how much damage had been done. J'onn found it better not to force his way in. From what he heard through M'gans story, going against the natural flow of Sparrows brain waves was what caused this. Forcing his way in would probably hurt her more than it'd help.

'sounds like she needs time my friend. M'gan is shaken by what she saw, she has only lived it once and holds no personal attachment to the events. Perhaps our young bird here just needs time to cope with the trauma she has unexpectedly revisited.'

Since then Robin has watched the girl come to enough to travel home. Bruce brought her to her room to lay her on her bed. He sat for a moment, attempting to talk her out of it. She stared blankly at the wall and the most response he got from her was to see her curl in on herself. Later that night and periodically since then, he's watched Alfred plead at the door for her to unlock the door. He would bring food in and leave with it in the exact same condition several hours later. To the school she was sick and to everyone in the manor she remained a silent ghost. She never left the room, never made a noise.

Things went back to almost normal. Bruce threw himself into his night job. It was constant patrols and every waking moment not dedicated to keeping up the appearance that Bruce Wayne was a dumb as a doornail playboy he spent down in the cave. But Dick knew it wasn't ;normal'. This was just the way Bruce was when he was stressed or worried. He remembered the first injury he'd gotten, the first time he'd been put outta commission for a while. He'd rarely seen the man.

Still, Dick found it a good thing to have that time to himself. The mountain was silent when their was no training and no missions. Megan kind of set the mood. Meaning to or not she projected her emotions on everyone and her mood was certainly not one of sunshine in the last few day. Dicks internal turmoil wasn't helping any. He trusted m'gan, trusted her powers. He didn't doubt that what she'd saw or believed wasn't real. This meant what Danielle was saying was true all along.. Meant everything was probably true. What happens to him then? How could things turn out the way she said they were. Regardless of all the evidence pointing to her being truthful, he didn't WANT to think she was telling the truth.. He couldn't...

Batman sat at the computer. He'd immersed himself in 'work' to not feel so helpless. Batman was never supposed to be helpless, never supposed to be out of control of the situation. That's exactly what he was. He didn't know if Sparrow was alright, if she'd ever be normal. He had no control over Robins jealous and out of control behavior. He was loosing his grip on everything.

He'd gotten a few tips, noticed a few patterns as of late. There'd been a few deals going down, a few burglaries, even a few breaking and entries that seemed pointless, there was nothing taken. He'd gotten a hint on the next target. He was thinking of sending in the team. Observe and report. It would give everybody something to do and keep everyones mind off..

He spun around at the sound of small feet shuffling across a metal platform a level above where he sat at the super computer. There he saw Danielle. She was pale and her expression of tired but she stood there with her back straight. He watched in silence with a blank face as she walked towards him. She stopped only a few feet from him. "I wanna go see the team." Her voice was raspy from having not been used in a few days but she tried her best to keep it confident. He narrowed his eyes, speaking to her without words. "I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten or left your room for three days."

"I needed alone time." She said a little subdued. She looked up to him pleadingly. "I need to talk to M'gan... I know it can't be easy seeing what she saw..."

"You're worried about her sing it?" He asked. She continued to watch him with determined eyes. "If we have to worry about what she's like seeing your mind, why do we not have to worry about your own actions?" He was cold, he had to be. What M'gan had told him, how shaken she was. If M'gan had taken so long to get over it, how could he trust Sparrow to make appropriate choices? How could he bring himself to believe she wouldn't snap one day?

"I've had years to deal with the darkness inside my mind. My trauma is as much a part of me as your is you!" Batmans eyes widened at her accusation. "My past.. my pain is what keeps me going. I can never undo what's been done to me but I CAN stop it from happening to others!" There was a moment of silence between them. Danielle sighed. "M'gan is probably eating herself up. If you want me off the team fine... but if you don't let me talk to her soon you may loose a second member..."

The mountain was silent. Robin and Kaldur were having a silent and extremely worn out chess match. Artemis was sat on the floor, polishing, arranging and rigging a few trick arrows. Wally was lazing on a chair nearby. Each day that passed Wally lost a bit more of his appetite. He was hardly eating more than a normal person at this point. The team had indeed noticed this, it was effecting training and everything. Less food equals less energy for Wally. He was really dragging his ass the last few days. Like everyone, he felt horrible. They'd pushed Sparrow into it. If they hadn't accused her of all that horrible stuff, made her feel like she HAD to do it...

"Recognized Sparrow B-08" the electronic voice rang out.

Kaldur turned to the transporter with his mouth agape. Wally spun with super speed as she materialized inside the tube. She was in full uniform, maybe a little skinnier than he remembered. He stuttered, wanting to say something and not knowing what to say at the same time as she took powerful stride out of the tube towards the others.

"Where's M'gan?"

M'gan was sitting on her bed. Conner was sitting next to her, one hand on her back and the other on her knee. For days she'd been like a living ghost, spending most of her time in her room. Worse was how little she spoke, even to him. And the absolute WORST, was that he didn't know how to help her. Nothing he said or did got through to her. All he had left to offer was to just be there with her.

There came a steady knock on the door that shocked her out of her 100 yard stare. Megan turned to the door, attempting to mask her emotions. She tried to talk, having to stop, clear her throat and try again. "Who's there?"

"It's me.." Came a familiar voice through the thick door.

M'gans heart fell into her stomach. She couldn't draw a breath in for what was only a second but felt an eternity to the young Martian. In the next seond, with a gasp she was running to the door, hitting the pad in as quick as she could. No sooner than the doors slid open was she throwing her arms around the younger woman with tears running down her face.

Sparrow nearly tumbled backwards with the force M'gan had thrown herself at the vigilante with. She was so caught off guard, the thought of one of Dicks famous (and quite random) glomps came to mind. It took her a moment but she returned the embrace, wrapping her arms around the red haired Martian. There they stood in the doorway to her bedroom, Megan sobbing into her should, unable to believe the girl was here.

M'gan had no information on her since that day. Batman refused to comment on her and whenever she asked Robin he'd just turn away. Her heart was heavy. She couldn't help thinking, what if she'd become a vegetable? What if she'd killed her? She wouldn't be able to live with that.

"You're alive!" She sobbed.

"I'm fine M'gan. I'm fine.." Sparrow patted her back, pushing her back gently to sit on her bed, trying to pull the over emotional girl from her own body. "Just.. had to sleep it off..." She lied. For the past 3 days she'd been reliving every horrible memory she'd buried deep down inside, she'd fought every urge and primal instinct instilled in her by the bots that had nested in her mind for nearly a year.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean.."

"M'gan!" Conner said in disbelief that she'd be apologizing. Megan had been hurt, she'd been upset, and she'd seen things she should never have had to see

"Conner... I could have killed her.."

"No M'gan." The two turned to her. "He's right... I didn't think to tell you about them. My Megan knows to avoid them, so I just forgot to tell you..." Sparrow watched the Martians face fall. "Stop that!" She demanded. Megan looked to her with surprise, a tear from earlier dangling on the corner of her eyelashes. "It doesn't take a telepath to know you're trying to compare yourself. Saddest part is you're comparing yourself TO yourself! My Megan made the same mistakes, how do you think we know to avoid them?"

There was a long moment of silence.

"How bout this?" Sparrow said with a sigh. "We ALL forget it ever happened.. except.. you know.. that you should stay away from those next time you take a trip inside my head.."

"Next time..?" M'gan asked softly.

"Of course. You guys said you use telepathy in missions and stuff right..?" Megan didn't know what to say and her expression showed it. "It was an accident M'gan, I know you can do it, we just gotta work at it, deal?" Sparrow held out her hand.

"Deal.." Megan took Sparrows hand, wiping away the tear from her eyelashes with the other.

A knock came from the door which remained open after M'gans hug fest. In the doorway Wally was standing, wringing his hand in one another. His eyes darted around the room. Sparrow couldn't help to think he was cute when he was nervous.

"Um..I.. I wanted to say sorry.. for before. I shouldn't have pressured you into doing it,I mean if Batman trusstt you then you must've done something right and we should just let it be and-"

"Wally." Sparrow interrupted.

"Yea?" Wally stopped his high speed yammering to look at her.

"Shut up." she said with a chuckle. Immediately the speedster brightened. It never took Wally too long to cheer up. Even less if food was involved, speaking of which.

"Sorry.." Wally said as h held his stomach which ac just given a particularly loud growl. "I was so bummed I forgot to eat and..." It was only his unnaturally quick reflexes that allowed Wally to catch the super sugary, super protein bar that Sparrow had pulled from her belt. He looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I keep it for Bart." She said simply. "His metabolism is technically faster than yours. We all have snacks for him, just in case."

"Here you go with the whole Bart character again" He said ripping open the wrapper and taking a large bite. He paused for a second, it was REALLY good. He then pointed the bar at her and spoke with his mouth full, causing Sparrow to smile and bite back a laugh. "You know, it's not not nice to compare me to someone I've never seen!" He put his hands on his hips. "Bet I could run circles around him."

"I never said he was faster." Sparrow was amused. For once she was actually feeling a little lighter, like they weren't all judging her. "Give it a few years, you'll see him."

"Yea but that's doesn't help me NOW, now does it?"

Sparrow cut off a chuckle as she turned to M'gan. "Hey, If you read an image from my head, you think you can imitate it?"

"What?" All in her company screeched.

"You wanna go through all that again?" Wally said, ignoring the food he had in his hand. That meant it took it super serious.

"She knows what to ignore now.. Plus I'll project my thoughts." She said looking at the speedster innocently enough. She turned to M'gan. "I can push my thoughts towards you. You'll just have to skim the top layers of my mind." When M'gan hesitated she insisted. "I trust you."

"Alright.." Megan said hesitantly. Sparrow nodded, settling on the floor, taking a deep breath.

"Okay." She said, concentrating, painting an image of Impulse in her mind. She pushed those thought towards M'gan, opening the half formed shields she'd learned to create from her own M'gan. She could feel Megan touch down hesitantly, feel her sift through her thoughts for a moment, focusing when she'd found the image of Bart. There was a minute of silence As Megan studied the image, attempting to take it back with her when she retreated to her own mind.

When both girls opened there eyes without incident there was a heaved sigh from the two boys in the room.

"Think you can pull it off..."

"It'd be better if I had something in front of me..."

"Come on Megs, you can't always rely on that. The bad guy you gotta clone isn't always gunna stand still for a portrait." Sparrow encouraged.

"Alright... I'll try..."

M'gan stood, closing her eyes in concentration. Everyone became quite. Slowly, starting from her feet, Megans clothes and skin began to transform to her minds command. Starting at her feet her clothes transformed into red boots leading to a white and red suit. The red ran up the insides of her legs and up over her chest, zig zagging to create a 'bolt' effect. Her sleeves were white and she wore fingerless red gloves. On her face she worse a 'mask' quite similar to Wallys own, but in red and more 'goggled' shaped and less squared. Atop her head came a fluff of auburn hair, thick and wild.

A smirk crept to Sparrows face. She tried to fight it down, she really did, but it and the snorted laugh worked it's way out. "So yea.. Bart looks like that, minus the boobs.." Megan looked down to see that she was indeed still in a womans form and pouted. "Don't worry Megan, you'll get it right some day..."

"And this Impulse is..."

"The flashes grandson."

"What? You can't be serious!" Flash accused. "He doesn't even have kids yet! How old am I where you're from?"

Sparrow laughed. Oh how good it felt to truly laugh again. "Better question is, how old do you think Imp is?" She questioned. When he stayed silent she prodded. "Come on, I can tell ya you'll get it wrong right now.. I'll make it easy, pick just an age group." Taking the challenge he narrowed his eye narrowed.

"He's at looks as old as you! Judging by the fact that you're insisting I'll get it wrong he has to be older. I say 16 to 18!" He said smuggly.

"EHHNN! Wrong!" Sparrow laughed out. "He's three." Everyone in the room gave a face (once more something like 'O.o') Their expressions made her laugh harder.

"Uh, I don't know if maybe you judge time differently than us here but here a year is defined as 365 days, a day only lasting 24 hours..."

"We judge time the same Wally."

"Then how is that 3?" He demanded, gesturing towards M'gan who was still in the female version of Bart.

"He is. He was born with a hyper metabolism. He ages faster than normal.. Or he used to."

"Huh...?" Wally gave a confused look before remembering he had food and shoving the bar into his face.

"When he was two he had the body of a twelve year old. He would have been in a wheelchair before he was a teenager. YOU, Wally West, challenged him to a race around the world.. He was so determined to beat you he used up every ounce of energy he had. You 'shocked' his metabolism back to normal.. or as normal as speedsters get..."

"Did I mean to do that?" He asked.

"Yes" Sparrow laughed out.

"Of course I did!" He tried to cover up. "I'm the Wal-man! Fastest boy alive and brilliant scientist! I can solve ANY problem!" He boasted

"Then why can't you solve the problem of the gaping hole in your face spewing out nonsense?" Superboy asked with a smirk. Immediately Wally glared at the clone as the girls burst into laughter.

"So what's the rest of us look like? M'gan asked when the laughter began to die.

Sparrow pursed her lips for a moment. "Pretty much the same. Most of you in my world are the same age as you are now. Robin and Wally are the only adults.."

"What do they look like?"

"Well, Wally is just the flash. The outfit never changes. And he's still Wally.. Just bigger.. and not as scrawny." Sparrow chcuckled, leaning towards M'gan as if to whisper but speaking loud enough to be heard.

"Hey! I am NOT scrawny! I'm all lean and powerful muscle!" As if to prove it the ginger boy flexed the muscles in his arm.

M'gan shook her head. "And Rob? You said he's not Robin anymore... What's he look like?"

"I can't show you that..." She replied, the mood suddenly dropping.

"Why not?" Superboy asked.

"Because.. When he left Robin behind, it was because he'd gone through a deep self realization of where he was and where he wanted his future to go. His next step comes with a great deal of pain, but it also comes with a great sense of pride and independence and everything he'll need to become the man I know. I can't take that step into adulthood away from him by spoon feeding him the answers." They were silent as a way of showing her they understood. She had to lighten the mood back up. "I can show you the costume he wore in my world though!"

"He wore a different Robin suit?" Wally asked curiously.

"Radically different!" Sparrow said with a devilish smirk. "Ready M'gan?" She said turning to the girl who at some point had switched from Impulse back to her green skin.

"I can try!" M'gan reached out her mind, brushing against the younger vigilante. Once she grasped the thought that was being pushed against her she nearly lost it. Pulling her own mind back into her head she grasped her sides, laughing hysterically. Her laughter was infectious to Sparrow who began to laugh after her, having to hold it in for far too long.

"What? Come on what's going on! That's not fair!" Wally blurted.

It took another minute for M'gans laughter to die enough to speak. "I don't know if I can do this..." She said wiping a tear from her eye as she spoke.

"Sure you can Megs. It's just for fun anyway!"

With a choked laugh M'gan nodded. With a breath that left in a shuddering breath her clothes changed. Once more starting from her feet she went to Green Pixie boots. Pale, bare legs led up to where they were tucked inside scaly green briefs. Above that was a red tunic with yellow lacing and the R symbol with short green sleeves. A black belt with a gold clasp, large green gloves and an obnoxiously yellow cape.. with a collar, finished it up.. Well that and the preppy school boy style of his gelled back hair.

The boys gaped for a minute then held their own sides laughing.. They rolled on the ground and bed respectively at the idea of their little Rob wearing such a lame outfit but Sparrow just smirked at Megan.

"You did it M'gan!"

"Huh?" The Martian said in confusion

Sparrow stood, placing a hand on M'gans chest. "You're a boy.."

M'gan gasped and the boys looked immediately as M'gan ran to a full length mirror. They knew they'd be looking for a male form.. they didn't notice. M'gan stared at her own image. It was true.. there were no breast on the image of 'Robin' staring back at her.

"I did it.." She whispered, reaching out to touch the mirror. There was a crackle as the announcement system came on, Batmans voice calling out over the system and startling M'gan back into her own form.

"Everyone to the war room for assignment."

They turned to look at each other before Wally zipped out, returning a moment later with a fully stocked suit and a few snacks to eat along the way to the assignment. They all began to head out towards the war room.

Sparrow reached for the com in her ear. "Batman...?"

A second later his voice boomed in her ear. "Everyone Sparrow."

IDK, it felt rushed.. but I really wanted to show Sparrows brighter side. She likes to do pranks and torture Batman for fun and stuff like that too, but being that she was fighting just to prove herself to everyone in this world she was too uptight to do it.. now she doesn't have to prove she's not some mole or something. Anyone who wants to know what Impulse looks like, just google him.. Anyway. Hope you enjoyed And HAPPY THANKSGIVING! to all who celebrate.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok. For those asking about Nightwing, yes, he's wearing the black suit and blue bird BUT she says why she WON'T show it to them. She wants this Dick to come to that decision on his own and have his transition into Nightwing be just as empowering as it was in her world.. It's a coming of age thing and she doesn't wanna ruin it for him.. So instead she made fun of Dick Graysons ORIGINAL costume.. The scaly hotpants and obnoxiously bright yellow cape.. since it doesn't exist in the YJ timeline.

_**WARNING-**_This chapter a bit dark. Mentions murder.. has murder by bad guys in it.. insinuations of child abuse and sexual abuse (JUST INSINUATIONS! none of it actually happened) bad language and general darkness.. You've been warned..

CHAPTER 26

Everyone watched silently as Batman brought up the screen. On it was Gotham which Robin and Sparrow recognised instantly. On it were a few red dots. "Several warehouses, stores and home have been broken into. Oddly enough, nothing has been taken according to the owners. There's seems to be nothing out of place and no ones been harmed." Batman said emotionless.

"Soooo... We're hearing about this... why?" Wally asked. He earned sideways glances from his friends before the dark knight turned his gaze to the ginger. The boy gulped under the patented batglare. There was a moment of silence before Batman continued.

"I've gotten a tip from the streets that somethings supposed to be going down at this warehouse tonight." The screen zoomed to one of the many large warehouse in Gotham. Sparrow knew the area intimately. It was a place she'd gone to following her father after escaping from the hospital. That was where her father drew his last breath before the bullet split his head in two. Her right hand twitched with the urge to grab her left arm, the injection tingling again. She bit her tongue in her mouth, mentally scolding herself for loosing focus. "You're job is to stakeout this area. I want to know anything that goes down, any moving or breathing creature that passes your line of sight is to be reported back to me. I wanna know who they are and what they're doing."

"An observe and report mission then?" Kaldur questioned.

"Exactly. Prepare to leave." He said, knowing it'd take them a bit to get to there and he wanted them in position by nightfall. With a nod everyone headed out to collect what they would need, meaning Wally headed straight for the pantry.

Sparrow fell behind, looking to her mentor. Robin had stayed behind as well to talk to the Bat. She hated to interrupt but there was something bugging her that she just had to question. She walked up to the duo, what small talk they were actually saying ceased. "Why have you put the team on this mission?" Batman stood tall, towering over the girls as if he were God, never saying a word. "You don't let anyone in your city unless you have to, especially not supers. You always believed bringing others to YOUR city brings THEIR villains.." She stated flatly. "Why are you putting the team on this mission?" The dark knight said nothing, his jaw set as he stared down at her. It was his clear answer that he doesn't have to answer her. Still he had. She turned after a minute of returning his intense gaze she turned to walk away. 'A test then..'

When the others approached the bioship Sparrow was leaning against the wall waiting. She'd already been in uniform and all her supplies were already packed away in her utility belt. She gave a smile when M'gan spotted her and shot her a brilliant smile herself. The hatch opened at M'gans mental command and the team began to board. Sparrow waited patiently , tilting her head when Kaldur stopped in front of her.

"I wanted to apologize." He said hesitantly. "I should never have allowed things to progress to the point they did. It was my failure at controlling the team that lead to your.."

"Would you stop that?" She said with a grin. Kaldur was shocked by her words. "You can't control everyones actions. Just look at how I talk back to Bats." She tossed her head over her shoulder back towards the main room where she knew Batman was waiting. "Time to stop offering yourself up for the sacrifice every time something goes wrong. You'll never catch Bats doing that." Kaldur was dumbstruck. He had no clue what to say. "C'mon oh fearless leader. The teams waiting." She reached up to clap the dark skinned Atlantian on the shoulder and push him towards the open and waiting hatch with a laugh.

Once the ship had departed and they were on their way M'gan pulled the image from Robins wrist computer, which had astonished Sparrow by the way, (Why didn't they have stuff like that? They were the future) onto a large screen for the whole team to see.

"We should get our positions squared away." Kaldur began.

"I know the building." Sparrow interjected. This earned her some questioning glances. "I spent some time there in my own world.." She explained away, her tone clearly saying to leave it at that. She used the controls in front of her to spin the 3d structure on the screen, highlighting an area. "There's a basement entrance here in the alley. It's a maze of corridors down there, eventually leading to industrial freezers. If they were to break in there they'd just get lost. I suggest we put Wally on the building next to the alley. His speed would allow his quick travel to any location if this area does turn into a dud."

"When did YOU become leader?" Robin shot back at her.

"I'm not trying to be leader." She retorted instantly. "I'm the only one with inside knowledge of the building ROB." She said the last word sarcastically. "Being a good team is using everyones abilities and knowledge to further the mission."Robin spun back around. "There's the main entrance here." She spun the building again. "I'd suggest placing Artemis on this far building. She'd have perfect aim if anything were to happen. This side of the building is open, no place to hide. M'gan you'll be stationed there. Your camouflage will keep you hidden. Superboy, you can find cover by the entrance her. Kal." She said turning to the leader. "The back of the warehouse has an entrance too right by the water.. Last I was there it was blocked by machinery but it wasn't active when I was there. Push comes to shove it'd be good to have you by a large body of water. I don't suggest going for a swim though.." She warned. The water was disgusting, it even smelt rancid. "Robin..." The boy didn't answer, didn't look back.. "I'm sure you'll find a vantage point.."

"We're here!" M'gan chirped. 'Everybody ready?' she asked telepathically.

Sparrow watch in interest as Wally, Kaldur and Robin hit a button on their suits. The colors faded from their uniforms to a gray scale copy.

'Dang it!' Came Wallys voice in her head. 'Sparrow never got one one these!'

A very Robin like laugh entered everyones mind that made a shiver run up their spines. 'One thing you guys forget.' Said sparrow as she pulled the black and brown scalloped cape around her, enveloping herself in it much as Batman does with his own. 'I AM camouflage!'

'To your positions!' Came Kaldurs voice commanded. Sparrow jumped through the hole that opened in the ships floor, her cape spreading like wings to break her fall, tucking into a ball as she landed in the darkened alleyway and rolling. Robin was next, jumping and catching himself on a pipe sticking from one of the roofs, swinging with his momentum, tucking into a flip and sticking his landing silently and perfectly.

'Do they PRACTICE making us look bad? Artemis asked as she connected herself to the line with Wally and Kaldur and vaulted down. Megan just flew and Supey, having finally gained some control over his powers managed to land without creating a crater. Each member headed to their designated location. Everything was flowing, everything was great, until..

Sparrow and Robin were staring directly at each other of sky light in the center of the target building.

'What are you doing here?' He hissed out through the link.

'Taking my position.' She said, her eyes narrowing at him.

'Find a new one.' He said simply.

'Will you two stop it!' Came Artemis' annoyed voice.

'Focus on the mission.' Kaldur tried to smooth over.

Sparrow and Robin took up opposite ends of the dirty skylight. Robin began hacking the security system, opening feed from the security cameras. At the same moment Sparrow took out a small suction cup, attaching it to the glass and proceeding to cut the glass away enough to enter in a flexible camera that fed images to a small portable black and white device she'd pulled out and a recorder that fed the sound into her ear piece.

It was a long while before anything happened. Even then, it was a maintenance truck that entered the building. They watched it closely. They were in uniform and far from a 'gang' of any sort. They'd headed for the basement with their tool kits and their tool belts, one would come up and out for a cigarette break every once in a while. Nothing too suspicious. In fact it was a total snore fest.

Until a van drove up to the front entrance as they were alerted by Artemis. It was unmarked and windowless in the back.

Everyones attention was instantly upped. Sparrow spun her camera to watch as the two men that had entered the building earlier headed for the opening, sliding the doors up for the van to drive in. The two met at the back of the van. She watched in horror as the doors opened and out stepped the purple suited, green haired man of Gothams nightmares. The insane man stepped with pizazz out of the van, making a show of his entrance as he always did, a few of his men piling out after him as he began to walk to the center of the room. Her heart seized, she couldn't breath and even through the link she could barely rasp out 'Joker..'

'The clown?' Wally questioned. 'What the heck does he want with this place..?'

'Whatever it is it's not gunna be good.' Came Artemis' reply, knowing all too well about the psychotic. She couldn't let them know that though.

'Shh..' Came Sparrow as she opened her mind further. She pushed what she was hearing through her ear piece into her mind and out to everyone.

"So!" Said the joker, rubbing his gloved hands together. "Hows the project coming along?" He said gleefully. "Everything had better be done right." His voice lowered as a warning.

"Of course sir! Everything's set up just like u wanted!" Came the maintenance mans reply.

"Good! Good!" He said cheerfully once more, wrapping his arm around the mans shoulders. "Unfortunately for you that makes you no longer useful to me. In fact, your existence is more of a liability... Sooo" The man noticed too late where this path was headed. He tried to make a run for it but before he could turn the joker had spritz the man in the face with his toxin. The man stumbled back, laughing, falling back onto his back as his laughter grew hysteric, painful.

Having witness what he knew would be his partners death the second man had turned to run, being caught by two of the Jokers men. He began to struggle.

"You can't! We had a deal damn it! WE HAD A DEAL!"

The Joker pulled out a long barreled gun, tapping it against his cheek. "Yeah.. There's a reasonable explanation for all this you see.. I lied!" Laughing maniacally he aimed directly for the mans heart and shot. Out popped a sharpened spike the pierced through the mans chest and into his heart with a spray of blood that stained the white flag attached to the other end with the black letters spelling bang on it.

At the shot of the gun M'gan gasped and everyone went eerily silent.

'Now what?' Came Connors hesitant voice.

'Now we call Batman..' Came Sparrows shaky voice through their connects. Having sat on the building her father died in, that she'd been locked in a freezer to die in, was hard enough. Her arm was throbbing and her mind was racing. Jokers arrival.. It was the worst thing that could happen at the moment. Every image of the deranged mad man came to mind. The case holding Jasons suit, the way Bruce and Dick still looked at that case. The taunts and rage that came from every meeting of the Dark Knight and his archenemy. She was shaking.

'No way' Came Robins voice. 'He'll never make it here in time. Joker will be long gone before then! We need to stop whatever he's doing!'

'Robin NO!' Came Sparrows horrified voice as she looked to the boy with wide eyes. 'Birds are forbidden from approaching the Joker without assistance! We NEED to call Batman!'

'Maybe in your world. Here Robin is capable!' He sneered as he opened the skylight and slipped into the shadows below.

'Robin!' She hissed.

'Sparrow what's going on up there?" Kaldur demanded.

'Rob slipped in...' Sparrow reached for a device in her utility belt. She'd had one from her own world but she'd found that this worlds league used a different frequency and requested another form Batman. She typed in the code red that would be blaring on the screen back at the cave in a second sending Batman running. While typing in the code she watched as Robin worked his way through the shadows until a henchmen spotted him. Robin dodged the mans rush easily enough but now he was in the center of the room in plain view.

'Sparrow?'

'Covers blown! Everyone to Robin! NOW!' She shouted as she jumped through the open pane in the skylight.

"Well if it isn't the Boy Blunder!" The Joker laughed as his men began to surround him. If you're here, then Dadddy Bat can't be too far..." Joker looked upwards at a familiar flutter of cape, fully expecting to see the Batman. What greeted him instead was Sparrow landing gracefully beside Robin, crouching to absorb the impact as she glared at the clown. "Oh that's right.." He said with annoyance. "I had heard The Dork Knight had taken in a new little birdy. A girl this time huh?" He questioned. "Guess he got tired of experimenting with you, huh kiddo.." He said looking to Robin.

Robin growled at the insinuation, taking a step forward.

'Keep your head Robin! He wants you to get angry! You'll mess up!' Sparrow shot to him

"What are you up to Joker?" Robing demanded.

"Well, bird brain, that's for me to know and you to find out."

There was a burst of wind and a blur of yellow and red that circled Sparrow and Robin. The men surrounding the two were kicked back by the cyclone like wind, the breath knocked from their lungs as they fell back. Wally came to a halt next to the pair. The door to the building was smashed in with one punch from super powered clone. Beside him were the two girls. Kaldur, who had used his waterbearers to propel himself to the room had dropped through the skylight to land beside the team as they all met in the middle.

Joker looked to his groaning goons with mild annoyance. "Whole crew huh?" He asked looking about the room at his failed henchmen. "That's okay.. There's plenty more where they came from!"

With a whistle a pair of hyena jumped from the van the back of the van. One went for Kidflash, the other for Artemis. "That's right! Do daddy proud!" he shouted as more men came from nowhere.

Artemis used her bow to hold the snapping jaws away from her throat, panting with exertion and pain as the animals claws dug into her flesh from where it was standing on top of her. The bow began to crack, splintering in the middle from the force the savage animal was putting on it. She heard a crack and felt the bow break and give way as the animal pushed for her throat. She turned her head, knowing the thing was going to tear her throat out and not wanting to see it happen. When she didn't feel any pain she peaked open an eye. The creature was snarling at her, snapping his jaws held only an inch from her face. With a yell M'gan threw the creature into a wall. M'gan bent over to help Artemis up only to get attacked from behind by the hyena.

"M'gan!" Artemis shouted out, running to help the Martian before getting attack by two goons. With her bow gone and many of her arrows now useless she was forced into hand to hand combat.

Sparrow ducked low to avoid a blow that was aimed at her head. Without mercy she aimed a punch directly for the mans crotch, watching him crumble like sand in the rain. She turned her head to where Robin had chased after Joker. He was taking down his own handful of goons but she couldn't let him face the Joker alone. She headed for the boy but was held back by a goon who'd taken a hold of her under her arms.

Robin took his escrima sticks to the side of the last goons head. He fell in a groaning heap on the ground. He turned to face the madly grinning clown in front of him. He twirled the stick in his hand. "Looks like it's just you and me Joker." Dick circled the man as the man did in turn. He made the first strike, lashing out with his escrima sticks. The clown easily avoided. The Joker moved backwards away from the Boy Wonder. Robin followed, throwing blows and kicks as he went. Some the Joker countered, some he took. Rarely he'd pick the offensive and throw a blow at the smaller boy. Robin finally saw his opening. Sliding forward the Boy Wonder put his leg behind the Jokers leg and pulled back while jabbing his escrima forward to knock the man off his balance and onto his back. Robin stood over him. "Give it up!"

"Oh my dear boy." Joker smirked. Robing heard a noise to his left and turned just in time to watch as a crane hook smack him. He'd managed to dodge the blow enough to not have his head taken clean off his shoulders. It smacked the side of his head sending him tumbling off to the side, dazed and disoriented. "Do you really think I'd come into Gotham without a back up plan?"

The Joker picked himself up from the floor, nodding to the man that had thrown the hook at the boy. He walked over to the boy groaning on the floor. He kicked the kid in the ribs, knocking him back further against the wall of the warehouse. "Looks like Daddy is too busy to save you tonight." He kicked the bird again causing the teen to cough and gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Joker took a look around. Finding a crowbar on a nearby crate he picked it up. "This should do nicely.." He raised it above his head

Robin was dizzy, his stomach was lurching. A concussion. His vision was blurred. All he could see what the red grin on a distorted white face, something shiny raised above the Jokers head. He couldn't think, couldn't move.

"NOOOOOO!" The scream echoed off the walls. The room froze for an instant. Conner, currently fighting off a rabid hyena was certain the scream had carried the damage of one of Black Canarys crys.

The Jokers dropped the crowbar with a clatter, reaching for his hand he was certain had been shattered by the birdarangs that had been thrown at it. He took a stumbling step back from the boy only to have the new bird step between them. She delivered a swift kick to his ribs, causing him to double over. She immediately cave from her left, opening her bo staff against his right cheek and connecting once more on the back swing before whacking the clown on the top of his head with the metal rod. Once he was nearly doubled over to the floor she kicked him in the jaw with enough forced to send him skidding across the floor. Sparrow was on him in a minute, her bo staff pressing against his throat till he gasped, searching desperately for air.

"No clown! Not now, not ever! Not while I breath!" She growled into his face, pressing the staff harder against his throat. Her blood was boiling and everything was red. She knew she had to stop, she'd kill him. But would that be such a bad thing really? Wouldn't the world be better without him? She hadn't even realized how heavily she was breathing or that each breath was released as a growl.

The Joker managed a raspy laugh with the little air he had.

"You're insane!" She growled.

"And loving it!" He rasped out. There was just enough space to get his legs up. He kicked Sparrow off him. As she went flying he reached out and caught the metal bo staff, activating the dangerous 'joy buzzer' he had in his glove. The electrical current traveled up the conductive staff and right into her suit.

Her suit took the brunt of the electric but what the suit couldn't handle traveled along her nerves. She let out an ear splitting scream, she fell back, the staff clattering to the floor.

"Gotta admit kid, you really had me there. I thought you might actually go through with it. Thought maybe Battsy had finally grown a pair." Sparrow could hear the others scream in the back as she looked up to the clown as he picked up her staff, being sure to wield it with his insulated gloved hand, just in case there were and electricity left. Her body was twitching and shaking with the crackle of electricity as she gasped for air. It was only made worse when he put the end of her bo staff against her breastbone, leaning his weight on it as he picked up Robin by the front of his uniform. "I almost feel bad you made it so easy." He paused. "Almost" He let out a laugh.

There was a crash and shattering of glass as Batman dropped through the glass of the skylight. He flew through th air towards the joker, kicking the man in the chest and sending him flying. As he dropped his partner Batman held his hands out to catch the boy. While Joker was done across the room he looked the boy over, not passing over the fact that Robing was clearly seeing double. "Are you alright?" He said coolly, placing the boy on the ground. Inside he was a wreck, walking in to see his son hung up by the neck by the madman while he crush the life out of the girl be had to admit was growing on him was disturbing, upsetting, horrifying. He couldn't let the Joker see that though.

"I'm.." Robin had to pause for a moment to keep from throwing up on his mentor. "I'll be fine.." He said.

"Sparrow!" He called to the girl who was coughing and sucking in harsh breaths, doubled over and holding her chest.

"I think I'm.. gunna need.. new gadgets..." She coughed.

Humor was a good sign but he still didn't like how things look. "Get the ship! Now!" He called back to the rest of the team. They gave an affirmative and pushed off their opponents, fighting to get out of the building.

"Aww Batsy! Now you had to go and ruin the surprise!" The Joker laughed as he got up, headed for the van. "Looks like we're starting the party early boys!"

The team no long had to fight off their foes. The men were running for the van as the Joker pulled out a canister from the vehicle. He pulled the pin and tosses the can out onto the floor as smoke began to billow from it. Batman threw his cape out as a temporary shield from the toxin. Robin reached for his belt but his hands fumbled, his mind not clear, he couldn't get the latch undone. He began to panic until he felt a mask fall over his face. Looking to his left he saw the blurry image of Sparrow placing her own mask to his face even as the smoke crept up. A moment later Batman was pressing an extra to her s after securely fastening his own.

They could hear the henchmen that didn't make it to the van fast enough laughing themselves to death. Luckily the rest of the team had gotten out of the building. Batman truly thanked the Lord for that. He didn't want to be the one to explain why the whole team had laughed themselves to death. When the smoke cleared he could see the Joker and a few of his henchman that had made it to the gas masks sitting in the van.

"Just a taste Batman, just a taste." The Joker reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a remote of some kind. He pressed the red glowing button the the controller. "Sorry to run Barman but you know how it is. Places to be, people to kill!" The doors to the van close as the tires squealed as they peeled out.

"The basement!" Sparrow said quickly! I think they filled it with Joker toxin! He's gunna blow it!"

"Go!" He shouted at the two. Even though his head screamed at him not to move, screamed at the movement, Dick was up and running, Sparrow and Batman right after him."Get to the ship. I want you to head back to the mountain and stay there until I tell you otherwise!" Bruce demanded as he called for his own jet. He jumped onto the platform that lowered to bring him into the cockpit but refused to enter the jet until he watched his kids get into theirs.

"Come on!" They could see Wally sitting at the edge of the whole that M'gan had opened at the bottom of the low flying bioship. Sparrow and Robin nodded to each other before leaping up towards the ship. "Gotcha!" Wally called out as he clasped his hand around Sparrows arms, pulling her into the ship as Conner did the same for Robing on the other side.

"CLOSE THE HATCH!" Sparrow shouted. Not a moment later the building erupted in flames, a noxious green gas mushrooming over the warehouses. They were thrown around inside the bioship as it was tossed back from the impact of the explosion.

"Robin! Sparrow!" Came Batmans voice over their ear piece. Sparrow waited until she wasn't being treated like a rag doll, answering for the both of them.

"We're fine! Go find him!" Sparrow watched as the Batwing zoomed away.

Everyone tried to take a breath once the ship was on its way to the mountain. Sparrow couldn't help feeling something was wrong. She knew there was something she was missing, she just couldn't place it until a call had come in over the scanner. They fell silent as the police scanner announced multiple explosions throughout Gotham. Her heart sank.

Running to the control panel at her seat Sparrow hacked into the cave system, brining up the map of the locations the 'break-ins' She brought it on the large screen, staring at it for a minute. She traced her finger along the targeted houses and businesses. The other watched as she drew with the red line that followed her finger. When she stepped away there was a disturbing, if not a little lopsided joker grin spread across Gotham.

She felt numb.

"He's going to blanket Gotham in Joker toxin..." She stared at the screen with ice slowly encasing her heart.

She turned to Robin, eyes blazing.

OMG.. 7 pages... and it only took me working from 10 pm till 9:30 am to do... I'm going to bed now... (BTW I've hear the thing Rob uses are escrima sticks and I've heard the jet refereed to as Batwing before... if they're not.. oh well.. my story, my world.. I'm tired.. I'm going to sleep... Nighty night..)


	27. Chapter 27

Damn I've fallen behind.. Sorry. Just that I had a anniversary and xmas decorating and I've done a lot of drawing (got a new laptop and drawing tablet) So yeah.. go check out my DA account (same name)

I got a ton of YJ art on it. And pics of Sparrow too. On top of that I've had writers block.. Knew what I wanted to do, just not how to get it on paper...

"you!" was all she got before her vision was red again. she was running at Robin at the back of the ship. The logical parts of her mind were screaming at her not to hit him, that he was concussed and it would do more harm. However, her anger got the best of her and she landed a blow to his cheek, spinning his head about as he tumbled back into Kaldurs arms. "Was it worth it! Was destroying Gotham worth trying to prove you're so much better than me?"

"Dude!"Wally zipped to Sparrows side, taking her wrists in his hands, looking over to his friend who had was trying to regain his balance. "Are you crazy?"

"Robin are you okay?" M'gann asked concerned as she leaned in. She let out a gasp as Robin charged forward from where Kal had been supporting him, plowing into Sparrow, nearly taking Wally with him. "Robin!"

His stomach lurched. He wanted to puke and his vision swam but he'd fought through worse and she had it coming. He rammed his shoulder into her stomach/. She tumbled back out of Wallys hold, tucking in just a second before she hit the ground, rolling back with the momentum that sent her flying into a 'chair' of the ship. She hit with an 'oof' and glared back at him. "Why don't you go back where you came from! No one wants you here!" The rest of the team behind him looked dumbstruck.

"You NEED me here!" She said she she charged him again. This time he dodged her direct path but she caught him on the side with an elbow landing square in his chest. He countered with a swift kick the small of her back sending both a few feet away from each other. "You need me to stop yourself from screwing everything up!" She charged again, more blinded by her anger she ran square into a hard punch. immediately her right cheek began to swell and discolor, leading up under her domino. Without a second thought she gave him a matching one even as he landed another blow to her midsection, knocking the wind from her.  
>"None of this would have happened if you weren't here!"<p>

"You're not in the main ring anymore! Showing off like that will get you killed! It was observe and report! You don't listen!"  
>"Conner! M'gann!" Came Kaldurs voice. Just as Robins and Sparrows fist were about to connect to each others faces again Robin found himself lifted off his feet by an invisible force. At that same moment suuperboy lifted Sparrow off her feet easily, holding tight around her middle as she fought towards the boy.<p>

"Don't know anything!" Robin shouted at her.

"NO! YOU don't know ANYTHING!" She turned and with every once of force she had she clocked Conner square in the jaw. The clones head actually snapped back, surprised by the sudden outburst and the fact that her attack actually hurt, hurt like hell actually (in comparison to anything else he'd ever felt) He dropped her.

"She's lost her mind!" Artemis shouted as she took up a spot next to Superboy, drawing her bow and aiming it directly at Sparrow. The girl didn't move, she stared at the floor, face shadowed by her bangs.

Sparrow flexed her hands. She'd felt the crunch of her bones as she decked the clone of steel. She could feel the bones crack against each other, knowing that once the adrenaline was worn off that she probably wouldn't be able to move it. She couldn't deal with this! This was NOT Dick! This was NOT a team! This was a disaster! "You don't know that monster like I do. He's killed Robin before! He's killed Jason!" Her voice began to crack. She looked up, choking on her words as she tried to keep the tears that were building up on the other side of her lens secret to no avail. "He's killed a Robin... I can't let him do that..." She turned to look Robin in the eye, sucking in deep breaths that just never seemed to reach her lungs. "Not to you.." She turned her head away from the team. The fire in her belly was down to embers, the red of her vision was being invaded on by the black on the edges of her vision. The tension and power of her muscles had disappeared and instead had replaced them with Jello. Her head was pounding to the beat of her heart and she fought to stay awake as she walked to the chair she'd had before, ignoring the opened mouth gazes she'd gotten from the others. There she sat in the silence that followed their fight for the few minutes it lasted.

"We should go help him/" Robin said weakly. "Batman's gunna need our help.."

"Robin, you're hurt. You're going directly to the medical bay."  
>"But Gotham.."<p>

"He's called in the league.. We're following orders this time Robin! We're going back to the base and waiting for him there!" Kaldur said more firmly. All of Robins protest died.

The rest of the ride back to the mountain was made in awkward and heavy silence. Once the s

hip landed everyone began to file out in silence as well. Once Sparrow was able to make her legs hold her she ran from the ship.  
>"Sparrow!" Came Kaldurs commanding voice as he walked beside Robin, forcing the boy to head to the med bey. She turned to see him. His face was serious. He was telling her that what had happened earlier wasn't over, that she was in as much trouble as anyone  
>"I just need a minute alone.." She pleaded before running for her room at the mountain. Once inside she pulled out her communicator, hitting the button for the cave faster than KF could move. She reached up, ripping the mask from her eyes. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she pulled at the already bruising and split flesh there. Her lips were dried, split and chapped. She licked them as she waited impatiently for someone to answer, her heart racing for each second there was no answer. Finally came an answer on the other end. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding as she saw the silhouette of Alfred answering the video feed, cleverly staying to the shadows to conceal his identity. "AL!" She cried as tears fell down her cheeks. "Al, you're alright!"<p>

"Quite." Alfred stepped further into the light. He saw no one behind her and he knew she wouldn't dare call him by that name if it meant compromising their identity. "Master Bruce informed me from the jet about our current situation." He said calmly/  
>"Is he okay?" She asked desperately.<p>

"Save for his current temper, he's fine."

"Bad, huh" She asked sounding much like a child who'd just hears 'just wait till your father gets home' from their mother. Alfred gave a look. She knew that look well. It was the 'I feel sorry for you' look.

"Sparrow, to the med bey now!" Came Kaldurs cool, calm and yet somehow demanding voice through her ear piece..  
>"I've gotta go.." She said softly. "Alfred.." She waited for the older man to look intently at her. "Stay safe.."<p>

Short,, really shot.. but I didn't know what else to do...


	28. Chapter 28

Okay.. Yay... atleast I got another chapter in before the new year! sorry. I've been sick, depressed and had serious writers block... Someone said in a review for the Xmas side story I did, they were happy to see Rob/Sparrow being nice.. Cuz they kindda hate each other.. It's not that they hate each other.. He's jealous like a former 'only child'. He's not the baby, he's not special anymore.. so he butts heads with her.. and due to his animosity towards her, she retaliates out of defense and instinct. She loves her older 'brother' and I say 'brother' cuz she was never formally adopted.. she's.. like a foster child that the state is just like 'hey, he's rich and not beating her.. let her stay..'

WARNING! serious angst ahead... and sad stuff... yea..

CHAPTER 28

"What happened." Canary was standing in front of everyone, her hands on her hips as she looked over the two birds sat on the medical beds. Robin and Sparrow had been bandaged and stitched. Sparrow was wrapped quite a bit from the burns she'd received, the pristine white bandages keeping the ointment in and the bacteria out of the less than severe burns. She knew they had only her suit to thank for saving her life. Instead of a few burns they'd be wondering which color casket to put the small girl in without it.

The two tried to shrink in on themselves, looking much younger than they were. Everyone shrank back. No one really knew how to reply. How do they explain what happened? Instead they were all silent, looking to the ground.

Black Canary sighs, shaking her head. She moved towards Robin. She picked up his chin in her fingers, examining his swollen and bruised face. She gazed deep into his white out lenses. "You sure you're alright..?"

"I'm fine!" He said curtly, twisting his head away from her. He had much bigger things to worry about than their den mothers concern over his well being. He turned back to glare at the television in the corner of the ceiling displaying the images of Gotham. Though the volume was on mute he felt he could hear the panic of the reporters. On the shaky video they were getting he could see The jet hovering and flying through the sky as the dark knight ran through the city, attempting to help those that needed to be evacuated from their businesses, their schools, theirs homes... Red tornado was there as well as Flash. Red would try to contain and control the gas through his manipulation of the wind. When needed, Flash would create his own little tornadoes but for the most part he was playing taxi for those in danger.

Canary turned to see Sparrow gazing up to the same screen, the same heart wrenching worry displayed so freely on her face. It broker her heart to see these looks on her kids faces. Yes. Her kids. Being with them for so long, training them, listening to their issues, watching them grow older, grow stronger, they were her kids.. Even if they all did have their own parents. What shattered her heart, was it wasn't the concern over failing a mission, wasn't fear of being punished that brought this look to their two tiny birds faces. It was their home they were seeing destroyed. It was their father they were watching risk his life with no certainty that either would survive. Deep in the back of her mind something was nagging her that it was, for this very reason, that heroes should never have children. It wasn't fair to them.

The kids snapped out of their trance at the television when the screen flicked to black. They turned to see Canary with the remote in her hand. "No more of that." She said simply, smashing the remote in her hand, knowing the kids would try to tun the TV on again the moment she was gone.

"I think everyone should get some rest. I want everyone to go relax, go take a nap or something. We'll debrief later..." She said, trying to let the understanding side come clear in her voice. These kids were beating themselves up, killing themselves inside with guilt. She needed to give them a distraction, somehow let them unwind and stop blaming themselves.

"But Robin.. He was hit on the head and.." M'gann began, knowing they probably shouldn't leave the boy alone.

"It's okay M'gann.. He's been up long enough. He should get some sleep. He'll need it." She said placing her arm around the green skinned girl. "I'll be her to watch him.."

"I'll stay here..." Came Sparrows soft voice, barely audible from where she sat on the medical bed, her knees pulled up.

"No way!" Artemis said quickly and much louder than she needed to.

"Artemis..! Canary said a bit strictly

Artemis looked around at her remaining team members. "Am I the only one that remembers not an hour ago she was trying to take off his head?"

Sparrow curled in on herself, turning her face into her raised legs. Kaldur watched this closely, watched how Sparrow tried to hide, no longer the angry, confidant if not cocky girls she'd started as when this all began.

"I don't think anything is going to continue." The Atlantian said calmly.

"You can't be serious.. BC?" She said turning to the older woman.

"Come on." Said Canary as she escorted M'gann out. "I'll check up on them in a few hours.."

"So I'm the only sane person left on the team.." Artemis said exasperated. "Great..." She said as she stormed out the room. "I don't wanna hear it when one of them ends up dead!"

Robin waited a few moments until everyone was out of the room, making sure there was no one outside the door. He reached for his communicator, shuffling the sheets as he picked it up.

"Al's in the cave..." Came the soft voice from the other bed. He turned to look at her. "I called him before I came to the med bay... Batman warned him..." Robin put down his communicator, leaning back against the lifted back of the bed. He ignored the movement from the other bed, the rustling of the sheets and the shuffle as one bandaged and one bare foot scuttled across the floor. He wanted nothing to do with her.. Until she was at his side, can of solvent in hand, swabs and disinfectant in the other.

Being that his identity was something to be protected at all costs, he hadn't allowed them to remove his mask to tend to the obvious black eye and multiple cuts and gashes that extended under the black domino.

"This will probably hurt..." She said softly. It felt like she was asking permission. It was nearly as if he was looking at an entirely different person than the child that had come to live in his house, that had pushed her way into the cave and allotted herself a spot on the team. This was a shy, timid and fragile girl.

With soft, tender hands, several fingers wrapped, she sprits the solvent around the edges of the mask, jumping each time he flinched at the chemical moving into a wound. As slowly and carefully as if she were handling a newborn she reached for the domino, pulling it back to reveal his beautiful blue eyes in stunning contrast to the darkening skin. In silence she went about caring for his wounds.

"I'm sorry.." She said finally as she set aside her tools. "I... I don't know what came over me..." She lied. She knew exactly what had come over he. Fear.. no.. terror. An all consuming terror that haunted her still now. The thought of such tragedy befalling her older brother. A world without her annoying, clingy, corny older brother filled her with dread enough to drown her heart. She had never personally know Jason but she still felt the effects of his death and she saw it in the faces of Bruce and Dick each and every day. She knew they were in pain, but at the mere thought.. She knew she wouldn't survive it. She knew she could not face that world...

"You should sleep.. Canary will be back soon enough to check up on you.." Sparrow said as she pulled her own mask from her face, feeling just the slightest hint of the weight that Sparrow carried shift off the shoulders of Danielle.

"I'm not tired..." Dick said stubbornly even as his eyes closed halfway without his permission.

Danielle allowed a smile to tug at the corner of her mouth. Sometimes it almost felt like SHE was the older sibling.

Danielle looked down to her dangling feet as she'd taken a seat on the side of Dicks bed. She thought a moment. After a minute her head began to sway to a tune in her mind, joined a moment later by a hummed tuned. Dick turned, his mouth a gape. He knew that tune, but had not heard it sung by another in many a year. It had to be by chance.

"INCHIDE OCHII DULCI  
>CACI VIATA-I DOAR O CLIPA<br>MAI BINE SA TE CULCI  
>PE-A VISULUI ARIPA. "<p>

It was clear that it was not her native language. It was clear it was not one she knew well or practiced often. She struggled over the words, stuttering in their pronunciation, her tongue inexperienced in their execution, but he knew it...

"INCHIDE OCHII DULCI  
>CA VIATA-I O MINCIUNA<br>IN VISE-I FERICIREA  
>COPILE, NOAPTE BUNA "<p>

"How do you know that song..." His heart was frozen. His mother.. That was his mothers song.. The very night before they were killed, she'd whispered it into his ears, despite his protest of being too old for lullabies. He could feel the tears well in his eyes at the long buried thought. He'd said he was too old to listen to his mother lullaby.. The very last one she'd ever preform for him..

"I learned it from you.." she said softly. "That night we found Derringer... The night we found out about the microbots... the night I lost my sisters... You came home... You scooped me up in your arms the minute Bruce came through the cave with me.. and you didn't let me go all night" She blinked rapidly, pushing back the tears at the thought. Dick had taken her from Bruces arms, taken her to her room and held her, surrounded by pink and lace on her canopy bed, not caring how it looked. He'd not let her go, even long after his shirt had been soaked through with tears, not when she beat against his chest screaming 'why' and not even after she'd fallen into a fitful and nightmare filled sleep. "You sang it to me at least a dozen times that night... I remember it only because the microbots hadn't been deactivated... It was the last thing they helped me store to my super memory.. I've never sang it out loud before..." Now... Now she was in enough control to look at him. She turned with a large smile, the same smiles she'd had years to practice. It was her heiress smile, the 'there couldn't possibly be anything wrong with me, I'm rich' smile. "You sing it much better than I can!" She said with a laugh...

"I hate that smile.." Dick said with a low voice. Danielle gave a start, her eyes blinking and her smile fading as her mouth hun open in a soft 'o' "It's fake!" He growled out. "Every time you bring something up you turn away and when you turn back you've got that fake smile on your face with a stupid joke or laugh to cover up! We're not Danielle and Dick, kids of Bruce Wayne. We're not in front of the press!" His voice raised with each sentence. She just stared at him, eyes shiny. "I don't want acts... not here..."

In an instant, the girl that had shown up on their door, the girl that had walked to the manner with a bullet wound, the girl who took down a human trafficking ring and challenged the Joker, turned into the most fragile girl Robin could imagine. Her shoulders were slumped, her lips in a pout as she scrunched her face, still trying to fight back the tear that slipped free to roll down her cheek. A moment later she had her face buried in his chest.

He was surprised by her actions. He'd gone so many years with Bruce.. The Dark knight, the man who was far from emotional and affectionate. His parents had hugged him many many times.. but it'd been so long..

"What if something happens to him..."

Dick looked to the black TV... The same questioned had been on his mind since they last saw their mentor. He held her, happy to feel her arms wrapped back around her. He didn't know how badly he needed this, how badly he need to be held, to be free to worry, to be scared.. Robin was never scared. Robin was strong, Robin was fearless and always knew what to do next. He was independent and trained and disciplined..

But he was Dick.. and Dick was none of those things...

OKAY! So I went with the whole Dick is Romanian thing that I've heard about before... so the song (to my knowledge and research) is Romanian... an old lullaby. So yea.. Here are the translations..

"Close Your Sweet Eyes  
>Life Doesn`t Last Long<br>You`d Better Go Sleeping  
>Flying Through Dreams<p>

Close Your Sweet Eyes  
>Cause Life Is A Lie<br>Find Happiness In Dreams  
>Have A Good Night, My Child"<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

So someone said.. many chapters ago.. That Bruce needs to get back to Robin... And you know what..? I agree. I've had this little idea in my head but it required a lot of setting up so.. well I just hope you enjoy and that it's satisfying...

Plus... 98 reviews? Wow.. 2 more to the nice number of 100 ^.^

CHAPTER 29

It was hours after the mission had gone wrong. The mountain had remained in silence. No one dared turn on the TV. They knew what they'd see. They needed no more reminders of how badly they'd screwed everything up They didn't want to face a death toll for their mistakes. They couldn't think about it without everything twisting inside. Instead they were all sat down, no sound but their own breathing and no movement.

Until the zeta beams hummed to life and announced their incoming leader and a few friends.

"Bats come on! It was an accident!"

Wallys head flew up at the sound of his uncle. It was honestly rare that the speedster visited the cave. The fact he was pleading with the Dark Knight help little promise for their asses being saved. He swallowed hard, shrinking back against the wall. Maybe if he focused enough he could become invisible or something. He'd never wanted the ability to pass through walls more than he did now.

Taking a look around, it would seem everyone had the same idea.

Black Canary was up on her feet, putting her hand out, palm facing them as if to push the group of teens back in a protective gesture. "Everyone stay here!" She said before taking off in the direction she heard the Flash coming from. She arrived in time to see Barry let out a frustrated noise as he followed Batman. "What's going on?" She asked urgently, watching as Batman continued without them towards the med bay.

"He's in his mood." Flash said. "I tried convincing him to leave the kids be till he's not so.. blood thirsty.. " He paused looking for the right words. "But he won't listen!"

Canary took off down the hall after Batman, leaving Flash behind. She caught up to him, where she was running, the hero of Gotham was walking slowly, with dark intent. "Batman!" She called out. "Batman! Stop!" But he didn't even acknowledge her. "Batman!" She was getting angry. She saw the door, he was almost there. With a growl she ran ahead of the man, blocking off the door just as he was about to enter.

"Bruce!" She growled out, to which he answered with a dark glare. "You can't keep treating these kids like this! You're doing more damage than the villains!" Batmans expression didn't shift. "Please.. approach when your mind is calmer..." Next she knew Canary was on her butt. He wasn't overly forceful but he made sure there was enough force to get her out of the way and insure that he had time to get into the med bay and put in an emergency override, locking it and blocking her from entering. Barely audible was her scream at him on the other side of the door.

He turned to look at the occupants of the room. There, nearly in the center of the room, were his two birds, unaware of his presence. Taking a few steps forwards he could see why. Curled up on the large medical bed, the two were fast asleep, Sparrow was half draped over Robins chest, her head tucked snugly under his chin. The blankets were still neatly tucked under them. It would appear the two hadn't meant to fall asleep in each others arms but had rather just passed out.

His heart froze. Robins head was wrapped in bandages, there were multiple bandages about his face, separated by bruised and swollen flesh. There were bandage wrapped about his ribs and the exposed skin was spotted with bruises the size of small fists. Looking over the the tiny girl curled in his arms, his heart beat fast. Sparrow was covered in many more bandages, probably half her body. There were bruises and cuts peeking from underneath, many he knew weren't there when he last left them. He took several heavy steps forward.

Robin groaned, his head hurt and his body was sore. He peeked an eye open, squinting through the bright light. He saw a black shadow sweep across his vision. Instantly the drowsiness vanished and he moved to sit up, hindered by the light body using his chest as a pillow. "Batman.." A groan came from the girl that was still partially draped over her, her hand curling against his chest, gripping his bandages and causing him to wince.

"Hmm..." Sparrow slowly opened her eyes, whinging at the white light. "Batman...?" She blinked, seeing the man. Her eyes widened as she shifted, moving away from Robin, despite how cold it made her. Instead she sat on her knees, side by side with the original bird of Gotham and examined the man. It was clear he was tired, his caped was dust covered and his face was bloodied and scraped. He'd gotten into scuffles. Probably part of Jokers crew. But he was alive. She gave a relieved sigh as the terror gripping her heart eased.

"Can you walk?" Came the gruff, dark voice from the demanding vigilante.

Sparrow turned to look at Robin, taking a minute before hesitantly answering turning back to her mentor. "Yes...?"

"To your room." Came the command. Sparrow turned to look at Robin again.. afraid to move. "Now!" came the more demanding command.

With slow movements she reached for her mask, slipping it onto her eyes. She slid from the bed, suppressing the shiver as her bare feet touched the cold floor. She moved quietly to the door, looking back over her shoulder to her older brother sitting on the bed, his eyes downcast even though Bruce hadn't said a word. She really didn't want to leave him alone but she knew staying would only make it worse. Instead she padded in her code, the door slid open and she exited.

Out side waiting was Canary. She maneuvered to enter the room when the door opened but Sparrow caught her arm, gently holding her back as the door slid shut, blocking the womans view. She gave Canary a look. Having anyone in there now would only hurt Robins pride more... The woman looked to her in confusion. The request was clear, it was her motive that were being questioned but Sparrow would not answer. Instead, among the teammates asking if she were okay and offering assistance, she walked in solitary silence to her room to await her punishment.

Inside, Robin had never felt so small as he did under the gaze of his father. He couldn't bring his face up to me Bruces face, knowing the anger, the disappointment that would be awaiting him. "I screwed up..." Came his soft, reluctant answer to the unasked question hanging in the silence. "The team wasn't at fault.. I forced them to jump in when they did. Don't blame any of them..."

"How did you get these bruises. They weren't there when I sent you home." Dick didn't answer. That was all Bruce needed to know his answer. So it had finally come to blows...

"Gotham..."

"Not as bad off as it could have been."

"Joker...?"

"On the run.."

Robin continued to stare at the bed sheets. "She said... she said.. Joker.. That Joker kills Robin.." Batman stiffens. "She said he beats him to death..." He chokes. "Her world is.. I mean she said Conner.. and M'gann.. what if..."

It didn't take the worlds greatest detective to see where the teen boy was headed. Bruce reached up. Pulling the cowl from his face and letting it hand on the back of his neck. He clapped a hand on his sons shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him. "It won't." He said gruffly. He saw the boy nod but he looked into the unmasked, deep pools of blue. He knew it didn't sink deep, the boy was still wondering, still scared. Before he could think he pulled the boy in, an arm wrapped around his shoulders, pressing the boys upper body against his chest. He had to make him believe. He'd never let anything like that happen.

Sparrow sat on her bed, ignoring gentle raps that came at her locked door, the soft calls of various teammates. She sat in waiting, knowing what would befall her soon enough. She listen intently, staring at the wall scroll of the imperial dragon she'd gotten and hung on the wall of her door. Her eyes slid shut when she heard the sudden shuffle and run of feet outside her door. Their would be only one reason for the sudden departure of thee pestering teens outside her door. She began the countdown inside her mind. '4..3...2..1..' She opened her eyes as the door slid open and in walked Batman. She met his gaze evenly, though her heart was attempting to jump from her chest and run to save itself.

"Why didn't you tell me." He demanded once the door was shut.

She swallowed hard. "There are some things that shouldn't be told..."

"A death! A murder!" He growled deep in his throat, challenging her to explain herself.

"How did you want me to tell you the boy you took in, your son, was killed by the villain YOU created!" She challenged, the rage returning to her own body. "You;d never have believed me! And.. and if I told you... I don't know what might have happened to Dick!" She blurted

"Spill it!" He said with a dangerous voice.

"Dick didn't just outgrow Robin... He outgrew you!" She accused. "He out grew the lies, the distrust, constantly being second best. He outgrew the oppression." She was breathing heavy by she caught her breath, calming her heart enough she looked pleadingly up to the man. "He needs love! He needs friends. DICK needs friends not 'partners' for Robin.." Her voice grew soft. "He needs Bruce.. not Batman..."

"He's never had any complaints." Bruce defended.

"Of course not. He's a good soldier, just like the rest of us. Just like Jason.. Right up till the explosion killed him..." She shifted her eyes, looking back and forth, chewing her bottom lip as she thought about what she was about to say, how to say it.. if it should even be said. "Listen... I know you only took me in because you HAD to... I found out your secret ID, you had to protect it. Once I was in.. I know I'm just your attempt to redeem yourself from Jason. I've seen the pictures of the boy. His eyes.. they're just my color.. and the way you look at me... I accept it!" She said with a determined nod. "But Dick deserves much more."

Batmans expression was blank, she couldn't read him. A child of the bat could not read him. That was a bad sign. She watched as Batman turned, walking towards the door. As he began to put in the key to leave she began.

"It's too late in my world, but it's not too late here." He began to walk through the door so she shouted out after him.

"Don't loose him!"

Okay,, quite angsty... O.O okay.. so listen. I kindda wanted to do side shots. It's not that they don't fit with this story, it's more.. well lets just say it's like they're little stories from future times that have nothing to do with furthering the story but rather just.. Funny moments with the team or something... I NEED YOUR HELP to answer my dilemma. Would my loyal readers prefer I add them in as chapters (even though chronologically it'd make no sense) or make a side story for the various chapters/drabbles of out of place stories that have been stuffing my brain and blocking the main story line? Let me know in reviews/PMs and I'll go by popular vote.


	30. Chapter 30

Okay. So if I do get to my side stories they will be on a side shot. IDK if/when I'll get to them. Hard enough for me to get to this. I'm on the job hunt again. My job's been treating me like crap so I've kindda been standing up for myself after 3 yrs of being the welcome mat and they don't like that much so.. yea.. that's occupying ALOT of my time. Anyway.

Warning- The beginning will be a little.. wonky. You'll feel like you missed something. You didn't. Just keep reading and it'll make sense.

CHAPTER 30

The inner workings of the factory were surprisingly clean for the amount of time it had been out of use. The floors were cleared of extra parts. The machines had been powered down and the only sounds that echoed through the building were the winds blowing through the broken windows and the fall of her boots against the concrete floor. There were emergency lights on, though electricity should not be flowing through the circuits, giving the large room she entered into in.

"Kerra! Fenella!" She screamed out, her voice bouncing back at her. "Kerra!" There was a clatter to her right. She turned to look . Metal creaked to her right. She spun just in time to see an assailant fly over the railing of the walkway protruding from right wall. On instinct her bo staff was was in hand, raised to meet the blow the of her enemy. The womans punch landed on the metal rod, forcing Sparrows arms to buckle slightly under the force. She pushed back, throwing the woman from her staff where she landed softly on the ground. Sparrow made to fall into a stance but found herself, assaulted from her right by a second enemy. A hard blow to her side as she tried to spin and fend off a second woman send her flying across the room to fall among boxes, some empty, some not.

She groaned. There was hardly a moment to think before she had to flip backwards out of the reach of her assailants downwards. Her cape weighted betrayed her, covering her view as she flipped and being used to the advantage of her enemy as they took hold of the fabric, swinging her bodily across the room again. This time she landed a bit more gracefully, finally getting a glimpse of her attackers as they regrouped, falling into a well practice sync with one another.

"Fen!" She called out. The lean muscle, powerful muscle that had replaced the pale, skinny body she'd last seen was new to her. The leather , sleeveless catsuit accented with a black, multi buckled corset left little to the imagination, and her hair was much longer but it was her, Sparrow was certain of it. "Fen it's okay! I'm gunna help you!" She called out. The woman before her, her sister, turned her head to the side with a sadistic smile, her long black curls shifting, slipping free and exposing a large patch on her right eye. Beneath the black fabric Sparrow could see the long, thick and pale scar stretching up to her hair line and down to curve around her cheek bone. "Fen..." She whispered heart brokenly. She knew there was no use of the eye under that patch.

"Kerra.." She turned pleadingly to the middle child of her family, the girl with chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes to match her own hiding behind her domino. Her suit was very close to Fenellas, added long sleeves and fingerless black gloves, a strip of spikes crossing the knuckles. "Kerra.. what happened to you guys..." Her sisters turned to one another, sharing the same grin and amused laugh as they turned back to Sparrow, seemingly have agreed on something.

Sparrows eyelets widened in surprise when her sisters charged forward with amused laughter. She gasped as she avoided a punch from Fenella, rolling to her side to avoid another from Kerra. "Why are you doing this! I'm trying to get you out!" She shouted. She refused to strike back, refused to push the women away though their attacks steadily became more violent. "Don't you know who I am! Don't you know me!" She cried Taking a few hits between words. She rolled away. "It's Dani!" She cried out in pain as as a blow landed to her side, knocking the wind from her lungs.

"Come little birdie. Up on your feet." Came Fenellas amused order. Kerra poked her head out from behind her older, taller sister, whistling a bird call.

Sparrow shook her head. "Why don;t you remember!" She said. Without thinking she reached up, yanking the gray winged domino from her eyes, feeling pieces of skin tear with the glue. "It's DANI!" She shouted louder than before, desperate to get through to her two sisters. "Remember me!"

"Remember, how could someone forget you?" Came a smooth voice of from above them from them on the platform attached to the wall.

Panting Danielle looked up to see a well looking man, upper class. His hair was well styled, his clothes tailored and exuding an air of confidence. "You were his third daughter. The only Fischer to escape my grasp.. till now..."

"Who are you.." She panted out, exhaustion already over taking her. She never should have come here without Bruce.

The man paused for a moment in his descent of the stairs, smiling to himself. He began walking again. "I'm your master." He said with a smirk. "Even if you haven't realized it yet."

"No one is my master!" She growled out.

"Quite the contrary." He said. She growled, wanting to smack the smirk from his lips. He approached them, ignoring as she fell into stance, taking a few step away from him, not feeling threatened. Instead he approached Fenella, taking her chin in his hands, turning her to face him where she graced him with a happy smile. "Aren't you curious, little bird, how I knew who you were, long before you rich new daddy took you in? Don't you want to know why I wanted you?" He emphasized 'wanted'.

"Surely you didn't think that drug they injected you with was merely that?" He questioned. Her breathing was coming harder and harder. She couldn't suck in enough air and the world was beginning to spin. "No. You see, it's got a special little ingredient. See I found I can program these little bots. They go into your tissues. They attached to your brain." He paused, turning from her sister to face her with a ear to ear grin. "And they bend you to my will. You'll do anything I want." She tried to keep a steady gaze on him all three of him as her eyes saw.

The man turned with a frown, taking a few steps to Kerra. "Of course it had it's flaws. You see, I believe it's a genetic disposition that allows my subjects to survive. Once my little bots get in, there's no telling how your body will respond. I've lost so many toys that way." He said offhandedly, as if the many lives she'd known that had been lost to his new drug were as easily replaced as a dollar store doll. "Your sisters. They were my greatest success story." He marveled, taking a hold of the hair at the back of Kerras head, tilting her head up with a sharp jerks, she reacted with a little moan and a contented sigh. "I wanted you for my collection." He said, turning possessive eyes to Danielle. With a wave of his hands her sisters moved, rushing her, though perhaps it was just the world warping that made them seem to move so quick. They took her arms, knocking her down to her knees, holding her arms spread and defenseless.

"It's been a while." Kerra whispered.

"You've grown so much, baby sister." came the deep whisper from Fenella, right at her ear, causing a chill to run up her spine.

"Of course, the more drug I get into you, the faster the full transformation. Pity your father had to die for your insolence." he said softly, kneeling down as he pulled out a syringe, the clear liquid within all to familiar. "First I clip your wings.. Then I go for the big bad bat, or shall I say.. Bruce Wayne." Before she could gasp out a response the needle was plunged into her neck and she released an eas splitting scream.

Danielle woke with a scream. Or was she screaming before she had bolted up right in her bed? Her body and sheets were drenched in a cold sweat. She sat panting in her bed, her hands wringing the sheets till her knuckles were white. They'd gotten worse lately. They always did when she couldn't patrol. Normal psychology would say the less violence you see the better your mental state, however it was always opposite it. The cases, the constant challenges, it kept the memories away, the nightmares. She looked over to the light that had been sneaking into her room from the hall. Alfred stood their in her doorway, as he had been lately, worry clear on his face.

"I'm sorry Al..." She panted out.

"Quite alright miss." Came the butlers reply. "I was up already, preparing a post mission snack. Would you care to join me?"

Danielle allowed a small smile to cross her lips. "I'd love to. I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." The kindly old man nodded, leaving the room. Danielle let out a breath. It had become a nightly routine. Alfred would come rushing up the stairs at her screams when she finally managed to sleep and offer to let her come down to help him out where she'd spend most of the night sitting, talking to the older man and ascend to her room to wait for the son after the others had gone to bed.

She would go down after a quick shower. She had to get off the scent of terror she felt clung to her very skin.

Since that night she'd been banned from the cave. She'd considered this to be one of those orders that wasn't worth going against. Bruce had been furious at her having not said something about Jason before. They'd had a long 'talk' after getting back to the cave. Most of it was just her getting lectured and yelled at. She'd gotten a few details out to him, even trying to defend that there was no guarantee Jason would even exist in this world. That didn't go over well with Batman, nor did the comment of him oppressing Dick. She hadn't wanted to let either of them know the circumstances behind Dick leaving. They fought way too much in her world. She'd do anything to make it better in this world.

So she helped Alfred bake his famous cookies, keeping the man company, though she'd heard all his stories many time over. He was like the beloved grandfather. You knew all his stories, but you never minded hearing them again.

She heard a yawn and scuffle of feet on the hardwood floors, turning to look out the kitchen she saw dick in a pair of pajama bottoms and a old, worn superman shirt. She barely held in the chuckle that wanted to come out. Dick had always been Supermans personal fanboy. It kind of made sense he'd be on a team with the clone of the man. She wondered just how his feeling on the man of steal had changed when he realized just how hypocritical the kryptonian was being towards his 'son'. "Hey" she called softly.

"Hey" He said back, clearly exhausted from their nights patrol. He padded into the kitchen, hopping onto the high stool set next to her by the counter.

"Cookie?" she offered, sliding the plate over towards him. Just as he picked up a cookie Alfred placed a glass of freshly poured milk. "Thanks." He yawned again. Danielle leaned in against the counter, settling in to the comfortable silence her and Dick had finally found.

"I shall return shortly." Alfred said as he picked up a silver tray containing tea and some cookies and other things, clearly headed for Bruce down in the cave. They both nodded, making a noise in the affirmative.

When Alfred reaches the cave he finds Bruce sat at the computer, writing up his report on the night and potentially searching for more leads. He set the tray down at the side of the computer as he prepares a cup of tea for the younger man. "They're getting worse." He said softly.

"She'll get over it." Bruce said, not turning from the console.

"Perhaps." Alfred said calmly, setting the cup down by Bruces side. "I seem to remember a young man suffering much like her. If I recall correctly, it was not so easy to get over for him."

"What are you getting at Alfred?" He was tired and cranky from a long night.

"She needs someone. Just like you did, sir. Just as Master Richard did. Perhaps this seclusion isn't the best road to take?" He questioned softly. His answer was a glare that Bruce directed at the computer

Okay, so not that bad. Also, the whole dream thing. Almost all of it was actual memories played out as a nightmare. The only thing her mind invented to create the 'nightmare' was that she got a second dose of the drug. Derringer really does know who's part of the batfamily (minus Babs) and he knows this cuz he's been trying to get her and discontinued the pursuit when Bruce took her in as a foster child, thinking it too risky to go after such a high level person. When she took off her mask in desperation to get her sisters to see her, he saw her, knew who she was and figured if the girl suddenly adopted by Bruce wayne after being rescued by batman is Batmans new side kick... That must mean Bruce is Batman. I gave my villain an IQ above that of a rock.. (lol sometimes I feel it's so obvious who batman is I swear everyone in Gotham is just S. T. U. P. I. D.) She used his own weapon against him, she forced him to OD on the drug with the reprogrammed bots and now he can't barely remember his own name. So okay.. her past described in more detail through dream... anyway.. yeah.. I'll update when I can! Go forth and review!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey everyone! So I'm sorry bout the lack of updates. In truth I haven't really even been on this site to even read.. which is really weird for me.. But I have a few more days of Vacation left to write some more, I have a few ideas. I really hope everyone likes this. Not so much angst (though it wouldn't be me if I was able to tell you there was NONE)

CHAPTER 31

Dick rubbed absently at his shoulder while he twisted his neck, waiting for the 'pop' before switching to the other side. It had been hours since he'd started his research. He'd started early that day, trying to make up for the trouble he'd caused the team on their last major mission. The Joker had run off during the chaos of the city being enveloped in his gas. Since then he'd laid low, probably angrier than hell that Bats had called in the league for help and prevented the death of everyone in Gotham. Since then Batman and Robin had been researching all his know hideouts, looking for a clue as to which hole the madman had crawled into with no such luck. Finally deciding a break was needed, not only for his physical but mental health he headed through the halls of the mansion to the 'moderate' exercise room they kept above ground. The cave had much more extensive and combat based equipment but just a brisk workout would take his mind from his failure.

As he approached the door he heard the familiar creak of the uneven bars bending under the weight of a swinging body and the clap of skin hitting the bars. Slowly he opened the door to the large room with padded floors. There, swinging from the higher of the two bars, expertly switching one hand over the other as she swung up into the hand stand, was Danielle.

Dick closed the door softly. Leaning back against it to watch her. He could see the sweat that had long since begun to run down her body, flicking off at some of the more violent jumps such as the one she just did, flinging herself to the lower bar. He could see her blinking repetitively, fighting the sweat away from her eyes and tearing up at the wet spikes of her bangs that would stab at her eye. He notice the tremble in her arms as she pushed off for the higher bar again, knew what was going to happen. He took a few quick steps forward, knowing he wasn't going to make it before she feel to the mats below the bars.

Dick slowed his pace when he saw that she hadn't injured himself in the fall, twisting so she didn't break anything. She slammed her fist into the mats as he knelt at her side. The flash of red caught his eyes and he reached out, taking her hand in his. She'd wrapped them well, but she'd worked so long she'd ripped through them a bit. Peeling back the layers he revealed her bleeding and torn palm. He shook his head. "Pushing till exhaustion isn't going to help you any.." He said softly. He didn't know how many times he'd heard the same from his own family, from Bruce or Alfred. He knew he never listened. He doubted she would either.

"I'm behind." She said angrily, a self loathing anger. "I've missed at least ten lessons!"

"Lessons?" Dick questioned.

Danielle huffed, turning away. "I got held up with everything that happened with Derringer.. I was still being trained by you.. I mean.. the you from my time.." The anger in her voice, the tension in her body was severely lessened now as he unwrapped her hands, being careful of the irritated and raw skin. "It's hard enough to get you home.. and I go and screw it all up by disappearing to another dimension.." She mumbled to herself.

"So.. I don't come here anymore." He spoke, hands pausing in their actions. "How.. disconcerting.." He said softly..

Danielle looked over her right shoulder where her hand was still extended out in his. "You come home for visits." It wasn't an entire lie. He did show up at the mansion from time to time, he'd help their training along in the cave. He just preferred not to 'socialize' with Bruce "You're not around cause you gotta keep up appearances." She turned to face him fully. "Me and Tim are stuck at school all day. You've got work. Besides patrol it's hard to find time.. You didn't really think you;d be living here forever did you?"

Dicks lips pursed for a moment in though. He raised an eyebrow. "So what do I do?" He smirked.

Danielle pulled back a bit in though. Telling him his career choice couldn't hurt right? If he choose to do it here, he could be Robin or Nightwing. "You're a cop." Dick let out a laugh.

"Asterous!" He cried out

"Asterous...?" Danielle questioned, eyebrows raised as high as they could get. After a second realization dawned on her without him having to say anything. "Word play... guess it's better than puns and 'holy' jokes..."

"Holy jokes?"

Yea.. your old idea of fun.." Dani chuckled. "DON'T start them now.. you drive Bruce crazy." She warned lightly.

"What fun would it be if I didn't get him out of his brooding every once in a while?" The two birds shared a laugh, one that was much needed by the both of them. "So what was this about lessons?"

Dick walked towards the super computer where Batman was sat. He was pulling on the last of his Robin suit, flexing his fingers in his gloves. "So what's up for tonight boss man?" He looked up to the large screen. In the center was an enlarged copy of a legal document. Across the top in fancy script was written 'Birth Certificate'. The document caught Dicks eye and he continued to read the names Harold, Cathleen and Danielle Fischer.. And it was dated March 22...today. "Is.. is that real..?" He asked quietly as he came to his mentors side, looking up at the signatures of the doctors.

"Mm." Was the only answer Bruce gave. Since that day Danielle had ran away to the park, he'd traced every move her supposed family made. He'd hacked into every hospital system in Gotham, setting up a system to notify him when a 'Cathleen Fischer' was admitted. According to his inside information, her mother had been admitted approximately four hours before she'd been born seven pounds and 17 inches at 12:01 am that morning.. a child of the night and eager to arrive.

"Why didn't she say something...?" Dick asked. Bruce gave a side way glance to his ward. The guilt was clear on his features. For the slightest moment he raised an eyebrow. Since Joker, Robin had yet to purposely pick a fight with the young girl staying with them. At night he'd spend some times sitting up and discussing any non confidential information pertaining to their patrol. If he'd known all it'd take to get Dicks attitude adjusted was a good smack upside the head, he felt he'd have been tempted to allow their fights to progress to that level much earlier.

As the situation was, he turned back to the screen. No. She hadn't said anything. She'd seemed a bit more open at the beginning. She seemed open until.. He closed his eyes, mentally sighing.

He hated it when Alfred was right.

It was hours since Batman and Robin had taken off into the batcave, she knew. Danielle sat on her bed, knees up to her chest as she gazed at the picture cupped in her palm. The faces of her brothers smiled back at her and her heart sank a bit further in her chest. How had she screwed up so bad? How could she turn a simple patrol into such a disaster. Inter dimensional travel? time travel? She'd even managed to screw everything up in this world! She wrapped her arms around her legs, the picture still cupped in her hands as she lay the side of her head on her knees. Time to settle in for another restless night.

A moment later there were quick footsteps stampeding down the hall much harder than they ever should have been. Her eyes furrowed as she listened to the approach, hearing her name just a short distance down the hall, already looking to her door expectantly when it flew open. There in her doorway, in full Robin garb, was Dick Grayson, out of breath and looking exhausted.

"Dani! It's Bruce!" He gasped out. She was already off the bed, the photo falling from her hand to land on her cherry hardwood floor.

"What happened?" She gasped, already feeling out of breath at the boys expression. All she got from Dick was a shaking of his head. She pushed past the older boy, running full forced down the hall to the old grandfather clock, closely followed by Robin. She took the steps three at a time, not caring that she'd been banned or the security measures that she knew she was tripping ringing out an alarm. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she saw the cave was dim and uninhabited. There was a faint glow from the med bay. Ignoring the cave rock sticking into her bare feet, ignoring the cold of the cave sneaking through her thin nightgown she headed straight for the light at the side of the cave. Once there she stopped dead.

There stood Bruce, no injuries to speak of, cowl down and arms crossed over his chest. Next to him was Alfred holding a chocolate iced cake with a gray colored border, 'Happy Birthday' written in black icing with a single lighted candle in the center.

"Surprise!" Came Dicks voice behind her.

Her face turned to steel in an instant. "What's going on?"

"It was Dicks idea." Bruce said calmly.

Danielle nodded, turning to punch the older boy in the shoulder.

"OW! What'd you do that for! I was trying to be nice!" He defended childishly.

"You don't pretend someones dead to lure someone in for a surprise party!" She yelled with an attitude just as childish.

Bruce felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips watching the two bicker, finally acting like the children they were and not the people born of tragedy and darkness that they'd become. He could now see why he'd dare to take on more partners. The warming of his heart at the sight of his birds gave him all the answers he needed.

"Pardon me miss Danielle, but I fear if you don't blow out your candle soon it may just set the cake on fire." Came Alfreds calm voice over their bickering.

Dani glared at Dick, punching him in the arm one last time before turning to Alfred, blowing out the candle as Dick rubbed his shoulder behind her. Immediately Alfred went about cutting the cake, placing it on delicate plates before handing it to the two teens.

"You know, if you're going to be a teenager now, you might wanna grow up a bit." Dick said teasingly, pointing his fork at her.

"Like you're one to talk." She shot back.

Bruce sighed, shaking his head as the bickering continued around mouthfuls of cake. He looked up to see her sticking her tongue out at him, finger drawing down her lower eye lid. "Alright! Get ready for patrol!" He felt for sure his voice had betrayed his amusement. Robin nodded, running off to prepare for the night. Bruce watched Danielles shoulders fall a bit. He placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Go suit up." He said softly. Her head shot up from where she'd been looking at the cave floor. She searched his face for a moment before a big grin broke out on her face. The plate she'd held between her fingers just a moment before wasn't done rattling on the metal table before she was gone from sight.

Please review! I spent most of my Bday dinner discussing and throwing ideas off my fiance to come up with this chapter and it'd be so nice to know you liked it! Also, just as a survey/question for my readers. I know when I read, I play the story out as an 'episode' in my head, putting voices to the character and some times even acting out their movements.. though I do that when writing too... IF any of my readers do that, I'd like to ask you... what sort of voice have you given Danielle? Imagine you were casting for her, which voice actor would you choice? And by all means feel free to say the name of a character they played (just put the show they were from too... in case it's one I haven't seen) It's just for my curiosity. Cuz heck! I'd love to meet all my readers to discuss why they like it or what they think I can improve on personally but there's a very low chance that'd ever be possible soo... Yea, drop me a line with your answer if you have one! Till next time!


	32. Chapter 32

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I've had Chloë Grace Moretz (hit girl) as an answer to my question... Odly enough.. I just knew someone was going to say that! Lol and tara charendoff.. I can see both. See, I see her attitude like Hit girl.. minus the whole killing thing only cuz Batmans all 'no killing' thing... But she's like Jason remember so... yea.. so I imagine HG as a kid and a bit more Tara as she got older.. Honestly, I usually have my own version on what they sound like in my head.. with Sparrow.. I had no idea.. so anyway.. as a warning.. this is going to be a very short chapter, but hopefully you'll see and understand why it furthers where this story is trying to go. It starts the same night as last chapter.

Read on...

Chapter 32

Sparrow looked out over the city, letting the wind blow through her hair. No matter how many times she's done this, no matter if the outcome of the night had been good or bad, she could never get enough. The only time her mind could unwind, the only time she ever truly felt free was out on patrol. She turned to look up at her mentor who looked out over the city himself.

"So what's on the schedule?" She said cheerily.

"Training." Was all he said.

"Training?" The two birds whined together.

"I could've trained back in the cave!" Sparrow whined.

"Too familiar. You're not always going to have the streets mapped out and not every target is going to have a straight line to it. You need practice in less familiar settings." While Robin stared up at him with question in his eyes Sparrow clearly perked up.

"So this is how it started!" She grinned. She attacked Robin, spinning him about a few times, disorienting him. She unfastened his cape when she had his back to her.

"What are you.."

"Trust me!" She said with amusement. "Don't turn around!" He heard rustling as she moved.

"Uh.. Batman...?" He questioned his mentor. He received a raised eyebrow and a tug at his mentors lips that any normal person would have missed. The old man was enjoying this. His eyes narrowed and he pouted at the bat.

"Rob and I do this all the time. We make a game of it! I was wondering how it started!" Without turning around all Robin could hear were the flap of caps and the creak of metal. "So you're goal is to get your cape, which would represent your target, enemy or hostage, as quickly as possible. No using your lines." There was a bit more rustling. "Kay! Clock starts the minute you turn around! Aaaand... TURN!" He heard her shout.

He turned to see his cape billowing off the corner of a building some distance away, Sparrow already having hit the timer on her device, watching the numbers add up. With a second her took in his surrounding. He ran off the side of the building he was standing on towards the alleyway between them. He used the wall on the side to jump off towards the wall of the building he just came from and again, lunged more forward towards the next building. He ran along the building for a second before latching onto a fire escape. He flipped up, leaping from on rail up to the next and the next. Once at the top he flipped up to the ledge, running along t brick until he got close enough to slide in. Sparrow stopped the timer the second she saw his hand touch the fabric. "15.8 seconds. Not bad, not ad at all."

"Not bad? I'd like to see you do better!" He challenged. Reaching up Sparrow unclipped her cape, handing it to the boy wonder with a smirk. Sparrow turned, even covering her eyes for dramatics. Robin took off over the ledge.

"Turn!" Came Robins command from behind her. Sparrow turned, immediately running for her left towards the edge of the building. She jumped forwards, her hands hitting the ground and propelling her back off the building, spinning in the air, reaching into her belt as she went through the air. Her feet landed on a thick rope clothes line, easily sliding off as her hand took hold of it, her right hand using a birdarang to slice through the rope. Immediately she began to swing towards the other building. At the corner of the building, hanging from the old antenna her cape was flapping in the wind towards her but out of reach. She threw the sharpened birdarang at the metal rod, cutting threw it easily. With it's rack going down, the cape flew free and with the wind current, flew directly into Sparrows waiting hand as she rounded bout. When she took hold of the ledge, pulling herself up she met and angry faced Robin.

"You cheated! You said no lines."

"I said none of OUR lines."

Batman smirked from where he'd watched the whole time.

Dick walked down the halls of the manor. The night had gone pretty quiet. The game of 'catch the cape' had gone on for a while before they moved on, mapping the city and playing follow the leader after Batman across the roof tops. He'd been quick to take off his suit, heading upstairs for a well deserved rest. Batman would be in the cave for many more hours and Sparrow was apparently moving slowly tonight. He was walking down the hall of their bedrooms when something caught his eye. Her door had remained open from where she'd thrown it against the wall when she'd pushed past him earlier. A gleam reflected off a glassy surface on the floor.

Danielle walked down the hall, a large smile on her face. For the first time in a very long time she'd be able to have a good nights sleep. She pushed the door to her room open just a bit more as she walked into the door of her room. She flipped on the light, looking into her room she froze as she saaw Dick sitting on her bed, staring down solemnly at his hands.

"Dick..?" She called. He didn't answer. With a pout she make a lunge for the bed, crawling up behind her big brother and throwing her arms over his shoulder as she clung to his back. "15.8 isn't that bad! It was a good night! C'mon, don't ruin I..." She looked down to the object her brother held in his hand. It was the photo she'd held protectively in her hand just a few hours earlier. "Oh..." She said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"So... he's the new Robin.." Dick whispered softly.

" I... uh..." She paused. "Yea.. That's uh.. Tim.." Her throat felt dry. She'd never intended for Sick to find the picture.

"So.. It's true..." He whispered, lowering the photo, staring at the wall. Dani angled her head to look better at his face.

"Dick... what are you talking about...?"

"That I was.. replaced.."

Danielle pushed away from Dick. "What are you talking about 'replaced'?" She blurted out.

"You said there were two more Robins after me... I was replaced twice over... I'm... I'm nothing to him..."

"Bruce?" She asked sternly. Dick didn't answer. "Dick how can you say that? He love you!"

"Maybe Red Arrow had the right idea.. We're all supposed to be partners but once I hit puberty he tosses me out for a new model.." Dick mutter.

"Dick that's not what happened!" Danielle scrambled away to look Dick in the face. "That's not how it happened! Dick you grew up! He didn't 'replace' you!"

"Two robins to the contrary..."

Danielles chest hurt. She had seen that look in Dicks eyes before. It was the look he got each time Batman would pass him by, not saying anything to him. It was the cold 'neglected' look. It was the result of the schism that had formed between the members of this family. She was the cause.. how could she live with herself for putting the seed of doubt in Dicks mind of Batmans emotions. There was a long stretch of silence as she though.

"Did you stop loving your parents...?" She whispered out.

"What..." He said, looking to her with cold eyes at having been asked such a question.

"Did you stop loving your parent when they died? Did you stop loving them when Bruce took you in?"

"Of course not!" He said with anger.

"Then why would you think Bruce could stop loving you...?" She asked. Dick was taken back, his mouth falling open at her statement. "You were the one who choose to leave.. You just wanted to.. grow up.." She opted that over 'get out of his shadow' or 'run away from his rules'. "When Bruce brought us in.. It was because he wanted to help us.. just like he did for you when he took you in. When you left home there was a hole in his heart. He didn't take another Robin because he stopped loving you.. he did it cause he needed help dealing with the pain your absence caused." Danielle heaved a sigh. "You were never 'replaced' Dick.. and never forgotten. You're our big brother.." She leaned her head on his arm. She prayed Dicks silence meant she'd gotten through to him. She could feel the water gathering on her eyelashes. 'Please' She pleaded in her mind. 'Please don't let them grow apart...'

A/N

Okay... I know.. really short.. and didn't really come out the way I wanted.. I was trying to go for the whole 'Dick feeling 'replaced' and having to deal with it... Danielle helping him with it was SUPPOSED to bring them closer I gues... IDK... just not too happy with this chapter...


	33. Chapter 33

Okay, again short, but this stupid little chapter has been in my head for like.. ever.. it appears I've gotten a few people potentially thinking this should happen too. Lol You'll know who you are when you read but I won't spoil it yet.. though it's not what you think...

CHAPTER 33

Danielle looked back over her shoulder at the computer screen as Bruce typed. The charts and graphs, reading and mathematical equations may have well been in a long lost language, one that she knew NOTHING about anyway. Tim and Bruce were always at the cutting edge of technology, advanced in science. She'd not taken as well to it as Tim had, not that she hadn't tried. She just guessed the little bots in her brain had never touched down on that part of her brain. Then again, why would an obedient super soldier need to know advanced science? The only thing she needed to understand about all the data flying across the screen was the date, the date she arrived in this topsy turby world. She knew this meant Bruce was investigating what sort of paradox had brought her here. Earlier he'd run his own little tests on her, looking in depth at what differences may exist between the two worlds. This wasn't easy given that she wasn't quite a regular human. She wouldn't call herself a meta, but the bots certainly had switched around quite a few things. If anyone wanted to do test in her own world she'd be different, let alone from anything in this world.

Once his tests had been completed she'd stayed behind. She found as long as she stayed silent, he could pretty much ignore her as she watched him work, trying to fool herself that she would somehow find something he missed. She tried to watch the screen, decipher the data. Soon her eyes went from seeing each number and letter individually to seeing it all as a large, unfocused blob. She made a few faces as she attempted to make the inky looking blob into animals and shapes like watching the clouds pass by above you. She began to kick her feet that hung from where she was perched on the edge of the console, twisting and turning her head, trying to keep her attention on the data. Finally she turned, heaving a sigh as she stared at the cave floor, finding even that more entertaining. Though she didn't see it, Bruce spared her a sideways glance.

Danielle reached into the pink and black plaid fabric, shaped a bit like a skirt that only went half way around her waist, dangling from the loops of her black slim sitting jeans stitched with high contrast and thick pink thread, the pink plaid breaking the bottom with a triangle of color on the outside ankle with white and pink striped fingerless gloves. Up top she wore a black long sleeve shirt, a ribcage silk screened to the front with a heart just over where hers should be. There was an attached hood with a brighter, white and pink plaid lining that she wore down, her hair up in her usual Sparrow pig tails. From the zippered pouch on her 'skirt' she pulled a small, opened box reading 'Pocky', pulling a slender pink stick from a foil held within. She brought the bright colored treat to her lips, taking a bite with a rather loud crunch that echoed through the cave. Feeling an all to familiar gaze on her she turned to see Bruce looking to her with a stern gaze.

"What?" She said, taking another large bite. They locked gazes, his lecture being shared without words. "Oh come on! It's not like I'm gunna get fat from a little snack every once and a while!" She said while waving the half eaten stick at him. His eyes narrowed. "What about you Mr. Socialite? All those empty calories 'Bruce' takes in as he sips champagne?" She said, her eyes just as narrow, tossing the last bite of the stick in her mouth for emphasis. Bruce shook his head and went back to his research.

Danielle gave another heavy sigh, watching her boot clad feet as they swung below her. Dick sure was taking his sweet time coming back from his extra curriculars. She reached for the last pocky stick in her pack, raising it towards her lips only to have it snatched from her fingers. She looked up to see Dick with the pink stick between his own fingers, already changed into his tight black pants, green hoodie and black coat. His sunglasses were lowered only adding more mischief to his smirk.

"Dick. That's the last piece!" She scolded as she slid from the console. When she made to swipe for it he dodged to the side, ducking under her reach and stepping back. "Give it back!" She lunged forward, barely catching herself from falling as he moved again, taking off with his signature laugh for the zeta beams. "Dick!" She screamed as he dematerialized through the beam, treat still in hand.. Fumbling for her own glasses she chased after the older boy.

Bruce shook his head.

"Give that back!" She yelled when she appeared at the mouth of the beam at mount Justice. Robin was there, waving the strawberry flavored biscuit stick in the air at her. She lunged, this time falling to her hands and knees as he side stepped. She turned in just enough time to see him put the treat between his lips, smirking, thinking he'd won the battle. While he was distracted with his 'victory', Danielle pushed off the ground, tackling Robin to the ground. While the boy wonders eyes widened slightly at having been tackled, he still smirked, having the treat held tightly between his teeth.

What Robin wasn't expecting was that, while Sparrow held him between her legs on either side of his waist, hands on either side of his head, that she'd leaned down, taking the whole bottom half of the stick into her mouth. Immediately he began to flush, his face as red as his suit when he was certain he felt the lightest brush of her lips against his before he heard a crunch and she pulled away, having taken most of the fruity treat with her. His mouth hung open like a black hole, the small piece of the pocky he'd held between hid lips falling to the floor.

Sparrows prideful grin turned to a pout as she picked up the small piece from the floor. "Ahh,.. Mottainai.." she sighed out.

From off in the corner they heard something fall to the floor. Both young teens turned to see the cause of the noise. Robins face went redder than red as he saw KF, his best bro standing there, a large bag of chips scattered across the floor from where they'd slipped from his still outstretched hands. He stared blinkingly at them, mouth agape, gasping in air and attempting to form syllables. Eventually he settled for clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I uh.. Came to see.. how you were doing.." Wally adverted his eyes, trying to keep them everywhere but on the two teens, but it was just one of those things you couldn't look away from for long. "I didn't know.. uh.."

Robin was certain he would die of the embarrassment. If he didn't he certainly wanted to. He was painfully aware that Sparrow was still sitting atop his waist, watching Wally with a face of confusion. With a twist and a shove he sent her flying back on her bottom. Instantly Robin was up on his feet, speeding past Kid Flash and out of the room. Behind him Sparrow sat on the floor, surprised at the force Dick had pushed her away with and confused on what had just happened.

Wally looked to Sparrow and then down the hall Dick had vanished down. He was torn who to go to. Seeing as Rob was his BFF and that Sparrow seemed just fine, if a little confused, he decided to run after the first Gotham bird. "Hey dude, wait up!" He called as he caught up to the teen in seconds, place his hand on his shoulder. Robin shrugged it off.

"Leave it alone KF." He said as he kept walking, leaving Wally standing there limply, feeling useless to have not been able to help his friend.

AN-

Mottainai-As far as I can tell means, 'what a waste' in Japanese.. atleast that's what I was going for...

Okay.. so you know who you are that mentions a relationship between Dick/Dani.. Remember, not what you think... Anyway.. I know it's short and there's not a lot of action.. I'm focusing on building characters and relationships (team relations too.) so yea, there'll be more action/fighting with bad guys, just not in every chapter, but it's a way of developing the team thing and stuff so.. yea. Let me know what you think, drop me a review/PM o and since I haven't said it in a while THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVEIW/ALERT/FAV ME! Even if I don't say it, I always feel it!


	34. Chapter 34

Okay. I've written 'afterfire' and 'Mat I', both containing Dani in them. Feel free to read those from my profile. I've written all these in like 2 days.. I'm sure I have carpel tunel and really don't wana see a computer screen anytime soon... Plus.. you can still PM me if you want a quick summary ofDanis life.

WARNING- this chapter has mature themes and a whole bunch of beatin Danielle with the angst tree...

Chapter 34

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were Bros!" Wally exclaimed as he followed the boy wonder to his room.

"There's nothing to tell Wally. Just drop it already!"

"Dude, that was a kiss! How is that not something to tell your best bub about?" Wally pressed his hands to his chest just so prove how big a deal it really was. "I mean, I though you had a thing for Zatanna."

"I do!" Robin blurted out before thinking. Wally raised an eyebrow for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You're a player! Who'd have thought innocent little Rob to be a player."

"I am not!" Robin shouted, beginning to get annoyed.

"Yea you are!" Wally smirked, pointing at the younger man. He promptly received a door in his face, hearing the electronic lock kick in. "Rob!" He yelled at the door.

"What was all that about?" Artemis walked up. She'd overheard most of it already, of course Wally and Robin didn't know that so she might as well take advantage, see if she could get any more details from the speedster.

"Looks like our little Robin is growing up." Wally smirked as he walked away. Artemis stood with her hands on her hips, staring at Robins door/

"Sparrow!" Came the shout through the cave. It echoed off the walls and bounced back at Artemis as she searched for the young girl. She walked into the large open space near the zeta beams, calling the girls name once more.

"Yes?" Came the sudden answer behind her. Artemis nearly leapt from her own skin, spinning around to see Sparrows face perfectly aligned with hers only upside down. The young hero was hanging upside down from the rafters above, her legs wrapped loosely yet securely in a line, the access gathered in her hands. Her face was innocent, though it was still hard to know what lie behind those glasses that now rode high on her nose, her hair hanging limply towards the floor.

"GOD!" She shouted, placing a hand over her racing heart. "You bats won't be happy till you kill me!" Sparrow chuckled innocently. Artemis looked over Sparrow as she gathered herself. Sh couldn't help but notice, since her shirt had ridden up with the force of gravity, the nasty lines criss crossing over her pale belly. In particulate the line of very deep, very painful looking puncture wounds just above her belly button, as if someone had stuck her with large claws. She shook it off. "Why are you even up there..?" She began.

"It's fun. Don't you get a thrill being up somewhere high?" She asked as if it was normal to feel comfortable balancing on a beam 30 stories above ground.

"I think we need to talk...Maybe you should.. I mean it might be better..." She stumbled. "I mean.. can you just stop hanging upside down!" Artemis finally burst out.

"Oh.. sure" In an instant Sparrow had the wire wrapped around her right foot, inverting herself and allowing the cord enough slack in her hands so that her foot could slide down it, catching herself about a foot above the ground and balancing on her one foot that way. "I'm all ears."

"Not what I.." She started, stopped when she saw Sparrow confused face. "Forget it.." She said, shaking her head.

"I think.. well.. You're getting older now. You're gunna notice guys.." She started.

"Artemis..." Sparrow interjected, waiting for the girl to look at her. "I've already gotten the birds and bees talk... " She'll leave out the fact that Bruce had warned THIS bird to stay far away from any stingers, less the bee be eaten by an angry bat.

"That's the problem. Just knowing the facts ain't enough. I mean.. I don't want you to get a reputation. You seem like such a sweet girl..."

Sparrows face turned cold instantly. "What are you saying."

"Well I mean first it seemed you were into Wally.. why I'll never understand.. but now Robin? And already on to kissing?"

"I never kissed Robin." Her voice was low.

"That's not according to what Wally saw. Apparently it's not what Rob thinks either.."

Sparrows feet were on the ground, her line long forgotten. "I don't get around." She said dangerously. "I'm not a whore." She said angrily.

"I never said you were." Artemis defended. She could see this was a touchy subject. What's worse, she could tell, in sparrows mind, this wasn't really what they were talking about. "Listen.. I think you have something on your mind. You know you should talk about it."

Sparrow huffed as she crossed her arms, turning away. She could feel the scab being pulled away from old wounds, ones she thought she'd locked away long ago. Everyone on her team already knew not to mention certain things, knew her hot buttons and what to avoid. This team was new, to themselves, to her.

"I wasn't just a guinea pig for Derringer." She said shortly. "My father racked up a lot of debt. My mother was dead and we had nowhere to go. I was sold to him. As a prostitute." She said coldly. She couldn't meet Artemiss' eyes. They'd be full of pity, or disgust, neither of which Dani could handle at the moment.

Artemis was speechless. It was a lot to take in. That this small girl, was forced into a situation to sell her body. "Oh my god.. I'm.. I'm sorry..."

"He never got to touch me. He played it all low key, kept a hierarchy. I was given to a street level boss. The process went to give the new girls the drugs, bring them back, teach them the trade and get them hooked on the drugs to numb them until the nanos kicked in.. Robin saved me before anything happened.."

Artemis was taken aback by how cold Sparrow had become. She was certain her voice was stonier than Batmans talking about this. How could you go through all this, sold into prostitution and not even feel anything about it? Especially when the man who sold you was your own father? And she thought she had dad issues..

"Sexuality was part of the packaged deal I got with the nanos." She flexed her hand, staring at it as though it were a curse. "I got speed, agility, strength and an ability to learn quicker than others. It also came with pain, a sensuality that seeps into everything I do. No one will harm someone they want to take to bed. My body reacts in ways I don't want it to, people react..." Her fist clenched. "It comes with nightmares.. not knowing if what I'm doing is me.. or him.."

Artemis put her arm around Sparrows shoulder. "Sounds to me, like if you know enough to talk like that, that it's all you kiddo." Sparrow inclined her head to the older girl. Artemis wanted nothing than to yell at Batman. She knew it was him who had taught her to lock everything away, instilled in her that any emotion, any reaction to this would be a weakness. She knew this, and for that, she wanted to punch him. "Come on. I think we need some alone time."

Okay, so I did, Robin/dan time. Artemis/Dani time, Meghan/dani time.. I really don't know anything about kal so he's going to be hard to have some bonding time with. Also. I don;t know what's up with Artemis. She's go arrowettes outfit and stuff.. and the only artemis I could find in DC verse was a villain. From what I read in the YJ comics (for CN) Artemis doesn't seem to like her dad. It would appear her dad let her mother take the fall for something.. Though I don't know who her dad is. I was thinking it's be hilarious if he was like 'sportmaster' or 'slade' or something but until they air some more dang episodes there's nothing I can do!


	35. Chapter 35

Okay.. so IDK when this will be posted. I wrote it and then couldn't log in and IDK why and I'm going crazy.. anyway.. I've been writing like crazy and now I think my brain's broke.. I'm scared Sparrow may be too mary sue but this was supposed to be a 'funny' thing I wanted to do a long time ago and it just seemed to fit in this chapter so I went with it... please don't hate Sparrow, she's really not OP, I swear!

Chapter 35

"Sooo..." Artemis began, flopping down on her mattress. She wasn't sure how to pick up after what she'd just heard. How do you cheer some one up who just told you what she'd told her? "What do you wanna do? I would say make overs or something but 1, that's not much up my alley and 2, it'd require you take your shades off so I'm guessing it's not much up yours either.." She looked around, searching for something. "Guess we could do hair? There's no secrets hidden in there are there? No hidden batarangs or something?"

"One actually. With lockpicks, police cuff keys and a small laser." Sparrow say with a voice worthy of the bat.. Artemis began to laugh until she looked at the teen girl.

"Oh my god you're not joking..." She said with a shocked face, her mouth agape.

"No." Came Sparrows short answer. She crossed her arms, leaning back against the door she'd not traveled far from. "Why are you suddenly being so nice to me? Before I came back you were certain I was going to kill everyone."

"I don't know, I just thought.." Artemis paused, looking down at the floor. "Well I know how it feels I guess. I mean, I never had to go through what you dealt with but, my dad's not exactly a candidate for father of the year award. I know.. I mean.." She paused. "I just thought you might want someone to talk to." She paused again, hating herself for how she sounded. "Besides, you can't really blame me. You were pretty wild back there. You were like a rabid dog."

"I prefer cats." Sparrow said as she moved forward "And it's part of the package deal." She said as she sat on the bed next to Artemis.. "When angered... I sometimes loose myself. I'm aware what I'm doing but can't stop it.." Sparrow had heard Artemiss' cry loud and clear. By saying she thought Sparrow would need someone, she meant that she knew she needed someone to talk to. She wanted to offer Sparrow help since no one had ever offered it to her. Sparrow was here, willing. Years with the bat however hadn't made it easy.

"Sounds fun.." Artemis said sarcastic. "I wouldn't think Batman would let you out like that. He seems a stickler for obedience the way he orders Rob around.."

""He is." Sparrow chuckled. "But, well we know each other personally. He's trying to 'fix' me."

"Fix?"

"He's had others like me. There's a reason they call him the 'Dark' Knight. He's not the type of guy brought about by rainbows and puppies. Us birds aren't that far away." Sparrow leaned back on her arms,, stretching her back. "Guess he figures an outlet for my anger is better than keeping it all inside. But he helps me deal with it in other ways. Our discipline helps us survive but it also keeps us from going insane. I mean, Gothams a mean place.."

"Tell me about it.." Artemis murmurs.

"What about you?" Sparrow questions, turning from the ceiling to face the young archer. When Artemis answered with a 'huh' Sparrow chuckled. "I've told you about mine, what's your issues with daddy?"

"I'm not sure I should.."

"It's only fair." Sparrow says. "Nothing leaves this room. I mean, come on, if anyone could keep a secret it'd be a bird of Gotham.. Only one better is Bats himself. Sure you don't wanna call him in here." Sparrow saw Artemis shiver visibly. "Didn't think so." Sparrow looked to Artemis expectantly.

"I guess... Well.. He kind of.. betrayed my family I guess. I wish I could say he was the type that was inattentive, but it really wasn't like that. If anything, he paid just a little too much attention to me." Sparrows gaze was steady, ears open and face, from what Artemis could see, was judgment free. "He wants me to be just like him, but I don't want to. I mean, it's not like he's a doctor or something that anyone would want to follow.."

"He's on the wrong side of the law..?" Sparrow offered softly.

Artemis turned sharply. "I never said that!" She said just a bit too quickly, just a bit too defensibly.

"I told you, nothing leaves this room." Sparrow reassured. "My father was a drug using alcoholic responsible for three counts of human trafficking. Heck, Batman's not exactly on the right side of the law himself, hence the term 'vigilante'" Sparrows smirk was contagious, causing Artemis to chuckle herself.

"Well, yeah.. I guess you could say that.." Artemis admitted. She really couldn't get over the fact that she was saying all this. What was she DOING? How did this girl have a way to bring down walls she'd built so painstakingly? "I just don't wanna go down that path."

"You don't have to." Sparrow said. "I've seen the worst of the worst in Gotham. I've fought the likes of the joker and two face, penguin and scarecrow. I've ziptied thugs for stealing purses to ripping off banks. But I've also seen some of them turn their lives around. I've seen a man go from working with the joker to a security job." She laughed with Artemis on the irony. "Point is, you can't help who you're born to, but you can decide what you do with your life. I'd say, what you're doing right now.. this hero gig, is about as good as you can possibly be.. without being like.. a nun or something like that" Sparrow waved her hand off at the idea.

"Yea.. no.." Artemis said flatly.

"Didn't think so."

"What's that mean?" Artemis questioned with mock offense.

"You, swear off men..? You don't seem the type. OW!" Sparrow rubbed her shoulder where Artemis had punch her halfheartedly.

"Yea? What about you? Did you even have your first crush yet miss thing!" Artemis challenged.

"Actually...I'm already..."

There came a bang at the door. The girls looked up to see Wally at the entrance to the door as it slid open, not waiting a moment before spewing his message. "Canary'shere!Trainingsessioninfive!" He said in a blur. "So hurry up and put a bag over that horror you call a face and get out here!" There was the woosh of KF speeding off but that didn't stop Artemis from throwing a pillow at where he once was.

"UGH! I hate that kid! When will he grow up!" Artemis grunted angrily as she went to retrieve her pillow. Sparrow gave a knowing smile.

This time Wally was the last to go against Canary before she left. For once he actually held his own, not ending up on his back quite as much

"Look at that!" Wally made a sad attempt to show off some arm muscles. "That's muscle right there!" He tapped the bulge in his suit. "I think I could probably take on the whole league soon!" He beamed.

"You wish!" Artemis said quickly.

"I could take you right now!" Wally said defiantly.

"Like hell you could!" She said, getting in his face.

"Not again.." The team groaned. Sparrow watched the scene play out with a smile, finding the old lovers squabble entertaining.

"You're the weakest link here! Nobody wants to say anything but you're dragging the team down."

"You wanna put that theory to the test?" She challenged.

"Please, can we go a day without you two fighting?" Kaldur pleaded.

"Yea, besides, we all know who'd win in any one on one battle. That'd be me and Robin." Sparrow called in amusement over the commotion which immediately died.

"Excuse me?" Artemis challenged.

"You heard me." Sparrow said with a large smile. Robin gave her a look and stepped away, as if to say 'I'm not with her'. "If it came to taking down everyone one by one, me and Rob would come out on top."

"And how'd you come by that theory?" Wally questioned.

"Easy, we're the only ones prepared for it."

"Oh? Care to enlightened us."

"Kay!" Sparrow said, taking all this as a game. "Easiest.. Kal and Megs."

"Super strength, water spells, electric, shape shifting? That's easy?" Artemis said disbelievingly.

Sparrow reached into her belt, retrieving a small high pressured can, spinning it in the air before catching it, facing the nozzle away from the group as she sprayed it, a lighter placed in front. The flammable liquid within the canister let out a large flame that cause the others to yelp and pull back.

"Problem solved." Sparrow grinned.

"Those flames wouldn't be fast enough to keep up with me!" Wally insisted. "You wouldn't even know where I was!"

"Okay.. by all means Wallace, run, circle me, let just see who beats who.."

"You'll be sorry!" He said before taking off full speed, lapping her.

Sparrow ignored him. "You're weak spot Artemis, is hand to hand. You're deadly with the bow, but take away your toys and you're nothing."

"And just how were you planning on getting them away?"

"Depends." Sparrow answer. "From a medium distance, if I wanna make it quick, knock you out, I'd use one of these." from seemingly nowhere a birdarang with a red dome in the center flew to Sparrows fingertips. "Stick one of these to ya, the resulting explosion would be enough to knock you out for a while. Now if I need answers and wanna start at a distance," A smooth, sharp birdarang appeared next to the first. "I cut your strap and potentially bow string before sweeping in to taking you off your feet and away from your discarded quiver. And if you're already up close," A third rang popped up next to the first two, this one serrated . "I cut through it with this beauty, take them, throw them away and take you down mano a mano"

"And.." Sparrow said before a pellet flew from her hand, flying into the yellow and red blur that had never ceased whizzing about her. In the next instant Wally was frozen in place, a foam around his legs that rooted him to the spot. Before the boy could finish his sentence of 'what the hell' Sparrow shot a dart at him. He was out instantly.

"What did you do!" Artemis shouted.

"Chill." Sparrow said placing the tranq gun back in her utility belt. "It's a mild sedative. His metabolism will blow through it in less than five minutes."

Everyone stared wide eyed at her.

"You're scary..." Megan whispered.

"When you're prepared for anything, you beat anything!" Sparrow laughed.

"Who prepares to take down their friends?" Came Connor.

Sparrow shrugged"A man who's had to stop a few of them from destroying the planey before?"

"Well there's still someone here that neither of you could ever beat!" Artemis claimed. Sparrow raised an eyebrow under the mask. "There's no way you could take out super boy." She said clapping the teen on his shoulder. Megan watched her closely.

"Ah!" Sparrow said reaching into another pouch, pulling out what looked like a pepper-spray container, twirling it between her fingers.

"Mace? That's your answer to the boy of steel? Mace?" Artemis face was completely flat. "You can't be serious.."

"Man of steels genetics, man of steels weaknesses. Inside this lead line case, is a solution containing kryptonite. Not enough to deal real damage, but until he washes it off, he'll be pretty useless."

"Kryptonite? You carry Kryptonite?" Not a single jaw was off the floors.. cept KFs cuz he was unconscious at the moment.

"Bats makes me carry it." She shrugged, tucking the canister back into her belt. "Never did like the fact I was daaaaa..." She froze." Daring to hang out with him. He thought.. you know.. he was.. uh.. unbalance.. might try something. This is protection." She said trying to cover up.

The gears in Artemis' head began to work, piecing all those times in her room, the ship..

"How do you even know that stuff would work on me?" Superboy crossed his arms over his chest. Artemis heard through the muddle of her thoughts.

"Seemed to work just fine when my Robin had you tossing your lunch up in the bushes." Sparrow countered

"Huh..? What? What'd I miss?" Came Wallys voice as he began to wake up.

"You lost Wally. Big time." Robin said jabbing him with a snicker.

All Artemis could see was Sparrow and Connor glaring each other down.

'Oh my god! Sparrow's got a thing for Superboy!'

Again.. please don't think her op.. I mean in the comics Tim could trip up Bart and he DID make SB toss his cookies in the bush with krypotnite when he was being controlled by ivy and well.. put fire near Meg/Kal and they're down for the 10 count.. Kindda sucks to be them... It's supposed to show her 'bat' side.. the super paranoid, over analytical bat...

Trust me, she's not gunna start beating everyone or become one of those, 'I power through missions' types.. I promise.


	36. Chapter 36

Okay.. I tried my hand at funny... My fiance referred to me as the 'roaming angst stick' and I DO believe that is an adequate description.. My sense of humor is dark, but I think the bats humor is dark to.. so you can't expect 'slipped on a banana peel' humor from Bruce. Again, I tried.. and I hope I make atleast a few of you chuckle..

CHAPTER 36

"If you're not ready in the next five minutes we're leaving without you!" Bruce called up the stairs of the manor while fussing with the tie, trying to get it just right. He gave up, allowing Alfred to take over, creating the perfect knot with no effort at all. Dick was leaning against one of the tables in the foyer, sighing with his eyes close, arms crossed and shaking his head.

"Beauty takes time, even I know that Bruce. No wonder you're still single." Came a voice from the top of the stairs with the click click of heels.

Dick tilted his head to open one eye at her. Said eye went wide and he turned to face her fully. The girl who preferred to parade around the house in jeans with useless zippers and chains with short sleeved t-shirt with hoods, not a single thing fluffy in her closet, was in a long evening gown.

Sweetheart neckline with off the shoulder sleeves. The purple chiffon crisscrossed over the body as if it was wrapped perfectly for her small body, gathering a few inches below her left hip where it was pinned with a diamond accent broach. From there it fell, freely falling down her slender legs, one of which poked out through the slit that started at the junction of the broach, disappearing again when she stood, the folds of fabric falling into place. Her hair was pulled back into a french twist, a lavender hibiscus placed into it on her right side, strands falling just perfectly to frame her face, her wild bangs groomed and swept to the side. Her eyes were shadowed, with the perfect cat eye liner, per lip a deep pink.

Dicks head tilted further, eyebrow raised. Well... this was a new side of her..

Bruce wore just as stunned an expression as Dick, if not more so. Every instinct he had referred to as 'fatherly' since he'd taken in Dick, was telling him to send her back upstairs, that it was far to provocative for her. The more logical part of his brain pointed out it was his own fault for sending her out alone with the card to go shopping, and that even if there was a secondary dress up there for her to change into, they'd be REALLY late. He was hoping to get there with enough time left of the party to brush it off on being 'fashionably late'. That margin of time was quickly fading.

He shook off his shock, replacing it instead with narrowed eyes. "Single by choice. Now get in the car." He said in his 'Bruce' voice. Might as well get into the swing of things

"If that's what you need to tell yourself." Danielle said as she walked past Bruce out the door, a large grin on her face. Dick followed after her with a chuckled he tried to stifle. Bruce took up after Dick, shaking his head

"Can I help you?" Danielle asked, raising her eyebrows at Dick. He'd been staring since they'd started off to the gala. She tried to ignore it at first, tried finding something interesting outside to stare at but as time passed, it became more annoying.

"I was just wondering if you had anything. You know.." Before he could finish the sentence her pointed stilettos were thrown up in the seat, barely giving him enough time to spread his legs so they didn't hit anything.. vital... The yelp that came from his mouth at the close call was so unmanly...

The purple fabric was gathered and pulled up her leg. Just below where the fabric went from clinging to loose and free, she had the 'utility belt' she kept strapped to her leg when in full suit, collapsible bostaff slipped into place along with a few stocked pockets. "Not much, just basics. It's not the first event I've been to and if it so happens it wouldn't be the first one, Dent, Crane, Cobblepot or Joker have crashed. I doubt it would be the last."

Dick gently pushed her foot away from him. "You scare me some times.. you know that...?" A large grin broke apart her face. "What..?" He asked hesitantly.

"The you from my time says the same thing." She chuckled.

Bruce was worried to let Danielle step out. The lights were already flashing the moment their limo drove up, the paparazzi going crazy for their chance at a picture of the newest addition to the Wayne manor. Though Danielle had been here for some time under the guise of Bruces distant cousin he would be caring for until her mother was well, he'd not brought her into public much and this would be her first event. Every photographer was hoping to make a name for themselves by getting that perfect shot of the new girl. He didn't know how she'd react, how the public would reacts to her. He was scared to allow her out where he couldn't keep a strict eye on her at all times.. just in case.

She was posing.. like it was some red carpet affair. She had all the poise and graze that a high bred upper class teen should have, right down to the strut. Bruce gave an honest smile, rare to come by. This girl was just one surprise after another.

"What are we doing here again?" Clark asked. He really rather not be in Gotham. He never wanted to be in Gotham. Being in Gotham always meant bad things...

"I told you already, that new girl's supposed to be here and I wanna be the first to get her!" Lois said, pen ever ready. "From what I hear he's kept her hidden away better than that first kid he took in! Can you imagine it if we got a scoop on her? Where she's from, all the stuff no one else knows?" She asked.

An image of domino clad eyes glaring at him with all the hatred that could be contained within a mortal shell came to his mind. "Yeah..."

"Is that her?" Lois exclaimed, using Clarks shoulder to push herself up a bit further, attempting to see over the sea of heads. Several yards away was Danielle, cup in hand and surrounded by eager reporters. "Damnit! They're already after her. C'mon! Move it!" She said she she pushed the man forward.

Clark saw the slight shift in her eyes towards them, he knew she saw them long before she pretended to. The change in stance, the way she shifted more to them, squaring her shoulders and facing him full on, body reading aggression even though the smile never faded from her painted lips.

"Danielle? Danielle Fischer?" Lois shouted out above the others.

"Yes?" Danielle asked politely to the brunette, faking as though this was her first encounter.

"Lois Lane and Clark Kent from The Daily Planet. I was wondering if I might have a word."

"Sorry miss lane. I do believe you've the same goal as every person in this room." Danielle chuckled.

"Just a moment." Lois pressed.

Danielle wanted to laugh, instead she tried to push back the grin. She knew this Lois, she knew that look. It was the 'I won't leave till I get my story' look. "Certainly." She said politely, like a proper girl should. "If you'll excuse me.." She said to the few reporters and others that had gathered to question her. They all gave Lois dirty looks. She pushed from the angry journalists. When the small group, Clark having tried to trail behind Lois and keeping his distance from the baby bat, reach smaller, less crowded stretch of room Danielle question. "I believe you had some questions for me Miss Lane?" She played up the rich girl act, taking a look around as if disinterested in the whole act of being interviewed, smiling and saying hello to a few people that would pass.

"Well, everyone wants to know more about you!" Lois began. "It must all be so new! How are you feeling, how has Gotham been treating you? How about your home life?"

"Lois.." Clark put a hand on her shoulder. Of course he knew the truth and regardless of the fact that he didn't trust this girl to keep a straight face when under fire from some one like Lois, they were awfully personal questions for anyone.

"Bold Miss Lane. I like that." Danielle gave a gleaming smile. "In all truth, I could not thank Bruce enough for taking me in." She began. "He's made sure I'm quite comfortable and well taken care of." Lois began scribbling away at her note pad. "When my mother became ill, I didn't know what I was going to do. It was like I was just.. dropped out of the sky..." Clark caught her eye over Lois. She grinned, giving him a pointed look. "Bruce was there to catch me. He took me in when I had nobody. I can't thank him enough for his generosity. You might say, he's a real hero." At this Danielle caught Clarks eye. Her eyes held the perfect dark intent, that perfect 'batglare' regardless of the fact that her lips held a grin the entire time.

"Bruce!" Danielle called as the playboy approached. Bruce placed his hand on Danielles shoulder. "I see you've already sunk your claws into Danielle here Miss Lane. I do hope you're not going to hard on her." he said in his 'rich dumb billionaire voice.

"I don't mind Bruce. We were just talking about you."

"Oh? Well perhaps you should go get yourself a drink so you can talk a little longer." Bruce motioned to Danielles mostly empty cup

Danielle nodded. "Would you like to accompany me Miss Lane? I'm sure that you've got more questions."

"Oh.. sure! Clark, why don't you try talking to Mr. Wayne."

Danielle turned around to look at Bruce, gesturing with a nod of her head to the champagne glass in his hand. "Go easy on the empty calories there Bruce. We wouldn't wanna have to let out any of your suits now would we?" She said with a smirk. Bruce narrowed his eyes and she turned with a soft laugh, Lois in tow.

"Do you teach them that?" Clark asked softly. At Bruces raised eyebrow he elaborated. "The glare thing.. It's like she's looking into my soul.. trying to pull out emotions..."

"Did you ever think, maybe the reason you're feeling this way is because deep down inside.. you know she's right?"

Clark raised an eyebrow at Bruce, not letting on that he felt like he'd just gotten scolded by a parent. Bruce began to walk off. "AH! Wait! What am I supposed to write?"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something Mr. Kent." Bruce called, raising his glass up as he disappeared into the crowd, pulling a Bat out in the open.

"I hate when he does that..."

Dick found himself honestly surprised when Dani threw her back against the balcony he'd been leaning forward on, looking out over the city, tossing her head back with a sigh and tilting to see his face.

"They never get any more entertaining." She confirmed for him without the question. "They're always just a boring.. Though once you're old enough to drink, I guess it get a bit better..."

"Just the idea I live to the legal drinking age is entertaining enough" Dick laughed, seeing that they were alone. "Where's your entourage?"

"I managed to ditch them on Bruce for now. They got my side of the story, let them get his.. Maybe after that they'll come after you." She joked, nudging him with her elbow.

"I'll point them in your direction without hesitation."

"Way to take one for the team!" Dani punched him in the shoulder with a laugh. They chuckled, glad to have someone to talk to at the stuffy event. When there was a clearing of a throat they looked up to see Bruce standing on the balcony. Immediately Danielle straightened, Dick slowly pulling out of his slouch next to her.

"I've asked Alfred to take you home." He said.

"But.." Dick Began.

"It's a slow night. I know neither of you want to be here." Bruce began. "I've told Alfred it's okay if you visit some friends. Just stay close." They both brightened instantly. 'Friends'. Code for mount Justice. It was another night off, a night to just chill. Both teens began to eye the edge of the balcony, Dick even went so far as placing his hand on it before Bruce spoke out with annoyance. "Front door." He said grimly. Their shoulders slumped. "And no running."

"Yes sir" They grumbled.

AN- Yay.. appearance of Clark again! Why would they come to Gotham? uh... Plot device? Sorry if I got Lois' expressions and stuff wrong. I was never a Superman fan. He was too OP for me, no struggle. It was just a 'let me figure out where I should punch' type show. Again.. I thrive on agnst. Bruces 'my parents are dead,, I had no childhood, I can't trust anybody, I'll never be happy!' type life appeals to me... o.o; Yes, I know.. I'm a sad little individual.. I'm trying to do some happy stuff.. too bad I don't know what sort of 'happy, fun stuff' to have the team do.. as a team.. that won't turn to angst.. I had an idea.. but everyones emotions.. would make it angsty... X.X The angst stick just won't leave me alone! some one help me!


	37. Chapter 37

Warning, this IS supposed to be funny.. again.. my sense of Humor.. but I tried.. until the very end.. but I won't ruin it on why.. so go forth read.

OH! AND I READ ONLINE THERES NEW EPISODES ON THE WAY? MARCH 3rd! YAY! PLEASE MORE ROBIN?

now that the random fangirl moment is over story...

(sorry. same chapter 37 if you guys read it before I re did it, I just saw how many grammatical/selling errors I had made and tried a quick fix. hope this is better. I just KNOW there will still be some though... x.x;)

CHAPTER 37

The zeta beam announced their presence as they entered the mountain. When they entered into the main area, curious eyes turned to face them, stopping their shared laughter. Kaldur was sat in a single chair, book in hand. Megan and Conner were sat in a corner in front of a puzzle, both looking quite bored. And Wally and Artemis had paused in their fighting over the remote and which program to watch.

Wally le go of the remote, sending Artemis flying backwards. "Hey.. we didn't think you were going to make it today.." Wally then yelped as the remote smacked him square in the back of the head. Sparrow laughed.

"Neither did we." Rob answered honestly. "So whats everyone up to tonight?"

"Guess that means no missions.." Wally mumbled.

"I think everyone's going a bit stir crazy." Kaldur spoke. "There haven't been many missions since Gotham."

"That's a good thing." They all turned to stare at Sparrow, well all except Kaldur. "You've got your whole lives to fight crime. Only one time to be a kid and build everlasting friendships!" She said cheerily with a large smile.

"You sound like some lame after school program.." Artemis said flatly.

Sparrow chuckled nervously. "Maybe so, but don't you admit it's true? The whole reason we fight crime is so there won;' be anymore and the whole world could have time to do things like we are now right? So why not let ourselves enjoy, just once in a while?"

"And your plans?" Superboy called disinterested from the corner.

"Hmmm..." Sparrow put her thumb to her pursed lips. "Ah!" She points her index in the air. "We can have a bonfire down at the beach.." At Miss M and Kaldurs face she dialed back the excitement a bit. "A small one.. Just enough to give us light. The smell of the ocean is so nice! And it'll probably be deserted this time of year so we can talk freely, away from all electronic distractions for some team bonding conversation!" She said picking up the remote and holding it out for emphasize.

"You've been hanging round Megan too much." Robin chuckled. "But I don't think we have anything better to do."

"It sound like a perfect idea." Kaldur seconded.

"Great! Why don't you boys go get things set up at the beach, us girls will make a little to go snack." Sparrow clapped her hands before making a shooing motion to the men.

"You're awfully cheery today..." Artemis approached carefully, afraid the girl in front of her might pop off her face and reveal herself as some spy robot or something. "Whats gotten into you?"

"Nothing really.. just in a good mood I guess." Sparrow shrugged. She bent over in a cabinet, beginning to search for any goodies Wally hadn't already cleaned out. "Maybe some hotdogs,marshmallows? If we're lucky I can find a bag of chips Wally hasn't already opened."

"Good luck on that one. Kid Mouth gobbles down everything he can get his grubby mits on."

Sparrow slowly stood up, turning to face the older girl. "Why don't you two just start dating already?" she questioned with exasperation tinging her tone.

"WHAT?" the blonde questioned immediately.

"It's so obvious..." Sparrow said placing her hands on her hips

"Is not!" Artemis said stubbornly. At Sparrows triumphant smirk she glowered, "Thats not what I meant! I can't stand that little dweeb. He's so loud and obnoxious! It's like he doesn't have a care in the world! He's like a kid!"

"He is a kid," Sparrow said lightly, finding Artemises flustering after all but admitting something was there. "we all still are. It's just hard to see that. Maybe that's what you see in him. Things you want to be,,"

Artemis crossed her arms. "No.." She said hold a steady gaze with Sparrow. Seeing she wasn't going to win with the mini me of batman she turned to Megan. "Meg please back me up on this!" she pleaded, arms outstretched towards Sparrow in display.

Megan played nervously with the bag of chips in her hand, twiddling her fingers around it. Her eyes darted and she seemed to try shrinking back, as if she were about to phase through the cabinets. "Well.."

"Not you too!"

Sparrow laughed. "When it's obvious to the Martian, that means you have a problem Arty."

"Megan!" Artemis pleaded, imploring her to reconsider.

"Well.. There was the the whole simulation thing... and that time in the Bialya desert and.."

"Alright! I get it!" Artemis huffed out. She brooded for a moment. "If we're so meant for each other than how come he never made a move, huh?"

Sparrow snorted trying to keep in her laughter, failing epically. "You're joking right? It's KF! He's probably as blind as you are!" Sparrow reigned in her laughter. "Besides. You don't seem the damsel in distress types to me. Maybe you should try making the first move. Try asking him out. You never know what might happen..." She placed her hand on Artemis shoulder for reassurance. "c'mon! The boys must be waiting!"

The boys sat on one side, the girls on the other. Megan and Kal sat back further from the flames, feeling just a warming sensation from the small campfire the others had made, casting angular shadows on them against the pale reflection of the full moon above. The scent and sounds of the rolling water were a calming back noise for their laughter as they shared stories about school, cheer leading and in the case of Wally, how he saw the missions they went on and how he was such a stud.

Sparrow leaned in towards the fire, elbows on her knees and her head resting in her hands. With in the red flames she saw a familiar figure, the unruly hair and crimson Kevlar. That smirk.. "Robin would be so jealous..." She said with a small smile. As if noticing that she'd spoken her thoughts out loud she looked up to see everyone looking at her, especially Robin to her immediate right with a raised brow. "Oh.. uh.. MY Robin.." She explained.

"Why?" Superboy asking, catching everyone off guard.

She chuckled. "From what I've been told, their little 'team' wasn't quite easy to start. Imp told me it was quite awkward at first! When they started young justice in my world it only had three members. Robin, Superboy and Impulse. The first night was so tense, Bart tried lightening the mood by graffiti-ing the cave, spray painting their faces all over the cave. He even spray painted Red Tornado thinking it was a statue. He even tried riding him like a surf board! He fell on his butt when Red started talking to him." She chuckled throughout her own story, clearly able to see Bart doing such things. The others joined. "The team almost broke up before it even started."

"How old were they...?" Superboy questioned, one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Imp was like..." She tapped her finger against her. "Twoish.."

"Two?" Artemis blurted. Everyone gave the same unbelieving look.

"Yea. He was a speedster.. His metabolism was so fast.. he look like he was a preteen. He grew up in a virtual world till Wally there 'shocked' his system and he started aging properly.. well.. that's the short version of it."

"I didn't know stuff like that could happen to speedsters..." Wally said with concern.

"Well no one really did I guess.. But he is third gen speedster soo.."

"Third gen?"

"He's the flashes grandson." She says plainly. "You and flash got your powers through some abstract means.. Imp was born with them.. guess it makes all the difference." Sparrow shrugged.

"Weird..."

"Red Called the three Id, Ego and Superego. Best basis for a team ever!" She laughed.

"What about the rest of us...? Kaldur questioned gently.

"Well, you, you and you," She pointed to Conner, Kaldur and Megan, "Are still young and working on Robins..er.. MY Robins team. I'd guess your lives are much the same, minus knowing KF as intimately as you do." Sparrow looked to Conner for a moment, comparing the notes. In reality, Conner was quite different. This worlds Superboy was reclusive and moody, strong silent type. In her world he was a primping, preening prettyboy that just happened to be invulnerable to bullets type She couldn't say she knew what made all the difference. Could it be that Superman had rejected him here? Could it be that he was so fresh from the pod? She didn't know, but she didn't want to be the one to tell this volatile Kon.

"What about me and Rob!" Wally leaned in. "I bet I'm beating the girls off with a stick! "

"Bet it's the other way round!" Artemis scoffed. Sparrow bit back a laugh.

"You're on the league Wally." She shook her head when Wally high fived Rob. "And making Batman regret the decision on a daily basis.."

"Hey!" Wally glared at Artemis when she laughed at him, only giving a glance to the other when they chucked, even Rob trying to cover up his amusement with a hand over his mouth. He crossed his arms, deciding to redirect the conversation. "What about Rob?"

Sparrow turned to look at Robin who was in the process of pulling a toasted marshmallow off a stick with his lips. He turned to look at her, a light pink under his shades at being stared at so intently in such an unflattering action.

"He's.. grown. He's still in the business, on par with any of the league members for sure."

"On par? He's not in the league?" Came Megans curious voice.

"He.. didn't want to join." She said slowly, softly. "But hey! I mean we're not technically in the JLA and we're still kicking bad guy butts aren't we?" She said loudly, with more cheer to keep the mood light.

"How bout something else?" Artemis questioned

"Truth or dare!" Wally exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding..."

"What's Truth or Dare?" Megan questioned

"It's a human game." Dick said. "Everyone takes turns and you have to decide if you want a truth or a dare. If you pick truth you have to answer the question of the person that asked you. No lies. And if you pick dare, you have to do whatever they dare you to."

"Sounds fun!"

"See? Megs thinks we should!"

"Fine.. but a few ground rules. No prying into secret identity stuff." Dick persisted.

"Awww, you;re no fun!" Wally pouted. Robins face never changed from it's strict gaze, mouth a thin straight line. "Fine!" Wally sighed.

"This will be a huge disaster.."

Wally glared at her. "Hey Artemis! Truth or dare?" Wally smirked. Artemis glowered at him.

"Truth." She eventually ground out, not trusting any dare KF would give her. It'd probably be like 'go jump off a cliff.' or something.

"Natural blonde?" He challenged.

She immediately went red. "What sort of question-!"

"Ah! You've gotta answer it" He wagged his finger at her. Seeing this Robin shook his head, smacking Wally in the back of the head, burying his face in his hand for having been labeled best bros with him.

She growled. "Yes!"

"Prove it!"

"And that's the end of that!" Dick called out, once again smacking Wally in the head. "We have children present!" He motioned towards Sparrow.

"Hey! I'm less than a year younger than you!"

Wally rubbed the back of his head. "Fine.. your turn Rob."

"Wally." Rob said, turning to his friend.

"You're turning on me already? Harsh dude!" Dick turned his head to the side, impatiently waiting for his answer. "Dare!" Wally called.

"Go take a dip!" Robin said, referencing to the ocean over his shoulder with his thumb.

"No way bro! That water's still freezing!"

"Exactly, you could use it. Besides, it's a dare, you have to do it."

"No way!" While the two bickered Sparrow whispered into Artemis' ear who passed the message to Superboy to her left on the other side of the fire. Conner smirked and nodded, getting up from his seat and walking behind Wally. In an instant KF was up in superboys arms, held over the large boys head.

"What the hell! What you doing Supey! Put me down! AAAAaaaahhhhhh!" He screamed as Superboy flung him out into the ocean, flying through the air in an arc. Kal and Megs mouths were dropped open while Artemis wore a smug look, Sparrow and Robin laughing as the speedster plummeted towards the water.

To their dismay, Wally somehow righted himself before reaching the water, his feet moving at super speed. Upon 'touching' the water he was moving, not sinking from the sheer speed. "HA!" He ran back and forth, blowing raspberries at them with his tongue out.

"Now's your chance.." Sparrow whispered to Artemis.

"What?" She whispered back harshly.

"There won't be any embarrassment from being face to face but he doesn't have anywhere to run to. C'mon! Just one date." She nudged.

"No way.." Artemis whispered back. "I can't do it.."

"What if I made it a dare?" She inquired..

Artemis sighed, seeing there would be no way out of this. She moved to the waters edge. "Wally!" She screamed, hands around her mouth.

"Huh?" Wally move a little further in, still out of rang of everyone but close enough to hear a bit more clearly.

Artemis looked back to Sparrow over her shoulder. The younger girl nodded encouragingly. Groaning she turned back. "Would you go on a date with me!" The campfire feel deathly silent, Robins marshmallow fell unnoticed with a crackling thump into the fire.

Out in the water Wallys feet ceased all movement, his mouth dropping open and a half formed word of "Wha..."escaping before he sank like a rock into the water with gasps from everyone from the frantic splashing that followed. In an instant Kaldur was moving forward, searching and summoning up the water around his friend and teammate with his sorcery. Once he saw he had the boy within his grasp he let the water fall away so KF was simply sitting on a pillar of water rising from the frigid ocean waters coughing out the water. Kaldur pulled the boy in, placing him on the sands at the shore.

The drenched boy glared up at the blonde as the other teens gathered around him. "That's just sick!" He coughed out. "That wasn't funny!"

For the faintest of moments Sparrow saw Artemis go pale before she turned angrily storming off, turning to Sparrow as she started off towards the mountain. "I told you this was stupid!" She growled out.

"Artemis!" Megan flew after the blonde girl.

Sparrow turned her best glare on the ginger, body tense. She watched the boy squirm a bit under the gaze, gulping audibly before, it being the only thing she had, she reached down, took a fist full of sand and threw it at him, the sand sticking to his wet skin and clothes before she ran off after Artemis.

"What'd I do?" He blurted out, turning to to the guys.

Kaldur heaved a sigh and Robin covered his eyes with the palm of his hand as he shook his head. "Dude..."

AN

The bit of angst at the end was worth it wasn't it?lol I think this may be the longest chapter I've written to date for this story.. I would've had more funny stories for Sparrow to share based off the original Young justice but I lost my Comics and had no references.. Yes I've changed a few thing or had Dani have a few theories that may not be true.. IDK if they are or not on Impulse! I love Bart for being so adorably innocent and naieve and active and I just love him to pieces! but sadly I never followed him back when he was actually in comics.. and the new Teen Titans don't have crap on him yet and the I'm not feeling the reboot too much anyway.. Plus I'm trying to keep the pairing cannon (not something I usually do..) except one.. which IS but ISN'T.. or atleast I'm gunna try to bring it in.. you'll see..

PS, for those that want more than Dani from her universe.. I hear you, but you gotta be patient! ^.^ I'm trying! There's a flow to it, I've gotten get stuff out of the way first but I have plans.. I just don't wanna ruin it! I hope you can enjoy reading more on Dani and the team and their bonding, building and adventures for a while and you'll be with me when the time come for that moment you've waited for.


	38. Chapter 38

I"M SOOOO SORRY! I was trying to get to this but I started this pic I wanted to get done first and it took three days cuz my dang file kept corrupting! Then when I was finally done with that I had work till late then early and a whole bunch of crap going on..

If you'd like a spoiler for future chapters, you can check the pic out, it's on my DA account, 'Yukiochan1' It should be the first pic in the featured folder. Also, YAY new episodes! Boo, Fate! He's such a jerk... poor Zatanna.. but sorry, I still don't have plans for her in here.. I can get away with it cuz I started before all this stuff happened! Lol

CHAPTER 38

"Artemis!" Sparrow shouted as she ran through the hall, trying to catch up with the archer. She just managed to stick her arm through the small gap between the door and its frame to her room as it slid shut, the sensors swinging it back open

"Just get out." Artemis groaned as she swirled around, pointing to the door. "You've done enough tonight."

"I didn't think he'd do that!" Sparrow defended. "I'm sorry! I was just trying.."

"What? To make me look like a complete fool in front of everyone? Mission accomplished! Get out!" She said with more force.

"I would never-!" She began.

"I'm an idiot. Taking advice from a girl who's pining for her 'friends' Boyfriend!" Artemis said from spite, making air quotes with her fingers on 'friends'. Artemis froze. She wasn't thinking... She looked to Megan who had followed her into the room to comfort her. The green skinned Martian was looking to Sparrow with hurt...

~o~

"Dude what's you're problem?" Rob asked exasperated

"MY problem?" He yelled back. "She's the one trying to play mind games with me and everyone's looking at me like I'm the bad guy!" ? He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think she was playing games dude! That was a real question. I think you really hurt her." Robins shoulders were slumped and the ever present smirk was long gone. Wallys stomach was sinking.

"Bro she hates me. All she ever does is bitch at everything I do! She's trying to fuck with me.." He said, motioning towards the cave where the girls had retreated to with an open palm.

"Sometimes girls do that Wally... It's cause they can't say it... and you were really mean just now.." Robin was truly chastising him, something he never did. Wally stomach was hitting his ass right about now.

"But.. why would she.."

"Think about it Wally.. She goes out of her way to make fun of you. She's always around to watch you do the many stupid things you do... She's always got your back on missions right?"

"..." Wally sat with his mouth open, flapping as though he wanted to get something out and unable to.

"Do you not having feelings for her too?" Kaldur asked calmly.

"No!. Wally blurted quickly, too quickly. He immediately looked down to the sand below him as a silence fell over them as Kal and the other gave a knowing look to each other as well as their ginger teammate. "I.. I mean.."

Robin gave a loud sigh, waving his arm in motion for the others to fall back towards the base. Sitting here with a confused and muttering speedster would do no good. The others relented. As they began back Robin paused, turning back to his best bro in the world. "You know Wally," He called attracting the gingers attention. "When you think about another persons well being over all others, like in the training simulation, when you constantly think about what they'd think of you or your situation.. It usually means you love them." With that the boy wonder turned and followed his older comrades calmly back to the cave.

Wally was sitting in the sand next to a dying fire, the waves attempting to lap at his backside. His mouth hung open for several minutes longer. Finally he sighed, running his hand through his red locks as he looked to the sky. He, so it appeared, had a lot to sort out..

~o~

Bats would be proud. To Sparrows defense, the look of complete shock at being blind sided by the accusation and horror of being caught only lasted a fraction of a second before she went full Bat. Her lips became a thin line and her face was perfectly masked with indifference, her shoulders squared and back straight.

"Sparrow..?" Megan questioned softly, cautiously..

"That situation is.. complicated." And there it was, the Bat voice. The one that Rob would use when angered, the one reserved for enemies. She was shutting herself off.

"You admit it!" Artemis accused angrily.

"Is this true Sparrow..?" There was hurt dripping from M'ganns words.

Sparrow drew in a breath. "It's not the same M. He's.. different than my Super.."

"Yours?" Artemis questioned with sarcasm as she crossed her arms, weight resting on one foot, one hip popped in defiance and challenge.

"Yes.. My boyfriend!" Sparrow growled out behind clenched teeth. This caught Artemis and M'gann off guard. Sparrow drew in a few more breaths, reigning in her emotions. "In my world Megan and Conner were never together." She stated calmly. "Conner and I.. We're together but.. he's different."

"You said-" Artemis began.

"I know what I said."

"So you lied.."

"I said what I felt needed to be said.."

"Lies." Artemis said flatly, stepping in front of M'gann who had sat on the bed, trying to take it all in.

"What would you like me to tell him?" Sparrow challenged. "Does he need to hear how the Superboy from my world is so much happier. That he has many more friends? He's more in control of his powers? How about the fact that his mentor doesn't ignore him and that all of his awkward social graces here are not shared with his counterpart? Does he need to hear more about how different he is? How much he doesn't fit in and how much worse off he is than my own Superboy? Do you want me to tell him that?"

Artemis was dumbstruck. She didn't know what to say to it. The precision with which Sparrow executed her speech, the calm collected thoughts behind each word. It was nothing she would have expected from the young teen.

"I would never want to hurt him.." Sparrow said strongly. "But this is NOT my world.. It is not just his appearance that's different, or his social behavior. His heart is different." She took his a breath that to her own ears sounded far to shaky though the girls didn't notice. "He is not mine and I would never take him from M'gann." Her shoulders slumped. "Never." With hardly a breath more Sparrow turned slowly to the door, letting herself out. She managed to get out the door and a good distance towards her room in one of the more secluded hallways with long, confident strides and a straight back. The last distance however, her feet began to drag, her breath coming in shorter pants as she fought her body, dragging herself only a few feet more before she slid down the walls, curling in on herself on the cold metal floor.

~o~

Wallys legs felt like lead. He couldn't believe he was walking. Kid flash never walks unless he's forced to. The base looked so different not blurred by super speed. He was scared he was actually getting lost in it's maze, usually relying on sheer muscle memory to guide him where he wanted to go. He stopped. This was it, the door..

It took two tries to knock. He raised his hand halfway, pausing as he tried to steel himself against chickening out. He knocks..

"Artemis.." He calls through the thick metal.

Sillence.. then.. "GO AWAY! Came the shout from inside.

"Artemis open up.. we need to talk.." He called. He tried the door. Locked. There was a scraping and something shattering against the door that made him flinch away.

He furrowed his brow and looked at the keypad on the outside. In rapid fire he began typing in sequence after sequence of numbers on the 10 digit pad. The first 673 failed. He guessed 674th was the charm. The door slid open and immediately he had to dodge the green arrows flying at him, using his speed to his advantage. The arrows thunked into the metal on the opposite side of the hallway. He raced into the room, running about the blonde as she released a volly of arrows at him, destroying much of her room in the process. He bob, weaved and whirled around the projectiles till he saw his opening and rushed her, knocking her arms down and holding her steady by her upper arms. Just enough pressure to show her he needed her to still, not enough to hurt her. He looked her straight in the eyes, her angry, narrowed, hurt and red eyes..

Her lips were soft, in sharp contrast to her body as she tensed beneath his hands for the briefest of moments as he brushed his mouth against hers, pulling her in close before she yanked away, staring with deer in the headlights eyes at him.

"We need to talk.." He breathed out.

An- short.. not tooo short, but short but I think I got out everything I wanted also, when wally shows up, Miss M had already left Artys room. I do hope someone some where can understand how Sparrow feels. I must admit, I've been in this situation before, liking a good friends guy.. It's a horrible feeling. My view on it is that you can't help who or fall for or how you feel, but that doesn't mean you should act on them, that would break your friends trust in you and just make you a lesser person. So poor Sparrow is basically watching her current boyfriend (in her world) date another girl.. poor girl..


	39. Chapter 39

Okay.. so uh.. sorry for the wait.. for some reason I couldn't ever stay awake after work to finish this.. x.x;; that and.. this girl on tumblr.. does live streams and I watched and she draws all my fave pairing..(yaoi. Don't worry, none of that in this story ever..unless some one is out of the closet that I don't know about.. but only if it's cannon..) and I could so totally watch alllllllll day.. (and have.. for many days) ANYWAY! For those of you who got the spoiler by going to my Deviant art account, here you are, for those who didn't.. you might wanna check out the look for the "new" character here.. (no oc's.. well no more..) PLUS, Danis b-day is coming up soon IRL! YAY! So I'm planing a little surprise to be released on the 22nd for her b-day on my DA account. If you want in, go there. Plus there will be more spoilers for upcoming chapters at some point cuz I like to draw stuff out before I write it, helps me visualize. Penname is yukiochan1

as penance for making you wait.. I tried to make this chapter longer.

ONWARD!

CHAPTER 39

There was the click clack of keys typing away. Dick did take in admiration that Dani was able to keep up with him. He hadn't met anyone that could rival his speed at a keyboard yet. The young girl had shown up at the door to his room, red laptop ticked under her arm. She'd been shy, barely audible when she asked to help. It still amazed him the sort of mood swings this girl went through. Cocky one minute and a shy school girl the next. He never quite knew which one he was going to end up dealing with. Since then, they'd been attempting to narrow down any leads on the Joker or any accomplices.

The clown had made it his mission to lay low, even Batman and Robin were unable to locate him. They were beginning to think that he'd skipped town. Dick didn't trust him. The only reason the clown wasn't showing his face was because he was angry and plotting something new, something worse.

He spared the girl to his right a glance. Her eyes were skimming over the data, maps and blueprints. Her fingers moved nimbly over over the keyboard as she moved from document to document, paying close attention to the details. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows knit together. He just had to say something.

"You can come back you know." It had been days since Wally had shoved his foot so far down his throat it was nearly coming out the other end with Artemis. Since that Night, Danielle had refused to go back to the team. She's even gotten Bruce to agree to her absence on a mission already.

The click clack died and her hands stilled for a moment, her body completely stiff. She was staring down at the screen as if it could give her an answer. Then suddenly her fingers began to roam across the keyboard once more.

"I think it best if I stay away for a while." She stated simply.

"What Wally did.. What he said.. It wasn't your fault you know" Her fingers slipped, missing a key but without a moments hesitation she covered it up, resuming her heated speed. He sighed, turning from his own laptop. "It was something that should have been said a long time ago." He started. "I was actually pretty relieved ti be able to give Wally that 'talk'" He smirked a bit at his own little joke. He frowned when she didn't look up from her screen. "It seems to have even lightened the mood between the two a bit.. They don't argue as much any more."

No reaction. Dick sighed. He didn't know how to make this better. He didn't know what Artemis had said to the youngest little bird but he knew it was bad. Somehow, despite not having gone on a mission and despite her training, Dani had almost tripped on her way back out to the zeta beams that night. It looked as though someone had sucked the life right out of her and she were nothing more than a shell wandering about on pure muscle memory. For the last few days she'd been lying about the house when not at the school.

"Let's just focus on the mission.."

He sighed again, turning back to his laptop. That night had turned out disastrously ubber heavy on the Dis...

~0~

The night was quite. Not the crime, the muggings, attempted robberies, vandalism, they were all at normal levels. The eery silence came from the little gray bird flying at their sides, putting him into a awkward silence himself, one he was certain Batman rather enjoyed as a change. Robin had never seen Sparrow this silent when out on patrol. Though he'd never admit it aloud, it would appear she was at home flying through the air as he was and she made her joy at the whipping winds quite known. Tonight.. was dead..

Her eyes twitched, looking down as they swung over the streets and buildings of Gotham. As he went to follow her vision she spoke.

"Two o'clock!" Sparrow called. Down below she could see three figures approaching a smaller one. It would a appear as a mugging, maybe something more. Usually you wouldn't see a mugging taking place on the top of a tall building, one that really shouldn't have rooftop access. Either way, it was suspicious activity that should be investigated. Seeing that Bruce had noticed this and begun his own descent she switched directions on her line, kicking to her right and swinging around the building. Once she was close enough to the building she released the handle to her grapple gun, gliding freely through the air, holding out the edges of her cape like wings to glide in on. She watched as Batman landed between the suspects and their target that was backing away towards the stairs that lead away from the roof only seconds later she landed in a crouch behind the dark knight, her dark cape shrouding her figuring and pooling about her feet. Part of the job was theatrics after all.

"More freaks in costume!" One of the men shouted angrily. "I think there's something in the water supply!"

Sparrow snorted. She was fairly certain Joker had given up that plan long ago. It was outdated, even for him..

"Get them!"

At this Sparrow smirked. An evil fanged smirk that had no right being on the features of some one so young. "Lets play! Her voice rumbled out of her chest before she was running forward, past the dark knight of Gotham who had taken his stance. She may get yelled at later for taking the preemptive strike so rashly but for now she could care less. It was just three unarmed men that from the looks of it were trying to break in and loot the building.

She ran headfirst into the there men, the first was surprised to to see her flip up over his shoulders, two feet firmly planting between his shoulder blades sent him flying at Bats while she spirngboarded from him. While she was airborne she kicked her legs out separately, one kicking the second man in the head, dazing him, while the other came to his back, placed more to the side to kick the man at Robin off to Batmans side. She landed in another crouch in front of the third, cape thrown back and arms extended to her sides in welcome. "Lets make this fun!" She said with a large smile that reached to her ears.

"Why you little-! The man started, making the stupid move of going to punch Sparrow while she was still crouched. This left him wide open. She basically did a back walkover rather quickly, catching the enemy with the tip of her reenforced toes in the chin and moving away to a standing position in one fluid movement. She could have taken him down, but there would be no fun in that. And boy did she need fun right now.

The would be robber held his chin, blood trickling down between his fingers. "You bit-" He was cut off as he received swift kick to his solar plexus, knocking the wind from him. He stumbled back, wheezing as he tried desperately to suck air into his lungs.

"Ah-ah-ah. Watch your language. There's a young lady present." She chided, waving her finger at him. She walked closer, cape fluttering with each step as he caught his breath. Once he could take in enough breath to do more than double over, hands protectively clutching his gut, he swung at her. It was easily evaded, as was the next, and the next.

"Sparrow!" Came Batmans gruff voice, angrily calling from where he'd tossed his and Robins perp in a pile to be collected by the authorities.

"You're no fun.." She called as she side stepped another attempt to hit her. With a sigh and a slight pout she side stepped yet another blow, this time pulling her her collapsible bo staff from it's holster on her thigh and the next move he made she side stepped, bringing the staff done with the exact amount of pressure to knock the crook unconscious.

She dragged the enemy towards the others, looking towards the dark figure that they'd potentially saved. At least they'd stayed out of the fight so she took it as a good sign that they weren't enemies. "Are you alri-" Sparrow stopped. Her eyes widened behind her lenses. For a long moment she had to resist the urge to point with her mouth unhinged at the jaw. Instead she settled for a 'Bat-smirk'.

"I could have handled them." Came the girls voice as she placed her gloved hands on her spandex clad hips. The obvious homemade cowl crinkled a bit as she turned her head in defiance at their interferance.

"Nice suit." Robin laughed, biting his tongue at the evil look Batman shot him.

"Go home kid, before you get yourself hurt" Batman said sternly as he turned away from what would the new 'Batgirl' of this universe. Her suit was costume store quality, not protection. Her 'Utility belt' was really a carpenters belt hung low on her hips. It was laughable.

"Hey!" Barbara called out. "I was doing just fine until you showed up!"

"It shows.." Robin said with amusement, his sarcasm palpable.

"Cram it bird boy!" She glowered at Robin before turning back. "I can help!"

Batman looked over his shoulder at the edge of the buildings roof before leaping off. "No."

Robin followed immediately.

Sparrow hung around for a moment longer, staring at her idol, the closest thing she had to a mother figure in her own world, at her own age. She couldn't help the smile that graced her face as she waved from the edge of the room. "Ja.." She began, allowing an accent that seemed natural rise to the surface "Mata ne?" She inquired happily, not waiting for an answer as she leapt from the building to soar through the sky much happier than she'd been. She didn't need Barbs answer, she knew it, even if Barbara didn't.

Barbara was left standing on the building next to the rounded up thugs she'd attempted to stop before getting cornered and saved. She snorted as she turned her head."Not a kid." She grumbled.

~0~

When she saw the lights out she knew it'd be safe. Sneaking up the fire escape she reached for the window. Her fingers slipped right underneath the wood. She could have sworn she'd left the window shut tightly when she left...

She shook her head. She had to learn to be more careful, there was no way of telling what sort of creeps were around and just how quickly they'd jump at the chance to get at her dad for putting them or someone they worked for in jail. She crawled through the opening and once inside she tore off the irritating blue cowl she'd created out of fabric she'd bought down at the crafts store, tossing it on the bed. She didn't notice the pair of white eyes that peered out at her from the dark corner of the room behind her near the window.

"'Go home kid'" Barbara mocked. She scoffed. "'Kid' Like he knows me.." She said as she threw a shoe to the floor, aiming closely for the bed where she'd stashed them under later once her anger cooled.

"He knows you're green." Came a voice from behind her.

Barbaras heart jumped to her throat and she took in a large gulp of air as her mouth fell open. Before she could scream a hand clamped over her mouth. Before it even registered in her mind to fight her intruder she was spun to face a girl some inches shorter, gloved finger pressed to her dark painted lips in a 'shushing' manner. Her domino clad eyes twitched to the door.

"You're father is in the other room." She said in a hushed tone. "I've come to talk to you. If I take away my hand, you promise not to scream?" Sparrow questioned. Barbara nodded softly. "Good.." Sparrow slowly took her hand away from Barbs mouth. When the girl kept her promise of not screaming she relaxed a bit.

"What are you doing here.." Barbara questioned. Oh how Sparrow had missed her voice. It sent a sing straight to her heart at having gone so long without the female Bat to guide her.

"I've come to help you.." Sparrow picked up the cheap cowl, pulling at a loose thread absent mindedly, watching the threads pop one by one. This just wouldn't do.. "you were a mess out there. You're lucky we helped."

"I didn't need your-"

"You did." Sparrow interrupted with a tone to match Batman, turning with an emotionless face to look Barbara in the eyes. "You don't know what the streets are like out there Barbara. You don't have one one thousandth of the skills it takes to survive out there. Batman sees it, I see it. But I see what Batman doesn't. I see the potential."

Barbaras mouth hung open in a small 'o'. "How did you..?"

"Your father works closely with Batman, I'm in your house. Did you think we didn't know you existed?" Barbaras eyes narrowed. "The fact I got in without you knowing, the very fact that I know who you are, where you live, is testament to your need for training. Training you will NOT get from Batman. Training I am willing to offer you.."

"You wanna train me.." Barbara asked a bit skeptically.

"Better than having to track down the bastards that will kill you if I don't." Barbara took a sharp intake at the bluntness of her words. Good. Fear was good when you started here. It made you know your limits, made you understand what your consequences were if you made just one mistake. Arrogance. That's what got her into this.. It's what got Jason into trouble. Best Barbara didn't have it. Her head flew to the bedroom door. Looks like she was out of time. "I'll be in touch."

"How.."

"Barbara? Came a voice from the other side of the door. Barbaras head flew to the door. So quickly it almost caused whiplash she turned back to where Sparrow had been standing, about tot ell her to hide, but the but was already gone, a wind blowing in from the open window. When had she..?

The door knob began to turn. Diving for the bed she borrowed as quickly under the covers as she could to hide her suit, grabbing a book from the night stand.

"Barbara, honey, are you alright?" Came her fathers voice as the light filtered in from the hallway. "I thought I hear someone.."

"Sorry dad. I was reading aloud.. I didn't think I was being that loud..." Barbara turned her head from where she'd thrown them over her head where she lay on her stomach.

Gordon looked at the window open on the other side of the room. He walked over to it, peaking his head out onto the escape, surveying the surrounding area for boys.

"Daaaad!" Came Barbaras. I don't have any boys hiding out there... I just wanted some fresh air."

Gordon closed and locked the window, walking over to his daughter. "Alright. I want you to get to bed." He said, softly kissing the top of her head.

"Alright daddy." She smiled up at him. She watched him leave, releasing a sigh of relief when the door closed. She fell face first against the pillow. She felt a hard rectangle underneath. Reaching below the white case she found a small cellphone. Nothing fancy, just a crappy prepaid phone, untraceable, disposable. Holding the phone she looked out her window to the ledge of the next roof. There was Gothams newest bird, 'Sparrow' tall and proud. There was a flash of lightening and she was gone. The thunder came rolling in with the storm.

AN- I gotta admit, not only was I THINKING of Hitgirl from the Kick-Ass movie while writing this.. I was WATCHING the fight scenes with her while writing too.. Cuz here.. I totally see Dani as the awesomely epic Hitgirl to Babs newbie Kick-Ass.. Plus.. well I love Hitgirl.. I would totally have Dani be just like her 'cept.. the whole killing thing.. I try to make Dani as epic with fighting.. but I don't think I capture her 'inner hitgirl' enough. I mean I could totally see her doing that whole corridor scene.. but with like Batarangs instead of guns I guess... Why did I give her to Bruce instead of Jason... She'd be so EPIC under Jason.. u.u NO! Dani's a good girl.. sometimes she really wants to hurt people but.. the BATMAN CODE! LIVE BY THE CODE!


	40. Chapter 40

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DANI!** For me it's March 22, Danielles birthday. I also posted a special birthday gift for her on my deviant account, along with many pictures of another story I was thinking of writing featuring A Danielle... You can go there to find out about it.. plus, since it's Danielles Bday, I'm giving you a very special gift at the end of this chapter. Please do read.

BTW my DA name is yukiochan1

CHAPTER 40

It had taken some time. Convincing Bruce to invest in the new idea of 'nests'. The fact that she was from the 'future' gave her some leverage. It took many a story of many a Robin needing a place to hide out till the coast was clear or needing a place to bandage a wound before the billionaire gave in. Of course the little red circles marked in realestate books left about, many of which were places she knew to be nest in her own world, had helped ho, once he caved.

It was convincing him that the nest didn't need extended security that was most difficult, Everything up to that point had been the truth. The fact that they used them, their locations, the supplies to stock them with. All of this had been true. The need for security was of course obvious, but it would hinder her desires for the large loft that he'd purchased. It had to be kept easily accessed by her, it had to be possible to sneak Barbara in. Which also lead to the problem of getting out without Bruce tracking her. She was fairly certain taking on an apprentice while still being one under the dark knight was one of those things that would set Bruce off.

It took much time to set it up. She withdrew further from the family, she began skipping out on patrols every now and then when Bruce would let her. Her was obviously getting annoyed with her, using it to cover up the concern that lay hidden deep in his eyes when he looked to her. Dicks emotions, despite the training, were much more obvious. It almost hurt her to draw so back from her brother on purpose, but it had to be done. She played the part of the home sick child for some time, convincing Bruce she just needed something of her own, that she didn't feel she belonged

It wasn't much of a fight after so long of the mopy Dani, when she asked to have some time alone, out at one of the nest. He of course was curious to why. 'The place.. it has special meaning. We used to have a 'kids night' there. You know.. just us birds' She'd told him. She put on her best puppy dog eyes. She was maybe one of the few that could lie to the Batman. She began to doubt herself as he kept his gaze steady, boring right into her soul for answers. 'I promise to keep the coms with me at all times, you can even trace me if you'd like. I just need to get out of this place. Not as Sparrow, not as your cousin, as me..' She'd pleaded. With a sharp exhale he gave the slightest of nods, the Bats way of consenting.

So there she sat, having moved all the furniture from the lower section of the room, thin layer of padding protecting the floor. She had packed her suit, she told Bruce it was in case of emergencies. At least that was true. If it came to another disaster for Gotham, Barbara was taking the back burner.. as far back as possible.. She'd dressed comfortably, shades on as she strolled the streets, switching to a domino when everything was said and done. She couldn't let Babs know her identity, not yet, and glasses stood the risk of falling off or being knocked off during the rigorous session she planned. She heard the locks clicking as the door knob was turned and receded back from the rail that she'd been watching over the lower section on, cloaking herself in the shadows of the dim area.

~0~

Barbara looked to the door. It was heavy wood, looked like the locks were pretty sturdy too. She looked down to the phone in her hand. She'd gotten a call on it earlier that evening, it was quick, just the dark and broody voice reciting a location and a time. It went by so quickly she wasn't sure she'd even heard it proper. After extensive time spent trying to find it's source, she narrowed it down to a payphone outside a convenience store. Hacking the security cameras had done nothing. At the time of the call, the camera had been frozen to a still screen from before the vigilante appeared. There was no help there. With a deep breath she opened the door, heart pounding, praying it wasn't an ambush. She should really be smarter than this!

"Hello!" She called into the dim room. "Anyone home..." She couldn't hear anything over the blood rushing in her ears, her chest pounding Her foot tapped into something. She looked down to see the padded mats on the floor and swallowed hard. There was a breeze against her back. Before she could turn she was on her back on the mats from a swift move to her ankles that swept her right off her feet. Her eyes widened as a bo staff headed directly for her head. She rolled to the side, spiining to a crouched position.

From this new position she could see her attacker. It was a girl, athletic clothes. Her hair was messily thrown into a pony, eyes hidden behind a domino mask. There was only a moment to look to the staff that was planted firmly on the mat. In a heart beat, the vigilante was attacking her, staff tirling through the air as it flew towards her head. She ducked out of the way, yelping as the steel rod almost smashed into the side of her head She got only seconds to dodge each blow before another came. She moved back, hoping over the staff as it swept low. She stumbled a bit as she landed, giving just enough opening for the staff to connect with her shoulder. She gave a cry and fell backwards. Sparrows foot was on her chest, the bo staff to her throat She stared up in horror

"You;re late." Came Sparrows dark voice, keeping with the theme Bruce had set for the family.

Barbaras mouth dropped open. "That's what this was about?" She stammered. "What the hell! I had to get away from my father and-!"

"No excuses!" Came the stern, final ruling. "A member of our family is always on time! No excuses, no exceptions. I'm beginning to doubt you have what it takes." She takes the staff away and removes her foot from Barbaras sternum. She glared down at the older girl. "Why are you here Barbara?"

"I want to be a hero-" She began.

"Why!" Came Sparrows booming voice.

Barbara gave her own heated glare "I want to be more than I am." She offered.

"This job isn't glamorous! It's not something you do for fun! Not something you do to become famous! You want that, go learn an instrument, take a bit part in a play!"

Barbara stood, her face so close to Sparrows that their noses touched, her gaze more heated than anything Sparrow had seen from her before. "I want to help people."

Sparrow felt the tug on her lips. "we'll see." She began, calmly stepping away from Barbara, taking a stand a few feet away, standing tall, shoulders squared and strong. "How badly do you want this?"

"More than anything." Barbara answered without hesitation.

"Good. Then lets begin." Sparrow gestured to the mats. As Barbara made a move the staff was extended, stopping her in her tracks as it nearly collided with her throat. "But know this. I will come down on you until you cry and break. Then I will down down harder. You will sweat, you will bleed. Your skin will bruise, your muscles will tear and bones will break. But know.. anything I do will be far less than that of my predecessors."

**SPECIAL GIFT**

Red.. so much red so much blood. She could feel the sticky, oozing substance flowing down her cheeks from where it'd flew when the shard of broken glass had plunged deep into his neck, the artery sliced and pulsing out his life with each passing second. Her hands twitched, flexing in the crimson as she jumped back, Derringers body falling at her feet, gasping out one last choking breath.

Bruce scrambled to the mans side, his dark hands closing over the wound, attempting to stop the flow. Useless. It was all so useless. She locked gazes with Tim who stared at her from the floor where he'd been just seconds from Derringers crushing blows just seconds ago, his body battered and bruised, mask lifting around the edges where a hard jump was forming on his high cheek bone, his blue eye visible from where the monster had managed to knock out his white out lens.

She never told him.. It all came so clear now. The dark, deep hole that was where her heart used to be staring at his eyes. She never told him.. now she never could..

She flew from the scene, nothing but the sound of her heartbeat pounding in her head, lungs burning as she fled the factory into the pouring rain. She knew Robin was after her.. Tim was after her.. He'd be easily lost.. She was always better at stealth than him, she always blended into the shadows better. He always spent far too much time on that computer...

She ran, no where to go. She couldn't go back. She broke the highest of rules. She took his life, she took the life of the man that stole hers. A fitting end, but against the rules none the less. Where would she go? Where could she hide? Without Bruce, Danielle Fischer was nobody. Without Batman, Sparrow was no one. SHE was no one...

Lightning struck, blinding her. When she could see again she screamed. The bat! It was Batman swooping down on her. This was it.. it was over.. it was all over..

AN- The special gift was a 'preview' of the possible story I may write of Danielle for young justice. If you'd like me to continue, please write a review or PM me. You two those who are faving or alerting me but not reviewing, while I appreciate it, I wanna know what you think, Do you think I should write it? It won't stop me from writing this. This story is my baby and will come first till it's finished but this is a side project. If you'd like more background on it to let me know if I should continue, try PM-ing me, I can answer ANY questions! Now GO! Go review, go look at my Deviant account for photos of Danis B day gift and of the Dani I've made for the 'preview' as well. Go.. GO!


	41. Chapter 41

Lol. I totally forgot to tell you guys the NAME of the new story. Some of you of course found your way there anyway but for those that haven't, the preview I gave you guys, is now a story. It's Forsaken Shadows on my profile. With this chapter I'm also putting chapter 2 of that up so double treat for you guys at the cost of a whole nights sleep for me.. x.x reviews appreciated, loved and pampered..

CHAPTER 41

"Again!" Came the booming voice.

Barbara panted heavily, looking up from where she was one the floor, supported by the padded bo staff that had been provided for her. The sweat stung her eyes, causing them to blur, leaving Sparrow as no more than a fuzzy outline. Her body was on fire, her lungs were shriveled, incapable of pulling in the oxygen she needed.

Each night had gotten progressively worse. She's do anything to go back to day one. The surprise attack, the threats. It was all a cake walk. Sparrow pulled no punches, nothing was off limits and the blows came continuously without fail. AS it stood they'd been at this little 'sparring' match for the past four hours. Her legs were rubber and she wasn't sure she could raise herself to her feet again.

"Can we.. can we take a break..?"

"You're enemy will not give you a break." Sparrow says darkly. "Again!" When Barbara didn't move, unable to push to her feet, she swept her staff at her feet, taking her from her kneeling position to falling flat on her back. "Up!"

Barbara yelped as she hit the floor, air flying from her lungs. She rolled over, coughing a breath into her burning lungs. When she heard a shuffle of feet she braced herself for another blow. What she received instead was a sigh and a mumbled 'weak' as Sparrow stepped over her and away to another section. For some reason.. she preferred the blow.

Sparrow looked over her shoulder to the older teen pushing herself off the floor, still supporting herself on her hands, red hair falling to shroud her face. She tried keeping her face stoic, she tried to imitate Bruce to the best of her abilities. She couldn't hold it for long. With a sigh she took hold of a towel from the counter in one hand as she passed, one already draped around her own shoulders, a water in the other. When she stood before Babs she whipped one end of the towel down in offering. Barbara looked up to her questioningly.

"You're useless like this." Sparrow stated bluntly. "15. That's all your getting." She offered down the water bottle after Barbara took the towel. Barbara was all to eager to accept it. Sparrow turned, walking to another section of the loft, pulling a garment from a chest that would normally be under heavy lock and key. She pulled the thick black material out across her lap as she sat on one of the plush couches the nest had been furnished with. The pocket knife she carried cut through the heavy duty thread with ease after she thread the needle. Her fingers were nimble as they worked the needle through the cut resistant, flame retardant material, triple lacing through the same area to make certain the seam wouldn't rip open easily.

Barbara gasped in air, having downed about 75 % of the bottle in one go, taking in several deep breaths before she takes in the scene, the material, larger than Sparrow herself, spread out across her lap, floor and couch. After several long moments, seemingly an eternity, she decided to go for it. "What are you doing...?" She questioned softly.

"That atrocity you wore that night is an eyesore and a mockery of what we do." Sparrow said just as blunt as she's always been with her. "Where'd you pick it up? Some dollar store costume shop?" She said finally looking up from her work.

"I worked hard on it.." Barbara defended.

"If that's working hard, there are easier ways to kill yourself than this job." Sparrow responded instantly.

"What's your problem with me?" Barbara answered with her own attitude. "YOU came to me, but all you've done since then is put me down! Was I like a pet project for you or something? A homework assignment from Batman that you can't stand? I can't believe he'd be harsher than you." She said the last part turning away from Sparrow.

"Right now you'd be locked in the cave without food or water until you finished your regiment. And for complaining you'd have triple the amount tomorrow." Sparrow said sternly. "And that would be if you were lucky."

"You'd let him treat you like that?" Barbara asked angrily.

"Unlike you, it never comes to that. I warned you that this job is not for the weak. What he teaches us, what we train for. is survival. Tracking down psychotics like the Joker isn't like finding a lost kitten. The sooner you get that into your head, the better off you'll be"

Barbara scoffed. "Can't believe I actually wanted to be like you..."

The needle slipped from Sparrows fingers, stabbing through the material and puncturing her finger on the other side. She pulled her finger back, sucking on it. Had she just said.. that she looked to Sparrow for inspiration? no.. no It was supposed to be the other way around.. Wasn't it? Batgirl before Sparrow.. Robin before Batgirl.. Batman before Robin.. that was the natural order. That was how the universe went!

Shaking the thoughts from her head she focused on the last few threads of the suit she'd created through scarps and pieces of material she'd managed to sneak away from the cave, mostly left over materials from the 'ruined' suits they had, pieces long enough to pull together an actual suit with a few artful stitches. It was hardly an exact replica of Barbaras from her world, not even quite fitting with the current suits. A seem ran down the middle of the front from where the material wasn't quite enough to cover the full half of her body. The white stitches made for high contrast but somehow, that just added to the dramatics of the suit.

"Here!" She tossed the suit to at Barbara. "Go try it on."

~o~

Dani entered the cave from one of the many external exits, dropping her bag to the floor once she got close to the nerve center, stretching her arm over her head, stretching to one side then the next. The cave was awfully quiet for Bruce sitting at the computer. It was still early, Dick should be running about causing chaos. "Something come up boss man?" She questioned "Where's Rob?" She approached they computer where Bruce sat.

"Team." Was the simple answer. His voice was cold. Something about it send a chill up her spin. "Feeling rested?" He question with an even tone, turning the chair to look her in the eyes.

"yea, actually." She chuckled. "Maybe my muscles are a little tight from disuse-"

"I would have thought your sparring match would give you plenty of exercise." The two sat in silence, staring into one anothers eyes. Sparrows false smile fell quickly, her face become the equivalent of Bruces stone expression.

"How long have you known?" She questioned with the same emotionless voice he'd questioned her in.

"Day one"

"You bugged the room." There was no answer but his silence was all the confirmation she needed.

"You don't seem surprised."

"You're Batman, it was only a matter of time." She chuckled out the last with a little sarcasm, leaning against the console of the computer, resting both hands against it's cool surface.

"And yet you went against me directly. You even tried lying to me."

"I had to." She said sternly, turning from the cave floor to look the man in the face. "Barbara needs training. If you weren't going to give it then I had to pick up the slack."

"Who are you to determine who's trained?" He growled out.

"The girl that knows the future. The one who was trained by Barbara." She growled back. She gave an agitated sigh. "Listen, she may be a little whiny. She may be green but you not training her isn't going to keep her off the streets. She's not one to listen to reason, much as some others you know." She paused. "By not training her, all you're doing is insuring that one day, you'll be explaining to Gordon how you came across his daughters lifeless body in some grime filled alley."

He wasn't budging.

"She's part of the team Bats.. She's more even..." Sparrow scratched the back of her head. "She's part of the family... Dick.. He's.."

The gears in Bruces mind aligned. "There's plenty of time for that."

Sparrow turned her head to the side, eyebrow raised and an amused smiled on her face. "You really haven't been paying attention have you? He's not the little boy you took in years ago. He's growing up." She threw her head back, staring at the cave ceiling with a smirk. "Time to face it, our little Robin has started to notice girls."

His thumb and middle finger pinched the bridge of his nose. "You belong with the team."

"But I have to train Barbara-!"

"This is my city. I make the rules."

"Right... Dick always warned us about that..." She said with narrowed eyes, pushing away from the console with more force than necessary. "He was right."


	42. Chapter 42

SOOOOOORRRRYYYY! I'm so far behind on this and to be honest, I haven't even watched the last two episodes of YJ.. I'm just that swamped in stupid RL adult crap that I don't wanna be a part of (like a dead end, migraine inducing job) and I just haven't had time.. plus I had a little writers block and of course once I got past that I had no time.. like now.. I should be sleeping.. it's 4am for me.. I gotta be up early to go to the gym before work.. and I'm killing myself! Plus I've kind of told a friend I'd write for Avatar TLA and so that's more on my plate.. some one shoot me! x.x;;; so sorry on the late arival but please, enjoy and also please check out my other story "forsaken shadows" It's the 'sequel' to this. It' the dani that was born in this world.. though be warned, it'll be more violent and uh... suggestive..

CHAPTER 42

Dick was walking down the hall from his room when he saw her. He froze to the spot, fingers hovering over the keyboard of his holographic computer. He hadn't heard the announcement, having been further in the mountain at the time of her arrival. When he'd left she'd been out.. again... He hardly ever heard a word from her. Bruce didn't say anything about it so all he could do was hope that both of them knew what they were doing. "So," he began as he placed his hands on his hips. "You finally decided to show up."

Sparrow came to a brief stop when Robin blocked her way through the hall. She shook her head. "I really don't wanna deal with this now. Just let me go to my room and don;t bother me until it's time to go back." She said emotionless. She began to push past him when he grabbed hold of her wrist.

"uh uh. You were gone for weeks, doing whatever you were doing! This time you do what I want." He began to drag her off down the hall in the opposite direction of her room.

"Robin-!" She began.

"Shh!" He placed his finger to his lips as he turned around. He pushed her down at the entrance to the livingroom.

"Robin!"

"Shh!" He said again, signaling for her to look into the room. "I've been waiting to show you something you need to see." he whispered, from above her where she was crouched on the floor. His gloved finger pointed to the lighted room. With a growl she looked through the door.

~o~

"No way!" Wally said as he yanked the remote from Artemis' hand "Women don't touch the remote in the presence of man." He said plopping on the couch next to the blonde archer, throwing a handful of popcorn.

"Excuse me!" she said indignantly.

"No. Touchie." He said waving the remote. "No way am I getting roped into some sappy chick flick."

"Like I wanna watch some 'blow everything up' movie that you're gunna choose!"

"For your information I wasn't going to choose an action." He said smuggly. "I was gunna pick a horror. This way when you get scared you can grab onto the greatest teen alive." He boasted.

"Oh I'll grab you alright.. I just can't guarantee you'll enjoy it." She threatened, her arms crossed over her chest as she sank back into the couch cushions.

Wally turned on the t.v. On, leaning back into the couch cushions himself. A moment or two passed before he faked a yawn in the most cliche of ways, stretching his arms over his head before extending them over the back of the couch, his hand brushing ever so slightly against Artemis' far shoulder. The archer made sure to keep her face like stone.. for the first two minutes. Little by little she relaxed into his arms, her body naturally gravitating to the open space at his side. It wasn't long before she was leaned into his side, her legs drawn up on the couch. Wallys arm fell to her shoulder, bringing her in tight against him as they settled in for a long movie.

There was this irritating itch at the back of Artemis' head. There was that weird chill, a swift wind that blew in her direction that demanded her attention. She turned with narrowed eyes to the entrance. From the blue light of the screen that filled the room she saw an eery reflection off the two pale faced brunettes peering from the hall at them.

Robin had a smirk on his face sticking out above Sparrows. Sparrow, from what she could tell, had a face of silent awe. Her own eyes widened, her mouth falling open as she turned away, meekly turning to the tv and brushing off Wallys concerned look with a shake of her head. She stared at her hands, not sure what to do. By the time she turned back, both little heads were gone.

~o~

Sparrow pulled away from the doorway, leaning back against the wall. Her brow furrowed as her eyes darted from left to right for a moment in thought.

"They've been like that since you left." Rob said calmly, leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he gazed down at his.. sister..? Could he call her that? When had he started to think of her that way? "They haven't made an official announcement or anything, but I'm sure it's clear." He didn't know what to say to her look. He still wasn't clear what had gone on after the girls had gone back to the base ahead of them. All he knew was her name wasn't mentioned outside of himself or Agualad. Dani never spoke of the team after that. Soon after secluding herself to Gotham she'd stopped bothering to even go out with him and Bruce, a full flip from when she'd tried to fight her way onto the team. "You know... they needed a push. Maybe it's time to stop beating yourself up?" He offered. Dani turned to look up at him, a small grin tugging at her lips as she looked to him. He couldn't explain why her smile warmed his heart.

"Good.." Was all she whispered out before raising from the floor and headed back to her room.

Robin let her go this time. There was a change in her step. She wasn't nearly as 'dead' as she'd been before.

~o~

Sparrow strode at a much more confident pace then she'd entered with. So she wasn't wrong. They WERE supposed to be together. Se even allowed a small smile to grace her face as she worked her way through the halls, feeling just the slightest bit accomplished.

Until a certain pair of green legs came into her view of the ground. Instantly the smile faded from her face as she raised her head cautiously, nearly expecting a blow...

Megan was standing off to the side of the hall, having just rounded the corner from another hallway when they'd apparent;y both saw the other. Megan was holding her arm with her right hand, nervously switching the weight from one foot to the other. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before both diverted their gaze. "Umm..." Megan squeaked out.

"I'm.. sorry.." Came Sparrows reply, though she never looked the martian in the eye.

Miss M fidgeted again, looking for something to say, anything. Before she could open her mouth Sparrow walked past, body stiff as when she'd left weeks ago. The martian reached her hand out behind the retreating figure, shoulders slumping.

~o~

Artemis raised her hand to the door for about the twelfth time, stopping yet again before actually landing on it. 'Come on!' she tought to herself. 'It's not that hard! Just knock! I mean what's the worse she could do? I only destroyed her privacy and made probably the closest things she has to friends hate her...' Artemis paused in her furious circling as she finished the last thought. Her stomach was in knots trying to think of a way to approach the girl that she'd destroyed.

Clearing her throat she shook out the tension.. best she could anyway, and moved to the door, raising her hand to knock as she called out. "Sparrow?" There came a thunk from inside and the door swished open before she could even knock, giving her a clear view to the rooms occupant.

Leaning against the headboard on the opposite side of the room sat sparrow, legs crossed, book in one hand and raised to cover nearly half her face. In her right hand was a birdarang that she'd presumably just caught after sending it flying to press the release button on the control for the doors. "I hope there isn't a hole worn into the floor outside my room." She said with lack of amusement.

"But.. how did you... When did you.." Artemis began.

Sparrow lowered her book to her lap sticking both index fingers up and placing them on either side of her head above her ears with a scowl on her face.

'Right... Bats...' She thought to herself,a frown appearing at having not counted on the sneaky little bird to have KNOWN she was there! She walked into the room, approaching the bed slowly. She wasn't sure how this would go, and she knew, regardless of her own skills, it was still totally probable for her to smack her upside her head before she could dodge... Creepy little bats...

"Listen, I. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have said those things I said. It was none of my business." Judging by the way that Sparrow did not pick up the book nor did she appear about to pounce Artemis though it safe to sit on the bed next to the younger girls feet. "I was angry, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." Artemis looked to the cool, calm bird who betrayed no emotion for the longest time. Artemis swallowed, attempting to gauge if she should make a run for it.

Finally Sparrow sighed, leaning forward away from the headboard. Artemis had to fight to control the flinch.

"You had a right to be angry. I shouldn't have pressured you into going after Wally.." She shifted a little, like she really didn't want to say the next part. "And.. maybe I shouldn't have kept it a secret.. made look worse than it was. Like I WAS planning something."

"So it's true? You.. and Supey..?" She questioned softly. Sparrow nodded. "Wow.." Artemis looked off into space with raised eyebrows. "That's.. hard to believe actually.." She said narrowing her eyebrows.

Sparrow snorted. "You're not the only one.. I told the truth about the kryptonite too. Batman hates him.. worse since I started dating him."

"Worse?"

"Haven't you noticed? Batman and Superman.. don't always see eye to eye. Unfortunately, some of that animosity was passed onto Conner. Plus.. Bats doesn't like supers in his city.. so it's kind of hard having a boyfriend you can't bring home.." Artemis gave a chuckle causing Sparrow to crack a grin. "I'm really not going to try and take him from her.." Sparrow said sincerely, her gaze fixated on her hands.

"I know." Artemis said sincerely right back at her, leaning back on her hands. "I was talking out my ass when I said it. I just wanted to make you hurt the way I was... You've had our backs since you got here, even when we were all distrusting of you. I mean hell, we all thought you and Robin were gunna kill each other. But you've always thrown yourself on the line for us. If we can trust you with our lives.. we should've been able to trust you on this." Artemis paused for a moment, turning on the bed to face Sparrow head on. "This one's our bad. I hope you can forgive us." She said softly, rubbing at the back of her head.

Sparrow smiled. "Nothing to forgive. Sooo.." She began,, quirking an eyebrow based on the pull of her mask. "You and wally 'made up' huh?"

AN also guys, if you haven't looked into it yet, you should check out 'holy musical batman' on youtube. It's a parody but hilarious! (I love the fight between Brue and Clark.. I could just kind of see it happening..) Plus It proves, as I've said for a LOOOONG time, Bruce would FIND a way to defeat Clark.. of course he would! He's the goddamn batman! lol ok.. please review... make me glad I sacrificed my sleep... I'm gunna go die in my bed now.. x.x


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Sparrow leapt from her higher perch strung up to the ceiling by thick cables to a lower one where Robin was crouched, looking up to her expectantly. He flipped away from her with ease, cape fluttering over his head as it flipped with him. He hoped over her low spinning kick on the medium sized beam, moving forwards to flip over her head, lashing out with his fists. He was quickly blocked with her gauntletted forarms. When he landed behind her she pushed off with one hand, flipping backwards to the beam hanging several feet away from the one Robin and her were just fighting on.

Down below Wally took a bite out of a power bar as he ran on the treadmill. Mind you it was a very specially designed one, one that could withstand his speed. He watched as the two birds tussled up in the 'rafters'. The training room had a multitude of different equipment that was clearly designed more for Batmans kids then anyone else. The rings, balance beams, the trapeze. These little 'rafters' were just the newest in the lines, each one no thicker than a rafter and suspended a dizzying height above the padded floor. "And this is training..how?" He questioned. "They're just flipping around up there playing 'catch'."

"Gothams a lot different from our base of operations." Kaldur said calmly as he called a break between his spar with Artemis. "I suppose it keeps them better trained for their element."

"Gotham IS mostly skyscrapers and full of construction zones." When everyone turned to Artemis with a questioning glance her back tensed. "What.. I keep up on hero news. Gothams not exactly low key!" She defended.

"I guess.." Wally drawled out. "But how does that help the team?"

"Same way your speed does. All our powers added together are what make it work. It's not just his hacking that's saved us before."

Everyone looked up at the yelp that came from above and the strong woosh that followed as Sparrow fell from the beams, headed quickly for the ground. The team moved quickly, approaching the spot to which the young teen would be falling, each preparing to catch the caped figure. To their surprise and relief she recovered, pulling a grapple gun from her pouch and launched it's line out to the rafters, jostling with the sudden upwards jolt when it connected and pulled her back from gravitys deadly grip. After her jolt upwards the line slowing began to lower her to the floor . Robin came leaping from one beam to beam till he could fall to the ground without a sound at a relatively safe distance, landing on the ground beside Sparrow just a few seconds before the slowly unwinding line allowed her to touch her feet to the ground.

"You're getting better!" Robin called happily to the girl, clapping her on the shoulder. "You landed too much on your toes on that last one, putting too much of your weight forward and making it easy for me to kick your legs out from under you and sending you spiraling forward."

"You won't be happy till you give us all a heart attack will you?" Wally asked with a glower.

"Why would I want my best bro dead?" Robin asked innocently.

"Yea right!" Wally put Rob under one arm, rubbing vigorously at his scalp with his knuckles. "Tell me this boy wonder, when ya gunna actually hit that 'growth spurt' you've been promising?"

"Just watch Wally! One day I'll be taller than you!"

Artemis rolled her eyes, turning to walk from the room. "Men. It's always about size." She scoffed. "Come on Meg, I gotta get out of here before I catch their stupid." M'gann looked hesitant as she looked from the boys to Artemis, picking up a pace after the blonde archer.

"Hey! What about our after training snack?" Wally called out. After the retreating girls.

"Make it yourself!" Artemis said with a glare before closing the door, effectively ending the conversation though Wally continued to glare at the door long after it shut.

"Hey, Sparrow-! He began, turning with a large smile to the younger girl.

"No." She said flately She turned, stretching, leaning down to touch her toes, stretching her arms, calf and hamstrings. "I'm staying behind to practice more."

"You want help?" Rob asked. He'd been practicing with her for some time. Since she'd mentioned that she was undergoing training with the Dick Grayson from her own world. She'd improved quite a bit since then, perfecting the moves she'd already known and even attempting to pull off the more challenging moves.

"Bro! How you gunna just leave me hanging like that!" Wally asked offended.

Sparrow shook her head. "You should go with Kid stomach before he throws a tantrum" Wally narrowed his eyes at her accusingly as the others laughed, shaking their heads at their immature teammate. All save for Conner, who at the moment was making his way to Sparrow, pausing in front of the baffled girl who looked up to him with wide whited out eyes as he stood imposingly over her.

"Can I talk to you?" It was somehow, hesitant yet left no room for the doubt that he was meaning to have a private conversation. Icey hands dug fingers into her heart, ceasing it'd beat for a few desperate moments.

"sure..." She rasped out.

"Come." Said Kaldur.

"But-" Wally started.

"We'll get pizza." Rob said, pushing his friend out the door.

Once the door was closed the room fell into an awkward silence as Sparrow waited for Conner to speak. The clone shifted, clearly uncomfortable about what he wanted to say.

"I.." He began, pausing at her quizzical look. "Heard you yesterday." Sparrows eyes furrowed in question. "With Artemis."

She forgot what air was. She couldn't breath, her stomach fell in her body. Instinctively she backed up against the pole for the uneven bars that wasn't far away. "oh..."

"I wanted to know.. about the other me."

"There's, not much to say.." She said looking away to the side.

"You also didn't say there was anything going on between the two of us." He said darkly.

"There isn't!" She bursted out on instinct. "I mean.. not.. you and I.."

"Then what's the difference between us." He growled the demand.

"I-" She whispered out"I can't tell you what made you different Conner. Just as I can't say why this whole world is different."

"But I am different." He said with a hint of self loathing.

"Conner..?" She questioned. "Why are you so worried about how a you from another world is different?"

"I'm supposed to be his clone, but I'm so different from him.." He said, taking a seat down on a bench at the side of the room.

"Superman..?" She questioned. "This is.. about that.." She took a sigh. This was NOT going to be an easy conversation. "Why do you care so much about him.?" Sparrow moved to sit next to superboy, being sure to keep her distance from him.

"I'm his clone.. but I can't do anything he can.. I can't fly.. I can't do half the things he can."

"This is about your powers?" Sparrow asked disbelievingly. "You can't be serious!" Conner turned angry eyes to her. "Om my god.. you really don't know.. Conner.. you're still young.. even younger than you look." She chuckled at his frown. "Don't you think that if we had a super powered infant running around earth someone would have noticed? Kind of would've put a damper on his secret identity. Superman didn't get his powers at birth you know. It took time before they started to kick in."

"The other me...?"

"Has powers." She finished. "But.. there are other factors.."

"Like?"

"Like I think they pulled you out of the rube earlier?" She said. He raised an eybrow.. "You're... physically younger. That could make all the difference when time is a factor you know."

"So, that's why-" He started.

"We're together?" She finished for him. "I guess." She said, staring out into space. "I mean, our age difference isn't as big. And you're.. different.."

"Different?"

"You're just, more confident in my world." She sat, thinking for a moment. "Look, point is, you gotta stop worrying about trying to be Superman and focus more on being you. You may be a clone but you're still a different person. DNA doesn't make you who you are, not the way your trying to make it."

They sat there in silence for some more time, each lost in their own thoughts, processing what they wanted to know, what they wanted to say.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He finally asked.

"I don't know." She answered, still staring straight. "I can't justify myself. My only answer would be.. That it's not my world, you're not my Conner.. How can I expect a relationship with someone who doesn't know me..." She turned to look at him. He made to speak when the alarm flared.

AN- Ok.. SOOO not happy with this. Anyway, for those of you following 'forsaken shadows' I will be updating that soon, and I have a more formulated chapter for that. The next chapter of FS will have two versions, an M and a T rated one. I haven't decided if I'm going to put the M version in a seperate chapter or on my adult fanfiction site o what.. those of you that plan (if any) in reading the M version, let me know how you think I should do it.


	44. Chapter 44

OM MY DEAR GOD! It's been nearly a month since I updated? I'm so sorry! For those of you still out there and waiting, bless you for being so loyal to me in all my 'stop updating cuz I'm depressed' glory... I'm so sorry! But this chapter.. it was just so hard to get out and.. I still don't like it.. and I have a feeling I'm going to get so flamed for this... and into another depression I go... T_T

Chapter44

Numb. She'd become numb. She didn't notice the tears that streamed down her green cheeks. The steady beep and drone of the machinery had long ago faded into the background. The burn of the sterilizers no longer tickled her nose, she'd grown so accustomed to it in the time she'd been sitting there. How had it ended this way? How it it have spiraled so badly out of control?

Of course there was no way of them knowing it was a trap. The threats had seemed legit. It was their duty to protect civilians, especially ones at high risk such as the political figure. The attempts had been getting worse on the ambassador. The close calls had called the attention of the league which had then passed it down to the team.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew it had been impossible for any of them to know it was all to lure out the team. Seems the feathers they ruffled in their short 10 months, really less, as a team had begun to play hardball.

Who could have expected an enemy to know them so intimately, to know each weakness?

Artemis had been attacked first. The blonde girl couldn't explain what it was that had saved her life, how she'd somehow dodged the dangerously accurate bullet. It was a honed instinct that had kept the archer in the land of the living that night. She'd called for backup at the first shot. She'd scoured the skyline, not finding the sniper that had tried to take her out, not until said assassin came flying at her.

Kaldur and Sparrow had been left to watch guard over the ambassador as the rest of the team converged on Artemis position. By the time they'd arrived, Artemis was in bad shape.

The archer had been in one hell of a fight. This villain was nothing like she'd fought before. He was strong, but agile. He was well trained, it had been evident in his moves. And His blows were designed to kill. No, she really didn't know how she'd survived. He was stocked with weapons, guns, amo, knives and swords. It would appear, he didn't want to risk taking the whole team on though. As everyone approached, even though he had her on the ropes, he disappeared into the night.

Artemis fought off the teams concerns after Robin had torn a strip from his cape to wrap the large bleeding gash on her arm. It really needed stitches but they were still in the middle of a mission here. She knew it would hinder her. It'd be much more difficult to pull back her bow string, if at all possible. She knew this, they knew this, it was all over their faces but she wouldn't be babied.

'Guys I could use help here!' came Sparrow frantic voice through the mental link.

"A distraction!" Robin growled out as the team once more flew to the room where they'd left their leader and young bird to guard the target of the assassination.

~o~

Sparrow paused, shoulders tense as the familiar chill ran up her spine. They were being watched. Her sudden stop, mid step, had caught the attention of Aqualad. The two shared a gaze, communicating silently to one another. With a slight movement of hand Sparrow signaled to cover the ambassador. There was a slight raise of an eyebrow from Kaldur but he made to move to the mans side none the less. Kaldur whispered in the mans ear. "I believe we should move-" He began. The man began to stand, freezing as the attention of the heroes was drawn behind Sparrow where an tall, intimidating figure stood. Instinctively Kaldurs hands went for his water-bearers, Sparrows hands sliding her staff from the holster on her thigh, extending it to full length.

Sparrows heart began pounding in her chest at the image of the enemy, the duel colored mask, featureless on one dark side. The name caught in her throat. "Slade... " Trying to swallow around the lump forming in her throat she sent out the s.o.s. to the others

'you know him?' Came Kaldurs demand as he blocked the view of the ambassador from the new enemy.

"Well." Came Sparrows raspy answer. They weren't ready for Slade.. Dick wasn't ready for Slade...

"Who'd have thought it'd take my services to take out a bunch of kids." Came Slades amused voice. Sparrow glowered. 'Call in the league' Sparrow called to Megan. Slade was slippery, they'd need experience and strength on this one. In her heart she was calling for Bruce. She was not ready for this, especially with such a green team.

'Any idea-' An explosion rocked the small room, accompanied by the scream Kaldur let out as the small device on his back exploded just seconds after the 'ambassador' had stuck it to him and ducked for cover. The flames that burst from the explosive burned at Kaldurs skin, sending the Atlantian to the ground in excruciating pain.

"Aqualad!" Sparrow cried, turning to see the boy go limp on the ground. The imposter ambassador was quickly approaching the prone figure. She was quick to slide across the floor to their leaders rescue, kicking out the mans legs from below him. The blade fell from his hands, slicing at her uniform, leaving a very thin line across her upper arm. Her heart pounding in her ears she had barely a second to spin, blocking the downward slice of a sword with her staff. Her arms shook under the pressure as she looked up to the singular eye. 'Help...' She squeaked out mentally.

Her plea was answered as an explosive tipped arrow landed near Slades feet, giving the assassin enough reason to pull back with only a breath for Sparrow to shield both Kaldur and herself from it's detonation. "Remember me!" Came Artemis' angered voice as she notched another arrow, the others gathering around her.

With a mighty roar Conner lunged at the man. He flew through the air, fists raised and poised to knocked the man through the far end of the building. Yet, strangly enough, the closer he got to the man, the weaker he felt. A short distance from the heavily armed man her fell to the ground, vision swimming and stomach churning. His chest was on fire but his skin was pricked in goosebumps. It was hard just to breath.

The others paused in their advance at seeing Superboy on his knees before the enemy. They stared in awe as the small glowing green rock was pulled from one of the many pouches strapped across the mans chest. It seemed to be attached to some sort of metal, a collar they realized far too late as it closed around Conners neck. The clone reached up weakly, gasping in puffs of air. He reached for his gun...

This arrow was much closer, aimed directly for the mans chest. A risky move to take on an exploding trick arrow. Had Slade not been armored the way Sparrow knew him to be, it'd have risked mortal injury. The man was blown back and KF and Artemis closed in against him

"M, I need you to get that collar off of Supey! Go!" Came Robins command as he headed into the fray. Throwing a birdarang he dodged a kick, "Sparrow! Get Agualad to a safe distance!"

Sparrow breath was harsh in those desperate seconds where she debated with herself. The team wasn't ready for him! She shouldn't leave them! But Kaldur would be in danger until he awoke if he was left laying their.'Damn it!' She cursed to herself. 'Where's Bruce!' Heart still pounding against her ribs she made the decision to drag Kal to safety, then return to fight till the league came,

But her throat closed as she looked to Slade, his guns raised, pointed to KF. But his target wasn't KF. Slade already knew them, knew their strengths, their weaknesses. She knew he did, therfore knew he was expecting Wally to move. He was counting on it. His weapons were aimed at M'gann and Conner who were crouched on the ground a short distance from Wally.

The shot was fired, Wally dodged... There wasn't time for the cry to leave her mouth before her legs were moving..

Megan used her strength to break the collar around Conners neck, pulling the painful weapon away from his skin. Conner was still breathing heavy, even after she tossed the offending collar some distance to the other side of the building. Her hands flew to Superboys face, lifting it gently to look into her eyes. Through them she poured all her concern to which Superboy shook his head, groaning before nodding to her.

She heard the gun shot, back stiffening as she turned, the world moving in slow motion as she watched Wally speed away, the bullets having already passed him and less than two feet from her. Fear filled her as she tried to make her body move. Her vision became black.

The full speed of the world came rushing back, even faster than normal as she was thrown back into Conner who crumbled, being thrown back some himself in his weakened condition, a heavy, wet weight on top of her. Looking down she could see the blood pooling around the small bird that lay motionless in her arms, smoking holes burned into the kevlar reinforced suit in her upper torso. "Sparrow!" She called, short of breath, the stench of blood making her sick.

"Nooooo!"

She heard Robin scream, but it seemed so distant. From somewhere above she heard glass shattering and the flutter of a cape and the rage of a fight but it was all muddled as the life giving liquid oozed through her shaking fingers. The chest beneath her huffed as it struggled to drag in gargled breaths.

~o~

She didn't know how she ended up here, standing at her bedside. It was like everything that happened was just some whirl wind, having only lasted seconds in what she knew had to be hours.

She remembered Robin fighting against Wally and Conner when they got Sparrow back to the emergency med bay at the mountain. She remembered him turning to punch the wall, leaving a crater into the solid wall, doing so again and again until he was leaving blood behind, falling to his knees.

She remembered the defeated look in Artemis eyes as she look over to the Martian. She could remember the calloused fingers of the archer landing on her shoulder and the whispered words urging her away from the room.

But she didn't move. She couldn't. Her whole body was numb and cold. All except the blood still staining her green hands which burned at her life acid.

And yet somehow, as she looked to the younger girl laying motionless on the bed attached to so many machines, her mind was reeling, trying to find just one answer.

Why?

Why did she take the bullets for her? She could have become intangible. She could have pushed the bullet away with a psycic blow... If only she hadn't been frozen..

But why? After all the things Megan had said..all she's thought of the young girl. Why? Wouldn't it have been easier with Megan out of the way?

Why...?

The tears had begun anew, her eyes already red and puffed. She gave no more than a hitched breath when a familiar hand landed on her shoulder. Silence reigned for a few moments more before the familiar probe tickled her mind. 'Because she was your friends M'gann' Came J'onns calming voice. 'She protected you, because she cares.' M'gann let out a choked sob, knowing that her 'uncle' knew everything that had happened, everything they'd said to each other, all the betrayal she'd felt, the look on Sparrows face at being accused of doing such horrible things. She had let it all pour into the older Martian and yet, all she could feel was the reassurances of her uncle that everything would be okay, that Sparrow had done it knowing Megann would do the same for her. Still. It lingered.

Why?


	45. Chapter 45

You guys are so sweet! So I updated as quickly as I could, for you sweet sweet reviewers.

A few answer for you reviewers.

**Dark Goddess Of Shadows- **I intended for her to take the bullet to protect M'gan. I mean of course she wanted to protect Conner too, but it was a whole, even if you don't think so, I'm willing to give my life for you thing..

**Anbu Fox-** Yes. She's kind of Mama!Sparrow I guess. She's a.. family person. Don't f with her family and you're fine. But she's also very needy.. She needs to be accepted by Bruce. She bust her butt to prove herself to Bruce soo.. the whole 'self sacrifice' thing is second nature.

**Fairfarren-Silvermist Fawn-** I know it's late, but I've never tried beta-ing.. I'd probably be horrible..

CHAPTER 45

When the Batman entered the small room, lips drawn in a small tight line and expression cold, J'onn knew the man needed to be alone. It was a long moment of mental coaxing to get the girl to raise from her seat. As she turned, guided by J'onns gentle hand, she could not raise her head to face the dark figure standing just inside the doorway. J'onn guided M'gann out with a gentle hand on her back, staying behind just a moment after she'd left.

"We're here my friend." He said softly, reaching up to place a hand on the mans shoulder. Batman was swift to step aside from the touch. J'onn nodded his understanding. He would leave Bruce to mull in his own thoughts. No sense harassing Gothams dark knight when he could be of use to the children.

When the door was close, the room was cast in shadows from the soft glow of the monitors, the beeps and whirs reverberating off the walls to suffocate the room in an endless echo. Her skin was pale, paler than normal, with a sickly blue tint to it. He shivered for her, the blanket only drawn up halfway, allowing the tubes in her chest and the IVs running into her arms to go unhindered.

Bruce pulled the cowl from his head, allowing the material to hang from his neck like a hood as he stepped forward, taking the seat by her bedside. After some moments spent looking at her unresponsive form Bruce put his head in his hand, elbow propped on his knee. Of course he knew the door had opened, and of course he knew he was no longer alone in the room. He didn't flinch when the hand landed on his shoulder, rather he reacted quite coldly, the scowl clear on his feature. "Why are you here Clark?" The hand on his shoulder stiffened for a moment at his tone, quite clearly taken back by his cold demeanor.

"None of use could have known Bruce." Clark offered, removing his hand. Somehow he felt that the truth was of no comfort to the dark figure. Glancing over to the crisp white sheets draped so delicately over the fragile form, the shallow rise and fall of her damaged chest.. He found his words weren't even comforting to himself. For all the cockiness she'd shown him, the snark in her words and her challenging disposition towards him, he could now see her as the child she really was. Young, innocent and very much hurt and lost. A sinking blackhole settled in the pit of his stomach.

He stepped back. There was an ache that tugged at him at the remembrance of the scene he'd arrived to. Much of the young team had already been taken down. Kaldur had groaned from off in the corner, burns scorched into the flesh of his back. Artemis struggled to draw the string of her bow, wounded arm shaking with stress. He'd of course looked over find his... clone.. in the mist of things. He'd seen the boy, hunched over, green in the face. The Superboy, of course had a look of desperation, sweat dripping down his face and very ill looking. It was then he felt it, from far across the room, that familiar tickle running up his back He could see the krptonite a blessedly long distance away. It was a small piece and at this distance it had very little effect, but he knew it's teasing ache all the same.

Of course it'd all been forgotten once it was discovered Sparrow had been so gravely wounded. Batman himself seemed so turn between continuing his attack on the enemy that would slip away in the comotion of getting Sparrow the attention she so badly needed.

"Bruce." He tried again, his throat suddenly dry. Clark was certain the room grew physically colder at Bruce shrugging him off. He released a silent sigh, giving one last once over to the girl. Her signs were strong for such trauma and while she may not be up and about in the next few hours, he was certain she'd make a full recovery. She was far too stubborn to die, much like the bat himself. "I'm here when you're ready to talk.." He said as he turned to leave.

He was already at the door, knob in hand and just a sliver of light slipping through the cracked door when the gravely voice rasped out from the side of the bed.

"Clark.."

"Yea?" He answered, turning back to watch the cape clad back. Bruces head was no longer in his hands, his gloveless hand now calmly placed over the slim digits of the child laying on the bed.

"Thanks." Was the short, clipped answer, said with as much emotion as one could expect from the man. Clark smiled, turning to leave the room.

Once the door was closed, the sad smile faded. Images came unbidden to his mind. There was something he had to do.

~O~

Conners hand fisted against his throat, eye fixed on the horizon over the body of water. He could still feel the tightening in his chest, the burning threads leaking into his veins. The churning nausea. The fear that had gripped his heart at being so helpless, watching the bullets fly at M'gann and not being able to do move, to take the bullets for her. Watching in horror as the blood poured from Sparrows chest

"Superboy..?" Came the quiet, hesitant call.

Conners head shot up to see the blue and red figure floating silently just off the ledge he had been sitting on. The name caught in his throat, a choked sound wheezing past his lips. "Superman.." There was a long awkward silence shared between them. "How'd you know.."

"I cheated.." Came the soft reply as Superman pointed to his eyes.

"Oh. Right.." Conner said, adverting his eyes. Just another power he'd yet to get. Another weakness.. another failure. Superman floated over, taking a seat next to the dark haired teen who made a point of it to not look at the older hero.

Clark intertwined his fingers on his lap, his thumbs twiddling just a little. His mouth opened several times, no sound making it past his lips. He turned away, steeling himself before turning back."I thought.. maybe you needed to talk about what happened today." He offered gently

Conner gave a soft intake of breath in surprise as he turned hurting eyes to the man of steel. With a huff he turned away, muttering under his breath. "I failed them."

"Them?" Conner didn't answer, his throat too choked to speak. "Sparrow.. and Miss Martian?" Clark asked without needing an answer, though the slump of the teens shoulder was more than enough. After what had happened that day, it'd been revealed what had happened that night on the beach, M'gann breaking down in tears , looking for answers to why the young girl had thrown herself in front of the attack for her.

"I should have taken the bullets." Superboy growled out. "I couldn't even protect M'gan! And now because of me.. Sparrow..." Superboy couldn't finish, his throat closed with emotion. He felt a large hand close on his shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you not to blame yourself, but I don't think you'd listen even if I did." Clark swallowed, looking out to the water. "I know it's hard. Feeling helpless. It's worse when someone you care about is in danger and you can't protect them." He paused for a moment, feeling the shoulder beneath his hand shake just a little. "unfortunately, choosing this life, usually means just that. And all we can do is hope that everyone comes out alive at the end."

Clark watched the boys eyes. They were cold, not the type of cold where he was shut off, but the cold that happens when reality seeps into your heart, crushing that ideal that everyone once held. The cold of the harsh world. Superboy nodded, turning to look out over the skyline. The stars had just begun to fade into the pink of the rising sun over the water. Somewhere in the distance the morning birds had begun their songs. He took a deep, calming breath.

"Superboy. I." He paused when the clones eye fell on him. "I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father to you. Not sure I could really be a father to anyone." That gaze, an exact replica of his own was so intense, so full of dying hope. "But.. I'm willing to try.. If you're willing to try with me." For the first time, since that first night, where the boy, dressed in white with his S insignia inscribed across the chest had looked to him with hope, Clark saw a light in those baby blue orbs.

"Conner." Came his soft voice. Clark raised a brow. "They named me Conner."

"I'm Clark" was Supermans soft reply.

AN- yay.. angsty Bruce and attempted daddy Clark.. I think the next chapter will have more on Bruces reactions.. and I think everyone will be like WTF! with the way things are gunna go after that.. but you gotta hang on through it, cuz it's for a reason.. Yup.. back to developing.. (as it is I got Arty beginning to accept that blood doesn't determine you, clark being nice to Superboy, Dick.. well one he's not as spoiled as an 'only child' anymore plus.. there's a lot more character development for him. So yay.. plot!) I do so hope to hear from everyone again, and reel back in those I may have lost with my lack of updates. Give me a review, brighten my day and I will love you forever.


	46. Chapter 46

AN- So here it is! The big chapter! Please be sure to review.. cuz I just know you're all going to hate me and be all like WTF. lol

CHAPTER 46

Bruce leaned over the bed, gently tugging the blanket draped over his sons shoulders up more securely about his shoulders. There was a small murmur that passed Dicks lips as his head tried to burrow further into the small space on the side of Danielles body. He knew it couldn't be comfortable, but the little robin refused to leave. It was a long fight to watch, the battle between Dick and sleep. His head had nodded, he even scared himself awake a few times as his head slipped from his hand. Finally, sleep won over the battle weary teen and Bruce was left with two sleeping children. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Dicks face before moving to sit more comfortably in his chair, once more taking up Danielles hand.

The images were still fresh. The kevlar was scorched around the edges of the entry wounds. It shouldn't have happened. The kevlar in their suits should have protected her. This new enemy was good, he knew everything. This was dangerous. Superboy had already been exposed to krptonite, Kaldur had been taken to the med bay with severe burns. And he knew to carry rounds that could pierce Danielles and Robins armor. He knew their weaknesses, knew their strength and just how to exploit them to take the team out.

His mind was reeling with questions. His mind was dark with thoughts and nightmares that plagued his thoughts. It had been so close on that operating table, pulling the slugs from her chest. A collapsed lung, massive blood loss..

He was afraid to breath.

But such dangers, such close calls, brought much more to mind. He feared for this child. In such a short time she managed to carve her name into his heart, right next to Dicks own scrawl. And yet, she wasn't his. This girl didn't belong to this world. He hadn't been the on to bring her into this world, wasn't the one to spend years teaching her, training her. And as much as he could care for her now, he could not imagine how the Batman of her own universe felt.

How could he deal if the situation were reversed and Dick had gone missing. If there was no way to know the boy was alive, safe. He couldn't.

And yet, here he was, putting someone else child in danger

There was a soft, pained intake of breath and the small hand in in his grip curled, shaking with pain. He looked up to see dark lashes flutter against too pale cheeks. Slowly, squinting green eyes surveyed the room. When her her tired gaze fell on Bruces discowled face, a pained smile pulled at her lips. Her mouth moved wordlessy for a moment before the words scraped from her throat, raspy and pained. "Hey..." He didn't know what to say, didn't trust himself to speak, so he simply let a smile tug at the corner of his lips for the briefest of moments. The gleam in her eyes let him know the message was received. "The others...?" She asked.

"Safe." Bruce whispered. She released a shaky, yet relieved sigh."M'gann told us about the fight." He said softly, pretending not to notice her stiffening as weary eyes glance sideways at him. "Once you're healed you'll be cleaning the whole cave for you foolish actions." He said with a straight face, keeping any malice from his eyes. A smile broke her chapped lips and her chest vibrated with a quiet laugh that caused a sharp intake of breath.

The movement from Danielle caused a groan to escape from Dick on the other side of the bed. The mop of hair on the boys head shifted as he groggily looked up, fighting the sleep from his eyes. He blinked with confusion on his face, as though he'd forgotten where he was. Internally Bruce smiled.

"Huh..?" Turning, Dick was met with tired green eyes and a warm smile. "Dani!" He burst, jumping from his seat to lean further over her, fully awake. "You're up! Why didn't you wake me up!" Dick accused his father.

"I've only been up for a minute." Dani defended in a small, weak voice still barely more than a whisper.

"Does it hurt?" Dick questioned.

"I'm ok.."

"Good. That means I can yell at you. What were you thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed! Are you crazy?"

His only answer from her was a large smile that reached her eyes. This was the Dick she knew, her over-protective big brother. It both warmed and broke her heart to see his face with that pout, those accusing eyes that promised retribution for causing him to worry.

Bruce hid his grin. Perhaps he'd had more of an impact on Dick than he thought. Raising to his feet he brought the cowl back over his eyes, turning to see their questioning stares. "I'll be back soon." Dicks gaze seemed more hurt than Danielles as he turned to leave the room. He should have stayed, but he had things to think about, things to plan with a clear head.

Once the door was shut Dick turned back to his.. co-crimefighter?- with wounded eyes. "Why didn't you tell us about the real fight that night?" Danielle shrank away from his gaze. "You avoided the team for weeks and nearly get yourself killed on your first time back all over a fight?"

"I didn't do it because of the fight." She defended. "I.. it was instinct." She looked away, breathing a bit harder than she should be due to her injuries. "It was stupid, I know, but.. my body thought to protect M'gann before I thought about it."

"Yea. Well she's been a mess this entire time." He said off handedly. "She's blaming herself for what happened."

Danielle turned to him with imploring eyes. "She's not angry with me..?"

"They certainly didn't look like angry tears to me."The room fell into silence. Danielle watched her still hands in her lap intently over the tube still leading out of her chest. The air was thick and choking them. Having to do something Dick spoke up "Soooo, Superboy is like, my brother in law in your world?" He laughed when the pillow was thrown weakly at his head.

~o~

"Sparrow said it took time to develop your powers" Clark gave a surprised look. Conner looked away, feeling the need to explain his sudden outburst of information. "She was telling me.. that the me.. from her world.. has powers I don't... She said he was younger.. That he left Cadmus earlier than I did and it took time to get his powers.. like you did."

Clarks face turned into one of thought. "She knows much." He said softly.

"It's true?" Conner turned to him with hope sparkling in his baby blues.

"Yes, there were times where I made a few new... discoveries." He settled on calling his awkward teen years. "I suppose it took time for my body to adapt to the yellow sun. and in all reality, you've had even less time her on this planet than I did."

"So.. there's still hope?"

Clark wrapped an arm around the teens shoulder. "There's always hope Conner." The teen smiled at him sheepishly before stiffening suddenly, eyes growing dark "Conner?" He questioned with concern.

"Batman's called us to the cave." Conner said without emotion. M'ganns voice had sounded so tired and worn in his mind when she'd informed him. He didn't know what to do. There wasn't an enemy to protect her from here, no one he could punch would make his girlfriend feel better and it made him feel useless. "I guess I should go." He offered.

"I'll come with you."

~o~

"Kal, you sure you should be up? Those burns looked pretty bad." Artemis stuck close to their leaders side as they waited in the briefing room at the cave for Batman to arrive.

"I'm fine Artemis. They are mostly healed already. But thank you."

Artemis pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Must be nice to have super powers. She said with agitation, feeling the pull on the stitches in her arm. It'd be a while before it healed and she'd be lucky if it didn't leave a scar. The archers attention was drawn to the side where M'gann was talking to Robin, trying to curl up in a ball on herself.

"Megs just go see her!" Robin insisted.

Megan shook her head violently. "It's only because of me that she's lying in that hospital bed! All cause I was so insecure!"

Artemis shrank back hearing it. If she hadn't been so spiteful... Wally placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, her hand snuck up tolay on his.

"Trust me," Robin continued. "If she could be here she would. You gotta go see her."

The room froze when Batman walked in, all gathering around the Dark Knight of Gotham.

Something was wrong. Dick knew it above everyone else. There was something in Bruces demeanor, his stance. He was cold, shut off. When he got like this, it usually meant He was on some case that Dick wouldn't even be allowed to think of. Something was VERY wrong.

They all waited anxiously for the Bat to speak. Finally, after several long, breathless moments he spoke with a commanding voice, deep and dark.

"Reviewing the last missions failure and this teams functioning, I've come to a decision." He paused as everyone waited.

"As of today, Young Justice is officially disbanded."

AN- I bet the face I'm wearing right now could be considered a 'troll' face... lol. It was short I know.. but three updates within a week? That's pretty good right? Not sure when the next will be, I wanna take my time doing it, make it right, but then.. I've been in a writing mood.. but no promises! Also, I'm just kind of giving Kal a faster speed of recovery (not sure if it's cannon or not, but he's super-powered so.. why not?)


	47. Chapter 47

AWWW.. Thanks for the reviews guys! Though I may have to work on Forsaken Shadows a bit.. I kind of haven't updated that in some time.. (mostly cuz the flame made me sad.. Q.Q... and also cuz I saw The Avengers and totally starting geeking out on Loki... o.o;; I'm a bad Batman fan now...) Anyway.. onward with the next chapter

LAST TIME ON EPHEMERAL REFLECTIONS- After watching Danielle get hurt on a mission Bruce disbands the team! *le gasp!*

CHAPTER 47

"What?" Came the cry of many in the room.

"You can't do that!" Wally challenged among the commotion as the others spoke out against the announcement.

Batmans voice easily broke through the noise, silencing the teens gathered. "When this team was formed it was agreed to run under league terms, meaning the league has the right to call any shots. From adding a new member, to disbanding the team entirely." There were softer remarks as the team voiced their outrage. "Arrangements will be made for those staying at the mountain. After, the system will be changed and the mountain restricted from use by any former member of the team."

M'gann gasped, pressing herself closer to Conner, turning to him with large, frightened eyes. If they were forced to leave the mountain where would they go? She didn't want to leave. This was her home. This was Conners home. Her heart clenched. They'd be separated. Her and Conner would be separated. She found it difficult to breath.

"Batman please" Kaldur stepped forward. "I understand your anger at Sparrows injuries and our multiple failures in previous missions. Please don't take it out on the team. It's my failure as a leader that-" Aqualad was silenced with the rising of Batmans hand

"Batman!" Came Robins desperately pleading voice.

"The decision has been made." With this Batman turned his back to the teens, leaving the same way he'd entered without another word.

Robins shoulders slumped, eyes turning from the exit to the floor as the rest of his teammates looked upon him with pleading eyes.

"Dude you gotta talk to him! He's totally lost it!" Wally blurted.

"I don't want to leave." Megan sobbed, just when he'd thought her tear had finally started to dry. He tried to shrink in on himself

"Robin." Artemis.

"Do something." Superboy

"Robin." Kaldurs softer, questioning voice.

He snapped.

"I can't do anything!" The room fell silent. "He wouldn't listen to me even if I begged him!" His hands were balled into fists. The tears of frustration pricked painfully at his eyes, everything rushing in. Danielles injuries and the sheer thought of returning to the loneliness that had been his daily life before he joined this team. He had no real friends in Gotham. Oh sure, Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne had his 'friends' but it was all fake, all political. No one knew the real him.. And now, the closest thing he had to actual friends.. regardless of the secrets he had to keep.. was being ripped away again...

He scrubbed at his shielded eyes furiously, trying to avoid their concerned looks. Best to pretend not to care now. He tried to call up those shields, those walls that held back all his loneliness, all his desperation but somehow he'd allowed the to fall into disrepair and the cracks let his emotion seep through like water through his fingers.

Clarks eyes narrowed, looking to the youngest member gathered. A quick survey around the room spoke volumes to the whirl wind of emotions. Kaldur had placed his hand on Robins shoulder, only to be knocked away and Dick putting up the best Batman impersonation of coldness he could muster. Artemis and Wally silently fumed in their corner. Conner was holding Megan with clear uncertainty in his eyes. The clone.. No.. The boy was completely lost. With a harsh exhale of breath through his nose Clark turned on his heel, following Bruce out and tracking down the dark knight some distance away.

He didn't mean to turn the man around as harshly as he did, but none the less he wasn't sorry for it. "What have you done Bruce?" He growled out.

"I would think it was obvious." Bruce said without missing a beat and never slipping from the Bat voice.

"You didn't discuss this with any of the league members. This isn't a league decision, this is a Batman decision."

"As has been every other decision for this team." Batman said, his eyes narrowed to barely visible slits as he glared back to Clark. "You were at the top of the list of those against this team. Why the sudden change of heart." It wasn't a question. It was a gravely, deep demand for explanation. One that Bruce wasn't sure he COULD explain away.

"Those kids need-"

"Those kids need to stay alive." Bruce growled out, effectively cutting Clark off. "They have no business out on the field alone."

Clarks eyes widened and he pulled back as though he'd been burnt. "You're getting rid of the team because of her injuries?" He said once he composed himself again. Batman pulled away, turning with purpose in the opposite direction and quite clearly ignoring the man of steel. "This isn't over Bruce!" Clark called angrily behind him, knowing it would do no good to follow the man now. Bruce was as stubborn as a mule. Challenge him on this now would only make him more rooted in his decision and make it impossible to overthrow his decision.

~o~

The last thing Batman expected to have to do when opening the door to the small room filled with medical equipment was to dodge a projectile weapon aimed for his head. Had it not been for his hones instincts, he likely would never have ducked in time. It was also instinct that caused him to draw his own weapon before looking to his enemy. It was only that second, that lucky glance he gave that stilled his hand.

There was none other than himself and Sparrow in the room as he'd feared. The young brunette was sat up in the bed, her hand still extended from the toss. Yet he could not relax Looking back to the small, collapsible yet razor shard birdarang, perfectly colored to be hidden in her hair, that was embedded in the wall by the door he could not help but turn with narrowed eyes at the girl who simply flicked another up from her palm.

Hey eyes.

There was something wrong in her eyes. There was electricity dancing across the green depths, her pupils dilated and watching like a bird of prey on a dying animal. Her whole body was tense, like a cat ready to pounce at any second, teeth bared.

"Put the team back together." She growled out, her voice noticeably deeper, darker. Her chest heaved with her anger, disregarding the tube that was still tugging at her skin and the injuries she'd sustained. "PUT THEM BACK!" She shouted as another sharp birdarang flew from her expert fingers at her mentor.

With a growl Bruce dodged the flying projectile, charging his protege. As he reached her bed side there was already another Birdarang between her fingers. This had to end before she hurt herself. Taking her right hand which held the weapon in his left hand he twisted her wrist painfully, causing her to drop the sharp object to clatter on the floor. Simultaneously he raised his right hand, striking her hard across her right cheek, immediately taking up her left hand after to cut off any attempts at gathering more weapons she may have hidden on her person. He loomed over her, pinning her hands above her head, watching cautiously as her eyes cleared, stung by tears at the large mark that may indeed bruise her cheek.

Danielle took in stuttering gasps, all the pain suddenly hitting her at once. Her lungs were burning, skin pulling at the tube in her chest, the blood trickling down where she'd pulled at her stitches. Her head swam and spots danced across her vision. She bit back a cry, closing her eyes and grimacing as he felt the familiar electricity short circuit through her mind, burning the back of her eyes. It was getting worse, the swings, the episodes where she'd enter that state, where the instincts, the programming took hold. Half a sob ripped from her choked throat. "Put them back together..." She choked out through her pain..

If there was one thing she was going to accomplish here, it was that she'd help her brother. She would not let her family fall apart. The tension and hostility between Dick and Bruce kept her brother at a distance and broke the heart of everyone in the family. Dick wouldn't admit it, but he was just as stubborn as Bruce. Here she had a chance to keep Bruce from making all those mistakes, stop Dick from leaving, stop him from feeling.. so alone..

The word brought on emotions that threatened to choke the remaining life from her, squeezing with frigid fingers at her barely beating heart. A dark pit settled in her stomach, making her sick. She gasped in breaths to keep from retching over the side of her bed. Her body went slack, her arms hanging limply in his grasp above her head. Her head hung tiredly to the side as she fought the dizziness and nausea. "Don't push him away..."

Feeling her go limp, Bruce thought it safe to release her arms. They fell lifelessly to her lap.

"He needs them..."

"How did you...?" He started.

Numbly her hand reached out, holding the small communicator. "I'm part of this team.. you call us to a meeting, I'm going to be there.. even if I'm confined to a bed.." She said brokenly.

Batmans white eyes narrowed at the tiny device. How had he missed the communicator on Dick?

"Take me from the team.. but don't take them from Robin..." She pleaded in a soft whisper.

There was no emotion on his face as he answered with his deep, gravely voice. "This has nothing to do with you."

"The hell it doesn't!" She shouted, turning to face him angered eyes, her lips pulling back in a snarl as she watched him look to her with a glare for her language. "Everything that went wrong on this mission was my fault!" She shouted angrily. "I lied!" She confessed, though she knew the man to already know it. "I kept secrets from the team and I tore it apart from the inside!" Bruce made to speak and with an adrenaline she hadn't felt creeping up she turned with energy to face him, effectively cutting him off as she continued.

"It's about time someone told you all the things you need to hear! You have everyone so scared of you with your dark brooding attitude that no one will even approach you, including Dick!" She accused with venom. "You're so damn afraid of being hurt again you just shut yourself off from any human emotion at all and push away anyone who tries to get close to you! YOU'RE A COWARD!" She shouted, slamming her hands into the mattress.

There was a cry falling from her lips as she jerked back from Bruces growl and sudden movement. The dark knight clenched his teeth, fingers digging into his palm as his fist shook. He turned away. His anger was getting to be too much. He'd already struck her once without reason.. What was happening to him?

Seeing Bruces inner turmoil Danielle continued more softly. "If you want to make this team work like the Justice League.. you gotta treat it like the Justice League.." She was shaking, fearing a retaliation from her mentor.. her father.. even if he wasn't really.. "Lies and secrets do not a good team make.." She looked to the side guiltily. "Look how quickly my little omission brought the team to it's knees."

She recognized the look Bruce graced her with. It was, though the man would never admit it, a look confusion. Bruce may have been the greatest detective, a deadly warrior, a billionaire and the most technologically forward man on the planet, but he had the emotional advancement of a wet mop. He didn't know how to handle emotions, how to be sympathetic, how to react. His sign of love was not looking at you with a disproving look when you busted your ass for weeks to pull off that new move he taught you. He was asking her what to do.

"When you put them out on the field, you trust them to watch Robins back, to keep the boy wonder alive and safe. Why can you not trust them to do the same for Dick?"

AN-ARGH! didn't get half the conversation I wanted to get in to work! It just didn't seem to fit after her little fit! Oh well... guess he's gunna have to have a talk with good old Alfred... Oh, and yea.. That's the extent of her 'episodes' those little rage fits the frayed nerves and nano programing makes her do.. Yup.. she attacked Bruce..


	48. Chapter 48

AN- Okay, so this is really short, but it's partially cuz this was really to do the conversation between Bruce and Alfred that I didn't get in last chapter and also, I went on vacation and didn't write any but still wanna give you guys something.. plus I've been really itching to do the next chapter for forsaken shadows so.. that may come out before the next chapter of this but.. well we'll see.

**CHAPTER 48**

Bruce was reaching for the cowl before the light dissipated from the zeta tube. The material felt heavy on his head, the cape seeming to drag his shoulders down to the cave floor with it. He heaved a sigh, headed for the super computer. He slouched in the chair as he stared at the illuminated screen. It was only several short hours before Bruce Wayne would have to be in his office and Danielle would have to call out of school 'sick'. His face fell into his palm, fingers raking from his hair line down over his features.

"Hard night sir?" Came Alfreds voice from behind him as he approached with a tray, cup of coffee set perfectly in the middle. If Bruce was any other person he'd have jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance.

"You could say that." Bruce said without the slightest hint of amusement.

"Master Richard came through earlier." Alfred continued, handing the caffeine laden beverage to the dark knight and tucking the tray under his arm. "He seemed quite upset and hasn't come out from his room since."

Bruce closed his eyes, attempting to stave off the headache building there. Instead he took a long inhale through his nose, breathing in the heavenly scent of the dark liquid steaming in his mug.

"I notice miss Danielle hasn't come back with either of you." Alfred said calmly, as if it didn't bother him. Bruce knew better.

The cup was lowered to the armrest of the chair. "She's recovering at the mountain. I couldn't move her."

"Nothing too serious I hope."

"I almost got her killed Alfred." The older man remained silent, feeling Bruce wasn't done after a brief pause. "I almost got them ALL killed. I was crazy for ever letting them out on missions alone. They're just kids."

"I don't believe you could stop them, sir."

"I disbanded the team." Bruce said sternly. Alfred graced him with a sideways glance, one that only someone who knew the man could decipher as the slightest bit surprised. "I don't want them out there alone. Not when I can't watch them." Bruce allowed himself to be lost in a moment of silent brooding. He hadn't noticed just how much he'd zoned out, how lost he was in his own dark thoughts that the calming pressure of the old butlers hand placed on his shoulder came as a shock. He turned to the worn features of the man who raised him, the man giving him a knowing look.

"It gets easier sir." He started and a lump formed in Bruces throat. "You soon realize, there's a world out there you can't protect them from forever. You've given them everything they'll need and sooner or later, you'll have to let them fly the nest sir."

Bruce couldn't swallow, his throat was tight. It was so easy to forget the feelings of the man that stood beside him, comforting him. The elderly man was not simply talking hypothetically, but rather from experience. It clench his chest with guilt knowing that he had worried the kind man. Remembering the early years, the stitches and gun shot wounds. He could not imagine the number of restless nights fir the butler.

He placed his hand over the fragile one of his oldest confidant, his friend and for the longest time, only family he had. "Thank you, Alfred."

~o~

"I wish I could have stayed at the mountain like you." Dick said softly, with under tones of anger and longing. "I don't want to be in this prison." He said, eyes narrowing, unable to meet her eyes through the small communicator he held. "He had no right to do what he did!"

"Acting like the spoiled kid he's claiming us to be isn't going to help our case Dick." Came Sparrows voice through the speaker. Her eyes were drooping just a little nd her head seemed to be relying on her pillow just a little too much.

"He makes it seem like he's never come home bloodied or limping. Like he's never been in danger!"

"He's scared Dick. This whole partner thing is still kinda new to him."

"Four years." Dick pointed out angrily.

"Sometimes he's a slow learner." Danielle said with just the hint of laughter, a soft smile on her lips. She felt better when she saw a tug at the corner of her brothers lips. "And four years of being under his wing, Dick. When you're in Gotham, you're always under his watch, always just a swoop away if you're in danger. Not being able to protect you, that's new to him. I'm sure you know how not being in control goes over with him. "

"I don't want to be controlled." Dick said straight forwardly.

Danielles chest tightened, making it difficult to breath, more so than it already was. "He only does it cuz he cares about you." She offered softly, though it would appear her words were not taken to heart as he looked away. "It's been a long day... We should both get some rest." She offered at long last.

"I'll call before going to school." Dick offered

Danielle smiled softly, noting that would give both only 3 hours or so of rest, though she doubted Dick would sleep at all. She could feel the pull of sleep on her eyelids, the drain of all her wounds and the slip into her other self had pulled all her remaining energy. "Night, brother." She said softly, ignoring the slight enlargement of Dicks eyes and pink at the term.

"Night" He said, closing the communicator.


	49. Chapter 49

AN- ok.. sorry for the long wait but.. I wrote myself into a spot I didn't know how to get out of. I'm not entirely thrilled with this new directions honestly, but it's something. This takes place after Sparrow heals.

CHAPTER 49

It had been a long time in the making. She'd be lying if she said her heart wasn't thudding in her chest as she stood in front of the dark knight of Gotham. Looking at the imposing man in front of her she began to re think her timing, questioning if any of them were ready, if she was in any conidtion to be backing them at all. God help her if she is wrong.

"You won't change your mind?" Sparrow asked the Batman. "Everyone's entitled to their mistakes. Even the great Bat." She said without emotion, planting her feet firmly, if only to keep them from running, to keep her legs from shaking. Bats were the master of illusion.

"I'm doing what I think is best for the team." Bruce answered as coldly, looking down at his charge. Truly looking down Sparrow could tell. Not simply for her height but for her position. For the first time in a very long time she felt she were drowning in Bruces dark gaze, freezing in the shadow he cast over the world that existed for them, one he formed, controlled and ruled. Nothing was true for them if he deemed it otherwise. Was this how Dick felt? Was this how he lived? Always in shadow...

"So am I." She said stubbornly, turning to leave the room, calmly, though the blood rushed in her veins. She marched towards the rooms in silence.

Bruce watched the small bird storm off to her room to sulk. He turned his attention back to the computer system. There would be much work needed to shut the cave back down, bring it to a safe place to abandon, just in case the information be confiscated for less than friendly usage. He was deeply immersed, finding the silence oddly strong when a sudden alarm flared.

"unauthorized departure." The automated voice called. With a growl Batman fought to bring up surveillance feed from the bay just in time to see the bio ship take off, cloaking itself as it did so to hide it's where abouts.

~o~

Sparrow stared out at the back of the bioship as if being able to see through it to the mountain they were leaving behind, the man and life they were leaving behind. Her masked eyes close as se felt the webbed fingers of Kaldur curl over her shoulder, taking a breath, steadying her nerves.

"It'll be alright." Kaldur reassured. He didn't sound too convinced of this himself. Never had he gone against his king, never would he want to. Yet here he was, doing just that, leading the whole team away from command! She turned to see the team looking to her with questing eyes. 'what do we do now?' They were asking. 'how do we survive? Where do we go?' Had it been her very presence that had corrupted the team?

Her hand tightened around the com device in her palm, feeling the vibration of its alarm demanding attention. Donning her strongest face she walked further into the center of the ship, soon finding herself surrounded by her teammates, all standing at attention save for M'gann who steered the bioship through the skies safely.

"Bring the feed up on screen." Sparrow called, knowing M'gann had already blocked the bioship from being trace or reached. Sparrow carried the very last communicator, all others having been left behind at the old base, at home, where the league ruled, where Bruce ruled.

"Bringing it up now." M'gann informed.

The holographic square took precedence at the front of the team,a very angry bat center screen.

"Turn that ship around." He growled.

"Sorry, can't do that Batman." Sparrow spoke smoothly. On the inside everything was shaking down to its very foundation. She felt she may throw up at any second, her heart to just simply stop beating. Outwardly she wore a mask of bored indifference at the mans threats. "See, you think you know what we need, we have other ideas."

"You agreed to take this on league terms." Batman growled.

"Yea see," Wally cut in, waving the comment off with one hand. "We tried that, wasn't for us, you know? We've decided to move in another directions, nothing personal."

Sparrow couldn't help the side ways grin at Wallys antics.

"We tried living under the league Batman." Robin came on screen. "We tried proving ourselves under your rule. Now it's time we try on our own."

"You'll fail!" Batman growled, his anger flaring full force at them, causing the whole team to become silent, uncertain of what to do, to say when faced with an angry Dark Knight.

Sparrow pushed her way forward to the front of the team again, standing tall, shoulders square, facing off with her mentor, her father. "If we fail." She began, drawing the teams attention to her at having the nerve, the capacity to challenge Batman after such an outburtst. "WE fail knowing we went full blast, standing on our own two feet and living the freedom we fight for and not under someone elses rule." A defiant glare was shared between the pair for a moment before Sparrow closed the portable communicator in her palm, ceasing the transmission. "M'gann.." She said calmly, commandingly.

"Roger." The green skin girl said, communicating with her ship silently, a small hole opening in the bottom next to Sparrows feet, causing a vortex of wind within the ship, whipping the teens hair about their faces. Sparrow dropped the communicator down, crashing to the earth to shatter in thousands of tiny bits, all untraceable, untelling of where they were headed.

Sparrow closed her eyes as the ship closed, willing the tremor from her body with a deep breath. Opening her eyes she turned to see everyone looking to her. She look to each of their faces, landing lastly on her brother, on Dicks face, looking deep into his eyes. All she had seen in them. That despair, that utter loss at the thought of loosing everyone, loosing what little freedom he'd gained. All this time she'd been fighting to keep her family together, she'd tried so hard to keep Dick from fighting Bruce, keep Bruce from pushing Dick away. And she'd blinded herself. She'd missed all that was important to Dick. Dick needed his friends, the ones that could show him the affection Bruce couldn't, the ones he grew up with, the ones that were as much a part of his family as the flying Graysons or Wayne family had ever been.

She nodded. "We're a team right? A family?" She questioned, scanning the room. "In this together, till the end. Right?" Placing her hand out.

"Always!" Dick shouted with a laugh, placing his hand on top of hers

"Of course!" Came Wally, bros fisting Rob before adding his hand in.

"Together." Artemis added, placing her hand on top

"A team." M'gann, having joined the group put her hand in.

"A family." Superboy added.

Everyone turned to Kaldur. Both surprisingly and not surprisingly, the hardest teammate to have been won over on this idea. Finally he placed his webbed hand over top theirs, unifying them all. "Till the end."

"Good!" Sparrow smiled. "M'gann, lets go home."

~o~

Sparrow ran her hand along the jagged rock surface of the cave, much less refined from mnt Justice, more raw, more amateur, more real. She breathed deep the moist air, the odor bringing in all her feelings. She turned with a grin, giving out a chuckle when Artemis coughed in a plume of dust she'd kicked up by flopping against the wrong wall.

"This is 'home'?"Wally questioned with an air of disbelief. "Where's all the computers, where's the training equipment? More importantly, where's the kitchen?"

Sparrow raised an eyebrow before walking to the 'information center' of the original Teen Titans lair she'd let the team too. Never once had she thought she'd need to know any of Dicks old stories from her time. Everyone knew where the Titan tower was, hard to miss a giant T shaped building in the middle of a bay, but the original, the cave where Dick had first stowed away with his friends to hide away from the prying eyes of Bruce, that was rare knowledge. She pulled a white sheet, slightly covered in the dust from the days of being abandoned, revealing a large computer that still needed to be set up.

"Time to start roughing it." She said with a grin at everyones apprehension. "If the league could start with nothing but a cave and a vision, so can we." She said leaning back against the old super computer, free of Wayne tech technology that would allow for tracking.

"Something you're forgetting. The league was larger, the league was more experienced, and the league, above all had money."

"They didn't have money." Sparrow sated matter of factly. "They had... benefactors." She eyed Dick who had the most knowing grin, barely holding back that trade mark laughter. "And we've got our own." The grin didn't once fall from her face when the two shadows merged from behind her, revealing the man of steel and Black Canary.

"I thought the point of this was to get AWAY from the league?" Wally said after some time.

"We are." Sparrow stated. "This is done by OUR terms. But everyone could use some advice from their elders now and again."

"Watch it." Canary warned at the 'elder' joke to which Sparrow smirked. Sliding with ease from the large machine with ease Sparrow clapped her hands. "Time to get down and dirty!" She called. "Time to make this cave a home!"


	50. Chapter 50

AN-Guess I'm in this for the long haul huh? 50 chapters in, how could I abandon it, even if I'm at much of a loss for where to go. x.x;; I have some idea now.. (did a lot of brain storming. Quite a few people may seem OOC, if, for no other reason, I only know the batfamily.. flash and people like that.. not so much...)

CHAPTER 50

"That's one pitiful excuse for a kitchen!" Said Wally, munching down on his next handful of chips right from the bag. Sparrow sat up straighter, wiping her hands on the rag, attempting to clean the black oil from her hands. She glared up at him, standing up, tucking the rag in a back pocket of the jeans she wore, ripped and filthy as they may be. She reached out, snatching the bag from the speedsters hands. H narrowed his eyes at her. NO ONE came between him and food.

"Take it easy on the food! We're on a budget and some of us don't get to leave the cave to go home!" She warned, rolling the open edges of the bag up.

"Don't go yelling at me cuz you went and upset daddy bats and got kicked out of the cave!" Wally huffed before staring intently at his fingers before sucking the last bit of crumbs and flavor from them. "B'sides, you seem to have enough money for transportation." Wally accused, pointing a finger to the bike Sparrow had been working on, then waving a hand at the other two off to the side.

"Not all of us can get around at sonic speeds the way you can Wally." She growled. "Just cuz we stepped out from the league doesn't mean we get to step out from under our alias. Me and Rob need a way back into Gotham on our own. They're barely more than clunkers." Wally rolled his eyes. In Sparrows eyes, everything was indeed true. Most would consider the bikes more than clunkers, but when used to top of the line, custom made, specially modded bikes outfitted with storage, weapons and all other sorts of goodies Bruce was known for, the scraps of metal she could get Clark to fly in were hardly anything to brag about. "Don't you have something better to be doing?" She finally asked, glaring harder when the redhead gave her a pout. The bikes was her task, Clark, Conner and M'gann were helping with the heavy lifting and structure of the building, carving rooms and building the cave around them into an actual headquarters. Rob was setting up all the tech, calibrating the systems, getting the electric and necessary amenities hooked up with Arty and Canary

"I'm testing the food.. making sure nothings poisoned it..?" He offered. The wind was knocked from him when she slammed her fist into his chest, pinning the bag to him.

"Put them back and get to work." She warned. When she turned back towards her bike he stuck his tongue out at her. Without turning she reached into her pocket, pulling the small, concealed gun, preloaded with the tranquilizer from within, holding it up. "I'll give you to the count of three before I tranq. you, draw on your face and post the picture around your entire school." She said coldly. "one, Tw-" There was a crinkle of the chip bag and a rush of wind signaling the boys departure. Sparrow sighed.

Reaching down she picked up the wrench she'd been using on the bike, lifting it to use. Now free of distraction, mind able to wander, the wrench felt heavy in her hand and she dropped it to her side, suddenly loosing the will to even think of these bikes. Her body was numb, her heart heavy. She wondered what Bruce was doing, where he was, what was he thinking? She closed her eyes.

'Please Bruce.. please come take Dick home before it's too late, before you loose him forever..'

~o~

Bruce glared at the screen, the scans and data scrolling across, unaffected by his anger. He growled, still seething from his earlier encounter with his fellow league members.

"_You lost our kids!" Barry called out. Bruce could feel the migraine building behind his eyes already_

"_They ran away," He growled out to clarify.._

"_While on your watch." Clark drawled, accusingly._

"_I don't see you doing anything to find them." Batman accused back._

"_You make the decision for the team, remember?" Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "sounds to me like it was you who pushed them over the edge."_

_Bruces lips curled back in a snarl at the kryptonian. He made a step forward towards the man of steel, fist balled and raising. Clark responded with slipping into his own stance, daring the Dark knight to push him over the line, he couldn't deny he'd been wanting to knock Bruce down a few pegs for a Looong time. In an instant the two men were face to face, growling and fuming like two cats in a turf war._

"_That's enough!" Diana picked both men up by their capes, tossing them back some distance, though both landed on their feet, still glaring at each other. Wonder Woman glared at both of them. "This isn't going to help find the kids any faster!" She huffed when the two still glared past her. "They can't get very far without funds or support. They'll have to come home sometime." She reasoned. "Anyone gets a whiff of them, they contact the rest of us."_

Bruce let out another growl. Like he needed them. He was a detective, arguable the greatest. No one could hide from him for long, not even his little birds. He would find them on his own. Batman always worked better alone...

~o~

Sparrow lay the side of her head against the rough surface of the cave walls, leaning the full weight of her body against the rock formations as she gazed out the entrance to the orange, yellow and red sky of a setting sun. The sparkles against the water danced, little fairies against the salt water surface. Even here, her mind was not at rest and the bare, webbed feet could not be missed by her sharp ears. "It's a beautiful view. It's sad how much we take for granted." She said softly to her intruder.

"Is that why you picked this location?" Kaldur questioned, dropping down to rest on the moist floor, sitting cross legged where the light waves that wafted into the cave could just barely lap at his feet. Just a little bit of home..

"I didn't pick it." She answered, still staring at the sunset. When she felt his gaze on her she couldn't help the pull at her lips before she turned to smile warmly at him. "The first Robin from my world was the first to use this cave. He ran here with Speedy, K.F. and Garth back when they first formed their own group. Back then Garth couldn't be out of the water for very long." She chuckled, turning back to the view, just trying to imagine Garth gasping for 'air' and flopping like a fish as Dick had described to her back in her own world. When you knew there was no damage done, the image must have been very comical to look back on. "He wasn't the bravest back then." She chuckled.

"He's quite brave." Kaldur spoke up, pulling Sparrows attention back.

"Garth is alive here?" She asked, answered only by a nod. "Interesting." She murmured.

A silence fell over them as they watched the sun moving ever closer to the horizon, lulled by the sleepy lapping of water against the rocks and the call of the gulls outside. Just before the sun slipped completely behind the earth, when the sky was nearly all blue and purple she called out to him, never taking her eyes off the scene before her.

"If you have something to say, you should say it." She said.

"What makes you believe I have anything to say?"

"Three years under the bat." She said matter of factly, gazing sideways towards the Atlantian. "I'd be a poor excuse for a detective if I missed that body language." Another grin pulled at her lips when she noticed Kaldur didn't seem the slightest bit surprised. "Spill it, fish boy." She teased.

There was another moment of silence as Kaldur gathered his thoughts. "I was beginning to question, why **I** am still leading this team." He said at long last. "I agreed to bear the burden until such time as Robin felt ready to accept but since your arrival, much has changed."

Sparrow blinked, taking in all the new information like a sponge, staring with confusion to the dark skinned male. Dick had CHOSEN not to take the leader role?

"You, have managed to bring us from under the leagues watch. You have managed to bring together Wally and Artemis and even gotten Superman to talk to Superboy. I question my abilities to lead this team." He finished, looking down into the water, face filled with self doubt, self hate.

"You think me leader material?" Sparrow questioned quickly, eyebrows raised, drawn and mouth hung open gently. Sparrow felt as though she were struck back, falling silent when no answer came, answering her question all the same. "You've GOT to be kidding." She shook her head, leaning forward. "It's true, I carry some traits. I was raised by Batman, and the first Robin, who in my world, was a leader of his own team. I guess that's going to show, but do you really think I could have lead any of you if I didn't have the advantage of all the foresight I do?" She questioned, receiving a questioning glance from Kaldur. "I know you all, be it at my own age or older. I know our enemies.." She said softly, feeling the stinging ache from the wound she received from Slade. "I could never lead the way you can Kaldur. You have the calm, rational mind I will never be able to have." There was a pang in her chest at the thought, the fact that she was physically incapable of being like others, the nanos having altered her far too much..

She looked to the floor, unable to meet his gaze, finally turning back to the now night sky, the first stars just beginning to shimmer on the surface of the water. "I may be selfish, but my first loyalty isn't the team." She finally admitted. "My top priority is Robin."

"I've watched how you react to him, how you watch his every move." Kaldur said quietly. "Does something happen to him in your world?" He questioned. She swallowed.

"Robin.. Robin needs more than he gets. He's not very happy in my world. This team, his friends, they mean the world to him and I would do anything to see him happy." She said softly, whispering it out on the salty air. "I would protect his happiness at any cost to myself."

Kaldurs thoughts traveled back to Tula, that all to familiar pain, and that knowledge, that understanding of her purpose, her drive here. He could see in the set of her jaw, the line of her lips when she turned back to him how true her words were.

"I could never be leader, Kaldur. I would never WANT to be. For all the rallying I brought to this team, I nearly destroyed it just as much. Through all that you were there, holding us together. You are our leader Kaldur, and you belong there."

This time the silence was comfortable, welcomed, as they gazed out to the stars, both confident in their choices, happy in their roles.

AN-The thing with Batman/JLA happened BEFORE Clark and Canary showed up at the kids cave, when they left, they went to the kids, being on their side (why? Cuz I need the kids to have SOME inside connection.. and I think Canary is like a mommy hen for them, you know, all nurturing and stuff and Clark.., well one, I love Bruce/Clark fights and 2, he feels guilty for ignoring Conner? Trying to make it up to them? IDK...) ALSO, the cave I'm referencing is the one I saw in a comic trade I have, teen titans year one. Pretty funny, it's the formation of Teen titans. Like how the kids first got together to take out their mentors when they were all mind controlled evil and stuff.. and sorry to say but I lol'd so hard at Garth. Kid was afraid of his own shadow and more than like 30 minutes out of the water and he'd be running for the nearest fountain. It's a good, funny read for those interested.. though you kind of wanna punch Bruce in the beginning... (He slaps Dick through like a display case! Busts his lips and everything! I was like "I'll take him on! Put 'em up Batman, put 'em up!" Then I realized, even if he wasn't mind controlled I'd be in the ER before I could even say ER.. so yeah..) Anyway,, please review if you enjoyed/have any ideas for how to salvage this story. I was also trying to think of formidable, but doable enemies for them to fight. So far I got people saying a rematch with slade, Jinx (or however it's spelled.. plus they said it'd be funny to have Wally flirt with her and Arty give him an arrow in the butt...) Gizmo (I hated that brat from the cartoons) Hive members.. I don't know many people save for Bats enemies... and Iwas thinking of growing the team since it's taking on a Teen Titans style twist... (not originally planned!) I was thinking of bringing in Kori.. and my fiance is begging for Raven... He was a huge Rob/Raven fan from the TT cartoon... What do you guys think?


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

She should have expected it, they all should have. No sooner than her foot touch the carpeting of her floor than the light flared to life. Her heart nearly leapt from her chest, her head whipping up to the doorway. There, leaning against the frame, arms crossed and finger still stretched out towards the discolored switch in it's cracked plate was none other than Green Arrow.

"I think we need to talk." He said grimly.

"And what makes you think that?" Artemis said snarkingly, stepping fully into her bedroom. She attempted to gaze beyond him, to the small crack between frame and door.

"I sent your mother to bed hours ago. I told her I'd make sure you got home safe."

"What do you want?" Artemis questioned, her heart only slightly lightened knowing her mother to be safe in bed.

"I think you already know that answer." A silence fell in the room. "What were you thinking?" He questioned, growing only more agitated when he received a grumbling reply. "You kids are way out of line. You were given orders-"

"And if Batman handed down orders for you to quit being a hero you'd listen?" Artemis shot back quickly.

Green Arrow blinked in shock for the briefest of moments. "That's different." He began when he recovered.

"Why?" She demanded. Arrow found himself shocked at her words. There was anger behind them, that much was for certain, but there was a conviction behind them, an unbending will in her tone. "Cause we're just kids right? But we weren't when we were dragged into this life were we? I can't remember a time when I was kid." Her eyes were narrowed, dark and far too knowing for her age. "I joined this life so I could do something better. Look around." She gestured to the slightly run down room. "What do you think is expected of me coming from this...?" There was a part of her that felt horrible at this. She knew her mom was doing her best, it wasn't her fault. But she knew the odds of coming from this type of neighborhood, she knew the statistics. She didn't want to be one of them, she never did.

"Just because he disbanded the team doesn't mean you;re going to end up like **him**." Arrow offered reassuringly.

Her heated gaze was unwavering, not a muscle twitched as she stared down her mentor, tall and proud and unmoving as a mountain.

"We want this just as badly as any of you do. You were willing to put everything on the line to become what you are, as Green Arrow and as the JLA. If we can't do the same, we don't belong here.."

~o~

Wally glanced from side to side, attempting to make sure no civilians would see him zip into his house. Seeing no one in sight he made a super speed dash for the door, slamming face first into a solid chest, falling back rubbing his crushed nose.

"Man!" He grumbled. He looked up, his face immediately souring at the sight of his uncle standing there. Of course only Barry could manage to get in his way at those speeds. The older speedster began to open his mouth to speak but Wally held out his hand. "Sorry. Not really in the mood for a lecture." He made to move around the older man when a hand shot out in front of him, blocking his path but also holding out a case of burgers from one of his favorite restaurants . He gazed sideways to Barry. "You have till the burgers are done." He relented, snatching the box from his hands. He'll blame it on the lack of good food at their new cave.

"Lets start with every ones health." Barry questioned.

"I'm not telling you where they are." Wally said around a mouthful of food.

"I didn't ask that." He choose to ignore the look Wally gave him even as he chewed at his burger. "But it does raise the question, if you're not doing anything wrong, why are you hiding?"

"You really think we're stupid enough to stay in the open when defying Batman? Give me some credit." He said, pushing about a quarter of the burger beyond his lips. "Good or bad, he'd have our hides." He mumbled around it.

Barry smirked, knowing just how right Wally was. "But you're here. Even you have to know he'd know to come looking for you."

"They'd worry..." Wally said quietly, referring to his folks inside. "And Sparrows got this whole thing that we stay in school. I'd be just fine without that.."

Barry chuckled. "You know he's just worried right? We all are."

Wally paused in his eating, actually putting the food down when he turned serious. "Do you think there's a single mission you go on when I don't worry about you?" He questioned of his mentor. "I knew the risks when I joined, I'm fairly certain we all did, and even so we do now. Yet we fight, just like you. I have to trust you'll come home. You need to trust the same of us."

~o~

"We're out."

Batman turned to look at the two members that stood next to each other.

"We're out of the search for the kids." Arrow offered in extension to Flashes statement.

"What" The bat growled. "You're helping them?" He accused, standing from the seat he was at by the computer. "Where are they?" He demanded.

"Didn't ask." Arrow replied.

"Not going to." Said Flash. "Thy seem to have this team thing down better than you give them credit for Bruce. They've earned a chance at this."

AN-Okay.. so I'm sorry for the wait.. Life has been REALLY hard lately and.. well my muse has suffered. And I'm sorry it's short.. but it's something...


	52. Chapter 52

Given that this character was a main player, and in an animated version, I hope you all will know enough of her past that this will make sense.. I have a picture of her outfit as designed by me for this installment on my DA account under Yukiochan1

**CHAPTER 52**

Sparrow typed away at the computer, playing watch duty for this shift. Her mind was split, parts drifting back to the events that had transpired when Dick and Danielle had returned to Gotham for school. In all honesty it was to be expected. Just because they'd managed to avoid Bruce at the manner and not returned to the cave didn't mean he didn't have access to them. If Danielle and Dick were to suddenly disappear from school, it'd heap large amounts of suspicion on them and Bruce, and being labeled their guardian, of course Bruce would have the authority to pull them from class.

She's never admit, how her heart clenched seeing Bruce standing next to the principal. The sheer fear that filled her when Bruce politely asked for a moment of privacy with Dick and herself and the principal had smiled when walking out the door. She'd never admit how badly she wanted to pull the man back, just to avoid the conversation she knew was forthcoming, or how badly she wanted to reach out for Dick, squeeze his hand just for reassurance, just to know it'd be okay. No, she'd never admit that, not even to herself.

Instead she stood straight and tall, a gentle smile on her lips till the school official had left, letting it slip to a thin line.

"I suppose you think I won't find you." Bruce said, somewhere between the Bruce persona and the Bat voice, forming a lump in Danielles throat. "You think you could hide? I gave a direct order. You're to return home. Immediately." There was no room for argument,but the world be damned if Danielle instincts of defensive sarcasm and that cold shell so perfectly erected after years on the streets and training with Bruce didn't fly up.

"Are you at such a loss Bruce, that you'd risk everything coming here? Speaking so openly?" Danielle near whispered out, feigning indifference. She was playing a bluff, and if it blew up, they'd loose everything. By the narrowing of his eyes it must be working. It was quite dangerous to speak in such an open space about their night life, even if it was cryptic. But damn it if the anger wasn't beginning to build. This was NOT what they needed! Was Bruce so thick headed, even at this age? "We're here, all appearances are kept and if ever we're needed, give us a memo." She said gesturing towards the news paper on the desk, her way of saying that in the event of some charity or some other function that called for the appearance of Dick Grayson or Danielle Fischer, they'd show.

Her face fell, her stomach falling low in her belly. "Until then.. good luck Bruce.." She whispered out softly, turning to leave, opening the door just a crack with that 'child of Wayne' smile for the secretary and other personnel outside the door. Dick was following silent, pulling back his own mask until he hear it.. his body going tense at the booming command hidden behind the name called.

"Dick." Came the deep growl, rumbling out from Bruces chest.

There was a pain in Danielles chest when she gave a sideways glance to her brother.

"Bye, Bruce." He said, turning with a soft smile, a broken smile, just for appearances. He then turned, pushing through the door and back into the school, and her heart shattered.

Was there any way of salvaging this now? She'd turned, halfway, a pleading look on her face. 'Bruce please, please tell him you need him, tell him you love him, bring him back home..' her heard pleaded silently. But she froze, finding herself unable to look the man in the eyes, so instead she turned back, silently exiting, closing the door softly behind her.

A urgent beep from the console in front of her drew her attention. With a few swipes and a radar was brought up on screen, an image of a ship hurtling through space, one she recognized. Her eyes were large behind her domino, the words stuck in her throat as she hoarsely croaked out, "Kori.." Desperately she swiped over the keys, attempting to mask the arrival from the watchtower while simultaneously calculating the landing point. There was a secret, descreet message sent out to the big blue boy scout. 'this one's mine.'

Dani swallowed hard, staring up at the fast approaching ship. If she remembered correctly. Star wasn't the happiest alien to have fallen to Earth. She couldn't take Kori on even in a calm condition, in an angered out of control condition... This would have to be approached in a very delicate way... Though backup couldn't hurt...

She slammed the button that sent an alarm through their small cave of an approaching mission, the first of its use. "Suit up!" She called into the mic that would ring out her message across the cave. "We're heading out!"

Sparrow turned back to the screen, watching the ship sail among the stars. She let out a silen prayer that her words could sooth the angered Tamaranean..

~o~

"Keep your distance as much as you can." Dani warned.

"It's another old friend of yours?" Wally questioned unamused. Everyone was suited up, strapped in and they were on their way to the estimated land site of Koriand'r s ship. Sparrow had debriefed them slightly on their new 'mission'.

"You could say that."

"So, anything we should be warned about to avoid someone ending up in the ICU like last time? You know, guns, bombs, giant kitchen knives?" Artemis asked with sarcasm.

Sparrow grinned. "No, nothing like that." She turned back forward. "Just superhuman strength, flying and starbolts." Her grin widened at the stunned silence of her comrades. "Refrain from going on the offensive. She's not an enemy, but she'll be lost and we'll have to run interference to prevent any lasting damage to the civilian populace or surrounding areas. Don't underestimate her for a minute, she'll run through us without a thought."

"And we're supposed to be thinking of this girl as a friend?" Superboy asked darkly.

"There's.. situations.. behind why she's here Superboy. She's angry and hurt on a strange planet. Her reaction of anger shouldn't be such a surprise." She met his gaze. She read the file and even so, it was no secret that Conners reaction to the unknown or misunderstood was regularly anger. She knew the clone could sympathize. "Besides.. I'm hoping it won't come down to that..."

"Approaching landing site now.." Megan stated, hovering the bioship above the streets so they could exit. Sparrow looked up to see a trail of smashed cars and shattered windows, up heaved concrete and cracked asphalt.

"Looks like someone started the party without us..." Wally blurted out with a slack jaw.

"Scared KF?" Robin teased, elbowing the speedster.

"Of course not!"

Kaldur approached Sparrow quietly whispering into her ear. "Are you sure we shouldn't call in the league?"

Sparrow reeled in her expression, knowing it was her own large eyes, her own worry and fear that clawed at her chest that was off setting their leader. She was on point this time, it was her who had to bring Starfire in, calm her down and get everything back to normal. No time for worry! She glanced over to Dick. "You've done it once on your own.. you'll do it again.." She straightened when Kal placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright. Lets head out team! The hole in the floor of the ship opened and Sparrow was the first down.

~o~

It certainly wasn't hard to follow the trail of destruction that Koriand'r had left behind her, cars were trashed and lampposts were bent down to the ground. Steel beams from buildings were dented and twisted. She had definitely left her mark.

When the purple came into view, every muscle in her body tensed. This only magnified when she saw Starfires bound hands raise to strike at a very unstable pillar supporting a patio of patrons at a restaurant that hasn't managed to feel before the earth shaking force known as Koriand'r. He fist pummeled against the support beam, drawing panic screams from the civilians as the foundation cracked and buckled.

"Kid Flash!" Kaldur called out. The speedster was quick to respond, running forward and up the side of the building, snatching up the patrons and rushing them into the building just barely before the patio sections came crashing down from the tremendous blows.

'Megan, knock her out into the open away from the buildings and leave her to me. Focus on clearing the area!' Sparrow commanded through the psychic link.

'Are you crazy?!" Robin asked immediately. 'You can't take that on alone!'

'I have a plan...' it didn't sound even half as convincing as it needed to be.

'And if it doesn't work?' Kaldur questioned cautiously.

'Then we go to plan B.'

'Plan B?'

'You guys..'

'We don't do suicide missions!' Robin yelled out.

'Then do what I say! Get the civilians out of here! Megan, now!'

Reluctantly the martian released a psychic blast that knocked the Tamaranean back towards the center of the street where Sparrow was quick to meet her, sending a strong glare to her teammates to ensure they followed the order to evacuate any remaining civilians. If things went sour with Kori.. the surrounding area would be a disaster zone.

"Starfire!' Sparrow called out, drawing the angered aliens attention to her after the blast that knocked her back. The angered Tamaranean turned on her with a growl, giving Sparrow her first good look at her. She immediately cataloged several differences from her own Kori. For starters, where her Koris hair was long enough to pass for a cathedral style train on a dress, this ones hair was quite short and her uniform was much more.. conservative. A fitted purple dress with high slits, blue gray leggings, high purple boots and long fingerless gloves in the same color as the tights, accented with green gems and gold accents. Still, she knew it was Starfire. She couldn't be surprised, with all the other differences, that Starfire would look different.

Starfire circled her, and Sparrow moved with her, unwilling to allow her eyes off the girl in front of her. One wrong move and she wouldn't be coming back alive.. Words flew from Stars mouth, all in Tamaranean, and none she knew definite translations for. Oh she'd heard them before, many times, but never been given a proper definition. As her Dick had once told her, they were words she needn't know.. which gave her enough clue to their meanings. Still she held her hands up, palms out turned in a symbol of peace.

"Star-AH!" Sparrow dove to the side as Starfire charged, slamming her bound fists into the street where Sparrow had been standing only a moment earlier. "Damn it!" Sparrow muttered under her breath. "Koriand'r!" She shouted out, the Tamaranean stumbled in her next charge, pausing mid attack. Demanding an answer in her own language. Sparrow swallowed, her tongue feeling heavy in her mouth as she tried to force out the words so strange to her.

~o~

Robin watched as Sparrow narrowly avoided the blow this alien creature had taken against her. The bird rolled to the side, tumbling amongst the sharp jags of metal and asphalt. When she didn't draw a weapon, when the alien charged again he couldn't keep away. He made a running start back to the action.

"Rob!" KF called after him. "She said to stay away!" Wally growled when he was ignored by his friend, headed after the boy wonder. He grabbed out and took hold of Robins arm just a few feet away from the pair. "Dude!" Anything else he was going to say was lost on his tongue when he heard the strange language drift on the air. He and Rob looked up to watch as Sparrow conversed, a bit awkwardly, with their new guest.

~o~

Danielle tried to sound soothing, though Tamaranean was a far cry from a natural language to her. Even with tutoring from Kori, her knowledge of the language was limited at best. If this was going to work, she'd have to get Kori to understand her on her own level. After several calmings of 'It's alright' and 'we're friends' or 'calm downs' she decided to make her move and called out the words that she hoped Kori would heed, gesturing softly and slowly to the target.

~o~

"Dude.. what's she doing...?" Wally asked slowly as he watched the alien creature approach Sparrow cautiously, if not a bit agitated. Sparrow was calm, holding her ground and whispering sweat, gentle words in a language neither male had ever heard before. He felt Rob stiffen next to him when the alien was only centimeters away from Sparrow, finding his own feet about to bolt forward to push the enemy away from his teammate. In the next instant, he found himself floor as the two girls were.. kissing..

If it had been anyone else, Robin would be telling KF to pick his jaw up off the floor, but he was certain, for even just a moment, he'd joined the speedster. He watched as Sparrow sat pliant to the aliens kiss, still, but anything but stiff. The alien however, didn't seem too happy of the situation, it almost looked.. demanding, something forced, needed..

"I think we just met Sparrows girlfriend..." Wally muttered out... "Hot..."

"Shut up!" Robin shouted, punching the speedster in the shoulder before heading out towards the two girls who had finished their kiss.

~o~

"You can.. understand me now?" Sparrow asked cautiously.

"Who do you know my name.." Came Koriand'rs demand.

"It's a long story.. best saved for later. We should probably not be here when the police showed up.. you've caused a lot of destruction trying to free yourself from those. They may not take too well to that."

"Sparrow!" Robin came running in with a offensive stance. Kori responded with slipping into a battle stance of her own, best she could with her hands still bound. Sparrow held her hand out, holding Robin a bay and gently making a lowering motion with her other at Starfire.

"Robin stop... She's on our side..."

"I'm not on anyones side!" Starfire said defiantly.

"Koriand'r.. I want to help you.. I know you're in trouble."

"All the more reason you should NOT be helping!"

"Can't do that." Sparrow said simply. "See here, we're the heroes.. we help people in trouble. It's what we do." By this point the others had begun to gather.

"They'll be looking for me.."

"And we'll be here when they show up.."

"When who shows up exactly? And why are we not involved in this little decision?" Wally asked angrilly.

"Sparrow.. what is happening here...?" Asked Kaldur calmly.

"Again.. long story Aqualad.. Best saved for the ship.. If I may?" She turned to Starfire with a multi tool in her hand. She reached out gently for the cuffs. Star flinched away for a moment before allowing Sparrow to take the cuffs in her hand and work on them to release the Tamaranean. The metal binding Koriand'rs wrists fell heavy to the ground. Starfire rubbed her wrists absently.

"We need to leave."

"And we're taking her with us?" Artemis said cynically.

"I promise to explain everything on the ship.." Sparrow offered. She knew it'd be a long night. It already had been and it was barely just begun. Now she had to explain an entire history, of HER Starfire as well as the likely history of THIS Star.. But looking at the the red haired Tamaranean, a simple thought passed her mind. Perhaps it was time they held their own recruitment..

AN-

TOTALLY DIDN'T TURN OUT LIKE I WANTED! . hope you all can enjoy anyway.. The kiss? Well I went on teen titans version of knowledge conversion through lip contact, why Sparrow? Comedic relief.. cuz trust me, next chapter or maybe even more.. we all know Wally will be all over it!


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53**

Barbara was close to panicking as she walked a circular path about the area, attempting look as inconspicuous as possible. Her strides were slow, calculated, regardless of the 'erratic' path she tried to give them, like a bored teen with nothing better to do than loiter. The call from three nights ago still ringing in her mind.

~o~

"_Barbara?"_

_The red haired teen looked up from her math work laid out on her desk to find her father standing at her door, white cordless phone in hand._

"_There's someone on the phone for you?" He offered. _

_This caused her eyebrows to knit together. He seemed suspicious which set her on edge. She took the phone slowly as if it would bite her, bringing the speaker to her ear, eying her father sideways as she stayed behind. She had to stop herself from shaking her head at him. "Hello?" She answered softly._

"_I told him I was a friend from school." Came the deep, dark, familiar and yet very surprising voice on the other end of the line. Her eyes widened in shock, prompting her dad to move forward as if he could protect her from the phone call. "Make it believable!" The voice came quickly._

_Barbara forced a large grin to her lips. "Oh hey! I wasn't expecting you to call so soon!" Barbara laughed out. "It's kind of a surprise!" THAT wasn't a lie! It had been weeks! The 'batphone' as she could only think to call it, had remained silent, not a message, not a text, nothing. It had been weeks since this new 'Sparrow', as she was dubbed, had been on the streets of Gotham, nearly as long since the little red bird was seen as well. Sure there were blurry shots of Batman in the paper, reports of the Dark Knight of Gotham bringing down the bad guys, but not nearly as often and never with help. She made a show of covering the mic with one hand as she turned back to her father. "I got it, dad." Her father raised a questioning eyebrow. Barbara sighed, tilting her head. "It's just a friend dad! It's not even a boy!" She pleaded._

"_Alright.." The older man reluctantly gave in, turning from the doorway and slowly heading back deeper into the house._

"_Back.." Barbara said happily, just for show, in case her father was still within hearing._

"_You're being watched." Came the steady voice._

"_It's not that serious!" Barbara tried playing off as though they were talking about some guy, some exam, something. She listened carefully for any clicks or static to indicate her father picking up the other handset._

"_Not by your father.." Came the warning tone Barbara froze in silence fore a moment, swallowing hard as she tried to compose herself._

"_So what'd you need?" She tried to keep her voice light._

"_A team is being put together. You want in you find a way to get away for the weekend." It wasn't a question, it was a demand, an ultimatum. "You'll likely be followed. If you can find a way to loose the eyes that follow, you will be met by my comrades. Think of it as a test." _

"_Where? When? How will I know..?"_

"_Look in your English text. Page 282."_

_In shock Barbara put the phone down on the desk, pulling the large text from her bag. It landed with a thud audible through the phone it now sat by, the flipping of pages loud as machine guns in Barbaras ears. The page flipped open, a small envelope tucked neatly into its protective grasp. She picked it up, turning it over slowly in her hand. When had...? How had she not seen..? She picked up the phone._

_The clatter of her bringing the phone to her ear alerted Sparrow to Barbaras attention once more being brought back. "Bus tickets. Go to the terminal, take the bus to it's 3rd stop. You'll be well out of Gotham. Walk 10 blocks north and 5 east. There you'll be met."_

"_Yea.. I got the assignment.." Barbara said warily. "What if I miss the deadline?"_

"_If you are followed. We will not make contact. Be sure to check the time of the last bus back." That was the last warning she got before the phone went dead._

"_Yea.. I'll see you at school tomorrow..." Barbara said, more for show than anything else before ending the call on her end, eying the tickets in her hand._

~o~

So here she sat, waiting to see if she was getting a ride to.. wherever the heck it was that this team was supposedly gathering! She took a drink from her bottle, tilting her head to check the time as she did so. Maybe this was all just a stupid idea..

"Hey beautiful, waiting for me?"

Barbara narrowed her eyes, looking up to the red haired, freckled teen male standing in front of her with an obviously practiced smile. "Waiting for some friends actually." She said coldly, snubbing the would be charmer.

"Aw, don't be that way.." He started. Then she saw him flinch, his lips curling back in pain and eyes squinting as if he'd been smacked in the back of the head and there was a pause of silence. In the next moment he was pouting, looking off to the side as if holding a conversation within his own mind. She began to feel very uncomfortable and shifted, making to move away.

"I think we should go someplace a bit more private." He said with a tone of defeat.

"You're really not my type." She shot back, moving away from the teen when he caught her hand. She hadn't even seen him move.. Yet she felt him pressing something small, hard and cold to her palm. Instinctively she yanked her hand from his grasp. The small metallic object came with her hand, the pointed edges poking unforgivably into her palm. She nearly tossed the object to the ground but the slightest glance to the black metal, forged into the shape of an all too familiar bat stayed her hand. She turned wide eyes to the teen in front of her.

"Our friends are waiting." He said with a bit of a smirk. "Follow me." He said, pulling away and walking to a more secluded part of the streets.

She blinked, hand tightening around batarang in her hand. Was this for real? She glared after the retreating boy. Only one way to find out. Straightening her back she walked forward with purpose after him, catching up soon enough with long prideful strides. She followed as he pulled off between two buildings, easily hidden away from the public eyes. Her muscles twitched with the reflex to flee.

"Promise not to hit me?" He asked with an innocent look.

"I promise you nothing." Barbara said sharply.

There was a pout on his lips. "No wonder she took a liking to you.." He grumbled. "Listen, the team's some distance away and it'd just be faster if I carry you there." He said a bit exasperated.

"How would carrying me be faster?" She glowered. Before she could react she was scooped up into his arms and they were moving, the world around them nothing but a blur. The yelp caught in her throat. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his chest, her stomach feeling queasy at the blur of motion around her.

Wally headed straight for the cloaked bioship which was stationed at some harbor. They were moving way to fast for anyone to see them as as more than a blur, the reason he was chosen to receive their newest 'teammate' given they both had to arrive in civies. Even while cloaked the door opened knowingly for him as he sped in and screeched to a halt in the center of the ship, surrounded by his teammates, old and new. He placed the girl on her feet, gesturing to her as if it was a large accomplishment he should receive praise on. He received none...

Barbara put a hand to her mouth, biting her tongue and swallowing hard to keep herself from falling over and tossing up lunch. Her head was hurting and the world was still spinning. She felt a steadying hand on her shoulder and looked over her shoulder to see a blonde in green looking to her with concern.

"Yea.. super speed tends to do that to you at first. Just take it easy.." Artemis reassured.

"I don't hear you complaining!" Wally said with a sly grin as Artemis turned a deadly glare . She shifted but before she could, the new girl had punched Wally right in the shoulder which he held with an accusing glare.

"Warn me next time!" She shouted when she finally managed to get her voice back.

"God!" Wally whined, rubbing his shoulder. "You like the violent ones Sparrow!" He accused.

"I told you! It was so she could learn the language!"The voice had Barbara frozen.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself." Wally shrugged off.

There was a mix between a growl and a frustrated sigh from behind her. Slowly she turned to face the smaller girl. The caped crime fighter was in full garb, even her mask was in perfect order as she emerged from the ring of onlookers.

"Seems you passed test one. You're here, and you managed to keep the bat off your tail. Now lets see if you can keep with the rest of the team."

Barbara looked around at the rest of this 'team' The blonde, the super speeding teen, Sparrow. Next to Sparrow was Robin, at least him she knew, though the look he was giving her, that intense stare, set her on edge. There was a large male, a solid brick wall, red shield symbol on his chest and.. a green girl.. green.. and an.. orange one and.. there was a guy with gills..She swallowed, her throat dry. What had she gotten herself into?

"Do they..?" She started.

"Identities are as confidential as you want. No one knows unless you wan them too." Sparrow stated simply. "This is our leader Agualad. Superboy, Miss Martian, Starfire, Artemis and of course you know Kid Flash, and Robin." Sparrow took turns gesturing to each, most of whom welcomed her with a wave or a nod. Conner had grumbled, Wally made a half assed, lopsided attempt at a smile given that she had punched him and Robin had remained completely silent. Instead he caught Sparrows eye, communicating in a way only the bats could. Instantly, though not at all surprising, she knew for sure Dick had known it to be Barbara. He appeared as happy about it was Bruce had been, though given his reaction in her own time...

She nodded, promising talk later. Privately.

"Everyone, this is my apprentice, Batgirl." Sparrow said smugly.

AN- really didn't know where to end this so.. Next chapter will probably open up with everyones responses to her 'apprentice' comment...


	54. Chapter 54

"Apprentice? You have your own apprentice?" Artemis' voice dripped sarcasm.

"I believe that's what they would call someone who is training under a more experience senior to learn a trade, yes." She stated simply.

"Senior!? You're the youngest here!" Wally shouted, pointing accusingly at her.

"And aside from Robin I've got the most experience and powers aside, one of the highest skill sets among us." She said with a level calm as she turned to him with commanding eyes. "Lets not get into age.. It's nothing but a number after all"

"But.." Barbara started, becoming a little self conscious when all eyes turned to her. "I.. You're new to Gotham.. aren't you...?" The others shared a look and Wally almost immediately made to open his mouth, coming to a sudden stop and glaring at the gloved hand in his face that Sparrow had raised to stop him.

"It's complicated." She started, not giving a glance to the speedster grumbling behind her. "I am experience and highly trained by multiple masters of the highest caliber. In the most optimal conditions, you would have undergone the same training. But clearly things are not 'optimal'. Far from in fact." She stepped closer to Barbara. "As such you have landed under my tutelage and if you wish to remain on this team, or even to survive your first mission, you will do exactly as I say, understood?"

~o~

"Again!" Sparrow ordered and this time Barbara charged without hesitation, throwing the punch to Sparrows face which was easily dodged, but then, they both knew it would be. It was followed by another and another as she advanced, getting just slightly closer with each missed strike. It wasn't long before Sparrow was actually forced to raise her hands to divert the blows from her own body. They moved in this way like a well practiced choreography for some time before, with a quick duck of a high aimed punch, Sparrow fell to her hands, landing a square kick to the new Batgirls ribs, sending her flying back, tumbling to the ground with wheezing gasps. "Fight through the pain!" Sparrow shouted. Still gasping for breath the red haired girl rose to slightly unsteady feet and charged again.

"Does no one else find this scary?" All he received were questioning glances from the long term members of Young Justice. "We traded Batman for... female Batman.." He said gesturing to Sparrow who was currently having a personal spar with her 'apprentice' within their new cave. He winced, seeing another hard blow landed on the older teen girl who took it and returned with one of her own. "I mean.. look at that..." He looked to the far left where Robin stood glaring angrily at Sparrow in a corner of his own, away from everyone. "Not even Rob like this..."

"I do not understand." Starfire spoke up. "Why are you angry?"

"Well for one, she's certainly not holding back! Looks like she'd trying to break bones.." He muttered.

"They are merely playing?" Starfire asked with a child like innocence, like one of a very young child who was trying to explain away walking in on their parents having sex.

"Actually Starfire," Kaldur took the initiative to help explain to the new Alien. "They're training. Sparrows methods are quite.. violent.."

"But those blows could not take out a toddler..."

The team collectively stared with large, blinking eyes to the Tamaranean.

"You've got to be kidding..." Artemis spoke under her breath.

"Um.. Starfire.. you see.. Humans are different from.. you.." Kaldur stumbled for the right words. "Those.. are very violent and powerful punches.. They would hurt people like us.."

Starfire cocked her head to the side, thinking deeply of this. "How have you survived, then?" She questioned. "This is no more than childs play..."

"We got along just fine until you showed up." Conner said quite agitated. "Not like you're something new to the team."

Koriand'r narrowed her eyes at the clone. "You know nothing of me. Do not speak as if you do." She warned.

"That's just it." The Kryptonian said stepping up to her. "We DON'T know anything about you. We can't trust you. Not your word or your power."

"My power!" Star growled. "You wish to see my power!" Her fist began to emit a light before connecting to his chest and sending the teen clone flying back to crash into the wall of the cave wall, cracking and creating a lovely teen shape that would forever remain.

Sparrows head snapped to the side at the crash and the calls of her teammates. She watched as the dust settled over Kon and the others stepped in the path of the two angry teen aliens. She took no more than a step towards the scene before a fist connected squarely and strongly with her jaw. Caught completely off guard she flew in a spiral to the ground with a yelp that called the attention of the others in the room as well given the fight had been long forgotten for the disagreement between the two powerhouse players of the team. The cave fell completely silent as she glanced up to see Barbara standing above her, looking on with hesitation.

Sparrow flexed her jaw for a moment, feeling an unsettling 'pop' before fixing Batgirl with a stead gaze behind her white out lenses. "You take a shot when I was looking to help my team?" She said levelly. She stood placing her hands together in front of her and bowing slowly to Barbara who, after a moments hesitation followed suit. "Your getting much better."

Sparrows eyes darkened as she turned to Star. "I;d forgotten your temper." She said softly. "These are your teammates Kori." She admonished. "They have as much reason to be mistrustful of you as you do of them. Give the respect you want to get back." Looking to the disheveled teen pulling himself from the wall she cringed. "And most on this planet aren't strong enough to survive blows like that. All the more reason for you to learn self control. If this is to work, we've all got to learn to play nicely with each other." With that she wa;led from the room, leaving anyone left behind to argue out their differences and hoping the cavern would still be intact when she returned.

She didn't find it surprising when she was followed. She didn't turn when Robin entered into the room behind her.

"What do you think you're doing bringing her into this." He growled out.

Sparrow let out a deep sigh. "You were there. You know I wasn't the first one to drag her into this." well.. it wasn't a complete lie..

"But you're training her!" He accused angrily.

Sparrow spun on her heel with narrowed eyes. "Yes, I'm training her!" She growled back. "Without training she'd be dead! Better to have her at our side or in the morgue?"

"She doesn't belong in this life." Rob countered.

"None of us do Dick." She whispered darkly. "But once chosen, it will not be denied." Sparrows shoulders slumped. "It's best you find out now.." She said softly. "I promise her safety Dick.." She tried to be reassuring, though she could hear the waver in her own voice.

"I'll hold it to you" He said darkly, threateningly. The glare, the set of his jaw made her heart fall like it hadn't for some time and she watched in numb silence as he walked from the room.

~0~0~0~0~0~Bonus content~0~0~0~0~0~

"What's happening" Nightwing called as he ran through the hall into the main room of the cave. The red lights of the alarms flashed and the sirens blared their warning as the few members of the team present at the time scattered across the floor and scanned the screens that flared to life with signatures and readings of odd energy outputs, the electronic voice sounding 'warning' and 'incoming' before dying out in an electronic buzz.

"I don't know!" Called Conner from one screen. "The readings are off the charts!"

Nightwing approached the screen, staring at the fluxing waves of energy that were disrupting the very air around them, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He stared for long moments to the output before backing from the screen in shock. "I haven't seen this since.."

Off to his right and further above his head, the very air itself split, opening in a black and gaping hole that tried to blow them back with unnatural gusts of air that stank of sulfur, stale and stagnant. His hands and arms flew to guard his face against the unknown elements released by this new anomaly. Through the narrow space between his forearm he could see the gray mass tumbled forward from the hole, head over heels til it crashed on the floor, bouncing and skidding like a rag doll before landing in a disheveled heap. The hole snapped back shut with a great suction that pulled everyone in the room forward.

A groan came from the mass of fabric and limbs on the floor and a shift, an opening and Nightwing was flying across the floor to lift the young girl up into his arms, turning her over gently the feathered domino that met his gaze was anything but unfamiliar, the gray bird spread across her much more developed bosom anything but surprising.

Sparrows eyes darted frantic across the room, her body ached and the cuts across her skin burned and stung. She grew panicked until her gaze fell on a dark domino, strong jaw and a familiar blue bird on his chest. "Wing..?" She gasped out, finally calming enough to catch her breath. But his suit was different. The.. they were in mnt Justice? It was.. wrong. With pleading eyes the young woman looked into Nigtwings masked eyes. "I'm not in Kansas anymore.. am I Toto?"

"'fraid not, Dorothy." Dick answered with a slight smile.

AN-Okay people, another little surprise at the end of the chapter for you. I finally got an idea (non cannon, again like Ephemeral embrace.. probably get updated as often too...) for the reguest/question/thoughts of 'what if ER Sparrow met FS Sparrow/Bloodwing?' Should I continue? Oh and BTW, the sparrow that just crashed the cave above.. she's like 26 or something.. Dick would be like..28/29 (going with the fact that he was 13 years older than Danielle)

Sorry I haven't updated. I've got vacation coming up, though admittedly, half of it will be spent at Atlantic City for my birthday on the 16th soo... I hope to be able to get a chapter up of each story...


	55. Chapter 55

"I'm not sure my father is going to let me out without explanation..." Barbara stated bluntly at Sparrows side in the garage. "I-" She was cut off with a paper being held out in front of her. "What's this?" She asked while taking the paper from Sparrows hand.

"A permission slip to attend the weekend youth group your father got a call about from your friends mother." Sparrow threw over her shoulder as she continued on with tuning up her bike.

Barbara looked over the paper. It seemed official enough, even had a fake logo. "And he actually went for it."

"She can be very convincing." Sparrow smirked over her shoulder.

"I see" Barbara chuckled.

A loud explosion sounded from off further in the cave, a loud commotion that nearly caused their heads to break with the speed they were drawn. The tools in Sparrows hands clattered to the floor, the paper flying from Barbaras to flutter soundlessly when they ran from the room.

~o~

On this one Sparrow could not discipline Barbara about loosing face when walking into the scene, she did too. Walking in to see Kori throwing her fists and starbolts against a somewhat crumbling barrier created by miss M and Robin, Kaldur and KF holding back a raging clone of Superman was not something one would expect. Indeed this was the scene.

"What the hell happened?"

"You brought in a crazed psychotic!" Conner growled out, fighting against his friends hold. "She's too unstable to work on a team!"

"Zalworg Tobeckplizing Zorgmorker!" Kori shouted back, trailing it with many more insults in her native tongue, many of which widened Sparrows eyes behind her lenses, some even bringing a slight tint to her cheekbones..

"Conner, I need you to leave.." Sparrow said somewhat calmly. Inside she was anxious to avoid the storm that was on the verge of taking out the whole cave, dragging any hope of a team along with it.

"Not until we settle this!" He made another surge for Star, causing the boys holding him to grunt with exertion to hold him back.

"Conner please!" Megan called from across the way.

Sparrow slipped in front of Conner, whispering darkly as she reached into her belt, pulling out the metal container. "Listen, you have two options here Conner. You either walk out of here and go clear your head or," She showed him the canister. "I give you another taste of kryptonite and I let the rookie over there drag you out by your feet. Your choice." If there was one thing she knew about Conner, it was more than his temper, it was playing on his pride that could easily become his weakness. He would never outlive the embarrassment of being dragged out by the newest member of their team, (especially with KF around) and so would never allow it to happen.

Conner pulled his arms away from his teammates with a grunt, glaring at Sparrow before turning to storm from the room. Sparrow released a sigh, looking to her teammates, nodding for them to follow him, make sure he didn't try to bring the ceiling down on them with a misplaced punch of anger. Once she was certain there was some distance between the two feuding aliens she turned back to Kori, still trapped behind a weakened shield of M'ganns.

"You and I need to talk." Kori scoffed. "If you're going to be on this team, you have to learn to control your anger." Sparrow warned.

"I don't need you or your team."

"Really? Is that how you ended up here? Cause you didn't need our help?" Sparrow could easily see Star grinding her teeth, even as M'gann begrudgingly release her. "We need to work on your anger."

"Then get rid of the meathead!" She growled. M'gans eyes narrowed, lips curling in a snarl at the insult. Sparrow placed a soothing hand on the martians shoulder.

"We both know that's not the real problem.."

"You know nothing." Koriand'r shot back with a dark chuckle.

"I know what happened to you. I know about Komand'r. I know everything. And I want to help." Kori spun on her , body tense and gaze intense, surprised and angered and just the slightest bit worried and hurting. "M'gann?" Sparrowed asked softly.

"R-right.." She answered softly, giving a wary look between the two girls. She turned, slowly leaving the room, leaving the two alone.

"How do you..."

"I haven't told you everything about myself.." Sparrow cut her off. "You see, I'm not really from this world either. I'm human but.. I come from a parallel universe." Sparrow brushed off with a gesture of her hand.

"Parallel universe..?"

"A self-contained separate reality coexisting with one's own." A chuckled nearly passed her lips at Star face. "But I am from the, well future of one of those universes. A future, where you are my teacher, where you save our world time and time again.."

"Impossible."

"Maybe, but it's not." Sparrow chuckled. "How else would I know everything? Your landing? You language?" Star fumbled over words, atempting to come up with something. "And I know your anger, I know its cause..What they did to you."

"You don't know anything!" She growled out, eyes gleaning and a slight glow appearing around her fists.

"I do. I know better than you think, and I understand it far more than I would like. Being used, violated and turned into something else. Feeling betrayed by those you once loved, people you thought sought to protect you. I know those emotions far too well. That's why I want to help. Like you helped me."

"I helped...?"

"It would seem trauma is like a magnet, sucking us in under common understanding. You helped me come to terms with my own anger, now I'm here to return the favor." Sparrow held out her hand in offering to Starfire. After many long moments of appraising her hand, Kori took it slowly. "Good! But maybe we should move to a more private area than the training area?" She suggested. "Waht happened between you two anyway?" She questioned as she led the way out of the training area.

"He dare lay his hand on me." Kori bristled. "He received what he deserved for it!" Her eyes began to glow, making it clear she'd delivered a star bolt to the clone.

"Ouch.." Sparrow winced. "Should have warned him about that.." She trailed off before wagging her finger at the taller female. "Though that's certainly something else we'll have to work on."


End file.
